No Me Pierdas De Vista
by MalaFe
Summary: La batalla termino, pero nada salio como ambos bandos creian. Voldemort esta inconsciente, y Harry Potter ha muerto, y con él las esperanzas de muchos. Draco tiene visiones, porque ese frente a él es el jodido niño que vivio. -¿Malfoy?, ¿puedes verme?...
1. Chapter 1

Declaración: Como todo ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personas es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando.

Advertencia: este fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: La batalla ha ocurrido, pero las cosas no resultaron como cada bando esperaba. Voldemort esta inconsciente, y Harry Potter ha muerto. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el mundo mágico ha perdido a su elegido? ¿Draco tiene alucinaciones? Porqué ese frente a él no es otro que el difunto Harry Potter…

Espero le den una oportunidad a esta historia que se me ocurrió hace unos meses, y que por fin hice más concreta.

* * *

_**No Me Pierdas De Vista.**_

_**Capitulo uno:**__**Despertar. De golpe a la realidad.**_

* . * . * . *

¿Dónde estaba? Todo era demasiado oscuro como para poder distinguir algo. Era una sensación bastante extraña la que sentía en esos momentos por todo su cuerpo. Era como estar flotando en el aire. No podía moverse, estaba solo, rodeado de nada en algún extraño lugar, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Suspiro con pesar, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, esperando que cuando los abriera hubiese algún cambio.

* . * . * . *

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Pregunto un chico de cabellos negros con voz muy apagada. Se sentía abatido y sobrepasado por todo lo ocurrido – No puede ser posible que él…- Dejo la frase al aire, ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo en voz alta, porque hacerlo significaba volverlo más real.

Nadie dijo nada, todos los presentes estaban demasiado perturbados por todos los acontecimientos de ese día.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, y los chicos junto a algunos miembros de la orden del Fénix estaban reunidos en la madriguera, quizás era el único lugar seguro que les quedaba, y no sabían si fuese asi por mucho tiempo.

- Hermione… - Llamo un hombre alto, y de aspecto bastante cansado, se veía como cien años más viejo de lo que debería aparentar – ¿Estas…¿estás segura de que él…- Trago con dificultad, miro una vez más al hombre sentado en el rincón de la cocina, luego volvió su vista a la muchacha - …de lo que paso? – Pregunto a la chica que estaba sentada frente a él con una taza de café en la mano y mirando hacia la nada.

La chica lo miro unos segundos a los ojos, había tanta tristeza y dolor en ellos, que Remus no tuvo más dudas, pero es que era…era imposible, ¿Cómo?

- Fue todo muy rápido – Comenzó a relatar Ron, quien estaba sentado al lado de Hermione, al igual que ella tenía los ojos rojos, e hinchados – Harry de pronto estaba ahí de pie peleando con Voldemort, y luego… - Al chico se le quebró ligeramente la voz. Aspiro con fuerzas para tratar de calmarse – Y luego estaban ambos tirados en el suelo, no podíamos acercarnos, la magia era demasiado fuerte, de pronto exploto, y estaba lleno de humo, y Harry…él estaba…Harry estaba ahí con los ojos abiertos y… - No fue necesario continuar, todos sabían cómo terminaba el relato, Snape ya se los había dicho muy brevemente antes de volver al cuartel con los mortifagos – Ellos se los llevaron a ambos, y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada…

Harry Potter había luchado con Lord Voldemort. El primero había muerto, mientras que el segundo aun era un enigma.

- ¿Qué eremos ahora? – Pregunto un hombre negro sentado en una de las esquinas de la mesa – Sé que es un mal momento, pero debemos pensar en algo…

- Aun debemos averiguar que paso con Voldemort – Hablo Bill Weasley abrazando a su esposa – Quizás él también…este muerto…- Si bien él no había compartido mucho con Harry, sabía que era uno más de la familia, y que la perdida había hecho un gran agujero en el corazón de todos.

- Tendremos que irnos pronto de este lugar, no sabemos qué puede pasar – Comento preocupado Kingsley logrando otra mirada molesta de Remus y Tonks.

- No podemos dejarlo ahí… - Hablo de nuevo Neville luego de un largo silencio – Tenemos que traerlo, y…enterrarlo como se merece.

- Neville tiene razón – Dijo Ron levantando la vista y mirando a todos los presentes en la cocina – No podemos dejar su…su cu-cuerpo con ellos, hay que rescatarlo.

- No descansara en paz si está rodeado de mortifagos, ellos pueden hacerle cosas horribles a Ha-Harry – Termino de decir Hermione secándose las lagrimas. Y tomando una actitud más decidida.

- Chicos, ustedes no pueden, ni siquiera saben donde lo llevaron – dijo la Señora Weasley, estaba pálida y ojerosa, y al igual que todos parecía acabada – Yo entiendo que ustedes quieran…

- Mamá ellos tienen razón – Interrumpió Fred hablando por primera vez serio, y sin ningún rastro de felicidad en sus ojos.

- Seria humillante para Harry dejarlo con ellos – Agrego George quien estaba al lado de su gemelo – Debemos ir por él…

- No se preocupen chicos, iremos nosotros – Calmo Lupin, mirando a su esposa, y a su amigo el cual no había hablado desde que estaban en la madriguera, lucia demasiado mal, peor que cuando se había fugado de Azkaban – Ustedes no están en condiciones de salir así, aun están muy cansados después de la lucha de esta mañana.

- Es verdad, creo que lo mejor será que vayan a dormir, mañana tendremos que irnos de aquí, este lugar no será seguro por mucho tiempo – Propuso Tonks mirando a los chicos.

Ni Ron, ni Hermione ni ningunos de los muchacho dijo nada, era una causa perdida, pero ellos no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados. Y Sirius pensó que si no pensaban ir a buscar el cuerpo de su ahijado mañana mismo, iría él aun que tuviese que hacerlo solo.

* . * . * . *

Cuando llegaron los mortifagos esa noche hicieron tanto revuelo, que Draco despertó asustado. Podía oír desde su habitación los gritos y ordenes de la loca de su tía Bellatrix, y a su padre perturbado, francamente se sentía nervioso. Ese día había sido el enfrentamiento entre el Señor Tenebroso y Potter, su vida y la de su familia dependían de esa lucha.

Quería bajar y averiguar que estaba ocurriendo, pero tenía miedo de saber el resultado, y encontrarse de nuevo con el mago oscuro. Con él Draco conoció lo que era ser humillado, y despertar gritando en las noches.

Unos golpes en su puerta le hicieron sobresaltarse y mirar hacia ella asustado, luego se calmo un poco al ver a su madre entrar. Cuando la vio supo que algo no andaba bien ahí.

- Draco…- susurro ella acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado en la cama.

Su madre siempre había estado impecable y reluciente, pero estar encerrada en la Mansión rodeada de tanta maldad la habían cambiado bastante. Ahora lucia más pálida, casi gris, y sus ropas ya no estaban pulcramente limpias y lisas, y sus ojos…sus ojos que ya no mostraban esa calma, ahora estaban llenos de miedo, incertidumbre, vergüenza, odio y tantas cosas más que Draco no era capaz de devolverle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

- Madre, ¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunto incorporándose, y hablando con un poco de temor a la respuesta - ¿Quién ha…

- El señor tenebroso esta inconsciente, su magia está bloqueada – Le interrumpió la mujer – Lo han llevado a su recamara, aun no están seguros de lo que ocurrió, pero…

- Y Potter…? ¿Él… - Su voz ya no era tan segura, y realmente no quería saber esa respuesta, porque oírla significaba el final de sus esperanzas.

- Esta aquí en la mansión – Draco la miro incrédulo, y antes de que el chicho preguntara algo más ella agrego – Esta muerto.

Muerto.

Esta muerto. Podía escuchar esas palabras retumbando en su cabeza como fuertes golpes. Potter había perdido, ahora nada podría cambiar. Voldemort se recuperaría, y luego…

Cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse, no podía pasar eso…no podía ser verdad…Había esperado tanto tiempo por esa batalla, ¡había confiado como casi todo el mundo mágico en él! ¿Y qué ocurría al final? ¡El imbécil se moría! Acababa muerto junto con los anhelos de todos.

- Quiero estar solo – Pidió en un murmullo apenas audible. Sentía que si hablaba más alto su voz se perdería.

- Draco, querido, no…

- Ahora – Exigió con voz más fuerte y cargada de ira, pena, impotencia, dolor…

Cuando su madre lo dejo a solas simplemente se derrumbo. Potter, la esperanza del mundo mágico, estaba muerto. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no había esperanzas de escapar, él estaría encerrado por siempre con su familia en la mansión sufriendo por los deseos del Lord, y nada había que hacer ahora.

* . * . * . *

Intentémoslo una vez más, se dijo el chico. Manos, pensó y trato de moverlas, sintió la energía viajando por sus brazos hasta sus dedos y sonrió mentalmente por lograr moverlas al fin.

Era un gran avance, sentía que habían pasado siglos intentando moverse. Luego de seguir con sus piernas, y su cabeza, consiguió abrir los ojos un par de veces. Y ya no estaba en la oscuridad anterior, ahora la luz era demasiado fuerte para él, así que parpadeo tratando de acostumbrarse a ella.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? Se pregunto sentándose en el suelo. Estaba rodeado de arboles, y algunas paredes caídas, era un verdadero desastre. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Miro a su alrededor tratando de identificar el lugar, pero no conseguía nada, estaba solo en un sitio en ruinas incapaz de recordar algo. Ahora que era consciente de su cuerpo, también lo era del dolor, se sentía pesado, y bastante cansado.

Con mucha paciencia, y lentitud consiguió ponerse de pie, el mareo solo duro unos segundos. Camino un par de veces por el lugar, y lo recordó. Estaba en Hogwarts, ahí había sido la lucha con Voldemort, pero… ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? ¿Habían…habían muerto todos?

Confundido, y lleno de pánico por la incertidumbre de saber si sus amigos estaban muertos camino hacia las afueras del castillo, iría a Hogsmeade, y luego se aparecería en la madriguera…iba pensando en todo eso cuando sintió que el piso desaparecía, y los colores a su alrededor iban cambiando. Asombrado descubrió que estaba en el pueblo, y luego rápidamente aparecía frente a la casa de su mejor amigo, ¿con solo pensarlo? No se detuvo a meditarlo mucho tiempo, y se encamino hasta la puerta. Debía descubrir que estaba pasando, donde estaban sus amigos, y conocidos.

Había luces, eso era una buena señal, pensó ya más esperanzado.

Entro, sin darle más importancia al hecho de que había atravesado sin más la puerta. Las luces venían de la cocina, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora se acerco. Voces, podía oír las voces, y eran todas conocidas para él. Sus amigos estaban vivos, Merlín, gracias, pensó acercándose más a ellos.

- ¡Chicos! – Exclamo feliz entrando por fin al cuarto cuando vio a sus amigos sentados en la mesa. Pero nadie volteo a verlo, confundido se giro para ver al resto de los presentes.

- ¡Remus, Tonks! – Dijo entusiasmado cuando vio a los otros dos en una esquina hablando en murmullos. Pero ellos tampoco lo vieron. ¿Lo estaban ignorando?

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto acercándose a Hermione y Ron, quienes eran los más cercanos a él - ¿Ron? – Llamo a su amigo, pero este ni se movió. Frunció el ceño ya algo más molesto por aquel frio recibimiento – ¡Hey! – dijo tratando de moverlo, pero sorprendido y horrorizado a partes iguales descubrió que no podía tocarlo, simplemente lo atravesaba - ¿Qué demonios…

- ¿Estas…¿estás segura de que él…de lo que paso? – Escucho que preguntaba Remus. Harry solo pudo ver su cara, y saber que algo no andaba bien ahí, más si incluías el hecho de que todos estaban ignorándote, y podías atravesarlos…quizás….él podría estar…

Negó con la cabeza energéticamente, no iba a pensar idioteces. Asustado intento volver a tocar a Ron, pero fue el mismo resultado – Hermione… - dijo en un murmullo acercándose a la chica que estaba a unos pasos de él – Herm… ¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunto a la vez que trataba se tocar su hombro…nada paso, su mano simplemente seguía de largo. Comenzó a desesperarse, tenía que despertar pronto.

- …y Harry…él estaba…Harry estaba ahí con los ojos abiertos y…- Presto atención de nuevo a la conversación, y pensó en cómo no podían escucharlo si su corazón latía tan fuerte. Realmente estaban insinuando que él…No podía ser así, ¡estaba ahí!, podía verlos, y escucharlos.

- ¡No estoy muerto! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie pareció oírlo – ¡Por todos los demonio! No estoy muerto…no lo estoy – Termino de decir en un susurro sintiendo que su voz se quebraba, y comenzaba a desesperarse, debía ser un sueño, una pesadilla, no podía estar pasando eso, ¿verdad? - ¡Sirius! – Llamo casi histérico cuando vio a su padrino sentado en el piso al rincón de la cocina, parecía ausente – Sirius, mírame…no estoy muerto – dijo acercándose al hombre y arrodillándose a su lado, pero nada cambio – ¿Sirius?...- Volvió a hablar con un hilo de voz sabiendo que era inútil, intento abrazarlo y darle a entender de alguna forma que él estaba bien, que algo extraño estaba pasando pero que estaba vivo de todas formas, sin embargo sus brazos simplemente atravesaron el cuerpo del hombre sin éxito – Sirius…por Merlín…¿qué está sucediendo? – Pregunto incorporándose, y sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Las manos le temblaban, y estaba mareado. Es un sueño, es un sueño, es un sueño, se repitió varias veces cerrando los ojos con fuerzas, para luego abrirlos y esperar que algo pasara. Pero seguía ahí…no era un sueño…realmente está sucediendo…

Estuvo horas en ese lugar intentando hacer algo para que notaran su presencia, pero era inútil. Simplemente se quedo ahí al lado de su padrino sintiéndose derrotado, y perdido. Estuvo en ese lugar incluso cuando todos fueron a dormir. Pensó en sus amigos, Ron y Hermione…y de pronto estaba en una de las habitaciones de la madriguera. Ahí estaban ellos, despiertos a pesar de que eran pasado las tres de la mañana, no estaban solos, Neville, y los gemelos estaban a su lado.

-…por eso pienso que también deberíamos decirle a él – Escucho que decía Fred. Se acerco un poco más en silencio, aun sabiendo que no podrían escucharle ni verle. Era demasiado pronto aún para asimilar todo eso.

- El problema sigue siendo como saldremos de aquí – Ahora era la voz de Ron, un poco más apagada de lo había estado después de la muerte de Charlie hace unos meses.

- Por eso digo, si le decimos a Sirius nos ayudara – Hablo de nuevo Fred con el ceño fruncido.

- Sigue siendo un adulto – Dijo Neville también hablando muy bajito – No creo que nos deje ir con él, y si sabe lo que planeamos puede delatarnos.

- Sirius no es como los demás – comento Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa triste – Creo que sigue siendo como antes, a veces era Harry el que lo regañaba por ponerse en peligro, y…- Volvió a romper en sollozos silenciosos mientras Ron la abraza con ternura – Es tan injusto…él no…

- Ya Herms…- le decía el pelirrojo acariciando su espalda – Sabes que a Harry no le gustaba verte llorar, era bastante torpe en esas situaciones – dijo sonriendo con pesar.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse mal viendo aquello. Sus amigos lo lloraban cuando él no estaba muerto, no podía hacerlos sufrir de esa forma, no era justo, debía hacer algo, lo que fuese.

* . * . * . *

_- Voltéate – exigió en un siseo una fría voz cerca de su oído haciéndolo estremecer._

No de nuevo, Merlín, no de nuevo, por favor… pensó el chico cerrando fuertemente los ojos y obedeciendo al hombre que estaba frente a él.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sintió como era empujado contra la pared, golpeándose el rostro. Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa. Quidditch, si, volar en escoba muy lejos de aquí, y…

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerzas sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre, pero no importaba. El dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era mil veces peor, podía sentir como iba desgarrándose por dentro al ser penetrado con fuerzas sin miramientos.

_- Tenemos toda la eternidad para esto – susurro la voz en su oído nuevamente._

Toda la eternidad, pensó Draco deseando que alguien lo matara cuando antes.

Despertó de golpe sudado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mezcla de sensaciones en el pecho asfixiante. Su vida no podía ser más miserable. Y ahora ya no había esperanzas para él, el Lord se recuperaría y él…él tendría que volver a lo mismo de siempre.

Miro la hora en la mesita de noche. Cinco de la mañana. No estaba seguro si era demasiado tarde o muy temprano, de todas formas sabía que no podría volver a dormirse. Pensó en llamar a un elfo para que le trajera el desayuno, pero realmente no tenía hambre, y dudaba tenerlo en un momento así, ¿desde cuándo no comía bien? Suspiro con pesar, y cerró los ojos compadeciéndose por unos minutos de sí mismo, y toda su maldita vida.

Estaba enojado con el mundo, con los magos sangre pura por ocasionar todo eso, con el Lord por ser un maldito mestizo resentido con los muggles, con su padre por ser un idiota y seguirlo como un perro arrastrándolo a él y su madre, con el estúpido de Potter por dejarse matar tan fácilmente, con toda la retorcida situación que lo había terminado convirtiendo en la puta del Lord.

Solo podía esperar a que la recuperación del Señor Tenebroso fuese lenta, o mejor aún, que no se recuperara más, o que el mundo encontrara un nuevo elegido, u otra jodida profecía que cambiara las cosas de una vez. Lo que fuese, pero él ya no podía seguir con todo eso…ni su cuerpo ni su mente eran tan fuertes como para resistir todas esas cosas, no por mucho tiempo.

* . * . * . *

* * *

_Hola, muchas gracias a los que leyeron este primer capítulo. Sé que no dice mucho, pero es el primer capítulo recién, y me gusta tomarme un poco el tiempo con las cosas. Espero que les haya gustado y le den una oportunidad, no pido mucho, solo un comentario con lo que piensas a ver si me ánimo a subir el segundo capítulo. La historia no es muy larga, y tengo bastante avance, así que no habría que preocuparse por mucho, solo tienen que decirme que opinan y todo eso. Actualizare una vez a la semana, así que si les gusta nos veremos el próximo miércoles._

_Atte._

_Ninoska Malfoy._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, pues gracias a los que leyeron, y en realidad no sé si les gusto la historia ya que no tuve muchos comentarios, por lo que estoy insegura acerca de su aceptación. Les dejo este capítulo para ver si tengo más suerte y me dicen que opinan ya que sino no podre saber que tal lo estoy haciendo…De todas formas gracias a los que leyeron y a los poquitos que comentaron =D_

Declaración: Como todo ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando, por supuesto que también apoyo moral de los lectores y los que dejan comentario.

Advertencia: este fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: La batalla ha ocurrido, pero las cosas no resultaron como cada bando esperaba. Voldemort esta inconsciente, y Harry Potter ha muerto. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el mundo mágico ha perdido a su elegido? ¿Draco tiene alucinaciones? Porqué ese frente a él no es otro que el difunto Harry Potter…

* * *

_**Me Pierdas De Vista.-**_

_**Capitulo dos:**__**Los primeros síntomas. Una Captura.**_

* . * . * . *

- No saldrán de aquí – Aseguro Alastor Moody con seis varitas confiscadas en su mano derecha – Es inaudito un comportamiento como este.

- ¡No pueden hacer esto! – Exclamo furioso Ron mirando fieramente a los ojos de los presentes – Si ustedes no son capaces de ir por él, nosotros si – Declaro tan rojo como su cabello por la ira contenida - No tienen derecho a…

- ¡Ronald Weasley! – Dijo la madre del chico entre molesta, y perturbada por la situación, todo eso la estaba superando – Es por vuestra seguridad.

- Ya les dijimos anoche que era peligroso salir de esta casa, ¿Qué pretendían? – Reprendió el señor Weasley mirando a su hijo sentado en su cama de brazos cruzados – Me esperaba algo así de ustedes, muchachos – dijo mirando a sus hijos menores - Pero creí que tú los harías entrar en razón – agrego observando a Hermione que no había pronunciado palabra alguna – Nada de lo que hicieron ha sido sensato, chicos.

- Papá…debes entendernos…- intento explicar la menor de los Weasley – Es Harry…nosotros solo queríamos…traerlo de vuelta…- Termino de decir antes de que se le quebrara un poco la voz.

- Chicos…soy consciente de todo esto, y me duele mucho a mi también, pero haciendo estas cosas solo conseguirán ponerse en peligro – Hablo Remus Lupin con un aspecto más cansado de lo usual.

- Solo estábamos haciendo lo correcto – Pico uno de los gemelos con el ceño fruncido.

- Harry lo hubiese hecho por cualquiera de nosotros – Aseguro la tímida voz de Neville quien estaba consolando en esos momentos a Ginny

- Es verdad, y no pueden encerrarnos aquí y quitarnos nuestras varitas – Le secundo Fred.

- Además, ¡somos mayores de edad! – Exclamaron los gemelos molestos mirando al Auror que tenía sus varitas, y luego a su madre como para que confirmara ese hecho.

- Son unos inconscientes, eso es lo que son, ponerse en peligro de esa forma con mortifagos rodeando por ahí – Gruño Moody con fastidio – cuantas veces lo he dicho, ¡alerta permanente!, ¿y qué hacen ustedes? Se fugan de la casa sin saber dónde ir y corren riesgo sin pensarlo, no son más que unos mocos inconcie…

- ¡BASTA! – Grito indignada la castaña poniéndose de pie de un salto y sorprendiendo a todos - ¿es que no lo entienden? Harry…- Su voz titubeo un poco ante las miradas de los presentes – Esta muerto…su cuerpo esta con los mortifagos, posiblemente Vol-Voldemort no esté muerto aun y…- Bajo la mirada esforzándose para no romper a llorar otra vez - ¡Esta muerto, por Merlín!...esto no debía ser así…él no tenía que…- Levanto la vista más decidida que antes – Es lo menos que podemos hacer por él, bastante de su vida fue estropeada por una guerra que no fue su culpa como para que también su cuerpo no pueda tener paz y…

- Hermione…- dijo la tranquila voz del licántropo – Harry es tan importante para ti como para nosotros – se acerco a la muchacha que temblaba levemente –pero solo correrán peligro si hacen cosas como estas, aun no sabemos cómo están las cosas afuera – La miro a los ojos y vio tanto dolor como en los de él, Tonks, Sirius y los Weasley – Solo dennos algo de tiempo…

- Tonks – Llamo la voz de Moody, a lo que la muchacha le miro – Ve a buscar a Black, haremos una reunión en unos minutos – Pidió para luego salir de la habitación seguido de la bruja.

Harry miraba toda la escena con un nudo horrible en su garganta. Se había pasado casi toda la noche en vela escuchando a ratos las voces de sus amigos sintiéndose peor a cada instante por no poder hablar con ellos y explicarles que de alguna manera no estaba muerto. Sin darse cuenta había ido perdiendo la conciencia en algún momento de la madrugada.

Para cuando despertó, si es que se le puede llamar despertar a lo que le había ocurrido a él, porque estaba seguro de que no había soñado nada, y no se sentía como su hubiese dormido, solo ido a alguna otra parte, sus amigos habían decidido ir a buscar su cuerpo esa mañana sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta, para cuando había notado su ausencia había un caos en toda la madriguera ante la incertidumbre por los chicos.

Los gemelos, juntos a Ginny, Ron, Neville y Hermione habían regresado a casa casi al anochecer escoltados por unos furiosos miembros de la Orden del Fénix con algunas leves heridas por un enfrentamiento con mortifagos, por fortuna ninguno había sido gravemente lastimado.

Harry se sentía tan mal por no poder hacer nada para ayudar, sus amigos le creían muerto, y estuvieron en peligro por culpa de él, incluso después de muerto ponía en riesgo la vida de los que quería. Se sentía un inútil, y la desesperación era algo asfixiante.

Lo había pensado, de verdad se estaba rebanando los sesos por saber qué demonios le había ocurrido. Él no podía estar muerto y tenía algunos argumentos de ellos, en realidad no muchos, pero si él estuviese muerto tendría que ser un fantasma, ¿verdad? Pero nadie lo veía ni escuchaba, así que no era como Nick casi decapitado, o Myrtle, por lo que o debía ser un fantasma un tanto especial, o alguna otra cosa estaba pasando, ¿no? Y realmente se negaba a pensar que estaba muerto, porque no podía ser, aun podía sentir, y llorar, y todo eso, y…no. Definitivamente la idea de estar muerto estaba totalmente descartada, entonces, ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Debía averiguarlos cuanto antes de una forma u otra.

Pero ¿qué? Tenía que hacer algo para descubrir que sucedía con él..

- Se ha ido… - escucho que decía una voz con un tinte de desesperación – se fue a buscarle.

- ¿Estás segura? – pregunto Remus mirando a la metamorfamaga que acaba de entrar en la habitación con falsa esperanza en los ojos – Pero cómo?...

- Se ha ido – repitió la bruja para que el resto de los presentes escuchara – Sirius se ha marchado a buscar el refugio de los mortifagos y traer el cuerpo de Harry.

Oh, mierda no… ¿Sirius? Maldita sea, no podía hacerse ido, ¿Qué ocurría si le capturaban los mortifagos? Bellatrix podría matarle ya que no pudo hacerlo cuando se enfrentaron en el departamento de misterios. No podía matar a Sirius, él era lo más cercano a un padre, ¡por Merlín!. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuese.

Con todas sus fuerzas intento concentrarse en ir hasta donde estaba su padrino para ir por él (aunque sabía que no podría hacer nada, aun así de todas formas debía hacer algo), pero no ocurrió nada. Ya había estado practicando con sus nuevas _habilidades,_ y solo se limitaban a lugares, no personas…

¿Dónde podía haber ido Sirius? Obviamente a buscar el cuartel de los mortifago, pero ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Tenía que ser algún lugar grande y seguro, ¿Cuál? No le quedaba más opción que intentar con todos los sitios que se le ocurriesen. Primero iría a la mansión de los Riddle, y luego…Sintió la sensación de los colores cambiando y de pronto se encontraba frente a la casa abandonada que había visto en sus visiones durante cuarto año, y no había nada ahí, ni luces, ni ruidos, ni rastros de magia, ciertamente estaba abandonada, ¿el cementerio quizás? Sin siquiera haberlo pensado seriamente ya estaba frente a la tumba del padre de Voldemort.

_No seas imbécil, no puede ser el cementerio su cuartel,_ se reprendió mentalmente Harry, intentando pensar desesperadamente en el lugar correcto.

Voldemort no tenía un lugar propio, debía estar en el de algunos de sus mortifagos, ahora el dilema era averiguar cuál. ¿Snape? Ahora que lo pensaba no había pensado en Snape fuera de Hogwarts, por muy traidor que fuese debía tener algún sitio fuera del colegio, quizás su casa fuese el cuartel. Con eso en mente fue trasladado frente a una casa, de pronto le llego un hedor y descubrió que venía de un rio. A unos metros vio un cartel donde podía leerse _calle de la Hilandera_. Estaba ante la última casa, y se veía bastante demacrada y pequeña como para ser un cuartel de mortifagos, de todas formas las apariencias podían engañar así que decidió adentrarse en el lugar. Esa era otra _habilidad_, y aunque su mente le decía que los fantasmas hacían eso, volvió a negarse en creerlo. Los fantasmas no podían percibir olor, ¿verdad? Pues él acaba de sentir el del apestoso rio.

Bien, pensó Harry, el sitio era bastante…Snape, era como una celda llena de libros (de pociones y magia negra seguramente), y unos muebles desgastados, se notaba a simple vista que no era muy habitado, y no había mortifagos en ningún parte.

¿Dónde iría ahora?

Bellatrix, ella era también era cercana a Voldemort, pero cuando había sido encerrada en Azkaban le habían quitado su dinero y propiedad, al igual que a su marido, y Grimmauld Place era de Sirius, así que no podía ser ahí, tampoco sabía de otra propiedad Black heredada a ella o Narcisa Malfoy, y… ¿Malfoy? Oh, mierda, era obvio que ese era el lugar más seguro y grande para Voldemort, la jodida mansión de los Malfoy, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Sin tener tiempo a pensar detenidamente ya estaba frente a la imponente mansión.

* . * . * . *

- ¿Qué haremos entonces? – Pregunto una voz grave desde la esquina derecha de la mesa – Es obvio que quieren el cuerpo del chico.

- ¿Sera sensato hacer algún movimiento estando el Lord incapacitado? Creo que deberíamos esperar algún cambio – Propuso Yaxley observando la reacción de los presentes – Los de la Orden seguramente se prepararan para un ataque o algo, y debemos saber que hacer.

- Primero debemos averiguar bien que fue lo que ocurrió con Potter y el Lord en esa nube de magia, algo tuvo que haber pasado para que uno terminara muerto, y el otro con un bloqueo mágico – Expuso Alecto sentada frente a Yaxley - ¿Qué ocurrió específicamente? – Pregunto mirando al hombre sentado a su lado.

- Se enfrentaron, una extraña capa de magia les cubrió y luego lo que todos vimos, Potter ya estaba muerto, y el Lord inconsciente – Fue le escueta respuesta de Severus ganándose miradas desconfiadas por parte de muchos.

- ¿Ya lo han revisado bien? – Quiso saber Nott padre – Cuando lo trajimos no sentí su magia en ningún momento y eso no es bueno.

- Aun no hay cambios – Informo Severus Snape con tono aburrido – No consigo averiguar el por qué de su estado, es bastante inestable, y…

- Se recuperara pronto – Afirmo una voz femenina entrando en la habitación e interrumpiendo al hombre – Sus niveles de magia están un poco bajos, pero dentro de una semana a más tardar estará todo como antes.

- ¿Tú sabes que le ocurrió, Bellatrix? – Interrogo escépticamente Nott padre mirando a la mujer cerca de él.

- No tengo por qué responderte eso. En veces de estar aquí con reuniones tontas deberían estar siguiendo las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso – dijo evaluando a todos los hombres reunidos – Cuando el Señor Tenebroso despierte y vea que no han hecho nada estará furioso – agrego con un deje de satisfacción y malicia, y salió de la habitación.

Luego de un cruce de un par de palabras más la reunión se dio por terminada, y lentamente se fue vaciando el lugar a excepción de dos hombres.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes que ocurrió? – Volvió a preguntar la fría voz de Lucius Malfoy – Eras el único junto a Bella que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la batalla.

- Ya he respondido a esa pregunta – dijo secamente el hombre de cabellos negros.

- ¿Dónde han dejado el cuerpo de Potter de todas formas? Aun no entiendo porque detuviste a Bella de divertirse un poco, igualmente ya está muerto – Comento desdeñosamente mirando inquiridoramente al hombre frente a él.

- Te recuerdo que él es del Señor Tenebroso – Respondió el profesor de pociones haciendo una mueca con sus labios – Si hubiese despertado y se enterase de que alguien más le toco sin su consentimiento estaríamos todos en problemas – añadió despectivamente.

- Como sea, está en mi casa, y exijo saber su ubicación – demando altaneramente mientras le sonreía de medio lado.

- Creo que tú menos que nadie está en derecho de exigir cosas, Lucius – Declaro Severus maliciosamente consiguiendo una mirada fría del aludido – Aun no te has ganado el perdón del Lord por tu equivocación en el departamento de misterios.

- Yo y mi familia ya hemos dado demasiado por esta causa – El tono del hombre hora era más duro y glacial. Snape le había quitado el puesto de mano derecha del Señor Oscuro en su estadía en Azkaban, y le odiaba por ello – Narcisa siempre ayuda en todo lo que puede, y el Lord ha olvidado que mi hijo no pudo matar al viejo chiflado, hacemos lo que podemos por él.

- Por supuesto, además de entregarle tu mansión como cuartel, tu fortuna a su disposición, también le has ofrecido a tu hijo como puta, ¿no? – dijo mordazmente, todo el veneno del mundo – Estas perdiendo mucho por la causa, Lucius – agrego para luego girar sobre sus talones y dejar solo a un colérico Lucius Malfoy.

* . * . * . *

Después de la conversación que tuvo con Lucius, Snape se encamino hacia las habitaciones del tercer piso, para ver como seguía la salud de su ahijado. Entro en silencio en el cuarto y vio que Draco estaba profundamente dormido, pero su sueño era intranquilo y estaba sudando, mala señal, pensó dirigiéndose a él para despertarle.

- ¿Padrino? – Pregunto un soñoliento rubio, parpadeando confuso - ¿ocurre algo? – dijo esta vez sentándose en la cama.

- No, solo pase a revisar tus pociones – Informo levantándose y acercándose a la mesita de noche - ¿por qué no te las estas tomando? No es bueno que dejes de ingerirlas – Reprendió severamente al chico – Es bastante irresponsable de tu parte ir por…

- Estoy bien – Interrumpió el muchacho – Además, me basta con que mi madre me este regañando constantemente con eso como para que tú hagas lo mismo.

- Si actuaras más sensatamente no sería necesario todo eso.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo, por lo menos para Severus que veía el demacrado aspecto de su ahijado.

Maldito el instante en que confió que Lucius sería capaz de protegerle, el condenado era capaz de entregar a su propio hijo a favor del Lord, igual que la loca de Bellatrix (si los hubiese tenido, afirmo ella misma). Y ahora Potter se moría, estaba seguro de que casi se había muerto para fastidiarle y complicarle las cosas ¿Qué podía seguir saliendo mal ahora? Lo único que lo tranquilizaba un poco era que el Lord estaba inconsciente con un bloqueo de magia, y la Orden se estaba organizando.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora, padrino? – Quiso saber Draco apretando fuertemente las sabanas por el dolor que se estaba formando en su cabeza, aun no podía enfocar bien la vista.

- No lo sé, Draco – respondió sinceramente el hombre – Realmente no lo sé – Repitió suspirando con pesar – Hemos hablado con tu madre, y organizaremos algunas cosas para que puedas salir de aquí antes de que despierte.

- ¿Salir? No puedo irme sin mi madre y usted, ya lo he dicho antes..

- Draco, no seas idiota, lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte antes de que las cosas se pongan peor.

- No soy un maldito cobarde como para estar escapando – Afirmo el chico con tenacidad, aunque francamente lo que más quería era escapar, pero no lo haría si eso significaba dejar a su padrino y a su madre a merced de un loco como Voldemort, su tía y su padre.

- Oh, valentía – murmuro el hombre despectivamente acercándose a la cama, y sentándose otra vez al lado del chico – Esa es cualidad Gryffindor, Draco, y tú eres un Slytherin donde la cualidad es astucia, debes pensarlo mejor, no seas tonto, tu testarudez no servirá de nada en estos momentos – Comento hoscamente y mirando con dureza al rubio.

- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – Se quejo el chico elevando un poco más la voz – No pudo dejarlos aquí, ¿Qué pasaría si me fuese? Estoy seguro de que él mataría a mi madre.

- Draco es imperativo que tú te vayas lo antes posible – dijo inflexible – No puedes quedarte. Potter está muerto, no te quedan esperanzas en este lugar – agrego haciendo que el muchacho se estremeciera un poco – Si te quedas sabes lo que te espera, ¿no? – Un asentimiento de cabeza y un desvió de mirada fue toda la respuesta de Draco – Hablare con tu madre, no podemos tardarnos mucho.

Draco solo miro al hombre que aun contemplaba algo borroso sabiendo que de nada serviría contradecirle, pero él ya había tomado una decisión, o se iba con ellos, o se quedaría ahí por siempre.

Severus se levanto de la cama y se encamino hacia la puerta, pero esta fue abierta de golpe dando paso la loca de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Severus… visitando a mi querido sobrinito- Medio canturrio la mujer sonriéndole sádicamente al hombre y vio fugazmente al chico – Iba caminado por ahí y me encontré con un animalito rabioso husmeando por los alrededores – Comento Bella captando la atención de los presentes – Cuando me lo encontré no pude evitar pensar en ti – agrego con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

- ¿Por qué crees que debería importarme? – Pregunto secamente Snape desconfiando de esa mirada desquiciada de la mujer.

- Oh, querido Severus – dijo Bella sonriendo desdeñosamente – Por los tiempo del colegio estoy segura de que te encantara vengarte de cierto perro sarnoso encerrado ahora en el sótano – dijo para luego reír mientras se alejaba.

- Sirius…-susurro sintiendo que la desesperación y el pánico le invadían hasta dejarlo sin respiración. Mierda, Sirius, no…

Para asombro de Draco su padrino salió casi volando de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo antes de desaparecer, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? De todas formas no tenia ánimos para pensar mucho, el dolor de cabeza cada vez era peor, y su vista aun era algo borrosa. Las cosas estaban avanzando más rápido de lo que él creía, y no sabía si sentirse aliviado o asustarse por eso.

Sintiendo que en algún momento la cabeza la estallaría se abrazo a sus rodillas y cerró los ojos con fuerzas, _jodidos dolores del demonios_, maldijo mentalmente.

- ¿Querido? – Pregunto la preocupada voz de Narcisa Malfoy acercándose a su hijo - ¿Que te ocurre? – La mujer se sentó a su lado como antes había hecho Snape y pasó su mano por la platina cabellera del muchacho intentando calmar un poco sus temblores – No te has tomado las pociones, ¿verdad?

- Madre… - dijo el chico entre suplicante y un poco molesto. Ya habían tenido esa charla algunas veces, y lo que menos quería ahora era discutir – Es solo un maldito dolor de cabeza.

- Draco, las pociones son para lo mismo – Informo Narcisa levantándose para ir a por una, pero una mano en su muñeca la detuvo.

- No, lo puedo soportar – dijo levantando la vista y mirando a su madre – Además, Severus dijo que si las tomaba muy seguido iría perdiendo los efectos.

- Pero, Draco, no puedes estar aguantando todo ese dolor sin beberlas, yo creo que…

- Después será peor, madre – Intento justificarse el muchacho – Solo hasta que no pueda sopórtalo más, por favor.

- Solo esta vez – Acepto aun insegura la mujer viendo como su hijo apretaba un poco más fuerte la boca, sentía un nudo en su pecho cada vez que veían a Draco así – Intenta descansar por ahora. Puedo darte una poción para dormir, y no puedes negarte ya que esas no entran en discusión – Esta vez sí se levanto para ir a por una y volver al lado del muchacho.

- Me paso todo el jodido día durmiendo – Se quejo el chico tomando el frasco que le pasaba su madre y bebiéndolo a regañadientes – Sabes asqueroso – agrego haciendo una mueca.

- Draco, deberías controlar mejor tu lenguaje, estas olvidando todos tus modales – Medio regaño Narcisa recibiendo de vuelva el frasco vacio y mirando a su hijo acomodarse en la cama para dormir – Lo mejor es que descanses bien estos días por los que no pudiste antes – Comento incorporándose y besando la frente del chico y retirándose de la habitación.

- Tendré una eternidad para descansar después…-murmuro amargamente el chico antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

* . * . * . *

_¿Y bien? Me dirán esta vez que les parece la historia? Yo amo escribir y todo eso, pero me gustaría saber que tal lo estoy haciendo y si tengo muchos errores, ya sea en redacción, ortografía y/o personajes y todo eso._

_Me haría bastante ilusión saber sus opiniones, críticas y/o sugerencias, así que ¿por fis? =D, no creo que cueste mucho, ya? =D, sino no seguiré subiendo mas capítulos ya que no se cual es la acepción de la historia._

_Mil gracias a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leer, y a esas poquitas que comentaron._

_Besos, abrazos, y un feliz año nuevo atrasado._

_Ninoska Malfoy._


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! Gracias a las personas que están leyendo ahora, y por sus comentarios y todo eso, me hace bastante ilusión que les guste lo que estoy escribiendo. Bueno, bueno….creo que mejor me alto esta parte para el final y vayan a lo que les importa, ¿no? Le dejo el capitulo tres. =D_

Declaración: Como todo ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando, por supuesto que también apoyo moral de los lectores y los que dejan comentario.

Advertencia: este fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: La batalla ha ocurrido, pero las cosas no resultaron como cada bando esperaba. Voldemort esta inconsciente, y Harry Potter ha muerto. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el mundo mágico ha perdido a su elegido? ¿Draco tiene alucinaciones? Porque ese frente a él no es otro que el difunto Harry Potter…

Respuestas a los Reviews:

Minchan: me alegra que te guste la idea. Me hace mucha ilusión todo eso. Espero que este capitulo te guste, aquí e aclaran algunas cosas. Besos.

Murtilla: hey, te respondo aquí el comentario. Para que ellos se encuentren aun queda algo, ya veras porque te lo digo, pero tranquila. Harry descubrirá algunas cosas, pero todo a su tiempo. Y sobre los dolores de Draco…aquí se aclaran un poco algunas cosas, no es nada concreto, solo algunas pistas, ¡asi que paciencia! Cuídate, besos.

_** Me Pierdas De Vista.-**_

_**Capitulo tres:**__** La Mansión Malfoy.**_

* . * . * . *

Que le doliera condenadamente todo el cuerpo no era una buena señal. Que sintiera el sabor metálico de la sangre seca en su boca era malo. Que el frio de los grilletes en sus muñecas le lastimaran un poco era definitivamente peor, y la risa demencial que escucho no muy lejos de él, le dieron a entender que ciertamente estaba en problemas, en graves problemas.

- ¿Ya despertaste, pulgoso? – Escucho que canturreaba la voz de Bellatrix haciendo ruido con tus botas al caminar hacia él.

Sirius aun un poco desorientado, pero más alerta levanto la vista y trato de enfocarla en la figura que estaba enfrente, lentamente la imagen fue mucho más nítida, y pudo ver mejor el rostro pálido, y anguloso de su prima quien lo miraba con un brillo sádico en los ojos.

- Por fin a solas tú y yo – Siguió hablando al saberse receptora del rehén encadenado a la pared – Ya no hay nadie para interrumpir nuestra pelea, ¿no? – Dijo en un tono bajo pero audible, su voz denotaba odio por toda la fría habitación subterránea - Ahora podre darle algo más de honor al deshonrado apellido de los Black matándote, _primito – _Casi escupiendo la ultima palabra - ¡Crucio! – Grito apuntando con su varita al hombre que se acudió violentamente ante tal dolor.

Sirius grito de la impresión y el dolor en un momento, pero luego se mordió el labio para no dar más placer a la loca que lo estaba torturando, simplemente se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar otro sonido, y le devolvió la mirada retadoramente.

- No sabia que los chuchos tuviesen orgullo – Comento despectivamente – Pero ya veras que no te durara mucho – Sonrió con condescendencia - ¡Crucio! – Volvió a gritar llena de cólera y odio hacia un ser que compartía algo de su sangre, y su apellido, atreviéndose a desprestigiarlo al volverse un traidor de las creencias familiares y las costumbres de los Black – Vamos, chucho, grita un poco – Dijo acercándose al hombre y inclinándose para poder verlo mejor – Eres tan soberbio como tu ahijado – Hablo con voz ponzoñosa, y se sintió satisfecha al ver un atisbo de dolor en sus ojos – Tampoco grito cuando le torture…aunque claro, ¡ya estaba muerto! – Y soltó una sonora carcajada que fue solo interrumpida por los forcejeos del hombre, y la humedad que repentinamente sintió en su cara. Agua, no…saliva. El muy imbécil se atrevía a escupirle.

- Pagaras por eso maldito traidor de la sangre – Rugió la mujer indignada y roja de furia – Avada Ked...

- Bella…- Hablo una voz a sus espaldas interrumpiéndola. La figura oscura e indiferente de Severus Snape la observaba con un indescifrable brillo en sus ojos – Creí oírte decir que yo también podría divertirme – dijo despectivamente mirando a la mujer que lo observaba como si acabase de quitarle el mejor de los premios, y luego mirando unos segundos al hombre encadenado a la pared.

- Oh, querido Severus… - dijo en un tono peligrosamente dulzón, bajando su varita y acercándose a él – Como tardabas tanto pensé que no vendrías…- Le sonrió, y giro un poco para mirar a Sirius que jadeaba un poco por el dolor que sentía – Mátalo entonces, estaba por hacerlo – Ahora toda su atención estaba puesta en el rostro cetrino frente a ella. Nunca le había gustado Snape, y dudaba sobre sus lealtades, aun cuando el Lord confiara en él, ella no podía hacerlo.

- No seas estúpida, Bella – Escupió Snape aun algo alterado. Unos segundos más y hubiese sido demasiado tarde – El y yo tenemos muchas deudas que saldar, no esperaras que llegue y le mate, ¿verdad? – Miro a la mujer duramente maldiciéndola por ser tan enferma y retorcida, y jurando que si salían bien de todo eso le daría su merecido al inconsciente de Sirius.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo en tono condescendiente – Me quedare aquí para ver como sufre mi primito, no creo que te moleste, ¿verdad? – Inquirió sonriéndole maliciosamente al hombre.

Snape atrapado, sin ninguna excusa para poder enviar a la mujer al diablo solo pudo asentir. Miro de nuevo a Sirius y lo fulmino con la mirada durante largos segundos, reprochándole su estupidez, pero cuando Bellatrix iba a decir que estaba tardando demasiado en actuar la puerta del sótano se abrió de golpe y unos pasos descendiendo se escucharon.

- E-El L-Lord – Consiguió decir la voz agitada de un hombre menudo algo encorvado – Algo le pasa…creo que deberían venir – dijo para luego desaparecer escaleras arriba hacia la puerta.

Ambos mortifagos se miraron unos segundos y siguieron al hombre, antes de perderse por las escaleras Snape le dirigió una mirada más suave e insegura a Sirius que solo asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba bien, o todo lo que bien que se podía estar en esas condiciones.

* . * . * . *

Bien. Podía ver las luces de la mansión. No estaba deshabitada. Ahora lo importante era pensar en el lugar donde podía encontrarse Sirius, y rogando para que no le hubiese pasado algo malo.

Decidido y confiado de que nadie podría verle atravesó las rejas que la mansión y camino hasta la puerta. Pudo observar a lo lejos los pavos albinos paseándose por los jardines, y pensando en los extraños gustos de los Malfoy, ¿pavos albinos? Por Merlín, había que ser muy excéntrico para algo asi, ¿no? Pero eso no era lo importante ahora, debía encontrar a su padrino y de alguna manera hacerlo volver antes de que lo capturaran, si es que ya no lo habían hecho.

* . * . * . *

- ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? – Pregunto bruscamente Bellatrix entrando en la habitación que estaba destinada para el Lord.

Los presentes se voltearon a mirarla algo inquietos por la furia de sus ojos. Finalmente fue el más próximo a la cama del Lord quien hablo.

- Venimos a descubrir sobre el estado del Lord – Fue la respuesta de Wolkin, un hombre alto y corpulento de aspecto hosco, perteneciente al circulo externo de los mortifagos – Nadie nos decía nada asi que…

- ¡Cállate! – Grito la mujer apuntan con su varita al mortifago silenciándolo – Ustedes no son nada para irrumpir asi en los aposentos del Señor Tenebroso. Solos son plagas chismosas, muertas de hambre, inútiles insolentes, como osan a …

- ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? – Pregunto Severus interrumpiendo los insultos dirigiéndose al otro mortifago, el cual estaba más cerca de la puerta.

- No estamos seguros, vinimos a ver que le ocurría al Lord y de pronto comenzó a convulsionarse y… - No pudo terminar porque de pronto se encontró estampado en la pared al otro lado de la puerta.

- Y ahora váyanse todos ustedes antes de que decida matarlos por desobedecer – Grito la mujer apuntando con su varita a los otros dos hombres.

Severus no quería estar en esa habitación tratando de averiguar que le ocurría al Lord y además lidiar con la maldita mujer que estaba revoloteando por todas partes buscando las pociones que según ella, eran necesarias. No, él debería estar ahora en el sótano asegurándose de que Sirius no estuviese muy lastimado y a la vez pensar en alguna manera para sacarlo de ahí sin ponerse en evidencia. ¿Quién más sabia que Sirius estaba en ese lugar? Porque mientras más reducido el número de enterados mayores posibilidades se sacarlo de ahí tenia, aunque de esa misma forma la cantidad de sospechosos y planes era reducida. ¡Maldita sea, Sirius!, ¿En que demonios estabas pensando? Ah, por supuesto.

Potter.

Pero el muchacho ya estaba muerto, él mismo lo había comprobado muchas veces, y no había vuelta atrás, no había vida en ese cuerpo, y extrañamente no había magia tampoco, pero quizás era debido a la nube que lo había envuelto antes. Sirius ya era un adulto, no podía ir actuando impulsivamente por muy Gryffindor que fuese, él no habría hecho eso…Sin embargo, si en vez de Potter hubiese sido la vida de Draco la extinguida, quizás…solo quizás él habría actuado de la misma manera, porque Draco era su ahijado, lo quería como a un hijo, y tomando en cuenta que Sirius había tenido un reducido tiempo para compartir con Potter, él siempre había estado con el menor de los Malfoy, francamente habría perdido el control, y hecho la misma idiotez que acababa de hacer el otro.

- Deberás quedarte para asegurarte de que no se entrometan más – Casi ordeno Severus hacia la mujer que terminaba de administrarle una poción al hombre de piel pálida acostado en la cama – Su estado es aun inestable por culpa de toda la magia que fue gastada y más la de él, que aun esta algo suelta por la habitación – Continuo hablando mientras movía su varita para monitorear el avance de la poción ingerida – Creo que es…

- No me interesa de lo que creas – Espeto Bellatrix mirándolo fieramente a los ojos - ¡quiero los malditos resultados!, lleva casi dos días asi. No puedes seguir experimentando con él, a no ser que ese sea tu plan – Increpo la mujer alzando una ceja - ¿Por fin nos traicionas, Severus?

- No seas estúpida, Bella – Soltó molesto – Azkaban afecto tu sentido común y es comprensible, con todos esos dementores rodeándote durante años, pero ahora veo que también esta en juego tu inteligencia – Señalo Snape haciendo a la mujer entrecerrar los ojos – Oportunidades de traicionarles he tenido muchas, el Señor Tenebroso confía en mi, poner en duda mi confianza es cuestionarlo a él.

El silencio fue extenso y perturbador. No hubo más palabras entre ellos por largos minutos. Bella estaba conteniendo las ganas de maldecirlo y torturarlo hasta que se cansara, pero era el único Maestro en Pociones de todos los habitantes de la casa para desgracia de ella. Y Severus se estaba impacientando por salir pronto de lugar, necesitaba saber de Sirius.

- Debes monitorear los niveles de magia cada veinte minutos – dijo con voz seca. Luego le sostuvo la mirada esperando algún comentario, y al no percibir nada, giro sobre tus talones y salió de la habitación haciendo ondear su capa teatralmente.

* . * . * . *

- ¿Cómo esta Draco? – Pregunto Lucius Malfoy entrando en la habitación de su esposa, quien hacia más de un año que había decido dejar de dormir con la alcoba matrimonial, aunque por supuesto, eso solo era sabido por muy pocos –Severus, y su hijo -, el dominio de aquella información seria un escáldalo y una humillación más para los Malfoy.

Narcisa levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para posarla sobre el hombre que había entrado a su habitación como su fuera de él. ¿Cómo osaba a hacer tan cruel pregunta?

Cuando ellos se casaron no había amor, fue un negocio más entre sangre puras. Pero Narcisa admiro a ese hombre por tu temple, su elegancia, y el carisma. No fue fácil el matrimonio de ellos, la convivencia llevo algo de tiempo, Lucius era un hombre solitario y muy ocupado, mas ella era su esposa, y debía esforzarse para que las cosas fuese bien, y asi lo hizo.

Se convirtieron en personas cercanas, y con el tiempo en algo parecido a amigos. Era difícil llegar hasta un hombre asi de frio como su esposo, pero lo consiguió, y le amo. Porque de toda esa coraza ella sabia que su esposo tenia un corazón y solo lo demostraría con su familia, solo ella. Hasta que llego Draco y el corazón del hombre se ablando, y todo fue como ella lo había imaginado.

Lucius era un excelente padre, y un esposo atento. Sus vidas en familia eran tranquilas, y el hombre siempre encontraba tiempo para ellos. Enseñaba a Draco a caminar, y sus primeras palabras, y con ella era complaciente. Se volvieron confidentes, y creyó en su amor, porque era real. Se sentía real…

Algo paso. Narcisa sabía algunos pasos oscuros de su marido. Ella misma compartía algunas ideas sobre todo eso. Pero eso jamás le impidió a su esposo tener tiempo para ellos, mucho menos cuando el Lord cayó, y todo cambio otra vez. Y estaba vez fue mucho mejor que antes.

Era exigente con Draco, pero no por eso muy duro. Siempre le daba lo mejor, y esperaba mucho de él. Lo llevaba a volar en escoba, y tenía la certeza de que cuando fuese a Hogwarts seria un excelente buscador, y por supuesto el orgullo de su casa. Su hijo lo tendría todo, seria un digno heredero, y un gran emprendedor. Todo un Malfoy, le decía a Narcisa mirando satisfecho los logros de su pequeño hijo, y ella lo sabia, Draco era lo mejor que tenia ambos.

Toda esa perfecta armonía de destruyo con el regreso de aquel mago tenebroso. Lucius se aparto casi imperceptiblemente de ella, y eligió un nuevo camino para Draco, su hijo debía seguir los mismos pasos que su padre.

En algún punto todo se descontrolo. Quizás fue la negativa muda de Draco ante su inexorable futuro. Quizás la angustia que ella sentía por la vida de ambos. Tal vez fue la llegada de Bella, su hermana a la mansión. O la perversa satisfacción de su esposo por torturar a los asquerosos muggles en el sótano, lo que fue deteriorando las cosas. Lucius se estaba apartando de ellos como nunca antes lo había hecho, y eso la asustaba, porque aun le amaba y estaba tratando de entender el comportamiento de ese hombre que le costo tanto conocer. No lo conseguía. Ya no era capaz de alcanzarle, y eso era desesperante.

Luego fue Azkaban, y ellos se quedaron solos, prisioneros de su mansión. Y cuando decía _solos_ era porque solo se tenían mutuamente. El Lord no los necesitaba para nada, por lo que se vieron confinados ese largo verano a estar encerrados en sus cuartos. Pero llego el día en que el Señor Tenebroso quiso ver a su hijo, a su único hijo, para enviarlo a una misión suicida solo por castigo, ella lo sabía. Se quedaría sola, la estaban apartando de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo. No lo permitiría, aun si ella moría en el intento.

Severus fue como un bálsamo para su dolor. Le dio su palabra de que cuidaría a su hijo, y terminaría la misión por él en caso de falla. Y ella quería que Draco no lo consiguiera, su hijo podía ser capricho, rencoroso, y cruel a veces, pero jamás un asesino ni mucho menos. No podían condenar su alma por los errores de su padre.

Ese fue un largo año para ella. Fue torturada cada vez que Draco fallaba, y se lo hacían saber a él para presionarlo, y se consumía rogando para que su hijo no se quebrara. Fallo, y eso la calmo unos días, el Lord no dijo nada, porque después de todo la misión si estuvo completada. Lucius volvió, demacrado e ido, pero había vuelto al fin y al cabo. Ya no estaban solos o eso pensó ella.

Ese hombre no podía ser su esposo, aquel que la amo, aquel que los cuido por años y velo por ellos. No era Lucius, ella lo sabia, porque su marido, su Lucius JAMÁS hubiese entregado a su hijo para las perversiones del Lord. Lloro, grito, y rogo para que no ocurriera, casi se vuelve loca, sin embargo Lucius se limito a encerrarla en su habitación, y decirle que era necesario.

Lo comprendió. El si era su esposo, consumido por la maldad y el aislamiento en la prisión, era casi como ver a su propia hermana, ya le había perdido. No podía amar a un hombre asi, no cuando sacrificaba de esa forma a su hijo, ¡su único hijo!...Pero no podía hacer nada, de lo contrario la matarían, y si eso sucedía su pequeño Dragón terminaría de quebrarse, él se lo había dicho, _madre, no me dejes. Saldremos de esto._ ¿Qué podía hacer ella más que velar por él y cuidarle? No quería pensar en su hijo sin ella, sufriendo todas esas heridas, y aquel debilitamiento. Su vida era una locura, y de la felicidad vivida no quedaba nada…solo su pequeño dragón, cada día más apagado, cada día menos vivo.

- He hecho una pregunta – dijo el hombre con voz más grave evaluando a su esposa, aun sentada en uno de los sillones mirándolo fijamente, no conseguía descifrar los sentimientos que esos ojos le transmitían..

- Y yo responderé cuando realmente te importe – Fue la tranquila respuesta de esta.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Narcisa – dijo Lucius molestándose por esa actitud tan fría e irrespetuosa para con él – Eres mi esposa y no te permito que…

- ¡Y ese era tu hijo! – Exclamo levantándose y elevando un poco su tono – Y eso también lo hablamos muchas veces. Ya no quiero escucharlo más, no más – añadió entre dolida y cansada – Vete, ahora Lucius, por favor – pidió dándole la espalda y caminando hacia una de la ventanas.

- No me has respon…

- Se muere…- murmuro con voz rota pero audible – Tú hijo se muere. Es demasiado el abuso para su cuerpo, y su magia no esta respondiendo. No nos ha dicho que fue realmente lo que termino agotando tanto su magia…él le hizo algo…- continuo hablando de espaldas al hombre – Algo le hizo para que su magia lo este rechazando asi.

- Bien – Fue todo lo que dijo el patriarca Malfoy antes de desaparecer de la habitación como si nada importante le hubiese sido revelado.

* . * . * . *

- ¿Dónde esta? – Fue lo primero que pregunto Sirius cuando vio al hombre acercarse con paso decidido a él - ¿Dónde lo t… - Se calló inmediatamente cuando sintió una pesada mano estrellarse contra su mejilla izquierda.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – Espeto molesto Severus a la vez que con su varita conjuraba un hechizo de privacidad - ¿En qué demonios pensabas, Sirius? ¡Casi te mata esa loca!

- Tú no lo entiendes – Se defendió sobándose las muñecas recientemente liberadas de los grilletes - No podía dejarlo aquí, él…- Trago un poco - Le he fallado, Severus. ¡Con un demonio!, todos le fallamos…- Grito sintiendo un horrible nudo en la garganta.

- Potter esta muerto – Respondió fríamente el profesor de pociones – Y tú con tu insensatez casi terminas igual. Ahora ambos estaremos en problemas cuando consiga sacarte de aquí.

- No me iré – Aclaro mientras se levantaba del suelo tambaleándose un poco al tener las piernas entumecidas – Yo vine por algo, y no me marchare sin él – dijo firmemente retando al hombre frente a él a contradecirlo.

- Todos ustedes Gryffindor, son unos estúpidos. Potter no estará menos muerto cuando te lo lleves – Lo lastimaba, era cierto, pero tenia que hacerlo entrar en razón de alguna forma, y las palabras bonitas nunca iban con él – Su cuerpo esta seguro, nadie le a tocado – Informo tratando de calmarlo un poco.

- ¿Y cual es la idea? ¿Dejarlo ahí hasta que decidan divertirse con él? – Pregunto con un deje de desesperación en la voz – No lo permitiré, Severus. Tú no eres nadie para impedírmelo – Bramo casi fuera de si ante tanta tranquilidad por parte de Snape.

- ¿Nadie? – Se cruzo de brazos y no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño – Por un momento creí que teníamos algo, ideas mías, ¿no? – Ironizo alzando una ceja – No importa, de todas maneras no te dejare hacer otra idiotez como esta.

- Severus…- murmuro con un hilo de voz – Entiéndelo, es mi ahijado…yo no quería decirte eso, pero es que no lo entiendes yo…

- Draco se muere – Lo corto Snape gélidamente – Se perfectamente lo que se siente. Y ahora tú y yo pensaremos en como sacarte de aquí antes de que la loca de tu prima quiera matarte.

* . * . * . *

Era algo leve, pero podía sentirlo, porque tenía los sentidos muy agudos. Un sutil aroma a hierbabuena, y estaba seguro de que no era de su padrino, mucho menos de su madre, ¿de donde venia ese olor?

Se sentó en la cama algo aturdido aun por la poción para dormir que había bebido horas antes, aun le dolía la cabeza, pero era mucho más soportable. Examino la habitación con ojo crítico tratando de saber la causa de ese aroma. ¿Alguna poción, quizás? O podría ser que realmente ya estaba jodido y percibía cosas donde no las había.

Con un sonoro suspiro se volvió a recostar, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Se sentía observado, y ese olor era cada vez más perceptible, ¿Qué demonios? Seguramente era producto de todas esas jodidas pociones que le estaban obligando a tomar.

- estoy jodido…-murmuro cerrando los ojos y esperando que asi las cosas cambiaran, pero sabia que no era cierto. Aunque él durmiera, el mundo seguía funcionando fuera de esa habitación.

* . * . * . *

_Uff, sé que este capitulo no dice mucho, pero hay pequeños detalles que i son necesarios, no demasiado reveladores, pero si importantes para la historia._

_Revise lo mejor que pude la redacción y ortografía de este capitulo, o lo mejor que puedo (me opere de la vista hace dos días, y se supone que no debería estar en el pc, pero no importa XD)._

_Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron y les agrado la historia, y también a aquella que me dieron consejos, estoy buscando mejorar, asi que cualquier critica es bienvenida._

_Espero que todos estén bien, y el capitulo recién leído les anime a darme su opinión, y estén motivados para el cuarto, en donde ya habrá un gran avance, pero no diré más._

_Besos, y espero estén teniendo una buena semana._

_Ninoska Malfoy._


	4. Chapter 4

Declaración: Como todos ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando, por supuesto que también apoyo moral de los lectores y los que dejan comentario.

Advertencia: este fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: La batalla ha ocurrido, pero las cosas no resultaron como cada bando esperaba. Voldemort esta inconsciente, y Harry Potter ha muerto. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el mundo mágico ha perdido a su elegido? ¿Draco tiene alucinaciones? Porque ese frente a él no es otro que el difunto Harry Potter…

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Minchan:** ajaja, me hace feliz que hayas esperado por el capitulo y que gustara =D

Hey, puedes decirme tus ideas, no hay problema asi quizás me das otra a mi, y todo eso, o veo también que tan bien encaminada vas con todo eso, o no? =D

uuhh, siii, todos deben odiar a Lucius, no? Cissy es una persona genial, mas adelante te caera mejor =P, y después de este capitulo habrá mas interacción entre los chicos, ya sabrás por qué ^^, cuidate!

**Cindy: **ajajaj he oído de esa serie, pero nunca la he visto o.o

Me alegra un montón que la historia de parezca buena y te anime a seguir leyendo n.n

Sobre los chicos, ellos tienen pasados los 17 años, ya, más abajo al final del capitulo explico algunas cosas.

Snape dijo que quien se moría era su ahijado, mientras que el de Sirius ya estaba muerto, quizás se me enredo un poco la cosa, pero eso era lo que él quería decir. Espero que agrade este capitulo, cuidate guapa!, besos.!

_**-. No Me Pierdas De Vista.-**_

_**Capitulo cuatro:**__** Determinación. Algunas verdades.**_

* . * . * . *

- ¿Cómo están las cosas? – Pregunto ansiosamente Ron cuando vio entrar a Neville en la habitación - ¿Han sabido algo de Sirius?

Neville miro el rostro angustiado de su amigo, quien acababa de levantarse de la cama y lo miraba esperando una respuesta. Luego desvió su mirada a Hermione que había dejado de leer el libro que tenia entre manos, Ginny sentada al lado de la castaña lo miraba igualmente ansiosa y temerosa a la vez de la respuesta. Suspiro con pesar, y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Remus acaba de llegar – Comenzó a explicar el chico – Le estaba contando al Señor Weasley que no había rastro de él, y que lo más probable era que…- Miro al pelirrojo que acaba de desplomase ruidosamente otra vez sobre la cama –…Haya sido capturado por los mortifagos, o este muerto…

- Esto es culpa nuestra – Se lamento Hermione luego de un prolongado silencio – Si no hubiésemos sido tan inconscientes quizás…

- Quizás él se hubiese ido igualmente a por Harry – Interrumpió Ron – Sabes como es Sirius, fue casi lo mismo que ocurrió en quinto año cuando Harry dijo que tenían a su padrino, ¿lo recuerdan? – Dijo dirigiéndose a los presentes – Todos sabíamos que era una locura, pero eso no importo, él quería ir de todas formas a por Sirius. Ellos se parecen mucho…

- ¿Creen que haya encontrado su cuerpo? – Pregunto lúgubremente Ginny con lo ojos un poco rojos – Aún no puedo creerlo…

El silencio volvió a reinar en aquella pequeña habitación de la madriguera. Nadie de los presentes había dormido más de dos horas seguidas desde la dichosa "_batalla final", _y ¿Quién podría hacerlo? No ellos por lo menos, que perdieron a su amigo, mucho menos cuando el sacrificio de él era en vano y Voldemort seguía vivo.

- Debemos decirles – Declaro Ron con voz firme y decidida, luego observo a Hermione para saber si ella entendía a que se refería.

- No podemos…- Se apresuro a decir mirando de reojo a Ginny y Neville – Se lo prometimos a Harry, Ron – Le reprocho en un cuchicheo – Dumbledore dijo que no podía saberlo nadie más…

- Lo sé, pero él esta muerto, y Harry…-Titubeo un poco, no quería decir esas palabras, porque lo hacia todo más real - tampoco esta aquí – dijo Ron a la vez que se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta – Tenemos que decirles lo que estuvimos haciendo por casi un año – Siguió hablando ganándose toda la atención de los otros chicos, y una mirada reprobatoria y dubitativa de la castaña- ¡Puede morir ahora, Herm!, y no creo que solo Harry pueda matarlo esta vez, ¡hay que hacer algo!

- Ron…- Advirtió Hermione – No podemos hacer mucho estando aquí, ni siquiera tenemos nuestras varitas, ¡por Merlín!

- ¿De que están hablando? No sé si lo notaron, pero estamos aquí – dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano y a su amiga inquiridoramente.

Hermione y Ron se miraron largos segundos, como si conversaran de esa forma, y al parecer habían llegado a un acuerdo, porque Hermione asintió resignada, y el pelirrojo sonrió un poco, tomo algo de aire, y comenzó a hablar.

Desde el principio, o más o menos lo que puede entenderse como el inicio de todo ambos amigos les fueron contando lo ocurrido a una horrorizada Ginny, y un incrédulo Neville. La profecía, y la posibilidad de que Neville hubiese tenido que vivir esas cosas en lugar de Harry, las visiones que tenia Harry, las clases privadas que le daba Dumbledore durante el sexto año, sus descubrimientos sobre el pasado de Voldemort, el terrible acontecimiento en la Torre de Astronomía donde era asesinado el director, lo que Harry pensaba de Malfoy, la rabia que sentía por no haber descubierto todo antes, la traición de Snape y la voz casi suplicante de Dumbledore antes de recibir el Avada Kedavra, la larga y espantosa travesía en busca de todos los Horrocrux, y lo importante que había sido que Neville matara a la serpiente de Voldemort, la ayuda y la importancia de las reliquias. Todo lo que ellos sabían les fue confiado, hablaron varias horas, y para cuando se dieron cuenta comenzaba a amanecer.

- Oh, Merlín – exclamo Ginny incapaz de decir algo más ante tanta información – Esto es Horrible…

- Cuando Harry me dijo lo que la serpiente de Vol-Voldemort no creí que fue tan importante – Comento Neville algo pálido aun al saber que todo pudo haber sido diferente si Voldemort lo hubiese elegido a él en lugar de a Harry.

- Fue importante, ahora lo saben – dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas – Cuando mataste a Nagiri mientras Voldemort peleaba contra Harry y Sirius, no le dio importancia ya que creyó era una simple coincidencia, después de todo la serpiente estaba comiéndose y atacando a todo lo que se le cruzaba, y eso fue una ventaja, porque no sospechaba que ya se había destruido su ultimo Horrocrux.

- ¿Eso…eso quiere decir que m-mate un pedazo de alma? – Pregunto bastante perturbado el chico - ¿Un pedazo del alma de Vol-Voldemort que estaba dentro de esa serpiente? – Ahora en vez de pálido lucia un poco asqueado por el asunto, y nadie podía culparlo.

Ron asintió, y le sonrió a manera de consuelo a Neville.

- Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Ginny de pronto – Si Harry era el dueño de las reliquias de la muerte…¿no se supone eso que lo hace como inmortal? – Pregunto confundida – Yo creí que debía pasar algo asi, o eso daba a entender el cuento de los tres hermanos…

Ron la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras que Hermione cerró los ojos y se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

- No pude ser… - murmuro Neville entendiendo el gesto de sus amigos – Entonces… ¿puede que Harry… - Trago con dificultad, ya que repentinamente sentía la garganta seca - ¿Puede que él…

- ¡Este vivo! – Completo Ron lleno de una emoción que creía nunca volver a sentir – Merlín, esta vivo, ¿Cómo no lo pensamos antes? – se preguntaba paseándose de un lado a otro por la habitación – Tenemos que hacer algo, Harry esta vivo, pero debemos saber que…

- Ron… - Llamo Hermione con un extraño sentimiento en la voz, él se volvo para mirarla, y su sonrisa murió en cuanto la vio a los ojos – No podemos estar seguros de eso, hay que pensarlo bien – Pidió ella odiándose por matar asi las ilusiones de todos, pero era lo mejor, si volaban muy alto y se daban cuenta de que era un error dolería aun más.

- Pero no hay que descartarlo – Intervino Ginny – Si todo eso que dijeron de las reliquias es verdad puede que Harry no este muerto, solo debemos encontrar su cuerpo, y…

- Ginny tiene razón – Se apresuro a decir Ron acercándose de nuevo hasta donde estaban ellos hablando – Debemos salir de aquí de alguna manera y averiguarlo – dijo lleno de determinación y esperanza en los ojos – Y si nos equivocamos…terminaremos lo que Harry comenzó.

Hermione los miro a todos, esperando que alguno de pronto entrara en razón. Si Harry estaba vivo, ¿Por qué no intentaba comunicase con ellos? O dar alguna señal, y en caso de que realmente no estuviese muerto, se lo habían llevado los mortifagos…y eso equivalía casi a que nunca hubiese estado vivo, ellos le matarían de todas formas.

Ella no quería hacerse ilusiones, creía en las cosas que podía ver, y las que eran verificables y confiables, pero ver en los ojos de todos esa determinación, y el anhelo de encontrar a Harry eran más fuertes. No podía detenerlos, en el fondo igual quería hacer algo, se lo debía a su amigo, todos se lo debían a Harry.

Ya estaba decido. Buscarían la forma de recuperar sus varitas, y se marcharían de ahí con un solo objetivo: encontrar a Harry, estuviese vivo o muerto. Nada los iba a detener.

* . * . * . *

La mujer estaba sentada en un como sillón de cuero negro. Su mirada era determinada, y no estaba dispuesta a no tener respuesta a las millones de preguntas que se formaban en su cabeza. Ella confiaba en él, de eso no había duda, pero se sentía un poco traicionada al no saber algunas cosas, menos enterarse de otras de aquella forma tan…concreta.

Por otro lado, el hombre sentado frente a ella, se sentía acorralado, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Tenía un vaso de Whisky de Fuego en su mano derecha, y la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared. Debía decirle la verdad, ya estaba claro en que no lo traicionaría, no después de todas las cosas ocurridas, y de lo que planeaban hacer ellos, pero de todas maneras no era seguro que ella se enterase de todo, era peligroso para ambos.

- Te escucho, Severus – La voz de Narcisa era conciliadora, extrañamente a la vez sonaba fría y controlada. Se miraron a los ojos unos minutos. Ella tenia paciencia, largos años la habían hecho una mujer segura, y capaz de dominar sus emociones, e impulsos. Se moría por gritarle al hombre unas cuantas cosas a la cara, pero: numero uno, ella no era una mujer vulgar, mantendría la compostura ante todo, y numero dos, nada conseguiría con reprocharle cosas. Debía informarse antes de tener una opinión sobre todo – Podrías comenzar por lo que vi hace poco…

- Estamos juntos desde antes del desastre en el Departamento de Misterios – Comenzó a relatar Severus inexpresivamente – Como podrás deducir por eso, soy un espía – La mujer no dio muestras de sorpresa o reproche, se mantuvo firme y en silencio dejándolo continuar.

"Deje de ser leal al Lord mucho antes de que fuese a matar a los Potter, y le pedí ayuda a Dumbledore, por supuesto él no confió en mi desde el inicio, pero con los años las cosas cambiaron, y cuando volvió el Lord mi ayuda fue indispensable. Aunque muchos de la Orden desconfiaban de mí, eso no importaba, menos si también lo hacía algunos mortifagos, como tu hermana. Dumbledore tenía fe en mis lealtades al igual que el Lord – Conto sin muestra alguna de que los hechos narrados formaran parte de su vida. Narcisa solo lo miro unos segundos, y luego alzo la ceja izquierda en señal de que continuara - Eso es todo lo que puede decirte, Narcisa, más de lo que hubiese querido en realidad, no mucho como esperabas tú, pero suficiente como para ser peligroso.

- Severus…- Su voz ahora era condescendiente, y le miraba con un poco de admiración – Me pasma que vayas hecho todo eso a espaldas del Lord, sobre todo cuando Bella y Lucius te están observando todo el tiempo – dijo recuperando las formas y logrando dominar su voz, y su gestos. Aquel hombre la había maravillado enormemente, aunque claro, no podía demostrarlo mucho, era la señora Malfoy después de todo, ¿no? Su marido siempre decía _los Malfoy no expresamos lo que sentimos, es una debilidad, y puede causarnos desventajas, _pero, ¿que importaba eso ya? - He de admitir que también dude de tus lealtades, pero no me importo a la hora de pedir tu ayuda – dijo Narcisa mirando detenidamente al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella – La mayoría de los mortifagos tenia desconfiaba, pero casi todos dejaron de hacerlo cuando mataste al director…

- Lo lamento, Narcisa – Interrumpió el profesor de pociones ante la pregunta implícita en esa ultima frase – No puedo decirte más de eso, porque de hacerlo corremos el riesgo de que descubran todo.

- Oh, no te preocupes, querido. Ahora… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Porque creo que eres consiente que sacar a Sirius de esta casa es bastante arriesgado, ¿no? – Quiso saber ya un poco más tranquila y relajada que antes.

Snape solo asintió secamente, y volvió a maldecirse por no haber sido más cuidadoso. Narcisa había ido a buscarle, y como Señora de la Mansión podía entrar en todos los lugares, independiente de que estos tuviesen hechizos de privacidad, y le había visto en una extraña escena donde Sirius le rodeaba con sus brazos, y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho buscando algo de consuelo, mientras el le besaba la frente. Por supuesto ella no había dicho nada de todo eso, y con la mirada le había pedido que le siguiera para hablar a solas. Él tuvo que dejar en el sótano a un asustado y nervioso Sirius al ser descubierto, pero le dijo que no había problema, que después le explicaría la situación luego de hablar con su prima.

Y ahí estaba, contándole a quien menos imaginaba sobre su relación hasta ahora secreta con el último varón Black, y confesándole sobre sus lealtades. No le gusto la idea de que ella supiera esas cosas, y no porque pensara que le iría con el cuento a alguien, sino porque una era una información peligrosa, y la otra bastante privada.

- Creo que con tu ayuda puede ser más fácil…- Musito el hombre un poco esperanzado – A no ser que esto entre Black y yo te moleste – dijo mirando detenidamente la reacción de la mujer.

-Por supuesto que no querido – Se apresuro a decir ella con una sonrisa alentadora – Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts creí que pasaría algo entre ustedes, ya decía yo que todas esas peleas que teníais de críos no era más que tensión sexual frustrada – Comento con una sonrisita socarrona haciendo que el hombre la mirada algo sorprendido.

Vaya, eso era algo nuevo, pensó un poco divertido, un poco molesto. La Señora Malfoy habiendo esa clase de comentarios como si nada. Snape le devolvió la sonrisa algo incomodo por el rumbo que podía tomar aquella conversación, y recordó a la Narcisa que él había conocido en Hogwarts, cuando era solo una Black. Aunque un poco inquieto aun por todo eso, se sentía complacido de esos pequeños cambios, no había nada como la antigua Narcisa.

- Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme, querido – dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación – Debo confesarte que saber sobre esto me alivia un poco, sabia que nos ayudabas por todo lo que esta pasando con Draco, pero ahora sé que también lo haces porque no es correcto lo que ocurre en mi casa – Declaro la mujer incapaz de mirar al hombre a los ojos, se sentía inmensamente agradecida con él, Severus era un gran hombre, y descubrir que estaba en contra del Lord solo se lo confirmaba aún más.

* . * . * . *

¿Cuándo había cambiado todo? Quizás durante su cuarto año, o antes de eso, tal vez… ¿Cuando dejo de creer que todo era perfecto?

Si, definitivamente fue unas semanas antes de comenzar su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Fue precisamente momentos antes del ataque que hubo después del mundial de Quidditch.

Su padre había estado nervioso, Draco lo notaba bastante ansioso. Y eso era demasiado para un hombre que nunca deja mostrar sus emociones, Draco sabia que algo no andaba bien. Y tras pensar en la razón para que su padre le prohibiera a él y a su madre salir de la carpa esa noche, y el repentino llanto que escucho horas después cuando ella lo creía dormido, él comenzó a notar la realidad. Esa que nunca se paro a ver, por muchos indicios de la verdad, él no fue capaz de verla antes, o puede que no hubiese querido.

Su padre, aquel que siempre había admirado, distante y frio. El mismo que le enseño a volar, y le mostro el cielo nocturno de Londres, él que le enseño como usar correctamente la varita, y la importancia de estar siempre preparado. Aquel que le abrazo por primera (y quizás ultima) vez cuando supo que había quedado en Slytherin, que había ido a su primer juego de Quidditch, él mismo que había defraudado tantas veces al ser superado por Granger en los estudios, y derrotado por Potter en el juego, él, era un mortifago.

Quizás en un comienzo la idea le hizo ilusión. Su padre luchaba por los ideales de las familias sangre pura. Él también quería hacerlo, porque eso significaba el orgullo de su padre, y no más miradas de decepción, ni castigos durante los veranos. Significaba que volvería a sentirse digno, como todo un Malfoy, y estaría otra vez esa sonrisa que le daba su padre cuando aprobaba algo. Pero…a finales de ese mismo cuarto año, cuando Draco volvió a casa, olvido sus deseos que querer ser un mortifago.

_Ha vuelto, Draco_, Había sido lo primero que Lucius le dijo a su hijo cuando le vio llegar. _Es más poderoso que antes, ganaremos, hijo, _aseguro con un extraño brillo en los ojos, y Draco tuvo miedo durante todo ese verano. Su madre apenas salía de su habitación, mientras que su padre se ausentaba por largos periodos, y cada día estaba más lejos de ellos. No le gustaban esas extrañas reuniones en la sala con hombres encapuchados, ni esa nueva aura que percibía dentro de su hogar. Odiaba escuchar a veces las discusiones entre Narcisa y Lucius, su mundo perfecto se estaba viniendo abajo, y él se sentía tan inútil al no poder hacer nada para cambiar la situación.

Por eso se sintió dichoso el día que tuvo que volver al colegio, no había nada como estar en Hogwarts, en las mazmorras, las clases de pociones, hablar con Blaise y Theo sobre quidditch y chicas, pasear junto a Pansy por el lago. Todo era mejor mientras estuviese lejos de la mansión. Aun asi no se terminaba de tranquilizar, su madre estaba en ese lugar, con un hombre que Draco cada vez sentía que conocía menos. Su padre estaba cada vez más diferente.

Su padre en la cárcel. En Azkaban por culpa de Potter y sus malditos amigos, pensó lleno de odio cuando lo supo. Siempre su vida era arruinada por ese idiota Gryffindor. Pero una vocecita dentro de él le dijo que las cosas no eran tan asi. Su padre estaba ahí en primer lugar por obedecer al Señor Oscuro, Potter solo era el segundo culpable de todo eso. Y cuando volvió a casa, y vio a su madre supo que las cosas no estaban nada bien. Solo era el comienzo de todo lo malo que vendría.

_Esta en la casa, Draco…_fue todo lo que le dijo su madre antes de que apareciera el Lord delante de ellos. Ese fue el día en que entendió porque aquel mago era tan temido, ni siquiera parecía humano, y había un brillo demencial en esos ojos rojos.

No quería estar ahí, cerca de él, él no debería estar ahí, en su casa, menos teniéndolos como prisioneros. No quería escuchar los gritos de los presos que sufrían bajo las torturas de su recién conocida tía Bellatrix, igual de loca que el Lord. No quería ver a su madre cada día más apagada e insegura. Pero debía hacerlo, era el único capaz de cuidarla mientras su padre no estaba, él debía hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades ahora. Tenia que actuar como tal, cumplir lo que se esperaba de él.

_Antes de recibir la marca vio como su madre disimulaba las lágrimas, el orgullo en la mirada de su tía, el rostro inexpresivo de su padrino, y la cara de serpiente del Señor Tenebroso. Luego el dolor, y sentir como su brazo ardía, incapaz de soltarse, y mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. Fue todo rápido, y a la vez tan lento, que aun podía recordar los detalles. Se sentía invadido, y doblegado, aquello no estaba bien…_

_- Ahora, joven Malfoy, deberás recuperar el honor familiar. _ _No quiero sentirme defraudado nuevamente. Los Malfoy´s valen mucho, muchacho – siseo con ojos penetrantes Voldemort - ¿Estas listo para tu misión? – Pregunto._

_Draco solo pudo asentir, ya que no estaba seguro de poder hablar sin que le temblara la voz, sintió algo de movimiento a su alrededor, pero no fue capaz de percatase de algo más. De pronto se vio en otra habitación. El Lord sentado en uno de los sillones, su tía de pie al lado izquierdo del mago oscuro, sonriéndole como estaba seguro hubiese hecho su padre. Su madre y él estaban frente a ellos._

_Matar a Dumbledore. Las palabras hicieron eco durante el resto de las vacaciones en su cabeza. Iba a fallar, estaba seguro de ello, y por su culpa él mataría a sus padres. Volvería a decepcionar a su padre con otro error, y su madre lloraría de nuevo. No, debía hacer algo, no podía seguir fallándoles, no cuando su misión era tan importante para su familia. No habría errores esta vez, no se lo permitiría. _

Estaba tan ensimismado en todos esos recuerdos, que no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que volvía aquel aroma. Hierbabuena. ¿De donde venia? En realidad daba igual, le encantaba, y lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Ya no le dolía tanto la cabeza como antes, y eso era bueno, asi estaría bien cuando viniese su madre o su padrino a darle sus jodidas pociones de la noche.

Con el cuerpo algo pesado por tanto estar acostado, se puso de pie y camino hacia el cuarto de baño.

* . * . * . *

¿Cómo podía ser tan grande una casa?, Harry se lo pregunto cada vez que entraba en una habitación. ¡Iban como cien, ya! Desde que había entrado en la Mansión habia encontrado todos los cuartos vacios, y aparentemente sin uso algo.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban, había entrado en seis salas con muchos cuadros, tres de música, dos galerías de arte, y quince cuartos vacios, con sillones, y camas sin uso alguno, bueno, excepto cuando entro a uno y descubrió que era la habitación de Malfoy.

Su curiosidad pudo un poco más que él, y tuvo que acercase a la cama para poder verle mejor. Estaba desmejorado, de hecho se veía peor que en sexto año, y eso era decir mucho, ¿Por qué? Además la mesita de noche estaba llena de frascos vacios, y otros con líquidos de colores extraños.

Sacudió la cabeza negativamente, eso no era de su incumbencia, y lo tenía sin cuidado. Había ido ahí para buscar a su padrino, y no para ver que hacia Malfoy acostado a esa hora de la tarde.

Reafirmo su idea cuando repentinamente el chico se había sentado en la cama observando en lugar, como si lo hubiese sentido cerca, dándole un susto de muerte. Desapareció por la pared, pero fue capaz de escucharlo… _estoy jodido_… ¿Y a que venia eso? ¿No se suponía que debía estar saltando feliz porque él estaba…por qué él ya no estaba? Quizás era por Voldemort y…

Harry se detuvo a mitad del pasillo. ¡Voldemort!, si ese era el cuartel de los mortifagos, debía estar ahí, tenia que averiguar que había ocurrido con él, y pensar alguna jodida forma para matarlo de una vez por todas, pero primero lo primero. Sirius.

Pude que haya caminado horas, y horas buscando por todos lados, vio algunas estrellas por la ventana, asi que efectivamente llevaba horas buscando. Iba a dar media vuelta y explorar por otra parte cuando sintió voces en el siguiente cuarto.

¿Una mujer? No era Bellatrix porque ella sonaba como una loca, en cambio la voz de está era más suave y calmada, atravesó la puerta cuando escucho una voz que sin duda conocía. Snape.

La sangre la hirvió cuando lo vio tan cómodo y tranquilo sentado en un sillón frente a la que recordaba, era la madre de Malfoy.

- ¡Maldito traidor!, grito indignado Harry odiándose por no poder tocarle y partirle la cara ahí mismo. Harry iba a gritarle un par de cosas más, pero se encontró guardando silencio, y poniéndole atención a lo que estaba contando el hombre.

…_desde antes del desastre en el Departamento de Misterios…_

¿Juntos? ¿Ese maldito grasiento tenia pareja?, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en eso, porque otra frase capto su atención.

…_soy un espía…_

- ¡Mentira! – Bramo cada vez más enojado, ¿estaba insinuando acaso que era parte de la Orden? – Cerdo hipócrita! – Espeto dando dos zancadas hasta donde se encontraba sentado Severus y golpeando su rostro, por su puesto su mano solo le atravesó haciendo que Harry enfureciese más.

No podía seguir escuchando a ese imbécil sin hervir se ira, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir todas esas mentiras? ¡¿Con que fin? Caminaba hacia la salida cuando se congelo, y sintió que se le revolvía el estomago.

…_sacar a Sirius de esta casa es bastante arriesgado, ¿no?..._

…_esto entre Black y yo te moleste…_

…_estábamos en Hogwarts creí que pasaría algo entre ustedes…_

Oh, santa mierda. Se sentía repentinamente sobrepasado, y bloqueado mentalmente como para pensar detenidamente en esas cosas. Aun incapaz de dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, y olvidándose momentáneamente de encontrar a su padrino corrió lejos de ese lugar.

No miro a ninguna parte, solo corrió sin rumbo ignorando los colores que a veces cambian cuando él atravesaba las paredes o puertas. Estaba cansado, y su cuerpo se sentía pesado (o lo que él llamaba cuerpo).

Se detuvo en una habitación, y fue hasta un rincón de la misma y se quedo ahí, sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, tratando de controlar la cantidad de emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Temblando de rabia y otro extraño sentimiento, pensando una y otra vez en todo lo que había escuchado. Era imposible.

Sirius, su padrino, pareja de ese…del asesino de Dumbledore? ¿De esa víbora traidora? No, imposible, inaudito, ¡era ridículo!, y una gran falta de respeto para Sirius…

¿Qué pretendía Snape inventando esas estupideces? ¿Cuál era la idea? Porque por más que lo pensaba, no le encontraba sentido alguno a todo eso.

¿Y donde estaba Siri….

- ¿Qué demonios? – Pregunto en alto mientras levantaba la cabeza, y se llevaba un susto de muerte. La luz se había encendido de pronto en el lugar donde estaba, dando paso a una persona.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Malfoy ahí? ¿Y de esa forma… - Harry no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando vio al chico sin camisa con una toalla en la mano. Se quedo momentáneamente inmóvil mientras contemplando esa pálida piel, llena de marcas, y cicatrices.

Draco comenzaba a quitarse el pantalón del pijama, pensando en ese agradable olor a Hierbabuena que se sentía más en baño. Necesitaba una larga ducha, su cuerpo de lo pedía a gritos, era lo único que podía hacer aparte de estar durmiendo todo el bendito día.

Parpadeo contundido cuando el chico se acerco a él a paso lento, empezaba a asustarse pensando que Malfoy podía verle, pero se dio cuenta de que pasaba de largo y abría el grifo de una llave cerca de él. Y salió corriendo más rojo que el pelo de Ron cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio se estaba quitando sus bóxers.

No le dio importancia al hecho de que al pasar cerca del muchacho su túnica rozo su pierna.

* . * . * . *

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y que les haya gustado este capitulo. _

_Subí antes, porque quizás mañana no podría =D_

_Sé que todos quieren saber pronto cuando será el momento en que Draco y Harry por fin se vean, pero llevara un poquito de tiempo, paciencia, y ya sabrán porque solo Draco puede sentir la presencia de Harry, y más adelante ser el único que le vea. Prometo que no falta mucho para todo eso =D_

_Espero que es se hayan aclarado algunas dudas. El tiempo de esta historia es después de la supuesta batalla final en Hogwarts, ¿vale? Solo que ahí algunos cambios, como por ejemplo que Sirius este vivo, que Harry, Ron y Hermione no fueron llevados a la mansión de los Malfoy, o que Nev mato a Nagiri durante la batalla en un seudodescuido de Voldemort._

_Asi que los chicos tienen diecisiete, y van ya para los dieciocho, ¿vale? _

_Saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia, consejo o crítica es bien recibida, ¿no?_

_Ojala estén teniendo una buena semana, ¡nos vemos el próximo miércoles! _

_Besos, y mil gracias por leer y comentar._

_Ninoska Malfoy._


	5. Chapter 5

Declaración: Como todos ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando, por supuesto que también apoyo moral de los lectores y los que dejan comentario.

Advertencia: este fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: La batalla ha ocurrido, pero las cosas no resultaron como cada bando esperaba. Voldemort esta inconsciente, y Harry Potter ha muerto. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el mundo mágico ha perdido a su elegido? ¿Draco tiene alucinaciones? Porque ese frente a él no es otro que el difunto Harry Potter…

_**Respuesta a los Reviews:**_

_**Minchan: **_ajajaj, sii, a veces pasa eso del trabajo, pero no queda de otra, yo estoy en las mismas, y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir y leer fics u.u, pero es un mal necesario, no?

Vaya, tu idea me ha sorprendido, esta algo cerca de lo que va el fics, pero no es eso en realidad, tiene que ver con la magia de Draco y Voldemort, pero creo que en el capitulo cinco entenderás mejor y todo eso ^^

A mi me encanta el Snape/Sirius, también he leido varios Snape/lupin, amo a lupin, y a snape y a sirius y ahahah XD, pero esta ves estoy intentando escribir un Snape/sirius, tratare de hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, así te termina gustando también =D.

Harry sigue siento un encanto y algo torpe en esas cosas, asi que me pareció adorable que se pusiera rojo por ver a Draco xd, espero que el trabajo no te agote mucho.

Cuidate, espero te guste este cap! Besos.

_**Cindy:**_ajajaja, me alegra entonces que te haya tomado por sorpresa, pero igual no le des mucha importancia porque no es tanto por aquello que Harry esta asi, quizás en el capitulo cinco entiendas algunas cosas, porque ahi se insinúan bastantes, asi que...ahi me dices que piensas y todo eso ^^

ajaaj, Draco vera muy pronto a Harry, pero no te preocupes, que en el próximo capitulo habrá interacción entre ambos! ^^. Espero que este capitulo te deje algo màs contenta ^^

_**Aviso:**_ Lo que esta escrito en cursiva son recuerdos, quizás muchos lo deducirán, pero por si acaso le dejo en claro.

_** No Me Pierdas De Vista.-**_

_**Capitulo Cinco:**_ _**¿Puedes escucharme? **_

* . * . * . *

_Era un cosquilleo extraño. En el momento en que estuvo frente a Voldemort cargando la varita que le había quitado a Malfoy -cuando huida junto a Snape en el sexto curso- supo que había algo diferente en el mago oscuro. Había algo que le atraía de todo esa magia que podía sentir en el ambiente, pero ¿qué era?_

_Harry nunca lo supo, pero aquella magia comenzó a alejarse de Voldemort y lo rodeo como protegiéndole, pegándose a su piel, acoplándose a su propia magia y luego, todo sucedió muy rápido._

* . * . * . *

Harry necesitaba tiempo. Pensar detenidamente en todo lo que había visto y escuchado… pero era tan difícil no sentirse herido e incluso traicionado…Llevaba tres días en la mansión y la sentía como una eternidad, una jodida eternidad.

¿De que otra forma podía sentirse? Había visto a su padrino, Sirius Black…besando… ¡besándose con Snape!

¡Merlín! ¿Qué le estaba pasando al mundo? Primero él estaba aparentemente _muerto_, (pero no lo estaba, se negaba a pensarlo), luego nadie podía verle, oírle o sentirlo, y eso era tan desesperante porque no podía evitar el dolor sus amigos, ni ayudarles en nada…Después capturaban a Sirius en la mansión de los Malfoy, Voldemort estaba inconsciente (gracias por eso…Lo había escuchado de labios de Lucius y Bellatrix mientras deambulaba por los pasillos), Malfoy estaba en cama todo el tiempo, al parecer estaba enfermo o algo asi ( a él no le importaba en lo más minino) y era visitado constantemente por su madre y ese…ese sujeto, y ahora…¡Sirius y Snape se besaban!, ¡Se besaban! y al parecer no era la primera vez, aunque él no quiso quedarse a averiguarlo.

¿Dónde se había ido la lógica y el sentido común del mundo?

Al parecer ni a él le estaba quedando ninguna de las dos, porque siempre que paseaba por la mansión buscando ordenar sus ideas terminaba en la pieza de Malfoy.

* . * . * . *

Severus Snape camino por los pasillos de la sombría mansión decidido. No eran buenas noticias ni para Narcissa, ni para Sirius. Las cosas se estaban complicando. Cada vez tenían menos tiempo, ya no importaba levantar dudas sobre su lealtad, había que hacer algo pronto.

El Lord se estaba recuperando y ya para mañana lo más probable es que estuviese consciente, y quizás en un día o dos totalmente recuperado. Y eso no auguraba nada bueno, sobre todo para Draco…

Tres días, hace cuatro días que Sirius estaba encerrado en el sótano de la mansión. No estaba seguro de poder mantener a la loca de Bellatrix alejada del lugar por mucho tiempo sin levantar sospechas.

Ayer no lo había conseguido y ¡lo había cruciado por media hora! (había estado todo el día alterado por eso, incluso Draco lo había notado), lo peor de todo era que cada vez insistía más en matarlo, él no podía hacer mucho, salvo decirle que todavía no estaba satisfecho con su venganza, y que ya tendría tiempo de matarle, pero sabia que eso no duraría mucho. Bellatrix no creía en él, ya casi no tenían tiempo. Debían irse hoy, o a más tardar mañana en la mañana.

Abrió la puerta que daba paso al sótano, y entro en el lugar insonorizando y sellando la puerta. Avanzo hacia las escaleras y las bajo con rapidez.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Se apresuro a preguntar Narcissa levantándose de la silla que estaba cerca de Sirius.

Snape la miro y luego miro al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado. Estaba pálido, y lucia bastante cansado, al parecer estaba dormido. En la mesa que había estaban algunas pociones regenerativas y energízate, después de todos lo Crucio que le había dado Bellatrix, necesitaba algo de atención. Narcissa era la que se encargaba de atenderlo cuando él debía ir a ver al Lord, o revisar a Draco.

Si bien, la relación entre ambos primos no era la mejor de todas, podían tolerarse mutuamente. Eran demasiados los años separados, y la buena relación que tenían se había perdido con el pasar de los años, Severus esperaba que fueres solo cosa de tiempo. La mujer estaba cada día volviendo a ser lo que era antes, y Sirius…bueno, el seguía siendo el mismo, asi que las cosas podían marchar bien, siempre y cuando se largaran de ahí cuanto antes.

- Esta bien, solo un poco cansado – Respondió a la pregunta muda del hombre - ¿Ya esta…

- Lo más probable es que mañana este consciente – Contesto acercándose hacia ellos y sentándose en la silla del otro lado de Sirius.

Narcissa lo miro unos segundos en silencio, incapaz de decir algo. Él la entendía perfectamente, el hecho de que el Lord despertara solo era problemas, sobre todo para ellos. Debían sacar a Draco de ahí pronto.

- ¿Me dirás ahora que era lo que tenia? – Su voz era inexpresiva, pero levemente temblorosa - ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió al Lord?

Severus medito esa pregunta por varios minutos, pensando de que manera era más conveniente decirle todo aquello a Narcissa, pero por más que lo pensaba no había una forma más suave de decirle la verdad a la mujer.

- El Lord no solo uso a Draco para sus placeres – Comenzó explicar con voz fría viendo los ojos de ella, había tanto dolor con solo esas palabras…- También estuvo robándole su magia.

Narcissa se llevo las manos a la boca ahogando un grito de horror, y miro incrédula al hombre sentado frente a ella. Su hijo…le estaban diciendo que no solo habían violentado su cuerpo, ¿incluso…ese…ese monstro había osado a hacer una cosa asi? Ella era una mujer fuerte, capaz de controlar sus emociones, pero era su hijo, se trataba de su pequeño Dragón…. ¡Merlín!, era una madre horrible…

No supo en que momento fue, pero cuando se dio cuenta Severus la tenia abrazada de una manera torpe, y ella lloraba por su hijo, Draco había sufrido tanto, y ella no podía hacer nada por él. Cada vez le extrañaba menos verlo tan apagado y débil, y…oh, Merlín…su hijo no, por favor…

Un mago que roba la magia de otro mago es la peor persona del mundo. No hay manera de explicar lo ruin y bajo de ese acto. Es una acción tan perversa que ni la muerte seria un buen castigo para algo asi. Matar, violar, torturar, esas cosas no son nada a algo como quitar la magia a alguien.

No hay nada más valioso para un mago que su magia, todo el mundo lo sabe, y cuando uno sufre semejante profanación a la larga la persona termina muriendo. Su cuerpo deja de responder bien, y comienza a fallar por el hecho de perder algo tan valioso. Un mago que se va quedando sin magia es como un muggles que va perdiendo su sangre, solo que mucho peor. Primero esta el bloqueo de la magia, luego la pedida de los sentidos, la inestabilidad emocional y finalmente: la muerte.

Es imposible salvar a un mago profanado, sobre todo si ha sido física y mágicamente. La única manera es devolver toda la magia robada, y si asi ocurre, aun hay dudas por el abuso físico. Son tan escasas esas situaciones que no hay mucha información al respecto, pero ninguno ha sobrevivido a ello.

* . * . * . *

- No puedo creer que puedas escucharme, Malfoy – dijo esa fastidiosa voz a unos metros de él. Al parecer no se cansaba de hablar todo el tiempo y repetir la misma jodida frase a cada momento…

¿No podía creerlo? Que se jodiera, ¡se estaba volviendo loco! Fuera de sus dolores de cabeza, y los mareos, (aunque ahora ya no los tenia extrañamente) resultaba que podía escuchar la voz del puto niño-que-vivió, no, corrección, del niño-que-vivió-para-morir-joven. ¿Podía ser la vida más irónica?

- Malfoy…- dijo de nuevo la voz. Ahora la sentía más cerca de él – Sé que me escuchas, no sacas nada con ignorarme, nunca has podido hacerlo – Había un rastro de humor en esa frase, que a Draco lo saco un poco de quicio.

Todo había comenzado ayer en la noche mientras dormía….

_Estaba teniendo de nuevo una de esas malditas pesadillas sobre su encierro en la habitación del Lord, despertó gritando como siempre ocurría, en una habitación vacía. Se sentó en la cama y abrazo sus rodilla tratando de calma su respiración y relajarse un poco. Ese aroma a hierbabuena siempre ayudaba en eso. Solía calmar sus dolores de cabeza, y mejorar un poco su vista, que sentía que cada vez iba para peor y… ¡un momento! ¿Qué demonios era eso? _

_- ¿Quién esta ahí? – Pregunto lo más agresivamente que pudo mirando todo la habitación a oscuras._

_Silencio._

_Demonios…quizás eran los nerviosos, tener esas pesadillas –recuerdos- siempre lo dejaba un poco alterado. _

_Respiro profundamente y sintió ese aroma otra vez, pero más cerca de él. Le había preguntado a su madre de donde provenía, pero ella se había limitado a mirarle extrañada, y decirle que no había ningún aroma en la habitación, había preguntado lo mismo a Severus ese día y le había dicho que quizás era producto de las pociones. Al final prefirió no decir nada porque su padrino parecía algo nervioso, y asi evitar que lo vieran como si se estuviese volviendo loco (y francamente no le extrañaría si asi ocurriera)._

_Se recostó en la cama, y cerro los ojos esperando que el sueño volviera a apoderase de él, pero otro murmullo llamo su atención. No estaba solo…_

_Trato de tranquilizase y escuchar lo que decía aquel invasor, y saber en que lugar estaba._

_- …ahora resulta que estoy aquí, sin hacer nada en todo el día y…_

_¿Qué mierda hacia un chico en su cuarto? Porque estaba seguro de que era la voz de un chico, ¿desde cuando había jóvenes en la mansión? Estaba seguro de que todos los mortifagos eran mayores, y aunque no fuese asi, ¿porque había alguien en su habitación?_

_- Quien quiera que seas lárgate de aquí – dijo con voz firme a la vez que se incorporaba y volvía a mirar todo el sitio._

_Silencio._

_- Oh, no me jodas, sé que estas ahí – dijo otra vez un poco más alterado, ¿se estaría volviendo loco realmente? – Tienes diez segundos para irte, antes de que pierda la paciencia – rugió de todas formas negándose a creer que ahora escuchaba cosas extrañas._

_- ¿Malfoy? – escucho a su derecha, cerca de su armario. Miro hacia el lugar pero no vio nada, entrecerró los ojos un poco, pero seguía sin ver nada._

_- Lárgate ahora – Exigió algo exasperado por no poder ver nada. Se levanto de la cama y encendió las luces del cuarto, pero seguía aparentemente vacía._

_- Oh, Merlín, ¿-en-enserio puedes… escucharme? – A Draco le pareció que sonaba muy emocionado, y alterado por eso, eso le hizo fruncir el ceño._

_- Perfectamente, y ahora que sabemos que puedo oírte, lárgate. No deberías estar en mi cuarto, esta prohibido, esta es mi casa y no puedes entrar aquí como si nada –Camino otra vez hasta su cama esperando que el intruso apareciera y se fuera pronto. Con tanto movimiento se le había quitado el sueño, lo extraño es que no le dolía la cabeza. Bendita Hierbabuena, pensó sonriendo mentalmente. _

_Escucho un grito ahogado frente a él._

_- ¿Enserio me escuchas? – Estaba a los pies de su cama, estaba seguro._

_- Mierda… -mascullo con fastidio dorando los ojos – Si, maldito imbécil, ahora vete de aquí – Ordeno cruzándose de brazos._

_- ¡Merlín, gracias! – Dijo de nuevo la voz demasiado feliz para el gusto de Draco – Esto es…_

_- …condenadamente molesto – completo irritado - ¿Quién demonios eres, y por qué estas en mi cuarto?_

_Silencio._

_- Hice una pregunta…_

_- Eehh…bueno – escucho un carraspeo – es… complicado de explicar y…_

_- Antes de que hables quiero verte, no es educado hablar a escondidas y todo eso – dijo mirando al frente, donde estaba seguro se encontraba el sujeto extraño – Una persona educada mira a los ojos a su receptor – Explico en tono algo pomposo. _

_- ¿No cambias, verdad? Sigues igual de fastidioso que siempre – se burlo el chico._

_A Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón. Conocía esa voz, la había oído por seis años. En un principio no la había reconocido, pero era su voz, ¿no? Imposible, se dijo negando con la cabeza._

_- ¿Nos conocemos? – Pregunto en cambio, ignorando la vocecita en su cabeza que le grita que él sabía quien era el extraño – Pareces tener mucha confianza para tomarte esas libertades, ¿no?_

_- Y es imposible que no digas la ultima palabra – Se rio el chico, y Draco supo que había caminado, porque ahora la voz venia del lado derecho de la cama._

_- Cierto – murmuro – Ahora revélate, o tendrás problemas – Frunció el ceño para parecer un poco más amenazador, aunque iba a ser un poco complicado vestido con un pijama de polar color verde musgo, y tan pálido y débil como sabia que se veía. _

_- No puedo… - Y esta vez había un deje de tristeza y desesperación en sus palabras._

_- ¿Y eso que significa? No puedes venir y entrar a mi cuarto, para luego despertarme con sus monólogos, y decirme que no puedo verte._

_- ¿Desde cuando me escuchas? – Pregunto en cambio la voz, ignorando sus demandas._

_Draco metido un poco. Tenía dos opciones: la primera era ignorar esa voz que venia de alguna parte de su habitación que era tan jodidamente parecida a la de él, y trata de seguir durmiendo, esperando que en el fondo solo estuviese soñando. O la segunda opción, hablar con esa voz, pensar en la posibilidad de lo mal que iba su cordura, y ver hasta donde llegaba todo eso._

_No tenia sueño, quizás la segunda opción no era tan mala._

_- No estoy seguro – dijo aun dudando si era correcto hablar con voces – Me desperté y te escuche, eso es todo. Ahora, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?_

_- Siempre termino aquí – Confeso el muchacho, y sonaba un poco apenado por ello -La verdad es que no tengo idea del porqué, pero me relaja este lugar, y es bastante irónico tomando en cuenta de que tú estas en él._

_Oh, mierda…cada vez tenia menos dudas sobre el dueño de esa voz, pero era imposible, ¿no? Estaba muerto, y aunque asi fuese, ¿Por qué estaba en su cuarto? Siendo que podría estar en esa "casa" rodeado de zanahorias con pies._

_- ¿Te relaja estar aquí? ¿Y eso que quiere decir? – Demando cada vez más molesto, y un poco nervioso (aunque nunca admitiría esa parte) – Hay muchos cuartos en esta mansión, vete a joder a alguien más._

_Escucho otra risita a unos metros de él, y eso lo molesto más – Ojala pudiera, pero eres el único que me escucha…_

_Otra pista de que estas realmente jodido, Draco, le dijo otra vocecita en su cabeza._

_- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto extrañado. Estas realmente mal, Draco, volvió a decir esa vocecita en su cabeza, cualquiera que se viese sabe que estas hablando solo. Oh, perfecto, ahora aparte de la voz de aquel chico, oía cosas dentro de su cabeza, ¿asi comenzaba la locura?_

_- No lo sé Malfoy…realmente no lo sé. Pero me alegra hablar con alguien, aunque seas tú, asi evito volverme loco._

_Ha! ironías de la vida nuevamente, porque él si lo hacia, porque definitivamente eso no era normal, pero ¿desde cuando a él le ocurrían cosa normales? Bastaba con saber que había un maldito megalómano sicópata en su casa, quien lo había obligado a…_

_- De acuerdo. Ahora…- ¿ahora qué? Respira profundo, Draco… - ¿No se supone que estas muerto?_

_- Oh, ¿asi que sabes que soy yo, no? _

_- Reconocería tu fastidiosa voz de mártir en cualquier parte –Bien, si era Potter, el punto ahora era saber que tan loco estaba, porque oír voces era una cosa, otra muy distinta era que se tratase de un muerto, y para más, cuando ese muerto era Harry Potter._

- Vamos, Malfoy… - Volvió a decir el chico sacándolo de sus recuerdos – No puedes ignorarme todo el día, ¿sabes?

Vaya que si podría. Estaba seguro de que pronto se iría, y descubriría que había sido una mala pasa de las mil pociones que estaba tomando. Una alucinación, eso era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, una bastante larga, porque desde ayer en la noche hasta hoy al atardecer el muy maldito no había dejado de hablar.

Tu puedes, Draco, no le hables, porque si lo haces estas dando un paso más a la locura. Eso no es bueno, no puedes hablar con voces imaginarias.

- Malfoy – Llamo el chico, y esa vez su voz era más seria – Me iré y volveré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando regrese hablaremos, necesito tú ayuda.

Silencio.

Y ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, había pasado una hora desde que supuestamente Potter se había ido, y el dolor de su cabeza había aparecido para desgracia de Draco.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a pensar bien con el dolor? Ni siquiera sentía el olor a Hierbabuena para calmarlo un poco. Piensa Draco… ¿Por qué escuchas a Potter? Si descartas la idea de una inminente locura (la más probable), ¿Qué otras opciones tienes?

Se sentó en la cama, y se llevo las manos a la cabeza. Mierda, el dolor era cada vez más fuerte, y aun faltaba una hora para que apareciera Severus con sus pociones. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas, e intento tranquilizarse, volvía a ver borroso y eso lo frustraba. Respira profundo, luego exhala. De nuevo, respira profundo, y luego exhala, otra vez, respira profundo y…

Hierbabuena, pensó no evitando que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro cuando el aroma llego hasta sus fosas nasales.

- Nunca creí que te alegraría verme – Escucho la voz de Potter cerca de la mesita de noche sobresaltándolo.

- Oh, mierda…- mascullo fastidiado. No solo escuchaba la voz de Potter…resulta que también de él provenía el olor a Hierbabuena… y estaba seguro de que eso no era una alucinación, porque siempre que la sentía se calmaba un poco y…

- Potter, ¿Cuántos días llevas en mi cuarto? – Pregunto con violencia, porque si ese aroma era del chico, eran varios los días en lo que había estado rondando por su cuarto, ¡espiándolo!

No pudo escuchar la respuesta, porque de pronto la puerta de abrió dando paso a su madre, y a su padrino, y… ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

- Draco…- dijo su madre mientras corría hacia él – Nos vamos, no tenemos tiempo. El Lord acaba de despertar.

* . * . * . *

_Hola!, ¿Qué les ha parecido este capitulo? Por fin algo de interacción entre los chicos, ¿no? Espero que no les haya decepcionado su primera conversación, ni el hecho de que Draco aun no puede ver a Harry, pero ¡tranquilos!, que ya vamos para eso._

_Se han revelado muchas cosas en este capitulo, ¿no creen? Si tienen alguna duda o algo, me preguntan y todo eso, o alguna sugerencia, idea y/o critica, ¿vale?_

_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen y comentan, de verdad me hacen muy feliz, y m animan a seguir con esta historia =D_

_Besos, y cuídense, nos vemos el próximo miércoles!_

_Ninoska Malfoy. _


	6. Chapter 6

Declaración: Como todos ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando, por supuesto que también apoyo moral de los lectores y los que dejan comentario.

Advertencia: este fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: La batalla ha ocurrido, pero las cosas no resultaron como cada bando esperaba. Voldemort esta inconsciente, y Harry Potter ha muerto. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el mundo mágico ha perdido a su elegido? ¿Draco tiene alucinaciones? Porque ese frente a él no es otro que el difunto Harry Potter…

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

_**Minchan: **_siii, debe ser horrible para Draco, sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba pavonearse de ser sangre pura y cosas u.u

ajaj, tiene que gustarte pues!, encuentro super injusto que al final Jk los matare ¬¬

ajajaj, Harry huele asi porque... mmm, a mi me gusta?, no sé, siempre que pensaba en un aroma para harry se me ocurría ese jojojo

siii, me imagina esa escena donde draco le ignora y se convencerse de que no esta loco, pobre xd, ademas Harry es testarudo asi que no para hasta que le tome en cuenta sobre todo cuando es el único que le puede escuchar.

Espero te guste este cap =D, y suerte con el trabajo! :P

besos!

_**Karen:**_ bienvenida al fic! =D, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y de verdad espero te agrade este cap :)

que alegría que te guste esa pareja, yo creo que son ideales, algo así como un drarry más ligero, porque ellos también se odiaban y peleaban siempre, no? =D

cuidate!, espero leer otro comentario tuyo

besos.

_**Yop: **_bienvenido/a a ti también =D, gracias, espero sigas leyendo hasta la parte en que los chicos se ven por fin =D, ufff y Harry, ya veremos como se entera de lo que le ocurrió a draco y como reacciona =D, cuidate! Besos!

_**Cindy: **_siii, eres la que mejor esta apuntando con las teorías, pero no te diré mucho, porque sino no tendrá gracia para más adelante, no dudes en seguir contándome lo que piensas, ya? mmmm, no puedo decirte sobre lo del cuerpo de Harry aun, pero ya iras averiguando que ocurre, asi que espero te agrade este cap, aquí hay algunas pistas más =D Besos!

_** -. No Me Pierdas De Vista.-**_

_**Capitulo Seis: **__**Una Huida.**_

Martes 20 de Mayo de 1998 – La Madriguera

Hermione no estaba segura del plan. Era algo demasiado precipitado, y aun nada concreto, pero ese día era su oportunidad, ya que las únicas personas que se quedarían en casa aparte de ellos, eran Tonks, Fleur, y la señora Weasley.

Remus, Bill, y Kingsley se irían después de la cena a investigar sobre el paradero de Sirius, mientras que el señor Weasley, los gemelos y Ojo loco irían a seguir las pistas de los últimos ataques de mortifagos a villas muggles.

Ron estaba nervioso. Sus hermanos, y su padre estaba allá afuera corriendo el riego de salir lastimados o peor, y él estaba ahí. Intentando imaginar que el plan que tenían iba a funcionar, y esperando que todo saliera bien cuando lograsen huir de casa.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunto Ginny rompiendo el tenso silencio que había en la habitación.

- Siete treinta – respondió lacónico Neville, que al igual que Hermione sabía que todo era muy precipitado, pero como Ron, solo esperaba que funcionase.

- Muy bien – dijo la castaña captando la atención de los tres chicos – Repasemos una vez más el plan. A las ocho se van todos, ¿correcto? – todos asintieron – A las ocho y diez más o menos la señora Weasley nos hará bajar a tomarnos un té asegurándose de que no estamos tramando algo. Ahora, ¿que debes hacer tú, Neville?

- Ayudarla con las cosas, y dejar los polvos de sueño – Respondió lo más seguro posible el chico – Asi, una vez la señora Weasley se duerma junto con Fleur tendremos que hacer algo con Tonks.

- Y de eso me encargare yo – se apresuro a decir la pelirroja – Con ella recuperare nuestras varitas y podemos marcharnos.

- Perfecto –dijo Ron juntando sus manos y mirando a todos los presentes.

- Si…- murmuro Hermione, y suspiro con pesar – Oh….es un asco de plan…- se quejo después de unos segundos algo desesperada. Sin varitas sus opciones eran escasas.

- Asi es…- la secundaron con pesar los otros tres.

- Esperemos que funcione – se animo decir Ginny negándose a la posibilidad de fracasar de nuevo.

- Va a funcionar – Declaro Ron, lleno de confianza, su plan iba a funcionar, porque era demasiado simple, y ahí estaba el éxito.

* . * . * . *

Miércoles 21 de Mayo de 1998, 19:05 hrs – Mansión Malfoy.

Mientras Severus iba hacia la esquina de la habitación buscando pociones que le ayudaran a Sirius a recuperar sus fuerzas, Narcissa subió a toda prisa (la máxima correcta para una dama) hacia su habitación.

La idea era hacer los preparativos para salir de ese lugar cuanto antes. Y debían aprovechar el tiempo, ya que a esa hora Bellatrix estaba ocupada cuidando al Lord, y Lucius se encerraba en su habitación hasta la hora de la cena.

Con toda la sangre fría de toda señora Malfoy, la mujer decidió dejar los dolores y verdades en un rincón de su mente, y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer ahora. No iba a dejar que ese maldito hombre volviera a tocar a su hijo otra vez. Draco saldría de la mansión con ellos, y nadie volvería a hacerle daño nunca más, porque su hijo se recuperaría, por supuesto que lo haría. Draco superaría todo lo que había pasado.

Entro a su habitación con pasos veloces, y fue directo hacia su armario. Saco la pequeña cajita que tenia escondida entre sus ropas y la guardo en su bolsillo izquierdo. Luego camino hacia la mesita de noche y tomo la fotografía familiar que había al lado de su varita, en ella aparecían Draco y Lucius con una escoba cada uno, su hijo debía de tener unos cinco años, ese había sido el día en que por fin su marido había decido enseñarle a ocupar una escoba de verdad. Su pequeño dragón le sonreía a ambos y montaba en la escoba, ella disimulaba lo mejor que podía el miedo a que su hijo cayera, mientras que Lucius le miraba lleno de orgullo… Era una de las fotos que más le gustaban. La miro unos segundos, y respiro profundamente para calmarse. No podía descontrolarse ahora.

Empequeñeció la fotografía y algunos objetos más, y luego los guardo en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica. Tenía que dejarse de sentimentalismos y hacer lo que Severus le había pedido.

19:30 – Mansión Malfoy, Mazmorras.

- ¿Estas mejor? – Pregunto Severus luego de darle la ultima poción al hombre sentado frente a él – El aludido solo asintió son rapidez – Sirius…tienes que moverte, tenemos menos de dos horas para irnos de aquí, y aun nos faltan muchas cosas por hacer – le dijo un poco angustiado, ya que viviblemente el otro no estaba en condiciones de hacer mucha fuerza.

- Harry…- murmuró levantando la vista y mirándole a los ojos – No me iré sin él…- agrego más decido e intentando ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad.

- Maldita sea, Sirius…-mascullo un poco exasperado – Tú limítate a hacer lo que te digo – siseo algo cabreado - Narcissa se encargara de ir por él – Agrego luego sabiendo que no podía desquitar sus nerviosos con su pareja. Le tomo del brazo y le ayudo a terminar de ponerse de pie – En diez minutos más la poción hará efecto – Informo caminando hacia la esquina donde tenia el resto de sus cosas y tomo un objeto, luego volvió al lado del hombre y se lo tendió – Narcissa estará aquí en como veinte minutos si todo sale bien, yo debo subir al cuarto del Lord, y volveré en media hora, ¿de acuerdo?

- No puedes ir – dijo Sirius ya más consciente de la situación – Si despierta estando tú ahí, será más difícil que puedas huir, además Bellatrix…

- Escucha – Le interrumpió severamente, tomándolo de ambos brazos – Debo subir, o sino la loca terminará bajando, y es lo que menos necesitamos. Hay que usar el cerebro de vez en cuando – comento medio irritado medio burlón – La cuchara que acabo de pasarte debes hacerla traslador, y…

- ¿Y a donde demonios vamos a irnos? Creí que no podíamos salir de la mansión por las barreras de…

- Black – reprendió Snape ya cada vez con menos paciencia – Narcissa es dueña de la mansión también, Gryffindor ignorante, ella bajará las barreras cuando este todo listo. Tú solo piensa en un lugar seguro para todos, y ten listo el traslador en menos de una hora – Severus vio como fruncía el ceño ante el reproche, pero no le dio importancia, ya tendrían más tiempo para discutir – Tomate unos minutos para recuperarte del todo, nos vemos – Beso sus labios fugazmente, y se marcho del lugar dejando a un malhumorado Sirius.

- Claro…yo espero aquí – dijo para si – el experto en Trasladores…para eso estamos los Gryffindor…serpientes mandonas…- siguió rumiando su disgusto mientras pensaba en un lugar seguro.

No le gustaba que lo dejaran fuera de la acción, tuvo suficiente ese año encerrado en Grimmauld Place…

19: 47 – Mansión Malfoy, Subterráneo.

No había sido tan difícil llegar hasta ahí sin ser vista, pero estaba segura de que el problema estaría cuando tuviese que salir. La única ventaja que tenía era que nadie aparte de Severus y su hermana sabían que el cuerpo de Potter estaba ahí. Mientras caminaba hacia el último cuarto iba rogando a Merlín, Morgana y Circe para que salieran las cosas bien.

Cuando abrió la puerta estaba preparada para soportar el posible olor a descompuesto de un cuerpo de más de tres días muerto, pero lo que vio la confundió bastante.

El chico estaba recostado sobre una improvisada cama, y parecía dormido, el color de su piel no estaba más pálido ni parecía fría. Su cabello negro caía desordenado por su frente ocultando su cicatriz. Narcissa se acerco lentamente hasta él, y cuando lo vio del todo fue más consciente de que ese chico tenía la misma edad de su hijo. Ambos marcados por una guerra que no era de ellos, siendo tan jóvenes…

No fue capaz de tocarle, temía hacerle daño por muy absurda que pareciera la idea. Ignoró el cosquilleo que sintió su magia cuando levito el cuerpo y se dispuso a salir de ahí para que todo terminara de una vez.

Subió los escalones pensando en las cosas que aun tenían por hacer, y se detuvo abruptamente cuando en medio del pasillo se topo con su esposo.

- Lucius…- dijo con un hilo de voz temiendo que el hombre se fijara en otras que cosas que no correspondían con el diseño de la mansión.

- ¿Qué haces en esta parte de la casa, Narcissa? – Pregunto alzando una ceja y mirando fijamente a su esposa. Puede que fuese la falta de luz, pero parecía más pálida y algo… ¿nerviosa?

La mujer que obligo a calmarse, y hacer magia sin varita. Nunca había sido muy buena con ella, pero en esos momentos necesitaba que el cuerpo del chico que levitaba a unos metros de sus cabezas no se viera.

- El Lord esta por despertar – dijo en cambio ignorando la pregunta realizada, y adoptando una pose calmada e indiferente – Seria conveniente que te viese cuando eso ocurra. Bella y Severus están en su habitación.

Él la miro unos segundos más, había algo distinto en ella. Pero no le dio importancia, hacia tanto tiempo que su esposa había dejado de comportarse con normalidad y a la altura de la situación que ya no le extrañaba en nada su actitud. Lo mejor era que volviera a su habitación y se cambiara de ropas, para luego ir a ver al Lord, no permitiría que de nuevo su cuñada y el oportunista de Severus continuaran quitándole la confianza de su señor.

19: 57 – Habitación de Lord Voldemort

Bellatrix estaba impaciente, y cabreada a partes iguales. No podía entender tanta incompetencia por parte de Snape al no matar aun al bastardo de su primo, ni la demora en darle las pociones al Lord. Su instinto le decía que debía hace algo ya, o las cosas no marcharían bien. De seguro le mataría cuando su señor despertara, ya pensaría en que decir luego. Snape era un traidor, por mucho que se negaran a verlo, ella estaba segura. Los iba a traicionar, la pregunta era ¿por qué aun no lo había hecho?...

_El perro sarnoso…._pensó deteniendo súbitamente su vaivén por la habitación. Giro para mirar de nuevo al hombre que estaba haciendo movimientos con su varita sobre el cuerpo del Lord, y…

_¿Seria posible? _– Camino sigilosamente hacia la puerta sin quitar los ojos de ambos hombres. Iba a salir del cuarto para arreglar de una vez por todas todos los posible problemas cuando lo sintió.

No era algo fuerte, pero si perceptible, y con pasos apresurados llego hacia la cama.

- ¿Mi señor….? – pregunto en un murmullo excitada y emocionada ante la posibilidad de la recuperación del Lord.

Pero no tuvo respuesta, solo un pequeño parpadeo, y otra manifestación de magia.

- Quédate aquí – Ordeno Severus con voz indiferente – Si en diez minutos vuelve a tener otra manifestación de magia debes darle esa poción – dijo apuntando el frasco sobre la mesa – Volveré en quince minutos con el resto de las pociones revitalizantes que necesitaremos cuando despierte – informo mientras terminaba de monitorear la magia, no tenían más de media hora. ¡Casi no tenían tiempo maldita sea!

Bellatrix apenas presto atención a Severus, concentrada solo en observar al hombre recostado en la cama. Ya tendría tiempo para matar al traidor, lo importante ahora era que terminase de ayudar al Lord a recuperarse.

20: 14 – Mansión Malfoy, Mazmorras.

Luego de que Narcissa entrara a la habitación donde estaba un atareado Sirius, aun bastante nerviosa levito el invisible cuerpo del chico y lo recostó con delicadeza en la suelo.

- Sirius….- llamo con voz suave. El hombre solo levanto la cabeza y la miro unos segundos, para luego levantarse abruptamente del asiento y mirar hacia todas partes en la habitación – Sirius – hablo de nuevo Narcissa con voz más severa – Tiene un hechizo desilusionador, no podía correr el riesgo de que alguien me viera con su cuerpo – explico a la vez que hacia a Harry visible.

La reacción del ex merodeador no se hizo esperar. Corrió hacia la esquina donde estaba el cuerpo de Harry, y sintió como algo terminaba de romperse dentro de él. Demasiado conmocionado por las emociones y la cruda realidad, no presto atención al hormigueo que sintió su magia al contacto del chico.

Merlín, era Harry….su Harry y estaba…Oh, cuanto lo sentía en esos momentos. Le había fallado a James y Lily, pero sobre todo al joven que yacía en el suelo.

Abrazo al chico con fuerzas entre sus brazos, e intento calmarse. Tantos sentimientos le impedían actuar con sensatez. Sentía que en cualquier momento tendría un colapso nervioso.

- Tenemos que darnos prisa – le dijo otra vez la mujer tratando de no sonar muy alterada y nerviosa – Debes hacer otro traslador, no podemos sacar a Draco de la habitación, de hacerlo asi Lucius lo sabría y podríamos tener problemas – comento acercándose al hombre y poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de consuelo.

Sirius quiso ignorarla, y decirle que necesitaba tiempo para asimila mejor las cosas, porque una era saber sobre la muerte de su ahijado, y otra muy distinta era verlo, y asumir que no volvería a abrir los ojos otra vez. Pero ella tenía razón, debía darse prisa o todos estarían muertos, y no lo permitiría. Escaparían, y luego el mismo de encargaría de matar a ese maldito de Voldemort.

Cuando Severus llego solo vio el rostro descompuesto de su pareja, y la cara Narcissa más pálida de lo normal.

- Lo hemos mandado en un traslador a él solo – Informo la mujer al ver como Snape miraba la habitación buscando algo – Asi nos asegurábamos de que su cuerpo estuviese a salvo primero, y no tener más problemas cuando vayamos a buscar Draco.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Voldemort? – Pregunto Sirius terminando de amar el segundo traslador, una pequeña cajita de te - ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

Reaccionando ante las preguntas, Snape les informo apresuradamente sobre lo que había ocurrido en la habitación del Lord, y que tenían menos de quince minutos a esta altura.

Narcissa no pudo ocultar más su nerviosismo e informo también de su breve encuentro con Lucius y la posibilidad de que volviera a encontrárselo. Se mordía el labio inferior y jugaba constantemente con sus manos, algo bastante indigno en una dama como ella, y Sirius parecía angustiado, aunque nadie le juzgaba. Dado que la mujer ya había bajado las protecciones y que su esposo no tardaría en notar el cambio, los tres se aparecieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y se apresuraron a entrar.

20: 19 – Habitación de Lord Voldemort

Ya pasaban de los quince minutos que había dicho Snape. El Lord había tenido otro golpe de magia, y necesitaba de las pociones o podría volver a recaer al no poder contenerla.

Salió de la habitación en busca del pocionista aún un poco insegura de dejar a su señor solo en ese estado, pero debía hacerlo. Era imperativo que se las bebiera, malgastar asi su magia no era bueno. Camino por los pasillos hecha una furia, el inepto de Snape debía de saber que no podía tardar demasiado, entro de golpe al cuarto y lo hallo vacio.

_Oh, mierda…- _Se las iba a pagar. Vaya que ese maldito traidor se las pagaría.

- ¿No estabas con el Lord? – Pregunto una voz fría a sus espaldas.

- ¿Tú como sabes eso? – quiso saber sin detenerse sabiendo que el hombre la estaba siguiendo.

- Me encontré con Narcissa en las mazmorras del este, y me dijo que…

¿¡Donde! – Casi grito cada vez más molesta. Asi que su hermana también los estaba traicionando. Era la única Black al parecer con sentido de la lealtad.

No escucho la respuesta de Lucius, salió colérica hacia el cuarto de su herma, pero no había nadie.

Estaban en graves problemas. Bella lo sabía. Sobre todo cuando el Lord despertara y se enterase de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Snape, Narcissa… ¿en las mazmorras? Era claro que se iban a largar. Y solo podían estar en otro lugar.

- Narcissa ha bajado las barreras… - comento algo confuso el hombre, incapaz de entender el actuar de la mujer que corría unos metros delante de él.

20: 28 – Habitación de Draco

Draco no pudo procesar muy bien lo que había ocurrido. Su madre había hecho un acción y a su mano había llegado una maleta y la encogido rápidamente metiéndola en su bolsillo, y luego estaba sujetando una caja diminuto junto a su padrino, su madre y… ¿Quién demonios era la otra persona?

Tuvo tiempo para preguntar a su madre a donde iban, pero no fue ella quien le respondió.

_Mi casa –_ dijo el desconocido y luego sintió ese fastidioso tirón en su ombligo, y lo ultimo que vio fue la cara de Potter mirando hacia la puerta por donde estaban una desquiciada Bellatrix, y su padre lanzando hechizos hacia ellos.

* . * . * . *

Harry se quedo un tiempo más en la habitación de Malfoy disfrutando de las maldiciones que lanzaba Bellatrix a un cuarto ya vacio, y la cara de furia que tenía el hombre a su lado. Aún no terminaba de entender el proceder del chico y su madre, mucho menos al traidor de Snape, pero Sirius también se había ido con ellos… ¿eso debía ser bueno, no? Podía estar teniendo una extraña relación con su ex profesor de pociones, pero Harry creía en él. Alguna razón había para eso, su padrino no podría ser un traidor más.

Estaban en Grimmauld Place, pues haya iría él también, más ahora que sabía que Malfoy podía oírle. Tendría que ayudarle, asi obtendría respuestas y seria su intermediario entre él y sus amigos.

Se olvidaría momentáneamente de saber donde estaba su cuerpo, pudiendo comunicase con alguien más significaba para él demasiado, aunque ese fuese el chico que le fastidio durante años las vida en el colegio.

Todo sucedía por algo, ¿no? No descansaría hasta saber que demonios estaba ocurriendo.

* . * . * . *

_¡Hola!, sé que este capitulo no dijo mucho, y no avanzamos casi nada desde el anterior, pero creí necesario esta parte, ya que después de esta capitulo comienza el verdadero acercamiento entre Harry y Draco, las verdades de lo que ocurrió con el chico-que-vivió y todo eso._

_También entraran más en escenas Ron, Herms, Nev y Ginny, y cuando todos se junten en Grimmauld Place, ufff…. Espero que no les haya decepcionado mucho este capitulo, enserio hice lo mejor que pude para que les gustase, y me di cuenta también de que no soy muy buena escribiendo este tipo de escenas, como las huidas o los enfrentamientos, asi que pido de nuevo paciencia, que cuando verdaderamente se enfrenten los "buenos" con los "malos" valdrá la pena leer =D_

_Muchas gracias de verdad a los que leen, y sobre todo a los que se dan el tiempo de comentar, porque con esos Reviews que me dejan puedo ir averiguando lo que piensa, les gusta y todo eso. _

_La historia le tenia escrita hasta este capitulo, el resto solo esta planeado, y falta escribirlo, asi que espero se den las cosas y me digan que piensan de todo lo que ya leyeron, ¿vale?_

_Porque si están leyendo es porque les gusta, ¿no? Significa mucho para mí, y me da ánimos a seguir escribiendo._

_Que tengan un buen resto de semana. Nos leemos el próximo miércoles si las cosas salen bien!_

¡Besos!

Ninoska Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Declaración: Como todos ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando, por supuesto que también apoyo moral de los lectores y los que dejan comentario.

Advertencia: este fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: La batalla ha ocurrido, pero las cosas no resultaron como cada bando esperaba. Voldemort esta inconsciente, y Harry Potter ha muerto. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el mundo mágico ha perdido a su elegido? ¿Draco tiene alucinaciones? Porque ese frente a él no es otro que el difunto Harry Potter…

_**Respuesta Reviews:**_

_**Murtilla:**_ ajaja no, ellos no sabrán tan rápido sobre la comunicación entre harry y draco, porque nuestro rubio aun esta en negación XD, pero ya veremos que sucede, a partir de el próximo cap comienzo la verdadera interacción entre ambos ^^ Besos, cuidate!

_**Ginanott:**_ tranquila, que actualizo sin falta siempre, a menos que tenga algún percance que su ocurre lo hago el día antes o después de la fecha acortada ^^, hey!, no te quedes corta de palabras, soy toda ojos para leer tu opinión y todo eso =D besos!

_**Minchan:**_ ajajaj, me has hecho reír con eso de tu jefe XD, espero no te pillen eh, que sino me sentiré algo culpable jojoj.

Sii, ya me lo habías dicho, pero ningún problema en que lo repitas, porque creo que podrás odiarle aun mas luego... =/

en este cap veras que tal reaccionan los amigos de harry, pero habrán varios líos por todo eso, y draco la pasara algo mal u.u. En fin, cuidado que no te pillen, vale? =d besos!

_**Cindy:**_ siii, ahora comenzara lo que a mi me dan ganas de que todos lean jojojo

uuuhhh, creo que estas cerca, los detalles que aquí salen debes recordarlos, porque son importantes, y fijate en herm, que como buena traga-libros algo sospecha ejejej. Besos!, y espero te guste el cap

_** -. No Me Pierdas De Vista.-**_

_**Capitulo Siete:**_ _**Grimmauld Place. Encuentros**_

* . * . * . *

_- ¿Crees poder vencerlo con esa varita? – Pregunta suspicaz Ron observando detenidamente el objeto en cuestión – Yo no me fio mucho de ella…_

_- Qué haya sido de Malfoy no significa nada, Ronald – Medio regaño la castaña. A ella tampoco le había mucha ilusión la idea, pero desde que había roto la varita de Harry, a su amigo no le quedaba más que usar la casi ya olvidada del Slytherin – Además esa varita es exclusivamente de Harry ahora, se la ha ganado._

_- Herm tiene razón, hermano – dijo Harry guardando de nuevo la varita en su bolsillo con un suspiro – Es leal a mi desde el momento que lo desarme cuando huía junto a ese…- La palabra siguiente no logro entenderse ya que el moreno frunció el ceño y rechino los dientes maldiciendo por lo bajo._

_- Ya…yo solo decía por si acaso…le tenia más fe a tu otra varita…- murmuro Ron aún desconfiando de algo que perteneció al hurón._

_- Creo que no debes preocuparte – le tranquilizo el chico – Sé que me ayudara bastante._

* . * . * . *

Todo estaba tal cual como lo habían dejado la última vez que estuvieron ahí. Era como si apenas hace cinco minutos hubiesen tenido la tonta conversación sobre las varitas, la posible ubicación de otro horrocrux, y su victoria en la guerra….

Pero no habían pasado minutos, ni estarían los tres juntos. Estaban ahí con su hermana y Neville. Harry no estaba con ellos, ya no quedaban horrocrux y la guerra estaba aun presente.

Nada era igual que la ultima vez.

Ron miro de nuevo la cocina con nostalgia, y volvió a posar su mirada en la castaña sentada frente a él.

- ¿Cómo sabremos entonces donde puede estar Harry? – Pregunto ansioso. Llevaban menos de un día en la abandonada Mansión de los Black, habían decidido ir a ese lugar primero con la esperanza de encontrar a Sirius, y asi tener más ayuda de alguien con experiencia, pero Kreacher les había dicho que el hombre no había aparecido por el lugar desde hace meses – Yo sigo insistiendo en que lo tienen capturado en la casa de los Malfoy – dijo escupiendo el apellido.

- Pienso igual que él – apoyo su hermana dejando vislumbrar un poco el brillo de odio en sus ojos azules – Lucius Malfoy es la mano derecha de Vo-Voldemort, ¡todos lo saben!, tiene que estar ahí…

- No podemos actuar tan impulsivamente – Declaro Hermione con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared – Casi no logramos salir de la madriguera, y lo más probable es que nos encuentren en unos días, y de seguro si no nos matan, mínimo nos encierran de por vida – dijo medio divertida, medio preocupada – Tenemos que pensar bien todo, porque no tenemos ni tiempo, ni muchas oportunidades.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Neville interrumpiendo la que posiblemente seria una protesta por parte de los pelirrojos – Y es seguro que ese lugar estará lleno de mortifagos, ahí que tener cuidado.

- No puedo creer que…

Ron no termino de quejarse ya que un chillido bastante agudo se escucho por toda la casa asustándolos a los cuatro.

- ¿Qué…qué fue eso? – pregunto en un murmullo bajo Neville mientras se acercaba a sus amigos que ya tenían la varita en la mano.

- No lo sé…- Respondió insegura la castaña fijando su vista como todos en la puerta de la cocina, y no muy segura de ir a descubrir el origen de tal grito.

Antes de que cualquiera de los chicos hiciera gala de su valor Gryffindor, se presento ante ellos un nervioso y conmocionado elfo domestico.

- ¡Kreacher! – Exclamo sobresaltado Ron al verle aparecer en ese estado - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Kreacher lo siente, pero Kreacher fue a la habitación del amo Sirius – comenzó a contar la criatura mientras se retorcía las manos – Kreacher siempre va a la habitación del amo, porque Kreacher sabe que debe tenerla limpiar para él….- siguió hablando sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno de los chicos.

- Al grano – apuro el pelirrojo algo alterado sin deja de mirar alternativamente al elfo y a la puerta de la cocina. Ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione al hablarle asi a la criatura.

- Pero cuando Kreacher iba a ir escucho un ruido, y pensó que era el amo – dijo el elfo ignorando las miradas ansiosas que le estaban enviando – Pero…pero no era el amo, era él…y estaba en la cama del amo Sirius – conto alterado y ahora tomándose las orejas y jalándoselas hacia abajo – Kreacher le hablo como el amo Sirius le ordeno que hiciera con él, pero no contestaba, y Kreacher se acerco y…

- ¿Y qué? ¿Qué sucedió? – apremio Ron ya cada vez con menos paciencia, porque a cada palabra que decía el elfo más se ponía nervioso, y al parecer no era el único, porque todos se veían intranquilos, estaba vez la chico no hizo nada por el tono en que le estaban hablando al pobre elfo.

- ¿Hay alguien arriba, Kreacher? – Pregunto lo más calmada que pudo Hermione, a lo que el elfo asintió - ¿Quién es…? – volvió a preguntar esta vez sin poder esconder la ansiedad y el miedo a que algún mortifago hubiese entrado.

- Kreacher vio en la cama del amo Sirius, al ahijado del amo…- termino de decir con un último jalón de oreja dejando un silencio pesado en el ambiente y a todos con la boca abierta – Y Kreacher se asusto…Kreacher no sabe que le pasa al joven, pero Kreacher vino a avisar a sus amigos…

Un segundo…

Dos segundos…

Tres segundos...

Cuatro segundos…

Cinco segundos…

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Casi grito la castaña reaccionado antes que todos.

- ¿¡Harry estaba en la habitación de Sirius! – Pregunto Ron y Ginny a la vez para luego salir ambos corriendo hacia el lugar mencionado seguidos de los otros dos.

Mientras subían las escaleras entre presurosos y desconfiados iban pensando en las posibilidades de realmente encontrarse con Harry ahí.

_Esta vivo – _Se repetía mentalmente Ron lleno de felicidad, Harry debía estar realmente vivo, porque ellos cuando llegaron a la mansión habían registrado todo cerciorándose de que era seguro. ¿Y ahora que ocurría? ¡Kreacher les decía que Harry estaba en la habitación de Sirius!

Hermione no quería entrar en la habitación. Todos estaban frente a la puerta inseguros de abrirla o no. Aquello podía ser perfectamente una trampa. No quería desconfiar del elfo, habían comenzado a llevarse bien con él esos días que estuvieron los tres meses atrás, pero Kreacher ya había traicionado una vez la confianza de toda la orden cuando ocurrió lo del ministerio, perfectamente podría suceder de nuevo, ¿no? Pero el pobre lucia verdaderamente conmocionado por eso…

Quizás fueron largos segundos o muchos minutos en los que los cuatro jóvenes estuvieron encerrados en sus mentes pensando en dar el siguiente paso. Finalmente fue Ginny la que se decidió a entrar en el cuarto gritando el nombre de su novio (¿o ex novio?)

Silencio.

Ginny no alcanzo a dar más de dos pasos dentro del lugar antes de congelarse ante la vista. Los otros tres la siguieron y ocurrió lo mismo.

Ahí, en la cama, rodeado de silencio y oscuridad estaba el cuerpo de Harry.

Más silencio.

Ron y Hermione dieron pasos sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerzas, y como algo se apretaba en el estomago de ambos. Estaba ahí, pero no se movía.

Piel pálida, cabello oscuro y desordenado. Contextura delgada, y ropas desgastadas. Era Harry, su amigo. Realmente Harry estaba ahí, parecía dormido, tan tranquilo recostado en esa cama, podía imaginar que se acercaba a él para despertarle y decir que llegaban tarde a clases de pociones como solía ocurrirles. Podía haber ocurrido eso quizás, pero algo era diferente, no respiraba.

- Ha…Harry…- sollozo Ginny rompiendo el perturbador silencio – Oh…Harry…

Estaba muerto.

La realidad los golpeo a los cuatro tan fuerte que se quedaron sin palabras, no volvería a abrir los ojos de nuevo. No había vuelta atrás.

Hermione parpadeo esperando poder despertar en algún momento de todo aquello, pero la imagen seguía siendo la misma. Ginny abrazando el cuerpo de su amigo mientras lloraba desconsolada. Ron pálido e inmóvil tomándola del brazo, y Neville en silencio sin saber que decir.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado asi? Para ella era como horas interminables de sollozos, recuerdos, y silencio. Pero lo más probable es que solo hubiesen sido un par de minutos.

- ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? – Fue todo lo que pudo decir la castaña acercándose temblorosa hacia el chico que ella llego a considerar un hermano. Realmente parecía dormir… ¿seria posible que estuviese solo dormido? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que le vio? ¿Una semana quizás? Tal vez un poco más. Entonces de ser asi… ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera igual?

Hermione tuvo que usar todo su control en ese momento para tratar de pensar con frialdad, y actuar lógicamente, pero no podía. No cuando el que estaba recostado inmóvil en una cama era su mejor amigo.

Se acerco un poco más a ellos. Ginny estaba ahora de rodillas en el suelo, apoyada en la cama, cabeza agacha llorando y murmurando cosas.

- Harry…- susurro dando otro paso, e inconscientemente pasando una de sus manos por el cabello del chico como hacia a veces para quitárselo de los ojos. Fue rápido, pero lo sintió.

Magia.

De un salto retrocedió asustada, ¿qué había sido eso? Estaba segura de que la había sentido, levemente, pero se había percatado de ella, ¿algún hechizo puesto en su cuerpo? ¿Quizás una trampa del enemigo? En el momento en que iba a decir lo que había ocurrido, el ruido de algo cayendo la distrajo.

- ¿Qué demon…- escucho que decía Ron, y luego callándose abruptamente

Volteo sobresaltada al igual que los dos muchachos, y para sorpresa u horror vio que a unos pasos de la cama que ellos rodeaban estaba la adusta figura de su x profesor de pociones, unos centímetros detrás dos cabelleras rubias inconfundibles, pálidas y algo agitadas les miraban asombrados por unos segundos, y completando el cuatro. Sirius Black.

Todo fue como en cámara lenta. De la sorpresa los presentes pasaron a sacar sus varitas (los que tenían, claro), y se apuntaron midiéndose con la mirada.

Ron estaba rojo, y Hermione dedujo que era por el hecho de ver en ese lugar a Snape, y a los Malfoy (indirectos culpables a juicio de los chicos, de la muerte de su mejor amigo). Se abalanzo furioso e irracional sobre Snape, quien estaba más cerca, con intenciones de golpearlo, ignorando el hecho de que perfectamente podría haberlo hechizado. Y de pronto el chico estaba inmovilizado a unos pasos del ex profesor.

Hermione miro hacia el causante de aquello, y se sintió confundida y traicionada a partes iguales.

-¡Sirius! – dijo en tono acusador apuntando insegura al hombre que había hechizado a Ron.

Como si ese fuera el detonante de todo, los tres chicos apuntaron hacia los "intrusos" dispuestos a defenderse, y averiguar después que hacían ellos ahí.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ – grito Ginny apuntando a Narcissa Malfoy.

- _Protego_ – dijo la mujer haciendo un escudo que la cubrió a ella, y a Draco, que no podía defenderse por no tener varita.

- _¡Desmaius!_ – dijo Neville apuntando hacia Snape, quien bloqueo el ataque lanzándole al chico un _Petrificus Totalus_.

Hermione incapaz de pensar en que estaba ocurriendo y dejándose llevar por la adrenalina lanzo un _Diffindo_ hacia Snape, ya que no podía atacar a Sirius a pesar de todo, pero para su pesar fue el mismo Sirius quien lanzo un _Expelliarmus_ haciendo que ambos hechizos chocasen provocando que tanto ella como él retrocedieran unos pasos por el impacto.

-_¡Expulso! _– bramo Ginny de nuevo atacando a los Malfoy, quienes a duras penas se salvaron por otro _Protego_ de Snape y Narcissa.

- _¡Inmovilus!_ – apuntaron a la vez Sirius y Severus hacia las chicas.

- ¡Con un demonios! – Se quejo agitado el ex merodeador mientras se apoyaba en la pared - ¿Por qué nos atacan? – Pregunto a los muchachos que le miraban molestos, ignorando el hecho de que ninguno de ellos podía responderle.

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Narcissa dirigiéndose a su hijo que se afirmaba de su brazo con fuerzas.

- Si – Respondió secamente el chico, tratando de controlar el mareo que sentía, parpadeando un poco, y maldiciendo el ver borroso otra vez. Odia sentirse asi, y más en una situación como esa, ¡no podía ni defenderse! Se había vuelto un completo inútil.

- ¿Qué haremos con ellos? – dijo la mujer esta vez mirando hacia los dos hombres.

- Supongo que matarles no… - comento falsamente decepcionado el pocionista dándoles a los jóvenes una sonrisa socarrona –Pero podemos escarmentarles un poco…

- ¡Severus! – Regaño el hombre mirando seriamente a su pareja – Creo que debemos explicarles que ocurre…seguramente con todo lo que esta pasando estarán confundidos – propuso mirando a todos los presentes.

- Gryffindor…- mascullo Snape haciendo una mueca – Como sea, pero no quitaremos el hechizo hasta que escuchen, par de estúpidos – declaro en un siseo mirando molesto sobre todo al pelirrojo.

Sirius se quedo solo en la habitación mientras que Severus y Narcissa se llevaban a Draco del lugar, quien repentinamente se había desmayado. Él nunca había intercambiado palabras con el muchacho, pero sabia cosas de él.

Slytherin a toda regla por supuesto. Altanero, orgulloso, y un completo idiota a opinión de Harry, quien solía quejase de él cuando le escribía desde Hogwarts. No le extraño que el chico fuera asi, después de todo, teniendo como padre a Lucius Malfoy…Pero Severus decía otra cosa muy distinta, por supuesto, siendo su padrino, ¿Cómo no hablar bien del muchacho?

_Draco es una persona complica, pero muy inteligente y de buen carácter…_- siempre le decía su pareja cuando le comentaba que de nuevo Harry había peleado con el joven de los Malfoy – _Y Potter un completo desastre, igual que su padre. Busca los problemas todo el tiempo, logando meter en líos a Draco – _comentaba haciendo que frunciera el ceño al escucharle hablar mal de su ahijado.

- _Claro, como si tu ahijado no se metiera siempre que puede con Harry_ – bufaba mosqueado.

- _A Potter le gusta ir luciéndose por todo el castillo igual que su padre _– Se quejaba Snape refunfuñando de nuevo contra los Potter – _Es un malcriado._

- _Hey, yo no me quejare del tuyo, asi tampoco tú te quejes del mío – _le decía a Severus antes de que comenzaran a pelea de nuevo por estar convenciendo a cada quien sobre lo bueno que era uno, y lo problemático que era el otro.

Sirius al final no decía nada. De primeras el ahijado de su pareja le desagradaba bastante por molestar siempre a Harry, pero con Severus fue descubriendo el otro lado del chico.

Ambos tenían una buena relación, casi como de padre e hijo, que lentamente se vio afectada por culpa del imbécil de Lucius, y la iniciación del muchacho en las filas de mortifagos.

Él vio todas las etapas por las que paso Severus. La furia de su pareja al no poder hacer nada por el chico. La desesperación cuando le veía fracasar en su misión y no poder ayudarle. El odio profundo a toda esa mierda de guerra, y lo que hacia con los jóvenes. Y luego…el desgarrador dolor cuando supo que su propio padre la había entregado como puta del Lord.

Sirius se había impresionado bastante con la crueldad del Malfoy mayor, ¿Quién entrega a su propio hijo a tal miseria? Un demente claro esta. No había otra respuesta para aquello.

Si bien, él nunca pudo hablarle, sabia que su vida había sido dura, al igual que la de Narcissa, un niño, porque para él solo era eso, un niño, no merecía pasar esas cosas. De más esta decir lo horrorizado y shockeado que se sintió cuando Severus le conto que había descubierto que aparte de profanar su cuerpo, también lo hacían con su magia.

Cuando sintió cerrarse la puerta, solo espero que el chico no estuviese muy mal. Sabia que por mucho que su pareja y Narcissa se empeñaran en ayudarle, nadie nunca se había recuperado de tal atrocidad.

Suspirando con pesar volvió la vista hacia los cuatro jóvenes inmovilizados que le fulminaban con la mirada.

- Escuchadme bien ustedes, porque no repetiré palabra alguna, ¿esta claro? – dijo en tono severo mirando a cada uno. Asumió que si pudieran moverse habrían asentido, se alzo de hombros mental mente y se dispuso a hablar – Ellos están aquí porque hemos huido del cuartel de mortifagos. Yo fui a buscar el cuerpo de Harry – dijo mirando de reojo el cuerpo que yacía sobre su cama – pero la loca de Bellatrix me descubrió…

Sirius les conto lo ocurrido durante esos días, obviando el tema de Draco (a él no le correspondía hablarles de tales cosas), y su relación con Severus (ya tendría tiempo para eso), lo importante era dejar en claro que todos estaban del mismo bando.

Cuando termino de hablarles, con su varita dijo un _Finite Incantatem_, y espero la lluvia de preguntas, que estaba seguro vendrían.

- ¿Qué haces con mortifagos? – Prácticamente grito Ron - Aunque te ayudaran, Sirius…Snape – dijo escupiendo el nombre – ¡mato a Dumbledore!, y Malfoy casi me mata a mi y a Katie en sexto año, y además esta la esposa de Lucius! – termino de decir indignado.

- Esto podría ser una trampa, ¿Por qué ellos querrían ayudarte? – Pregunto Hermione mirando recelosamente al hombre frente a ella – Y sobre todo ahora que dices que Vol-Voldemort ha despertado, ¿Por qué lo harían?

- Y yo que creí que eras la lista del grupo – dijo hoscamente Snape entrando en la habitación – De nuevo he pecado de optimista – se burlo terminando de entrar y cerrando la puerta – Es obvio que no lo sabría, si no sale en los libros, señorita Granger – siseo sonriendo con altanería, logrando que la chica se sonrojara un poco, y ganando una mirada de advertencia de su pareja.

- No le hable asi, cobarde traidor – bramo molesto Ron sacando nuevamente su varita y apuntando al pocionista.

- No. Me. Llames. Cobarde – dijo con una voz tan fría y peligrosa su ex profesor remarcando cada palabra en clara advertencia.

- Ron…- intento decir Sirius para calmar de nuevo los aires del lugar. No quería estar hechizando al chico a cada rato para evitar otro duelo – Severus…- dijo mirando al hombre reprobatoriamente.

Sabia como le cabreaba a su pareja que le insultaran de esa forma, a él también le pasaba, pero había que tener en cuenta de que ellos no sabían nada, ¡y eran adolecentes! Dos malas combinaciones para situaciones como esa.

- Profesor Snape… - dijo Hermione captando la atención de todos los presentes – En vista de esto, ¿podría explicarnos…?

- Muy bien – respondió adusto cruzándose de brazos – No quiero interrupciones – agrego fulminando con la mirada Weasley, que si volvía a hablar él no respondía. Ganas de maldecirle no le faltaban. Mientras menos Gryffindor hubiesen en la mansión, mejor para él.

* . * . * . *

Narcissa estaba sumamente preocupada, y alterada. Aun no se tranquilizaba, a pesar de saber que estarían a salvo por unos días al menos. El Lord había despertado prácticamente, y de seguro los buscaría por traidores, junto con Lucius y Bella. La situación era bastante delicada. Y Draco…

Ella le había visto un poco mejor esos días, se le veía más calmado, y con menos dolores. Francamente pensó que las pociones estaban ayudándole, que mejoraba de a poco, pero ahora con todo esto…

Severus le había dicho que su desmayo había sido causado por el dolor, ¿Qué tanto había sido para dejarle asi? Porque nadie se desmaya por un poco de dolor, asi que debió ser muy fuerte ¿Por qué las pociones no estaban ayudando? ¿Estaban equivocándose en algo?

Merlín, cada día se sentía peor al ver a su hijo en ese estado y no poder hacer nada por ayudarle. No quería ver la realidad, se negaba a aceptar las palabras que hace unos minutos le había dicho Severus…

"_- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Pregunto preocupada una vez que dejaron a su hijo acostado en la habitación más cercana que habían encontrado._

_- Son los dolores, Narcissa – Respondió el hombre haciendo movimientos con su varita por sobre el cuerpo del muchacho – Su magia –la que le queda- no esta protegiéndole, y le rechaza – dijo ocultando su angustia – No queda muc…_

_- ¡No lo digas! – Medio grito alterada, y asustada, perdiendo un poco la compostura – Se recuperara…él lo hará…_

_- Cissy… - hablo el hombre usando el diminutivo que solo ocupaba cuando estaban en Hogwarts y quería decir algo de forma delicada. La miro a los ojos como pidiéndole una disculpa por lo que diría – Debemos ser realistas…-dijo viendo como ella apretaba los labios con fuerzas esquivando su mirada – Su cuerpo apenas tiene magia…sabes que un mago no puedo vivir mucho de esa forma – Se acerco unos pasos más a ella – Ni siquiera tenemos la opción de los Squib, ellos tienen la magia bloqueada, pero la tienen al fin y al cabo, sin embargo…-miro a su ahijado quien dormía tranquilo, luego de nuevo a la mujer con los ojos vidriosos – él la esta perdiendo…_

_- Es mi hijo, Severus… - dijo ella con un hilo de voz – No puedes…- Trago con dificultad y lo vio casi suplicante – no puedes decirme eso…- Ni toda su educación pudieron evitar que la voz se le quebrara y que las lagrimas se deslizaran por sus ojos – Es un niño, Severus…un niño… – sollozó ocultando su rostro en el pecho del hombre que la abraza y consolaba con torpeza. Severus nunca había sido buena en esas cosas, pero ella agradecía el intento._

_- Lo lamento…pero…_

_-¡No! – dijo ahogando su protesta y volviéndola débil al tener el rostro escondido – por favor no lo digas…"_

Se seco nuevamente las lágrimas, y beso la frente de su hijo. Cuanto le había fallado…no merecía ser madre, estaba haciendo un papel horrible, y todo el dolor de su hijo era la prueba. Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo…lo que fuera con tal de enmendar sus errores, y evitar el inminente final que ella se negaba a aceptar.

Debía haber algo… ¡Merlín!, debía haber algo que pudiese hacer que su hijo no sufriera como sabia lo hacia.

Narcissa solo lloraba viendo la imagen de su hijo, ajena al hecho de que su única opción observaba la escena confundido al no saber la verdad de los hechos.

* . * . * . *

_Jojoj, lo deje hasta ahí porque la inspiración no me dio para más XD_

_La verdad que no creí poder tener el capitulo listo para hoy, apenas comencé a escribirlo ayer, y hoy lo revise para ver que tal estaba, ¿Qué piensan ustedes?_

_Ahora que ya tenemos a todas las personas que necesitaba en la misma casa, comienza lo bueno. _

_Hay mucho por explicar aun, y mil situaciones por leer, creo que lo verdaderamente bueno comienzo a partir de ahora._

_¿Qué pasara ahora que están todos en casa?_

_¿Hermione descubrirá cosas acerca del extraño estado del cuerpo de Harry?_

_¿Harry como reaccionara al ver su cuerpo?_

_Y mejor aun ¿descubrirá que le ocurre a Draco?_

_¿Cuándo podrán verse al fin? _

_Uff…muchas preguntas, y poco tiempo para responderlas. Pero asi como yo les regalo esas cosas, ¿ustedes me regalan su opinión y todo eso? =D_

_Yo creo que es lo más justo, ¿no? Además ahora que necesito inspiración para seguir la historia y no arruinarla un comentario de ustedes me haría mucha ilusión. Apenas tengo tiempo para escribir, asi que un incentivo no esta demás, ¿no? =D_

_Espero que este capitulo si les haya gustado, y vayan atando cabos sobre lo que esta ocurriendo, y me digan que es lo que piensan, o si tienen dudas, sugerencia y esas cosas._

_Ojala estén teniendo una buena semana, y que continúe asi. Muchos abrazos y éxito para ustedes._

_Mil gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos el próximo miércoles._

_Ninoska Malfoy._


	8. Chapter 8

Declaración: Como todos ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando, por supuesto que también apoyo moral de los lectores y los que dejan comentario.

Advertencia: este fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: La batalla ha ocurrido, pero las cosas no resultaron como cada bando esperaba. Voldemort esta inconsciente, y Harry Potter ha muerto. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el mundo mágico ha perdido a su elegido? ¿Draco tiene alucinaciones? Porque ese frente a él no es otro que el difunto Harry Potter…

**NOTA:** todo lo escrito en _cursiva_** es **_flashback__o pensamientos._

_**Respuesta Reviews:**_

_**Cindy:**_ ajaj y a quien no le daría uno? Debe ser muy chocante ver tu cuerpo de esa forma o.o

siii, Herm tenia que analizar bien las cosas, y ayuda bastante el hecho de que se negara a creer que harry estaba muerto, porque nadie se puso a pensar realmente que el chico podría seguir vivo, no? =d, así que herm es importante en todo esto ^^

Ojala te guste este cap, porque se dicen algunas cosas más, y te dan a entender lo que piensa cada uno de los gry sobre la estadía de Severus y los dos Malfoy :)

cuidate, besos!

_** -. No Me Pierdas De Vista.-**_

_**Capitulo Ocho:**__** Algunos Avances. Paso A Paso.**_

* . * . * . *

_- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? ¡A tú propio hijo, Lucius! – Grito fuera de sí la mujer – Eres un imb-_

_Narcissa no pudo terminar su insulto porque enmudeció cuando el hombre se acerco a ella en dos grandes zancadas y la abofeteo._

_- No. Me. Levantes. La. Voz – siseo amenazante mirando furioso a su esposa._

_Narcissa se llevo la mano a la mejilla derecha completamente pasmada, ¿su marido acababa de golpearla? ¿Quién era ese monstro frente a ella? ¿Dónde estaba su querido Lucius?_

_- ¿Por…porqué? – Pregunto con un hilo de voz sintiendo la tibieza de sus lagrimas recorres sus mejillas. El mundo se le venia encima, y aquella vida tan perfecta que habían tenido acababa de terminar de destruirse._

_La bofetada la había despertado. Aquel hombre frente a ella no era la persona de la que ella se había enamorado. No era el hombre que veía orgullo a su hijo cada vez que atrapaba un snitch en su escoba de principiantes. No era la persona que la abraza y le decía palabras de amor en la intimidad. No…era un extraño, un ser totalmente cruel que acababa de entregar a su propio hijo a las perversiones de su amo…_

_¿Dónde se había ido su vida? ¿En que momento comenzó a caerse a pedazos? ¿Y por qué no lo había notado antes?_

_- Debes entenderlo – Dijo Lucius sacándola de sus pensamientos – Le hemos fallado, era la única manera de salvarnos…_

_¿Salvarnos? ¡Acaban de quitarle lo único bueno que sentía le quedaba!_

_- Cissy…- le dijo conciliador – Podremos tener más hijos…unos que no nos avergüencen de esa forma ante el Lord…- Se acerco de nuevo a ella y le acaricio la mejilla lastimada – Todo estará bien ahora, Cissy…Draco se quedara con el Señor Tenebroso todo este tiempo…aprenderá a obedecer, y las cosas irán bien…_

_¿Ir bien? No….nada iría bien de nuevo…_

_- Draco…- susurro completamente rota antes de caer de rodillas al suelo y cubrirse el rostro con ambas mano ocultando sus lágrimas – Te odio…te odio…- murmuraba incapaz de terminar de creer lo que le decía ese ser…- ¡TE ODIO! VETE, ¡DEJAME SOLA! – Le volvió a gritar fuera de si. No quería a ese hombre cerca de ella – ¡ALEJATE! – Bramo histérica cuando intento tocarla de nuevo – Déjame…- pidió con voz rota. Era la primera vez en su vida que actuaba de esa manera, y es que no podían pedirle compostura en una situación asi._

_No supo en que momento fue, pero cuando reacciono, Lucius no estaba en la habitación, y se encontraba en brazos de Severus, quien intentaba tranquilizarla._

_- Draco…- sollozaba aferrando con fuerzas las ropas del hombre – Oh, Draco….lo siento tanto…_

_Severus la consoló hasta que se quedo dormida de tanto llorar. Desde ese momento las cosas no estuvieron para nada bien en la mansión Malfoy._

_Draco estuvo casi un año encerrado en la habitación del Lord alejado de todo el mundo, ahogándose en su desesperación y dolor. Sufrió solo todos los días y las noches en las que el Señor Tenebroso se acercaba a él._

_Severus era incapaz de acercarse al chico, estaba más que vigilado, y no podía hacer nada por él. _

_Narcissa parecía un zombie, y no hacia más que llorar, y someterse a las necesidades de su esposo. Al principio se resistió, no quería que ese monstro la tocara de nuevo, pero luego se vio sin fuerzas para luchar de nuevo…solo dejo que las cosas pasaran._

* . * . * . *

Luego de que viese a Narcissa Malfoy llorar de esa forma mientras su hijo dormía, Harry decidió alejarse de ese cuarto y fue hasta donde los demás conversaban.

Ignoro totalmente el hecho de que Ron estuviese petrificado, y que Snape junto a Sirius estuviesen perdiendo los nerviosos con el resto de sus amigos intentando explicarle las cosas, no. No le importo nada de lo que estaban hablando. Solo tenía ojos para el cuerpo que estaba recostado al rincón del cuarto, en una amplia cama.

Era su cuerpo.

Merlín… ¿entonces…si estaba muerto?

Se acerco uno, dos pasos, y luego no pudo avanzar más. Había una especie de barrera que le impedía el paso. Alzo la mano derecha para intentar tocar aquello que bloqueaba su paso… ¿Qué demonios era eso? Una tela o algo asi, pero lo sentía delgado, y algo débil… Estaba comenzando a marearse un poco, volvió a tocar la extraña barrare, y en el momento en que intento forzarla se escucho un grito bastante fuerte que le congelo del susto, y luego se desvaneció.

* . * . * . *

Narcissa estaba contemplando la tranquila figura de su hijo dormir, cuando se percato de que comenzaba a removerse inquieto, ¿estaría teniendo pesadillas nuevamente? Aun podía sentir su corazón oprimirse cuando le escuchaba llorar y gritar en sueños.

- Tranquilo, dragón… - susurro acariciando la frente del chico cariñosamente.

Iba a volver a acariciarle cuando la asusto que despertara tan violentamente gritando.

- ¿Draco? – Llamo alarmada viendo que su hijo luego de semejante grito se había hecho un ovillo en la cama - ¿Draco?...cariño…. ¿que ocurre? – Pregunto preocupada acercándose a su hijo.

- No…no…no me toques…- le pidió en un hilo de voz mientras se abrazaba con fuerzas a si mismo, al sentí la cercanía de su madre…

- Draco… ¿te duele algo, cariño? – toco la frente del chico y lo sintió estremecer, asustándola aún más.

- Por favor…no me toques…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Quiso saber Severus entrando en la habitación acompañado de Sirius. Había oído el desgarrador grito de su ahijado, y sin importarle nada salió del cuarto dejando con la palabra en la boca a los jóvenes - ¿Narcissa? – dijo dando un paso más en la habitación al verse ignorado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Cissy? – Sirius podía sentir la tensión del ambiente, y le preocupaba ver a su prima de pie al lado de su hijo dándole la espalda a ambos.

- Yo…no sé que hacer…- respondió con dificultad la mujer mirando a los presentes – Ha despertado de pronto gritando, y no me ha dejado tocarle…- Comento reflejando en sus ojos toda la angustia.

Ambos hombres se miraron unos segundos, y sacaron a Narcissa de la habitación. Severus sabia que no era buena para la salud de la mujer alterase demasiado, se lo había dicho mil veces, ¡pero ella no entendía!

* . * . * . *

- ¿Les creen? – Pregunto curioso Neville luego de que los cuatro bajaran a la cocina - ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? ¿Vieron lo alterado que lucia el profesor Snape?

El chico estaba bastante desconcertado por todo lo que había pasado. Primero ver el cuerpo de Harry, y después la aparición tan repentina de Sirius y los otros tres… ¿y luego enterarse de que nada era lo que parece? Merlín… ¿Qué más iba a pasar para terminar de impresionarle?

- No lo sé, Nev –Respondió cansada Hermione. Era demasiada información en poco tiempo, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas, porque sentía que algo se le escapaba de todo lo que le habían contado ese día – Pero no creo que hayan mentido…

- ¡Hermione! – Reprocho Ron mirándola medio escandalizado – ¡No puedes creerles! Estamos hablando de Snape, y los Malfoy! – dijo indignado mirando a los presentes.

- Yo creo que Hermione tiene razón – Apoyo el otro chico – No he tenido mucho acercamiento con Sirius, pero él no les apoyaría si estuviesen en contra nuestra, ¿no? Después de todo, fue a buscar a Harry, jamás se cambiaria de bando.

- Además, si lo piensan bien, la historia de Snape es convincente, tú lo recuerda, ¿no, Ron? – Dijo la castaña mirando a un huraño pelirrojo – El profesor Dumbledore ya estaba mal cuando comenzamos el año escolar, y su mano se veía cada vez peor…yo le creo. Si Snape era espía para la orden tenia que hacer lo que le pedían.

- ¡Pero mato a Dumbledore! – Reclamo de nuevo Ron, incapaz de creer del todo algo asi…

- Ya…, pero fue porque se lo pidió él mismo, él sabia incluso de la misión de Malfoy, ¿no? Y cuando se adueñaron del colegio se encargo de que los Carrow no mataran a ningún alumno, ¿verdad?

- Hablando de Malfoy…- Interrumpió Ginny, hablando por primera vez después de todo lo ocurrido - ¿Ustedes lo vieron? ¿Habrá sido él quien grito?

- Si…parecía muy enfermo, ¿no? – dijo Neville mirando a ninguna parte en particular - ¿Por qué se habrá desmayado?

- ¿Y a quien le importa el maldito hurón? – Volvió a quejarse Ron – Puede que tengan razón sobre Snape –acepto a regañadientes - que siga siendo parte de la orden, y que haya sido él quien nos ayudo con lo de la espada, porque realmente nadie más podría saber esas cosas, pero… ¿Malfoy? – Dijo con todo el rencor que pudo – De él no nos podemos fiar, por su culpa Bill esta asi…

- Eso es cierto – Apoyo su hermana – No es más que un cobarde, que ahora que vio las cosas difíciles quiere cambiarse de bando.

- No podemos asegurar nada – Intento calmar Hermione – Ya antes dimos fe de que Snape era un traidor, quizás con los Malfoy paso algo parecido o…

- No Hermione – Le interrumpió la chica severamente – Esto es diferente, fue Lucius Malfoy quien casi me mata por meter el diario ese en el colegio, fue Draco Malfoy quien casi mata a mi hermano y a Katie por cumplir una misión en la que él solo se metió, ¡dejo que los mortifagos entrar en Hogwarts! No es más que un sucio mortifago, ¡Harry lo dijo, tiene la marca en el brazo! – Sentencio bastante segura – Ellos no merecen ni siquiera que consideremos su situación, si están mal es por su culpa, nadie les obligo a unirse con mortifagos.

Luego el silencio se hizo pesado. Hermione no volvió a hablar, porque sabía que era una perdida de tiempo, y no tenia pruebas de nada, ni mucho menos cabeza para interesarse mucho en Malfoy. Suficiente tenia ya con todo eso de Snape, y Harry…necesitaba ir a dormir un poco para poder pensar muy bien las cosas.

* . * . * . *

Lucius estaba eufórico, el Lord ya estaba recuperado casi del todo, y las cosas ya estaba marchando bastante bien. Bueno, si omitía la parte de ser torturado hasta casi la locura por la traición de su familia, todo iba mejor.

El Lord les había torturado a él y a Bella hasta que se canso por haber dejado escapar a los traidores junto con el cuerpo de Potter. Pero su señor ya estaba más tranquilo, porque el chico estaba definitivamente muerto.

Ya se había cumplido la profecía, y él ahora era el mago más grande de todos los tiempos.

Habían pasado dos días desde que el Señor Tenebroso recuperara la conciencia, y solo quedaban algunas horas para que los planes comenzaran a ir en marcha.

Nadie había cuestionado la salud del Lord luego de que matara sin vacilar a un mortifago que había insinuado que parecía algo cansado. No, después de aquel incidente nadie comento nada. ¡Qué le preguntaran a Bella o a él!, aun le dolían los huesos por todos los Crucio recibidos.

Ahora todo se estaba reanudando.

Primero él con algunos subordinados irían a Hogsmeade, y otros pueblos mágicos a dejar en claro quien había ganado esa guerra, mientras que Bella, Yaxley, y los Carrow irían a distintas partes de la comunidad mágica para tener el poder como debía ser desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Y a medida que todo eso pasaba, Rodolphus, Dolohov, y McNair, junto a otros mortifagos buscarían a los miembros restantes de esa dichosa orden para darles un castigo ejemplar. Y él tendría el honor de matar a su hijo y a la traidora de su mujer por haber manchado el apellido Malfoy yéndose con traidores de la sangre.

Si, definitivamente las cosas estaban marchando muy bien para ellos. Ya pronto volverían a hacerse con el poder, y él ahora ocupaba el lugar que le había quitado el maldito mestizo de Snape.

* . * . * . *

Viernes 23 de Mayo de 1998 – Grimmauld Place.

Hermione había hablado con Sirius. Después de mucho pensarlo durante horas y horas había llegado a una conclusión, la verdad es que no tenía muchas pruebas, pero tratándose del padrino de Harry, todo iría bien.

Al principio se había negado a decirle sobre sus teorías, al fin y al cabo solo eran eso, teorías. Pero en el momento en que a la mañana siguiente de que ellos llegaran a Grimmauld Place los había escuchado hablar sobre el posible lugar para enterrar a su amigo, no tuvo más elección que hacerlo, y no había sido nada fácil…

_- Sirius…- Llamo tímidamente a la puerta donde sabia se encontraba el hombre - ¿puedo pasar?_

_- ¿Hermione? – Escucho que preguntaba desde dentro – Eehh…si, dame unos segundos._

_La chica no dijo nada, solo espero pacientemente unos minutos hasta que la puerta fue abierta, y se llevo la sorpresa de que no solo Sirius estaba ahí, sino que su ex profesor de pociones también lo estaba._

_- Profesor Snape…- Saludo impresionada de verle ahí abriéndole la puerta. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo que le había contado Harry años atrás sobre lo mal que ambos hombres se llevaban, y al parecer ninguno se veía mal, o lo mal que puede verse alguien como para pensar que habían intentado matarse. Parecía más como si…_

_- Señorita Granger – Fue su seca respuesta, para luego salir de la habitación haciendo que la capa de su túnica ondeara como en los tiempos de Hogwarts._

_- Pasa, Hermione, no te quedes ahí – Le dijo Sirius haciéndola reaccionar, y sacándola de sus extraños pensamientos - ¿Querías hablar conmigo? – Pregunto una vez que la chica cerro la puerta tras de si._

_- La verdad…es que si – Titubeo un poco, pero se convenció a si misma de que no tenia otra opción. O hablaba, o corría el riesgo de estar en lo cierto, ¡y enterrar a su amigo vivo! – Es sobre Harry…- Término de decir haciendo que la sonrisa del hombre se borrara en el acto. _

_Como no tuvo mayor reacción de parte de la otra persona, respiro profundamente y hablo – Creo que no esta muerto – Declaro mirando con toda la seguridad que podía a esos ojos azules que la miraba fríamente._

_- Si esto es una especie de broma, no me parece en nada gracioso – dijo duramente a la chica – Creo que será mejor que te retires – agrego señalándole la puerta._

_- No, no, no – apresuro a defenderse – Déjame explicarte por favor – Pidió acercándose un poco más a Sirius - ¿Me dejaras explicar?_

_La estudio unos segundos en silencio, midiendo la situación, y pensando en el porqué de su actitud, después de todo, ella era la "lista" del grupo, ¿no? Al final decidió asentir secamente e indicarle que se sentara en la silla que había frente a su cama._

_- Como sabrás nadie sabe muy bien que ocurrió durante el duelo entre Harry y Vo-Voldemort – Comenzó a decir – Yo creía que Harry ya estaba muerto, pero luego Ginny dijo lo de las reliquias y…_

_- ¿Reliquias? – Cuestiono - ¿Te refieres a las reliquias de la muerte? – Pregunto receloso mirándola inquisitivamente - ¿Qué tiene que ver un cuento con todo esto?_

_- Sé que lo creerás una locura, en un principio yo tampoco lo creí, pero son reales – Confeso – Junto a Harry y Ron descubrimos que si existen, y las juntamos – Sirius se limito a mirarla con una ceja alzada entre incrédulo y dubitativo, pero ella continuo hablando – La capa era una de ellas, y al final averiguamos que el profesor Dumbledore tenia la varita, ¡y la piedra estaba en la snitch que le dejo en su testamento! – conto ahora poniéndose de pie y paseando por la habitación un poco alterada – Sé que parece una locura, pero al final resulto que por cosas de la vida Harry termino teniendo las tres reliquias en su poder, y…_

_- Hermione – Interrumpió ahora con una voz más suave – Han pasado más de siete días desde que…desde que todo paso, ¿de verdad crees que si las reliquias fueran verdaderas Harry estaría ahora en mi vieja habitación? – Pregunto viendo a la muchacha derramar lágrimas. Él la entendía por una parte, era difícil aceptar la muerte de Harry, pero…otra muy diferente era creer en ese tiempo de cosas…_

_- Lo sé, lo sé…- Acepto ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza – Pero déjame terminar de explicar. Cuando vimos el cuerpo de Harry anoche…paso algo muy extraño…-comento al ver el interés del hombre – Sentí un hormigueo de magia cuando le toque, y….espera – pidió cuando vio que iba a interrumpirle nuevamente – En un principio creí que había sido mi imaginación, y hoy volví a tocarle, pero no sucedió nada, estaba dispuesta a aceptar que habían sido imaginaciones mías, pero…Ron fue conmigo esa mañana ¡y a él le ocurrió lo mismo! Aunque él no le dio mayor importancia– Exclamo mirándole con una mezcla de emociones – Le pregunte a Ginny si había sentido algo, pero me dijo que no lo recordaba, y no ocurrió nada cuando le toco nuevamente, asi que para asegurarme le pedí a Neville que lo hiciera, aunque no le dije para qué, seria desastroso que todos supieran, esa información podría filtrarse de alguna forma y…oh, disculpa – dijo apenada al darse cuenta de que se estaba desviando del tema – a lo que iba…cuando Nev le toco paso lo mismo que Ron, ¿no lo ves? Son muestras de magia, y un cuerpo muerto no puedo hacerlo porque…_

_- un núcleo mágico muerte con el corazón – completo Sirius incapaz de creer algo asi, ¿seria posible que no estuviese realmente muerto? – Pero lo habría notado…es decir…yo también le toque y…- Se detuvo a pensar en ese momento, pero estaba tan agobiado por la pena, que era incapaz de recordar – No lo sé…puede que lo haya sentido, pero no sabia decirlo con certeza- acepto al final._

_- Piénsalo bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¡Días!, y sigue igual que siempre, hasta pareciera que estuviese dormido, ¿no lo crees extraño?_

_- Si…-admitió luego de unos segundos, sintiendo la esperanza crecer en su interior – Pero…Cissy también le toco y no me dijo nada, oh, Merlín….no lo sé, no lo sé….- dijo revolviéndose el cabello con desesperación._

_- ¿El profesor Snape le ha tocado? – Quiso saber de pronto la chica – Porque si no lo ha hecho podemos pedirle que lo intente y nos diga que sintió, asi saldríamos de dudas de una vez por todas – Propuso cada vez más convencida de que de alguna forma su teoría era correcta – Quizás esta en una situación complicada, un bloqueo extraño de magia, algún coma complejo o algo asi…_

Y al final después de una larga conversación más a fondo sobre su aventura buscando los horrocrux de Voldemort, y las reliquias, Sirius acepto probar su teoría.

Y ahí estaban los tres, otra vez en la habitación donde estaba el cuerpo de Harry esperando que un malhumorado Severus Snape se acercara al cuerpo de su ex alumno.

Severus no quería hacer aquello. Sentía que era una perdida de tiempo, pero, ¿Cómo oponerse a la terquedad Gryffindor? Lo mejor era evitarse problemas con su pareja y salir de dudas.

Dio tres zancadas, y apretando los labios con fuerzas, extendió su mano derecha y toco uno de los dedos del chico. Fue un contacto de solo dos segundos, o tal vez menos, pero para asombro suyo, lo sintió.

Magia. Solo un débil hormigueo, como una caricia suave sobre la suya propia, y luego….nada más.

- ¿Severus…? – Pregunto entre ansioso y preocupado el hombre - ¿Qué…

- Lo sentí – dijo incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro.

- Oh, Merlín – Exclamo la chica llevándose las manos a la boca - ¿Entonces puede ser posible que este vivo…?

Snape no le respondió inmediatamente, solo la miro inquisitivamente unos segundos a los ojos, y luego con su varita apunto a la puerta sellándola y silenciándola.

- Tenemos que hablar – fue todo lo que dijo, captando la total atención de los otros dos presentes.

* . * . * . *

Sábado 24 de Mayo de 1998 – Grimmauld Place

- Maaaalfoyyyyy – dijo de nuevo la fastidiosa voz de la locura – Maaaaalfoooooyyyy – Volvió a canturrear cerca de su oído.

_Vamos, Draco…tú puedes ignorarle. Han pasado más de cuarentaiocho horas desde que estas en esta casa, y casi veinte desde que la locura intenta hablarte nuevamente, ¡en algún momento se cansara, ¿no? Que no flaquee tu cordura…_

- ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! – Dijo esta vez molesto su Potter-locura - ¿De que forma quieres que pruebe que soy realmente yo? ¿Una adivinanza? ¿Algo que solo yo pueda decirte? ¿Algún secreto? Lo que quieras, ¡pero dime algo! – Pidió aguantando las ganas de estrangular a ese odioso Slytherin.

_Pero….¿y si le contestas? Hablar con tu propia "conciencia" no es tan descabellado, ¿o si?_

- Solo una vez…. – Termino aceptando Draco, negándose a pensar que cada vez estaba menos cuerdo, ¡mira que terminar hablando con la voz del difundo ex niño-que-vivió, alias San Potter- Cara rajada… - Dime…algo que solo tú y yo sepamos…- Bien, no se le ocurría nada mejor en ese momento, pero es que, teniendo a alguien fastidiándote toda la mañana de esa forma, cualquiera terminaba perdiendo los nervioso y pidiendo lo primero que se te pasaba por la cabeza, ¿no?

- ¿Solo tú y yo? Eso es casi imposible, no es como que fuéramos muy íntimos – se quejo el chico, pensando en algo que solo ellos dos supieran – Mmmm… ¡ya sé! En primer año nos castigaron por tu culpa, a mi y mis amigos, y cuando cumplimos tuvimos que ir al bosque prohibido, ahí Hagrid nos dividió y terminamos yendo los dos junto a Fang, ¿lo recuerdas? Estoy seguro de que nunca podrías olvidarlo, saliste corriendo cuando vimos la figura de Vol…

- No es suficiente – Le corto de hoscamente, evitando el estremecimiento de su cuerpo ante la casi mención del nombre. No necesitaba una lluvia de recuerdos ahora - eso perfectamente podría ser obra de mi propia mente.

- ¿Tu propia mente? ¿Y porque demonios según tú se le ocurriría a tu maravillosa mente hacer que escuches mi voz? ¡Por donde lo veas es absurdo! – dijo exasperado Harry. No podía gritarle a Malfoy todo lo que tenia en mente, la idea era que estuviese de su lado, por mucho que odiase todo eso. El Slytherin era el único que podía escucharle, asi que no le quedaba más que aguantarse.

- Seria la prueba de que estoy ya bastante jodido…- murmuro para si mismo, pero Harry si pudo escucharle.

- De todas formas… ¿Por qué estas en cama? ¿Estas enfermo o algo asi? – Pregunto curioso mientras caminaba hasta poder ver de frente la cara del chico.

- No es de tu incumbencia – espeto molesto, frunciendo el ceño.

- Oh vamos…si soy tu mente no habrá problema en que me contestes, ¿no? – Dijo condescendiente logrando que el chico volviera a arrugar el ceño – De acuerdo….me rindo…-acepto luego de largos minutos de silencio, sintiendo que ya no podría seguir mordiéndose la lengua – Me iré…

- ¡No! – dijo percatándose de que eso significaría que sus dolores volvieran otra vez, y cada vez eran más horribles. Carraspeo levemente avergonzado al darse cuenta de su reacción – Ya sea si me estoy volviendo loco o Morgana sepa qué, dime, _Potter_… ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Te has quedado en este mundo y no sabes como pasar al otro lado? – Se burlo no sabiendo si le causaba gracia estar hablando solo con su locura, o estar hablando con un muerto y riéndose de él… ¿Qué era peor? Ufff, definitivamente era mejor no pensar en ello.

- No lo sé Malfoy….- Acepto algo angustiado – Creí que tal vez tú…podrías ayudarme…- comento tratando de no sonar muy ansioso.

- ¿Ayudarte? ¿A qué? ¿A pasar al otro lado? – Dijo socarrón mientras se sentaba en la cama y se cruzaba de brazos - ¿Y que ganaría yo ayudándote de todas formas?

- Slytherins… – mascullo molesto Harry a la vez que suspiraba, ¿Qué podía ganar Malfoy? – Pídeme algo, lo que sea mientras me ayudes a investigar sobre lo que me esta ocurriendo, ¿te parece bien?

"_¿Qué si le parecía bien? ¡Era una locura!, estaba negociando con su propia demencia, Salazar bendito!, pero….¿y en el caso de que fuese realmente Potter? ¿Seria posible? De todas formas no tenia nada mejor que hacer, ¿o si?"_

- Esta bien, Potter – acepto a regañadientes – No sé que quiero pedirte, pero hasta que lo sepa te "ayudare"

Harry cuando lo escucho tuvo ganas de saltar de alegría y abrazarle, pero luego pensó que eso era ridículo, o todo lo ridículo dentro de esa extraña situación, asi que se limito a asentir con una gran sonrisa en los labios, ignorando el hecho de que el chico no podía verle.

* . * . * . *

Narcissa estaba en la habitación que ocupaba cuando era una niña e iba con su familia a visitar a su "querida" tía Walburga. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, y ella se sentía sumamente cansada, más con toda la nueva situación que acaban de descubrir.

Severus se pasaba casi todo el día en el antiguo cuarto de Sirius intentando descubrir que era lo que sucedía con Potter. Claramente eso era un secreto, y solo estaban enterados ellos, y la chica Granger, Sirius había dicho que lo mejor era mantenerlo asi por un tiempo hasta tener algún avance, y ella le daba toda la razón, mientras menos personas supieran mejor.

- ¿Cómo estas, Narcissa? – Pregunto el pocionista entrando en la habitación y acercándose a la silla donde la mujer descansaba - ¿Se te han pasado los mareos?

- Estoy bien, Severus – Le tranquilizo ella – Dentro de unos minutos iré a la habitación de Draco a darle sus pociones, no te preocupes por mi, es normal después de todo, ya se me pasara.

- Sabes lo que pienso de todo esto, ¿no? – Medio regaño él viéndola reprobadoramente – No es bueno que andes para todas partes en ese estado, y menos que estés haciendo hechizos para camuflar todo el tiempo, les hace mal – Reprocho caminando nuevamente hacia la puerta.

- Solo necesito tiempo…ya hablaremos de eso nuevamente – dijo llevándose las manos hacia un abultado vientre, y cubriéndolo nuevamente con un _glamour_.

* . * . * . *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido este capitulo? ¿Han descubierto algunas cosas más? =O_

_Al principio no iba a dejar en evidencia tantas cosas, pero luego decidí hacerlo, y asi hacer los cap más interesantes según yo. De esta manera serán menos, pero sustancioso, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?_

_Ya sé como quiero terminar esta historia, de hecho tengo el ultimo cap listo jojo, solo me queda ver como llego a ello XD, pero no teman, porque la terminare si o si, asi que agradecería comentarios para animarme y todo eso. Tiempo no tengo mucho lamentablemente, pero, hago lo que puedo =D_

_Espero hayan tenido un buen comienzo de semana y siga asi lo que queda de ella._

_Saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia, opinión y/o critica es bien recibida no? Asi que con confianza que soy todo ojo para leerlas._

_Pues eso, gracias por leer y comentar, ¡nos leemos el próximo miércoles!_

_Besos._

_Ninoska Malfoy._


	9. Chapter 9

Declaración: Como todos ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando, por supuesto que también apoyo moral de los lectores y los que dejan comentario.

Advertencia: este fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: La batalla ha ocurrido, pero las cosas no resultaron como cada bando esperaba. Voldemort esta inconsciente, y Harry Potter ha muerto. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el mundo mágico ha perdido a su elegido? ¿Draco tiene alucinaciones? Porque ese frente a él no es otro que el difunto Harry Potter…

**Xx**

_** -. No Me Pierdas De Vista.-**_

_**Xx**_

_**Capitulo Nueve:**_ _**Inevitable. Memorias.**_

X x

* . * . * . *

Xx

Domingo 25 de Mayo de 1998 – Grimmauld Place.

Xx

Neville nunca había sido una persona muy sociable, su excesiva timidez y bajo autoestima terminaban aislándolo de todos. Pero las cosas habían cambiado con los años, y luego de esa aventura en el departamento de misterios se sentía una persona diferente.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían confiado en él, y se sentía capaz de apoyarlos en lo que fuese. Sus amigos estaban con él. Asi debía ser siempre.

Sin embargo algo no salió bien. Él no esperaba tener esos sentimientos, él no debía tenerlos, todos eran amigos, y lo que él sentía no era correcto. De ninguna forma. Se callo. Era mejor guardar silencio a perder algo que había tardado tanto tiempo en tener, ignoro el valor Gryffindor que lo impulsaba a veces a correr el riesgo y se quedo mil veces con la lealtad. Quizás algún día tendría una oportunidad…

El día que Harry murió…él hubiese preferido jamás haber tenido esperanzas si aquello significaba la muerte de alguien tan querido, pero había ocurrido ¿seria correcto que él hiciera algo? Ciertamente no lo era, pero ver a Ginny tan deprimida por los sucesos de estos días fue más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

El acercamiento había sido inevitable, y él la quería tanto que no pudo ni quiso evitarlo. Estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, consolándola y brindándole compañía. Se quedaba a su lado cuando Ron se perdía por la mansión, o cuando Hermione desaparecía por horas. El acercamiento entre ellos había comenzado un poco antes de la "batalla final" algunos meses después de que Harry la dejara, pero sentía que cada día estaba más cerca de ella.

Estaba tan absorto en su mundo, y en Ginny que al igual que ella no se dio cuenta de que los aires dentro de Grimmauld Place estaban cambiando.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Sirius estaba eufórico, y más inquieto de lo normal. Severus solía perder la paciencia continuamente con sus impulsos dignos de Godric Gryffindor. Lo entendía, por supuesto, él también estaba asombrado por el nuevo descubrimiento, aunque no lo diera a conocer, era algo extraordinario, pero ¿Por qué se sorprendía tanto? Después de todo Potter siempre rompía las reglas y lo establecido en el mundo, incluso en relación a la muerte.

Se alegraba, pero no por el chico, sino por su pareja. Sirius parecía haber rejuvenecido y se veía mucho mejor que días atrás. Los tres pasaban continuamente en la biblioteca de los Black tratando de descubrir el estado del chico, pero no encontraban nada, y eso no era bueno. El tenía paciencia, pero Sirius…

- ¡¿Cómo no vamos a encontrar nada? – Se había vuelto a quejar por cuarta veces en solo una hora – Los Black tienen una de las mejores bibliotecas del mundo mágico junto con los Malfoy y Hogwarts, pero continuamos ignorantes de lo que ocurre…

- Black – mascullo más que irritado Snape – Tu temperamento e impaciencia no ayudan en nada – Le espeto molesto antes de volver su atención hacia el libro que tenia entre manos.

- El profesor Snape tiene razón Sirius… - Comento media cohibida Hermione acercándose al hombre – Apenas llevamos unas horas investigando, no conseguiremos nada de esta manera – Intento consolarle. Ella estaba igual o más impaciente que él, pero debía actuar con lógica, sino averiguaban que ocurría con Harry quien sabe que podría pasar.

Sirius se calmo luego de unos largos minutos de ir y venir por todo el salón, y se detuvo cuando una insistente luz llamo su atención.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto curioso apuntando la túnica de Severus – A estado brillando desde hace un tiempo…

- Oh, es tu maldito espejo, lo traías en los bolsillos cuando te capturaron y lo guarde, brilla de vez en cuando – Contesto despreocupadamente sin despegar sus ojos del libro.

-¿¡Qué! – Pregunto exaltado – Dámelo ahora – Demando acercándose en dos zancadas hasta él.

Snape le dirigió una mirada furiosa, que significaba muchos problemas por hablarle de esa forma, pero de todas maneras metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho y le tendió el trozo de espejo bruscamente.

- ¿Remus? ¿Estas ahí? – Pregunto ansiosamente mirando el objeto – ¡Oh, Remus! – exclamo cuando vio un poco del rostro del hombre.

- Sirius, Merlín…creí que…oh…me das asustado de una manera horrible – decía la voz indudablemente emocionada del otro hombre - Eres un irresponsable, ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Estas bien ahora? – exigió saber entre molesto por la actitud de su amigo y preocupado por su estado.

- Estoy bien, Rem…es una larga historia, ¿puedes venir a Grimmauld Place? – Pidió ignorando olímpicamente la mirada venenosa que le lanzo su pareja. Oh, si…vaya que tendría problemas – No puedes decirle a nadie donde estamos… ¡pero es importante que vengas!

- ¿Estamos? ¿Con quien más estas? - Pregunto curiosamente intentando ver algo más que la radiante sonrisa de Sirius.

- No importa, cuando vengas te lo digo – Se apresuro a contestar mirando de reojo a Severus - Pero debes venir pronto, tengo muchas cosas que decirte, ¡es lo mejor, Rem…!

- No puedo ahora…estamos vueltos locos aquí en la madriguera buscando a los chicos… - dijo con pesar Lupin - Han seguido tu ejemplo, ¿sabias? – Agrego mirándole casi acusadoramente - Se fueron hace unos días, y Molly esta histérica porque no sabemos donde están y – S detuvo cuando vio que la sonrisa del otro crecía -…Oh, Merlín, ¿están contigo verdad? Voy ahora mismo, déjame decirles a…

- ¡No! – Se adelanto a decir – No puedes decirle a nadie donde estamos…ven ahora y sabrás por que, pero no le digas a nadie.

- No me agrada mucho la idea, Molly esta realmente preocupada – Comento inseguro de que hacer – Creo que fuese conveniente tenerla en ese estado… oh, está bien – acepto finalmente al ver los ojos de cachorro degollado que le hacia Sirius…me apareceré en la puerta en diez o quince minutos.

- De acuerdo…y no le diga a nadie – dijo antes de que el espejo volviera a brillar y la imagen del licántropo desapareciera para ver su propio reflejo.

Silencio. Uno muy tenso para gusto de Sirius. Miro a la chica que seguía leyendo ignorando la conversación que había tenido con Remus, y temeroso miro a su pareja que ahora estaba de brazos cruzados y lo mirada muy, muy intensamente…

- Severus yo…

- Ahora no, Black – espeto molesto – Ahórrate la palabrería, será mejor que vayas a buscar al maldito lobo y le digas lo que esta ocurriendo.

El hubiese ignorado sus palabras y habría intentado justificarse un poco más, acercase a él y tratar explicar que entre él y Remus ya no había nada, y que todo eso se debía a su emoción por decirle lo de Harry a su amigo, que también merecía saber acerca de lo que ocurría, apenas de que ellos tres habían acordado no decirle nada a nadie (a excepción de Cissy que se había enterado por descuido de ellos), pero al final suspiro cansado y decidió irse de ahí, de todas formas no podía hacer mucho con Hermione presente. Ya podría explicarle de mejor manera las cosas a su pareja en la noche, si es que le permitía…conociendo el carácter de Severus…

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Domingo 1 de Junio de 1998

Xx

Las cosas dentro de la mansión de los Black no estaban bien, o bueno…eso dependía un poco ciertamente. Pero eran complicadas.

Por una parte Ron y Hermione no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. El chico sabía que la mente de su novia estaba en otra parte, y él prefería darle tiempo para aceptar las cosas. Era difícil pensar en que Harry ya no estaría más con ellos, asi que extraña, pero maduramente por parte de Ron se alejo de ella y le dio su espacio. Y de esa forma descubrió cosas…

Ginny su hermana…la novia de su mejor amigo (por que para él seguía siento de esa manera) estaba… ¡estaba liada de alguna manera con Neville! No le molestaba eso tanto como el hecho de que apenas hace una semana habían descubierto el cuerpo de Harry y eso era…era una traición tanto por parte de Neville como Ginny. Algo absolutamente imperdonable.

Y asi se los hizo saber lleno de cólera _"¿En que demonios estaban pensando?"_ Les grito lo feo que era lo que estaban haciendo, pero para pasmo suyo la chica lo abofeteo de lado a lado y le dejo bien en claro que no era de su incumbencia, y que además Harry la había dejado hace mucho tiempo. Que lo de ella con Neville ya llevaba un tiempo, y que no era nada malo. Entonces él se enojo más ¿eso le daba derecho a besuquearse por ahí con Harry muerto unas habitaciones más allá? Y lo único que consiguió fue discutir acaloradamente con Neville. Obviamente de esa discusión nada salió bien y terminaron sin hablarse. Mejor para él. No quería tener que hablar con hermanas traidoras y amigos aprovechados, no señor.

Hermione había intentado calmar un poco los ánimos de Ron cuando se había enterado de lo ocurrido, pero era testarudo y no quiso escucharla, y de todas formas ella realmente no tenía mucha cabeza para ocuparse de eso. Las cosas no estaban avanzando en relación a la investigación sobre el estado de Harry, incluso cuando Remus se unió para ayudarles.

Había sido todo un caos el día que el hombre lobo llego a presentarse en Grimmauld Place. Nadie sabía como empezar a explicar la situación, asi que optaron por llevarle a la entrada de la habitación del chico, e intentar prepararlo para lo que iba a ver, y una asombrada Hermione vio como el profesor Snape se ofreció a decirle con toda la delicadeza del mundo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"_- El cuerpo de Potter esta dentro del cuarto – dijo iniciando el tema. Directo al punto. Remus lo miro como si acabara de decirle que tenía una relación secreta con Voldemort, y le gustaba cuidar gatitos los fines de semana. Snape estaba de broma, ¿no? ni siquiera se movió, asi que el hombre siguió hablando – No esta muerto, por lo menos no mágicamente hablando, y al parecer su cuerpo esta como congelado, no hay cambios, no los que debería haber en una persona que lleva bastante tiempo muerta, asi que no esta pudriéndose o algo asi… – Explico crudamente ganándose una mirada aprensiva de Hermione, y una de advertencia por parte de Sirius – Estamos averiguando que ocurre, asi que seria conveniente que entraras, le tocaras y luego nos dijeras que sentiste."_

Hermione no supo muy bien que paso después de que Remus en estado de shock se acercara lentamente al cuerpo de Harry y comentara extrañado y esperanzado que había sentido magia, y luego preocupado dijera que no había vuelto a sentirla cuando lo toco nuevamente. Solo cerró la puerta detrás de ella para explicarle que estaba pasando con más detalle y suavidad, y vio desaparecer a un enfurecido Sirius jalando de la túnica a un hosco Snape.

Luego de ese día las cosas cambiaron un poco. Severus estaba más irritable y huraño que de costumbre, mientras que Sirius no ocultaba su emoción de saber que si había esperanzas de salvar a su ahijado. Remus casi todo el tiempo al lado de su amigo ignoraba que se ganaba miradas llenas de rencor por parte del profesor de pociones, pero Hermione si podía darse cuenta de ello, por lo que no tardo mucho en atar cabos. Wow ¿Sirius y Snape? Quien lo diría…pero era mejor no pensar en eso.

Los cuatro se dispusieron a averiguar lo que más pudiesen sin levantar sospechar y manteniendo todo en secreto para evitar peligros innecesarios.

Por la mañana ella y el profesor Snape repasaban hechizos, pociones, y algunas teorías mientas que Sirius acompaña a su prima, y Remus iba a la madriguera para averiguar como estaban yendo las cosas ahora que Voldemort estaba recuperado y tenía a sus mortifagos constantemente trabajando para él. Y luego en la tarde, Snape se iba en el momento en que el hombre lobo entraba en la biblioteca con la excusa de ir a revisar el estado de Draco.

Y Draco…bueno, ¿Cómo explicarlo mejor? El chico para maravilla de su madre no se veía peor cada día como se suponía debía ser, aunque tampoco era capaz de hacer hechizos, o evitar los horribles dolores que tenia algunos días. Nadie sabia por supuesto porque los dolores eran tan intensos, y porque desaparecían tan repentinamente como llegan, pero él si y Harry también.

La relación entre ellos no era de amigos, ciertamente Harry se limitaba a morderse la lengua cuando Malfoy estaba de malhumor, y Draco a veces demasiado cansado como para discutir con el chico se esforzaba en hablar civilizadamente, aunque eso no pasaba muy a menudo la verdad. El plan era descubrir porque solo Draco podía oírle y todo eso, pero era tan difícil cuando él era invisible para todos, y Malfoy estaba en cama.

Harry había decido ir a dar una vuelta por la mansión aprovechando el hecho de que Malfoy estuviese durmiendo gracias a las pociones que le daba su madre o Snape. Iba a descubrir el porqué de su estado de alguna forma, ya que el chico se negaba a decirle algo a un "muerto" o "a su locura" dependía del estado de animo. Pero era innegable que de alguna u otra manera Malfoy aceptaba que realmente era él.

No hablan de muchas cosas en realidad, Hogwarts, Quidditch, o alguna tontería, pero nunca habían tocado el tema –Voldemort-, algo dentro de Harry le decía que seria un completo error siquiera pronunciar el nombre. Había una extraña conexión entre él y el rubio porque a veces cuando desaparecía de su lado y despertaba estaba seguro de que hasta en el otro lado del mundo se podían oír sus gritos, al parecer los dolores de Malfoy eran demasiado fuertes y solo paraban estando él cerca, ¿irónico, no? Lo cierto es que había aprendido a irse por ahí solo cuando él dormía y tenía tiempo suficiente para volver antes de que despertara.

Ese día iba a ver a Ginny una vez más, le animaba verla aunque ella ignorara su presencia, y agradecía a Neville estar a su lado cuando el no podía ni siquiera intentar consolarla y decirle que aun le quería y no estaba muerto. Pero ojala hubiese escuchado esa vocecita en su cabeza que el insistía en que mejor se quedara en la habitación de Malfoy, no lo hizo…y vio algo que realmente no quería.

Ginny, su Ginny…aquella que él quería tanto proteger y con la que algún día esperaba poder casarse y tener una familia… estaba abrazada a Neville, y nada hubiese sido demasiado doloroso si segundos después el chico no se hubiese inclinado a besarla y que ella le correspondiera. Y vaya que parecían algo entusiasmados con el beso.

Descompuesto, y sintiendo que algo dentro de él se rompía, se trago las lagrimas y volvió con el rubio, quizás su mente masoquistamente hubiese revivió la imagen mil veces si no hubiese sido porque Malfoy se removía inquieto ente sueños. Pesadillas.

De nuevo. Harry estaba impresionado ante el hecho de que Malfoy superaba con creces su record de pesadillas. Debían de ser horribles si despertaba devastado, gritando, y a veces llorando.

Y la de estaba vez parecía ser bastante mala…

- No…- murmuraba entre sueños – por favor…no…- pedía con una voz que a Harry le pareció demasiado suplicante para tratarse del Malfoy que él conocía, ¿Qué cosa tan mala podía estar soñando como para que actuara asi?

- Malfoy, despierta…- le dijo acercándose un poco a la cama del chico – Malfoy despierta – repitió cuando vio que el rubio se removía inquieto entre las sabanas – DESPIERTA – grito cuando vio que estaba llorando, sinceramente hasta a él le dolió verle de esa forma, ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Se desespero al saber que no podía tocarle para intentar hacer que despertar, si no podía tocar a sus amigos y conocidos, ¿Malfoy no seria la diferencia verdad?

- Merlín…por favor, no, no…- dijo el chico luchando con un enemigo invisible.

Harry no lo soporto más y se sentó junto a él en la cama, e intento despertarle. Le toco…realmente sintió su piel bajo su tacto, mas no tuvo tiempo para pensar mucho en eso porque de pronto Malfoy abría los ojos, y parecía estar sufriendo bastante, porque había tanto dolor en sus ojos grises. Dolor, desesperación y algo más…

-¿ PP-Pott…er…? – Apenas pregunto para luego abrasarse a él como una tabla de salvación. Harry estaba tan desconcertado que solo pudo devolver el contacto intentando confortarle. El sabia como ayudaba a veces tener a alguien luego de nueva pesadilla horriblemente intensa. Quizás el chico estaba tan conmocionado por lo que había soñado que no estaba percatándose del pequeño detalle de que de estaba llorando en su hombro, del hombro de su enemigo, de un muerto, de…

¿Le estaba abrazando? ¿Le estaba tocando? ¿Podría verle también?

- M-Malfoy…tú… ¿puedes…tú puedes… verme? – Pregunto bastante incomodo y perturbado por la cercanía y la vulnerabilidad del muchacho.

De improvisto Draco pareció reaccionar porque se tenso bastante, y se aparto de él como si le hubiese quemado su tacto y se seco las lágrimas con rapidez…

- Potter, no vuelvas a tocarme – le dijo lo más dignamente que pudo una vez se tranquilizo. Y Harry solo lo miro con la boca abierta. Ni siquiera se molesto en contradecirle, y decir que el que se había abrazado de esa forma con tantas fuerza no había sido precisamente él…tenia algo más importante en la cabeza ¡Malfoy podía verle!

- Oh, Merlín, ¿entonces si puedes verme? – Pregunto levantándose de la cama y paseándose por el cuarto ansioso -¿Puedes? ¿Puedes?

- Si, maldición, y quédate tranquilo que me estas mareando – se quejo Draco llevándose las manos a la cabeza y masajeándose las sienes con los ojos cerrados – Eres un puto dolor de cabeza Potter…

Y a Harry no le importaba para nada que el chico estuviese insultándolo, ¡podía verle!, y tocarle.

- Malfoy…- dijo acercándose a él nuevamente - ¿Puedes…puedes tocarme? – La reacción no se hizo esperar, Draco detuvo el masaje abruptamente, y abrió los ojos mirándolo de manera extraña.

- Eres un jodido pervertido, Potty – dijo socarronamente sonriéndole de medio lado a Harry quien se había sonrojado. Oh, hace tanto tiempo que no molestaba a alguien, ¿Por qué había dejado de hacerlo? Si era tan divertido.

- No seas imbécil, tú eres el pervertido – dijo apresuradamente el chico – Solo quería ver si podías sentir mi piel y todo eso…

- ¿sentir tu piel? – Repitió con un tono sugerente en la voz que consiguió hacer sonrojar más al héroe - ¿Quieres que sienta tú piel? Merlín, Potter…creí que tú no bateabas para ese lado. Ya sabes, con lo de la comadreja junior y todo eso.

- Malfoy – dijo Harry medio escandalizado por el rumbo de la conversación. Tratando de ignorar la punzada de dolor que sintió cuando había hecho alusión a Ginny – A mi no me… yo no…

- Eres todo elocuencia, ¿eh? – Se burlo Draco aprovechando el estado del chico para reirse un poco – Asi que el chico-que-vivió ahora es el chico-que-vivió-para ser-gay – Oh, la cara de Potter era un poema, era tan fácil sacarle de quicio.

Y Harry devolvió el comentario. Vaya que lo hizo, y sus palabras causaron daño de una manera descomunal, ignorante a lo ocurrido al chico no midió las consecuencias de ello.

- No seas idiota Malfoy – espeto molesto – aquí al único que le gusta que le den por el culo eres tú – bramo molesto, y dolido por pensar de nuevo en Ginny…quería desahogarse con alguien, pegar, discutir, gritar, y el único que podía ayudarlo en eso era Malfoy, pero contrario a la respuesta molesta o sarcástica que esperaba, el rubio se quedo blanco, y como en otro lugar…

- ¿Malfoy…? – Pregunto preocupado Harry, pero fue ignorado -¿Malfoy? – Volvió a preguntar al ver como a cada segundo su piel palidecía más y sus ojos de apagaban.

Draco ya no estaba ahí, se encontraba recordando lo que su mente tan sabiamente había mantenido bloqueado para él, ahora podía verlo…lo recordaba absolutamente todo…

"_Imágenes llegaban sin parar a su mente. Su sexto año, le presión de la misión que le habían dado, la amenaza sobre su cabeza y la de su familia…el fracaso, y su vuelta a casa. _

_La furia del Lord, y la decepción en los ojos de su padre al que no veía hace mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera le había saludado, solo le había visto de esa forma, de esa forma tan…quería decirle que lo había intentado, ¡por Merlín que él había hecho lo mejor que podía!, pero su padre no quería escucharle, se limito a ignorarle y cada vez que le veía solo dolía más…_

¿Porque había olvidado esas cosas?

_El Lord…_

_Más recuerdos bloqueados llegaron a él. Fue torturado por su fallo. Y luego… ¿Qué paso después? Vagamente podía escuchar los lamentos de su madre, ¿Qué tan malo podía pasar para que su madre perdiera la compostura de esa forma?_

_- Entonces, no te importará demasiado que me divierta un poco con tu hijo, ¿verdad Lucius? – Pudo escuchar que decía la voz calmada y siseante del Lord._

_- Por supuesto que no mi Señor…- Había sido la sumisa respuesta y luego sentía que perdía lentamente la conciencia por el desgasta físico – Como ya le había dicho, puede hacer lo que sea._

_- Mi señor, no, no, por favor – decía implorante la voz de la mujer. El Lord la miro con furia, pero ella no desistió de su intento – Es solo un niño…no lo haga, yo ocupare su lugar….no…no….- fue casi lo ultimo que escucha Draco antes de caer rendido por el dolor._

_Cuando volvió a despertar sabía que algo no andaba bien. No estaba en su habitación, y tampoco en algún hospital o enfermería, y vaya que sentía que lo necesitaba. Todo su cuerpo dolía como el demonio, y el cansancio era horrible. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera podía hacer magia._

_Intento ubicarse en el extraño lugar, pero no conseguía relacionarlo con algo conocido, ¿Dónde estaba?_

_- Está en mi habitación, joven Malfoy – dijo la voz inconfundible de su señor demasiado cerca de él. Se estremeció. Sin duda volvería a ser castigado por fallar._

_Intento incorporarse de lo que seguramente era una cama, pero apenas podía mover su cabeza para enfocar su vista en el hombre parado a su lado. ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado? El Lord no le había torturado tanto como para dejarlo en esas condiciones, ¿o si?_

_- No intentes moverte, creo que estarás asi por unos días – comento Voldemort con una torcida sonrisa en su rostro. Draco sintió que realmente algo no andaba bien, no cuando estaba a solas con el Lord, y su magia estaba respondiendo tanto o menos que su cuerpo._

_Quería habla, preguntar que sucedía, pero era condenadamente complicado abrir la boca, hasta le era dificultoso respirar con tranquilidad._

_- No me gustan muchos los rodeos, joven Malfoy – comenzó a decir el hombre – asi que sugiero que se hagas a la idea de que pasara bastante tiempo en este lugar. Sera mejor que se acostumbre…- dio otro paso hacia el chico y acaricio con sus largos dedos la varita que tenia en las manos – bueno, bueno… ¿Qué tal si comenzamos? – agrego, y Draco habría jurado que se había relamido los labios._

_Cerrando los ojos con fuerzas al verlo apuntar con su varita espero el impacto del hechizo. No llego, simplemente sintió un repentino frio en su cuerpo. Aguardando aun con los ojos cerrados intento calmarse, y decirse que el dolor podría ser soportable, todo lo valdría mientras sus padres estuvieran bien. No quería ver de nuevo esa mirada de Lucius sobre él, dolía, dolía mucho más que un Cruciatus, él siempre estaba buscando la aprobación de su progenitor, y de nuevo no la había conseguido. Vaya fracaso de hijo que era._

_Apretó un poco los labios esperando algún otro movimiento, pero cuando sintió unos dedos recorrer con lentitud desde su pierna derecha hasta su pecho abrió los ojos asustado y sorprendido a partes iguales. Estaba desnudo. Se encontró con la mirada penetrante del Lord, pero había algo más en esos ojos que hizo que Draco volviera a estremecerse. No, algo no iba nada bien, ¿el Lord no pensaba….?_

_- Veo que lo haz entendido – dijo con sorna el hombre al ver el terror, y la impotencia en esos ojos color gris. Oh, si, eso seria definitivamente divertido – No hay nada que puedas hacer…asi que por ser tú te dijere que es mejor que te relajes y lo disfrutes – añadió a la vez que con otro movimiento de varita volteaba al chico y lo ataba de las muñecas a cada lado de la cama._

_No…Draco no quería eso, quería ser torturado, herido de gravedad, incluso morir era una idea maravillosa. Intento moverse, pedir ayuda a su magia, hacer algo para impedir aquella atrocidad de la que seria victima, pero no podía, ¡no podía! Su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus órdenes, y su magia parecía recluida dentro de él, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su propio cuerpo lo estaba traicionando de esa forma?_

_Pánico. Un pánico que jama antes había sentido. Incontrolable y avasallador._

_Estaba horriblemente asustado. Sonidos comenzaban a intentaban salir de la boca de Draco. En una enorme oleada de alivio sintió su magia salir a defenderle, casi podía rozarla con sus dedos, pero volvió a desaparecer, ¡NO! ¡¿Por qué? Por favor no, no. Su magia no podía fallarle, no ahora. Su cuerpo temblaba, no podía controlarlo._

_El piso tembló un poco ante una nueva manifestación de magia del chico, pero nuevamente pasó. El Lord no perdió tiempo y se desvistió con otro movimiento de varita. Oh, aquella era una imagen bastante tentadora. Esa pálida piel que estaba seguro nadie más había tocado seria solo suya._

_Draco sentía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento ante tanta adrenalina y tensión en su cuerpo. Sintió como sus piernas eran bruscamente separadas y sus rodilla inclinadas dándole un total acceso al otro hombre ya muy excitado como para contenerse por más tiempo._

_No pensó en la humillación que esa posición le daba. No, demasiado ocupado sintiendo el miedo llenarle._

_De nada le servía gritar, su voz no salía de su boca. Su magia no respondía ante su desesperación. El Lord iba a tomar su cuerpo y él no podría hacer nada…lo único que le quedaba era conseguir estar lo menos consciente cuando ocurriera._

_Como le gustaría estar en Hogwarts bromeando con sus amigos. Pasean junto a Pansy, ayudando con los deberes hasta altas horas de la noche a Greg y Vincent. Jugando alguna partida de ajedrez con Blaise, o simplemente discutiendo un poco con Theo… ¡hasta molestando algunos Gryffindor! Por un momento sintió que volvía al castillo, que nada malo había ocurrido y que en cualquier momento estaría en una clases de pociones viendo como su padrino fastidiaba al trió dorado, o en Herbología riéndose de algunos Hufflepuff. Hasta podía sentir en viento en su cara intentando atrapar la snitch… pero el dolor desgarrador que sintió lo volvió de golpe a la realidad._

_- no…- Susurro con voz cortada ¿por qué su magia no le estaba ayudando? ¡No quería que eso pasara! Merlín, no, no…por favor no… Estaba comenzando a ahogarse. No podía respirar con calma, estaba hiperventilando…no sentía el aire llegar a sus pulmones, pero extrañamente la idea de morir en ese momento no le importo, casi lo estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas._

_Dolor. Profundo y violento. Era una sensación nauseabunda y Draco sintió arcadas. Sus propias lágrimas no ayudaban a sacar todo lo que sentía en su interior en ese momento. Otro empujón en su interior y volvió a romperse por dentro. Un jadeo en su nuca. Se derrumbaba interiormente sabiendo que nadie vendría a parar todo eso, ¿si su magia misma no lo había hecho, quien lo haría? Nadie…_

_No quería sentir. No quería sentir todo eso. Los jadeos, los empujes, el sudor ajeno sobre su espalda, aquellas frías manos recorriendo su cuerpo con lasciva, cubriéndolo, llenándolo por completo. Manchándolo…_

_Sentía su piel romperse con cada golpe en su interior. El enfermizo chico de su cuerpo con otro. La sangre en su boca al morderse con tantas fuerzas el labio inferior. _

_Lastimado. Sometido. Profanado…_

_Ya no era digno, su cuerpo estaba lleno de todo eso que él no quería. Dolor. Miedo. Sexo. Sudor. Estaba hundido, perdido. La locura no era una mala idea. Otro ronco gemido en su nuca y sintió una sustancia en su interior. Quería vomitar, llorar con fuerzas, grita hasta que no pudiera más. No podía hacer nada. Su cuerpo no respondía, ¿Por qué lo haría? Estaba sucio._

_Sentía el líquido deslizase por sus piernas. Sangre….su sangre mezclándose que un líquido ajeno. ¡No quería eso en su cuerpo! No, no, no… ¿Que había hecho tan malo como para ser castigado de esa forma?_

_El solo intento ser el orgullo de su padre, seguir sus pasos. Proteger a su madre, y creer ciegamente en su familia. ¿Dónde estaba su error? ¡Que alguien se lo dijera! Podía hacerlo, corregirlo…por favor, por favor…él podía cambiarlo, pero que detuvieran lo que estaba pasándole…._

_Inexorablemente se hundió en lo más profundo de si mismo. Se hundió tanto que no estuvo concierte por largas horas. _

_No fue consiente de cuantas veces el Lord volvió a hacerlo. Una, otra, y otra vez… Pero la fortuna no siempre estuvo con él. A veces la bondadosa locura le abandonaba y volvía a sentir todo como aquel primer día multiplicado. _

_Fue una rutina por largos meses…A veces tenia la esperanza de que su magia aparecería de nuevo y le salvaría…pero su magia nunca acudió a él. Los primeros días sintió que quería salir en su ayuda. Con el tiempo no la sintió más._

_¿Cuánto años sufrió de esa forma? Porque estaba seguro de que fueron años, siglos…un largo, largo tiempo que lo destruía con cada embestida en su interior. Que le denigraba con cada clímax de su profanador. Que lo hundía con cada lágrima silenciosa. El dolor físico no importaba ya, ni siquiera sentía como sus heridas se abrían cada vez más al no tener tiempo para curarse. No… ¿Qué importaba que estuviera roto por dentro? Ya no importaba nada…él no quería saber más. No importaba ya si su padre lo miraba con desprecio y decepción. No importaba ya que Vincent y Greg reprobaran sus materias. No importaba que no hubiese alguien para que Blaise jugara al ajedrez. ¿Qué importaba que ya Theo no tuviese alguien con quien discutir? ¿O que Pansy tuviese que dar paseos sola?…Ni siquiera importaba que no hubiese nadie que secara las lagrimas de su madre o que su padrino hiciera pociones solo. El no quería saber nada...entonces ¿Por qué seguía ahí?_

_Se perdió._

_No volvió más. Vivía en su propio mundo, y a veces Voldemort creía que el chico estaba muerto. Pero seguía ahí, respirando, tan herido y hundido que era increíble que hubiese soportado tanto. Quiso matarle cuando momentos antes iría a la batalla en Hogwarts, pero desistió al pensar en divertirse un poco más con él cuando volviera victorioso._

_Cuando Severus por fin pudo entrar en la habitación que por meses permaneció cerrada para todos a excepción del Lord sus rodillas temblaron y cayó al suelo._

_Draco…aquel chico tan soberbio y vanidoso. Ese mismo que en sus primeros estallidos de magia le había píntalo el cabello verde. Que amaba verlo hacer pociones. Aquel que terminaba castigado de vez en cuando por querer fastidiar a Potter y sus amigos. El que era demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda en algo que no entendía. El que tenía a su familia en un pedestal y pensaba en ella antes que en él mismo…_

_Él. Su ahijado estaba atado bocabajo en la cama completamente inmóvil. Había sangre reciente en su parte trasera y rasgúñanos en el resto de su cuerpo. Y en el aire podía olerse el sexo y el terror. No eran recientes…era un olor viejo, antiguo…uno que gritaba desesperación por todas partes._

_Escucho a Narcissa gritar y llorar cerca de él, ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando tu único hijo es violado constantemente por casi un año? Repentinamente Severus se sintió asqueado y cien años más viejo ¿en que momento le había fallado tanto a ese chico? Oh, Merlín… ¿podrían siquiera hacer algo por él ahora?_

_No fue fácil. Draco estaba horriblemente destrozado en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y su magia… ¿que le había ocurrido? No podía sentirla por ninguna parte. Narcissa se desvivió por hacer al chico reaccionar pero también temerosa de lo que sucedería cuando él abriese sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo actuar cuando sucediera. Necesitaban tiempo, y que Potter ganara era su única esperanza para ayudar en lo posible a Draco._

_Para bien o para mal cuando ese momento llego Draco no recordaba nada. O por lo menos nada desde la parte en que era encerrado en el cuarto del Lord. El trauma debía ser demasiado grande como para bloquear tanta de recuerdos, pensó angustiado Severus._

_Xx_

* . * . * . *

_Xx_

- Narcissa, ¡por Merlín!, no eres un maldito Gryffindor como para ser tan testaruda – Reprendió energéticamente Severus cuando vio a la mujer intentando levantarse de la cama nuevamente.

- Necesito ver a Draco – dijo obstinadamente ignorando el insulto del hombre – Creo que algo nada mal…tengo que ir a verle – comento angustiada volviendo a intentar incorporarse.

- Narcissa – siseo cada vez con menos paciencia – Tú salud es delicada y ni hablemos de lo inestable de tu embarazo. Sabes que cuando son mellizos también es necesaria la magia del padre, y no creo que quieras que llame a Lucius – dijo mordazmente ya no sabiendo que más hacer para impedir que la mujer se quedara donde estaba.

Ella le miro de manera retadora diciendo con la mirada que como fuera Draco la necesitaba con ella.

- Tú hijo te necesita, bien – acepto a regañadientes Severus – Ahora escúchame…le has fallado a Draco igual que yo, y su padre – dijo con toda la frialdad del mundo viendo un brillo de dolor en los ojos de ella – Pero como sea, no puedes fallarle a esos niños que llevas…no te equivoques dos veces. Yo iré a ver a Draco…

Narcissa solo fue capaz de asentir secamente con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aun sintiendo la inexplicable sensación de que nuevamente estaba perdiendo a su hijo.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

_Ufff, vaya que me costo escribir este capitulo, enserio. Tenia un horrible bloqueo y no sabia como llegar a las cosas que quería que pasaran, era frustrante, y esto es lo mejor que me salió ¿que les parece? _

_UUUhhh estoy muy deprimida por los pocos comentarios que recibí por el capitulo anterior, ¿acoso no les gusto? De verdad hago lo mejor que puedo._

_Incluso estuve a punto de no subir este capitulo por mi inevitable depresión u.u…pero saben que aunque amenace con no subir más nada nunca más no puedo fallarles a los que continúan apoyándome u_u_

_Mil gracias de verdad por lo que aun comentan e impiden mi coma depresivo y con bloqueo de imaginación, ¡hasta mi musa me abandona! =( no lo hagan ustedes *O*_

_Ahahaha, volviendo a lo importante creo yo…_

_¿Qué piensan sobre este cap? La escena de Draco con Voldy trate de hacerla lo menos cruda posible, ni yo mismo soy tan cruel como para describir tan gráficamente lo que le paso al pobre, asi que me fui por el lado sensible y lo expliqué como más o menos lo sentía Draco…_

_¿Qué piensan sobre la horrible metida de pata de Harry? Bueno, en realidad no le justifico, pero ¡al pobre le acababan de romper el corazón! ¿No? Piedad para él…_

_Ya habrán más avances con eso de la peleíta que tuvieron Sev y Sirius, y obviamente con las teorías del estado de Harry =D_

_Gracias a los que comentan y los que leen esta historia que a veces me saca canas verdes jejeje_

_Mil besos para todos, y nos leemos el prox miércoles sino caigo en un coma depresivo por la falta de comentarios jejejeje_

_Ninoska Malfoy._


	10. Chapter 10

_¡HOLA!, bueno…tengo muchas cosas que informarles queridos lectores, pero dejare todos los avisos para el final del capitulo porqué que quieren leerlo XD, asi que cuando terminen no olviden que debo decirles algo importante, ¿vale? =D_

Declaración: Como todos ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando, por supuesto que también apoyo moral de los lectores y los que dejan comentario.

Advertencia: este fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: La batalla ha ocurrido, pero las cosas no resultaron como cada bando esperaba. Voldemort esta inconsciente, y Harry Potter ha muerto. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el mundo mágico ha perdido a su elegido? ¿Draco tiene alucinaciones? Porque ese frente a él no es otro que el difunto Harry Potter…

**Respuesta a reviews:**

**Minchan: **wow, creí que te había perdido T.T jejejej, pero me alegra que hayas tenido algo de tiempo , uff, si han pasado muchas cosas, y sip, Cissy esta embarazada, y aun no sé si serán una pareja o dos niños, pero ahí pensare en algo :P

Ajaja a mi tampoco me agrada Ginny por eso la saque del camino como pude XD, y Nev esta solito así que…los junte

Uuhh, si morí mucho mientras escribía esa parte de los recuerdos de Draco u_u, pero no te preocupes que en este capitulo que subo ahora sabrás que ocurre y lo importante que será Harry =)

Ajaja lo de rem y sirius me salio de la nada porque me gusta como Sev refunfuña y dice que no son celos XD

Sobre lo último, creo que en un cap o dos más los demás irán averiguando sobre ellos, así que paciencia

Cuídate!, ojala tengas tiempo para seguir comentando después. Besos

**Murtilla: **me alegra que te haya gustado y todo eso , en este capitulo sabrás que ocurre con Draco, y que hace Harry….shan!

**Szuszyy: **entonces tu mejoras mi vida cada vez que comentas =D, ojala sigas haciéndolo

**Saiyuri** : siii, Harry se dará cuenta de que no todo es blanco o negro…hay muchos matices, y eso ayudara a Draco en el futuro

**Xx**

_** -. No Me Pierdas De Vista.-**_

_**Xx**_

_**Capitulo Diez: **__**Lo Siento.**_

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Harry nunca había sido muy bueno expresando sentimientos, mucho menos a la hora de interpretarlos o entenderlos. Crecer con los Dursley le habían dado una especie de "constipación emocional", ¿y a quien no? Si jamás en once años había recibido un abrazo, una simple caricia o un cumplido. No…esas cosas las aprendió cuando llego a Hogwarts, e incluso después de pasar tiempo con personas que le querían se le hacía difícil expresarse, sin embargo…esta era una situación difícil…

Martes 3 de junio de 1998 – Grimmauld Place

Después de ese horrible domingo las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Harry no conseguía entender el porqué del estado de Malfoy, ni los llantos nocturnos de Narcissa mientas velaba el intranquilo sueño de su hijo, mucho menos el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Snape cuando creía que estaba solo.

Malfoy dejo de hablar. Dejo de comer, e incluso a veces Harry creía que hasta dejaba de respirar de vez en cuando, pero ¿por qué?

De una extraña manera desde aquel día en que discutió con el chico no se había movido de su lado porque sentía que le necesitaba, era algo más fuerte que él. Además, no quería correr el riesgo de dejarle solo y que cuando despertara sus dolores volvieran. Se sentía culpable, y no sabia porqué, pero algo le decía que era responsable del estado de Malfoy. No es que sintiese algún apego especial por él, le seguía desagradando y no olvidaba lo mal que lo habían pasado él y sus amigos por culpa del chico, aun asi…se sentía un poco responsable, ¿razón? Realmente no estaba seguro…

No había vuelto a tocarle ni parecía que el muchacho reparar en su presencia, y Harry se desesperaba por eso, intentaba hablarle y disculparse por sus palabras (aunque ni siquiera entendía porque tanto escándalo, si de todos modos quien había empezado con eso no había sido él), pero no había respuesta, ni siquiera una señal de que le estuviese escuchando. El chico despertaba gritando, luego se quedaba como inmóvil contemplando el techo hasta que entraba en la habitación su madre o Snape y le daban una poción para dormir. Y eso era todo…

Malfoy parecía un zombie, y Harry se sentía asustado por eso, no encontraba una explicación para aquella repentina situación. Las cosas con él habían estado…suaves, por decirlo de alguna forma, seguían fastidiándose mutuamente claro esta, pero nunca nada tan grave como para que el chico estuviese en ese estado, asi que no entendía que había ocurrido…porqué claro estaba que él no le había hecho nada, ¿verdad?

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y entraron en silencio dos personas.

Harry que estaba sentado en el suelo del lado izquierdo de la cama se puso de pie y camino hasta el rincón del cuarto intentado no hacer ruido, a pesar de saber que ninguno de los dos podía verle. Iba con la intención de darles algo de privacidad con el chico que dormía, pero se detuvo cuando llego hasta sus oídos la voz quebrada de Narcissa Malfoy…

- Lo ha recordado, ¿verdad, Severus? – Dijo en un susurro débil, casi como si el hecho de decirlo menos fuerte lo hiciera menos real – Se esta perdiendo… - agrego temblorosamente llevándose una mano a la boca intentado acallar un sollozo.

¿_Recordado? ¿Perdiendo? ¿De que estaban hablando? Harry ignorando la voz de su moral que le decía que no era bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas de quedo a averiguar de una vez por todas que estaba pasando. La curiosidad era más fuerte._

- Narcissa…ya sabíamos que esto podía pasar – murmuró intentando parecer lo más indiferente posible. Con su varita estaba chequeando los signos del muchacho y con pesar negaba con la cabeza de vez en cuando – Se esta rindiendo…ignoro la causa para que recordara todo en estos momentos, pero iba a pasar tarde o temprano…

- Pero…estaba bien hasta hace unos días, incluso se veía más animado, y…yo n-no…él no puede…- la voz se la quebró y apretó los labios con fuerzas.

- Narcissa… - Llamo delicadamente. El no era bueno con las palabras, menos en esas situaciones, pero la mujer que se desmoronaba frente a él era su amiga, madre del chico que quería como un hijo, y estaba embarazada…no podía alterarse demasiado – Cissy…- Volvió a llamar acercándose a ella tomando una de sus pálidas manos entre las suyas – Draco es fuerte…siempre lo ha sido, ha soportado grandes cargas que a veces ni un adulto podría llevar…yo no quiero esto para él, pero debes entender que…- Dio un suspiro cansado vio como ella ya no podía contener más las lagrimas y le miraba suplicante, como pidiéndole que no continuase más con esa platica – No, Cissy….debes entenderlo…

_¿Qué demonios esta pasando? Pensaba cada vez más nervioso Harry. Su corazón latía con fuerzas o lo que él sentía era su corazón. Era una sensación extraña, una energía rodeando todo su cuerpo y estaba nervioso y ansioso, pero no sabia porqué. Una parte de él quería quedarse ahí y descubrir por fin porqué Malfoy estaba en ese estado, pero había otra parte en él que le suplicaba marcharse, era como una energía que intentaba empujarle lejos de ahí, llevarle a donde no escuchara lo que el hombre estaba diciendo…._

- Mírame…- pidió cuando ella volteo el rostro – Cissy, mírame – dijo tomando su mentón con la otra mano haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a conectarse – Si él no puede luchar más no puedes hacer que se quede…

_¿Quedarse? ¿Acaso Malfoy se estaba muriendo…? No…debía ser otra cosa, ¿no? Puede que estuviese un poco más pálido de lo normal, pero más allá de eso Harry no veía una gran diferencia en él…_

_-_ Sabes que una persona que ha sido profanada de la forma en que lo fue Draco jamás se recupera…- Debía hacerla entender. Era doloroso, sobre todo para una madre, pero ella debía entenderlo…

_¿Profanada? ¡¿Una persona profanada? Pero….pero eso quería decir que…eso significaba que Malfoy…que él… hacia sido…que…que alguien le había…- _Oh Merlín… - Exclamo en un gemido ahogado ya que se tapo la boca con rapidez, aun sabiendo que ninguno de ellos podía oírle.

- No lo digas por favor…- dijo ella zafándose de su agarre – Tú no sabes si él se recuperara o no, tú no lo entiendes…él va a estar bien, él puede, él…

- ¡Le violaron Narcissa! – Casi grito desesperado, agradeciendo que el chico estaba durmiendo gracias a una poción y no despertaría – Tú no lo entiendes…estuvo casi un año a merced del Lord…- dijo escupiendo ásperamente la ultima palabra – Eso es mucho tiempo…- Silencio…ella negaba débilmente con la cabeza no queriendo comprender – Además… - agrego en un débil susurro - también le estuvo quitando su magia…- Dio dos pasos hacia la mujer que se había sentado abatida en la silla al lado de la cama y se abraza a si misma con fuerzas – Su magia, Cissy… ¿sabes lo que todo eso significa? Puede que por milagro salga adelante, pero no será igual, hasta podría estar por siempre en ese estado…- dijo lleno de dolor pero manteniéndose fuerte. De nada servía derrumbarse…no por lo menos frente a ella – Suena muy cruel decirlo, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta esa posibilidad…además…no puedes rendirte asi, tienes a dos niños en tu vientre y…

- No puedo – Le interrumpió ella levantando la vista – Mira como esta Draco por mi incompetencia, no fui capaz de salvarle, ni siquiera cuando aun estaba a tiempo. ¿Cómo crees que seré capaz esta vez de ser mejor madre para ellos? – Pregunto angustiada llevándose las manos al vientre haciendo que desapareciera el hechizo _glamour –_ No puedo hacerle esto a Draco…me siento tan dividía… - añadió antes de volver a llorar – Sé que ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, pero no puedo dejar solo a Draco…él me necesita tanto o más que ellos…- Se tenso un poco cuando sintió a Severus rodearla con sus brazos torpes – No sé que hacer…- dijo aferrándose a la túnica del hombre.

Harry que se quedo inmóvil en un rincón de la habitación, no reacciono hasta largos minutos después cuando sintió la puerta del cuarto cerrase con un golpe suave, pero que sintió retumbar en sus oídos con fuerzas, nuevamente estaba a solas con el chico.

_Eres un imbécil, Harry Potter_ – le dijo mordazmente una voz en su cabeza _ Un verdadero hijo de puta –_Y él ni siquiera pudo negarlo. Estaba completa y absolutamente de acuerdo.

Había lastimado de una manera horrenda a Malfoy sin siquiera saberlo. ¡Oh, Merlín! Era su culpa que él chico estuviese asi, y…

_¿Qué harás ahora héroe? Acabas de destrozar a la única persona que podía ayudarte, lo sabes ¿verdad?_

Lo sabia, lo sabia, ¡por supuesto que lo sabia, maldita sea! Pero ¿Cómo iba a saber que Malfoy había sido…

Ni siquiera era capaz de pensarlo. Era algo demasiado…vil y enfermo como para que se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza, aun tratándose del rubio.

- Voldemort…- mascullo con asco, cerro los ojos con fuerzas negándose a pensar más en la situación de Malfoy, en lo que había pasado, y en lo que estaría sintiendo ahora…Sentía asco…, estaba seguro que de haber podido habría vomitado, algo dentro de él se removía haciendo que el malestar creciera, se sentía pasmado, y furioso… y el odio, un odio tan grande que pensaba nunca sentir hacia el enfermo de Voldemort.

Le iba a matar. No tenia idea de cómo lo haría, pero lo iba a hacer, le haría pagar por todo el daño que estaba haciendo. Una cosa era torturar, y asesinar, pero… ¡¿profanar de esa forma a alguien? Y aunque se tratase de Malfoy, el chico con el que vivía peleando en Hogwarts, no se lo merecía, ¡hasta le habían quitado la magia! Esa que tanto enorgullecía al Slytherin.

En ese momento Harry borro los malos recuerdos, olvido las tretas que había hecho Malfoy para meterlo en líos, las cosas que decía para intentar que despidieran a Hagrid, los insultos a sus amigos, los prejuicios de la sangre, e incluso que tenia la marca en el brazo y había metido mortifagos en Hogwarts. Olvido toda esa parte porque sentía que había muerto mucho antes de que él se diese cuenta. Malfoy no era asi…se lo decía esa misma energía que le había suplicado salir del cuarto cuando había escuchado a Snape y Narcissa hablar.

Ahora pensaba en ese chico de primero que hacia bromas con sus compañeros de casa. El muchacho al que le brillaban los ojos en cada clase de pociones. El que nunca se rendía a pesar de que Harry siempre atrapaba la snitch antes que él. Pensaba en ese Malfoy que paseaba por el lago junto a Parkinson. El chico que solo los cercanos conocían, y que Harry jamás vio. Ese mismo que hizo todo por salvar a su familia a costa de su propia cordura y tranquilidad en sexto año. Ese que no fue capaz de matar al profesor Dumbledore porque contra todo lo que se pensaba de él, Malfoy no era un asesino. Solo una pantalla para los extraños. Y él, Harry…no quería seguir viendo lo que sus propios prejuicios le habían ver.

No era lastima lo que le impulsaba a ayudar a su antiguo rival, ni complejo de héroe como seguramente Malfoy hubiese dicho de ser capaz. Era un sentimiento confuso. No podía perderle. No podía dejar a Malfoy rendirse…no ahora cuando podía empezar a conocerle de verdad, no cuando además era el único que podía ayudarle a acabar con toda la mierda de Voldemort de una vez.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Miércoles 4 de Junio de 1998

Hermione estaba perdiendo los nerviosos. Vaya que si, mucho más ahora que el profesor Snape ya no iba a ayudarles con la investigación. Las razones eran desconocidas, pero ella sentía que esta vez no estaba relacionado con Sirius, sino más bien con los gritos y sucesos extraños que venían de la habitación que ocupaba Malfoy.

En realidad no le daba mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. Algo le sucedía al chico, y era grave, pero más allá no era de su importancia. Tampoco pensaba mucho en la cada vez más notoria relación que tenían Ginny y Neville, quizás no andaban besándose por todas partes, lo cual agradecía, pero se notaba que entre ellos las cosas iban bien. No asi con Ron. Era un caso complicado, menos cuando su _hermanita_ andaba dando escenitas con Neville por toda la mansión como le gustaba exagerar al pelirrojo.

Se sentía culpable por dejar a su novio solo de esa forma, porque sabia que la rabia que tenia contra la nueva pareja no era más que una forma de desviar el dolor que sentía por la perdida de su mejor amigo, y ella se sentía peor sabiendo que él sufría y no podía contarle la verdad.

Se decía a si misma que cuando pudiese avanzar un poco más con la verdad sobre el estado de Harry, ignoraría la promesa de silencio y le diría todo a Ron. Pero cada vez era más complicado verlo sufrir y sabe que la investigación no iba nada bien, menos cuando Sirius se presento ese día en la mañana y les dijo que no podría ayudarles muy seguido por un tiempo.

Y otra vez más secretismo, pensó ella frustrada. Solo estaba con Remus en esa amplia biblioteca, y aun les quedaba la mitad por leer. Quería reclamarle a Sirius por su poca participación, ¡era el padrino de Harry por todos los cielos!, pero en el fondo sabia que por lo mismo, por ser su padrino y quererlo de esa forma su razón para ausentarse asi en la biblioteca tenia que ser importante y grave, y estaba segura de que tenia alguna relación con el misterioso estado de Malfoy.

- ¡Encontré algo! – Exclamo la voz de Remus a unos metros más lejos de ella – No es mucho, pero no hay que descartarlo, ven a ver…

Y con esas palabras Hermione dejo de pensar en el resto, y se centro en lo importante: traer de vuelta a Harry.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Jueves 5 de Junio de 1998

- Y fue incontrolable, solo sentí que me enfurecía y de pronto ella comenzó a inflarse – estaba contando Harry sentado en el suelo a un ausente Draco Malfoy recostado en la cama mirando al techo.

Harry se había decidido a hacer algo por el chico para comenzar a arreglar las cosas por parte, y la primera era sacarlo de ese estado como de trance. Y como no tenia idea de que hacer, pensó que hablándole siempre haría algún cambio, asi como esas personas que estaban en coma, y que en el fondo pueden escucharte. Quizás en algún punto él diría algo que traería la atención del rubio y reaccionaria, ¿no?

Eran como las cuatro de la tarde y Snape ya había ido al cuarto para darle una poción para el dolor al chico y no volvería hasta las ocho. Harry agradecía esas cuatro horas a solas porque el resto del tiempo nunca le dejaban solo, hasta su padrino iba ciertas horas a velar el estado de Malfoy, pero el único que le hablaba era él.

Hacia como diez minutos que Narcissa se había ido a descansa a su habitación bajo amenaza de Snape donde le dejo bien claro que si no se cuidaba como era debido la encerraría hasta el parto. Y ella renuente termino obedeciendo igual, porque más tarde quería volver con su hijo y pasar su cumpleaños a su lado.

Harry pensó que era triste tener un cumpleaños asi, mucho más que los que tuvo él. Sobre todo para la pobre mujer que ansiaba ver de nuevo el brillo en los ojos de su hijo…

- Hubieses visto la cara de esa mujer mientras se inflaba, fue muy divertido, aunque estuve algo asustado por lo que podría pasarme al hacer magia fuera del colegio, y…- Detuvo su relato cuando sintió que el muchacho en la cama se estaba removiendo inquieto - ¿Malfoy? – Pregunto poniéndose de pie y acercándose un poco más a la cama - ¿Malfoy…? – Volvió a preguntar esa vez un poco preocupado porque de pronto había dejado de moverse y se incorporaba de golpe en la cama – Hey… ¿sucede algo? – intento llamar su atención, pero Draco veía sin ver. Se puso de pie y camino con pasos lentos y torpes hasta la puerta del baño al otro lado de la cama, y Harry supo que no podía seguirle.

Era extraño ver al siempre pulcro y arrogante Malfoy en ese estado, extrañamente a veces se encontraba a si mismo añorando alguna sonrisa autosuficiente o un comentario sarcástico, cualquier cosa, menos este nuevo Malfoy.

Un sonido de puertas abrirse y cerrarse le llego desde el baño, pero no le dio importancia. Luego sintió el agua correr, y camino un poco inquieto hacia el baño, pero no entro. Quizás se estaba dando una ducha o algo asi, seria inapropiado interrumpir de esa forma, pensó incapaz de evitar el rubor en sus mejilla al recordar la primera vez que había visto al rubio en el baño a medio vestir.

Otro sonido, y luego silencio.

Estaba entre esperar a que saliera, o entrar y averiguar porque le inquietaba tanto el repentino silencio. Algo empujaba de él para que pasase atreves de la puerta, pero aun estaba inseguro de hacerlo o no.

Agua cayendo al suelo.

De solo pensar en una tina llena de agua Harry se sentía relajado. Quizás era bueno para Malfoy, y cuando tuvo la imagen mental del chico en e agua corto el hilo de los pensamientos.

Cinco minutos…y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro por la habitación decidiendo si entrar a ver que todo estuviese bien o no.

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo. Un golpe seco de algún objeto pequeño.

Diez minutos…y pensó que no seria mala idea mirar un poco…solo un poco para asegurarse de que nada iba mal.

Otro extraño sonido, pero esta vez como de burbujas o algo asi, le asusto tanto que termino pasando por la pared de todas formas. Y cuando le vio se quedo quieto por largos segundos incapaz de entender del todo lo que veía.

La luz del cuarto de baño estaba a medias. Las antorchas no iluminaban mucho, y eso le daba un aspecto perturbador al lugar. El mueble de los útiles de aseos tenía las puertas abiertas, y en el espejo había manchitas de color rojo deslizándose hacia abajo…marcando de rojo su recorrido.

La tina era inmensa, con algunos adornos de serpiente enroscadas a los lados, y estaba llena de agua hasta el tope. Malfoy estaba recostado en ella aun con el pijama verde musgo puesto. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y los brazos recargados a cada lado del fino mármol que componía la tina.

Su brazo izquierdo, con la maca tenebrosa tatuada no podía verse claramente porque lo cubrían grandes manchas de sangre oscura. Había un profundo corte a todo lo largo del tatuaje y teñía el agua más y más a cada momento.

_Oh….¡con un demonio!, pensó Harry reaccionando por fin._

- ¡Malfoy! – grito tratando de hacer el chico despertar, pero nada cambio. Dio uno, dos, tres pasos y estuvo a su lado viendo como el piso estaba mojado, y el chico pálido y tiritando – ¡Malfoy! – llamo de nuevo más angustiado, y luego recordó que podía tocarle… - Malfoy…- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro para hacerle reaccionar, y de pronto se vio forcejeando con él.

El rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Harry, intentando evitar su agarre, movió su brazo izquierdo para alejarse de él haciendo que la herida se abriera más,

- Malfoy tienes que salir de aquí – le dijo Harry intentando tomarlo de los brazos o los hombros para sacarlo de la tina.

- ¡NO! – fue la respuesta desesperada del otro mientras se removía inquieto tratando de soltarse de Harry…

- Malfoy…por favor…- medio grito y suplico a la vez, entendiendo que el chico realmente no quería salir de ahí…

- No…no….

- ¡Malfoy! – dijo más fuerte tomándolo de los hombros haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran otra vez – No puedes hacer esto…- le dijo suavemente incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la mirada porque los ojos grises no brillaban como antes, cuando peleaban, era más como esa vez que le vio llorar en el baño de Myrtle.

- Déjame…- la voz fue suave pero estaba tan cargada de derrota que Harry la sintió como un golpe.

- ¡No! - le dijo incapaz de comprender porque esa idea le aterro tanto – no lo hare…maldición, no dejare que te vayas… – afirmo con fuerzas.

El rubio lo miro como si recién se percatara de su presencia, y a continuación Harry no entendió lo que paso hasta que fue tarde. Malfoy levante su brazo izquierdo y rodeo a Harry por la cintura con fuerzas a pesar de la perdida de sangre y luego se dejo caer hacia atrás.

En ese descuido Harry se vio caer en la gran tina arrastrado por el cuerpo del otro, y cuando la sangre de Malfoy hizo contacto con su piel ambos gritaron sintiendo un desgarrador dolor envolverlos y de nuevo Harry se sintió desvanecer.

Ya no estaba en el baño con Malfoy, ni en su cuarto, mucho menos en Grimmauld Place. No…era el mismo lugar que en un comienzo. Negro…no podía moverte, y no sentía su cuerpo.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

- Estas exagerando mucho las cosas, Severus…- dijo de nuevo cansadamente el hombre. Iban ambos camino al cuarto de Draco para darle una nueva poción que había creado Snape (algo para vitalizarle un poco y que supiera siquiera que día era ese, Narcissa insistía que quizás al ser su cumpleaños estaría un poco mejor), _"intentaban"_ arreglar malos entendidos – Sino te hubieses molestado quizás habría podido explicarte todo mucho antes, pero no…debías sacar tus propias conclusiones.

- No me interesan tú y el Lobo – fue la acida respuesta que dio el otro – Se trata de lo otro, era un secreto, Sirius. Sabes que cualquier información filtrada es peligrosa y…

- Oh, maldición – Se quejo - Acepta que son celos y no es nada relacionado con Harry, ¡actúas asi solo porque se trata de Remus! – Dijo entre molesto y divertido – Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de explicarme ese día más tarde, simplemente me pegaste con la puerta en las narices y no me hablaste más – se volvió a quejar llevándose inconscientemente la mano a su nariz – Nunca dejaras de ser un quejica…

- Mira maldito chucho…- comenzó a decir molesto con su pareja. Por eso trataban a veces de no pelear, porque era tan complicado reconciliarse luego, ninguno daba su brazo a torcer – Si tú, Gryffindor imprudente no hubieses ido corriendo hasta tu lobo contándole todo yo…- se detuvo abruptamente cuando un fuerte grito llego hasta sus oídos - Draco…- dijo asustado antes de correr hacia donde estaba seguro de que encontraría algo que no quería ver.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

¿Qué es eso? – Pensó antes de abrir de nuevo los ojos y sentir una fuerte luz darle en toda la cara.

_- ¡Draco! – Escucho que decía una voz de mujer – Tu padre te dijo que no podías volar tan alto, puedes caer. Baja ahora mismo._

Desorientado y bastante confuso, Harry se puso de pie y descubrió que estaba en un inmenso y hermoso jardín. Unos metros más allá pudo ver a un Malfoy de unos cuatro años montado en una escoba un poco más pequeña que las normales siendo regañado por una Narcissa más joven y feliz.

_- Pero madre… - dijo el pequeño Draco cuando estuvo en el suelo otra vez – Padre no esta, y…-dejo la frase inconclusa mirando sonriente y con ojos coquetos a su madre quien se mordió el labio para no sonreir. _

_- Draco…- regaño la mujer no lo suficientemente seria como debería – Es peligroso que vueles tan alto, estas muy pequeño aun._

_- No soy pequeño – se quejo el niño haciendo un tierno puchero – Soy grande, y no me caeré de mi escoba. ¿Puedo volar un poco más, madre? – Pregunto esta vez haciendo ojitos, y sonriéndole de nuevo a la mujer que esta vez no pudo evitar una sonrisa._

_- Solo un rato más, pero no demasiado alto – dijo negando su debilidad con la cabeza cuando vio al pequeño volver a montar en el aire._

- Vaya…- dijo Harry asombrado por la escena – Era un consentido, Malfoy…- comento al aire sonriendo de medio lado cuando vio al pequeño Draco tambalearse un poco en la escoba.

- Me encantaba volar – dijo una voz sobresaltándolo. Giro para ver que a unos centímetros detrás de él estaba un Malfoy de su misma edad apoyado en un árbol cruzado de brazos mirando la escena que había contemplado segundos antes – Pero no me dejaban elevarme demasiado… - agrego el muchacho sonriendo tristemente.

Largos minutos pasaron ambos chicos mirando como esta vez el pequeño Draco jugaban en el aire, y luego descendía con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Malfoy…- dijo Harry inseguro de hablar e interrumpir el silencio que se había creado entre ambos - ¿Dónde…

- No lo sé – se adelanto a responder aun sin mirar a Harry – pero supongo que en mis recuerdos. No creo que hayamos viajado mágicamente en el tiempo, o algo asi – dijo sonriendo de medio lado, y al otro chico le latió fuerte el corazón cuando vio ese gesto, porque era el que conocía tan bien.

- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? – quiso saber después de otra larga pausa viendo al pequeño Draco sentado en una banca al lado de su madre hablando quien sabe de qué…- ¿Por qué estamos aquí de todas formas? Se suponía que estábamos en Grimmauld Place…

- Haces muchas preguntas, Potter – Contesto cansinamente Draco mirando esta vez al chico frente a él. Verde y Gris conectaron – No lo sé, nuevamente…magia, supongo – Y había una dejo de amargura en las ultimas palabras que no se pudo ocultar.

_La escena cambio ante ellos, los colores se borraron y se encontraron en lo que Harry pensó que era alguna habitación de la mansión. Habían varias personas sentadas alrededor de la chimenea conversando. Y en una esquina más alejada seis niños de unos seis años jugando._

_Una niña pequeña de cabello rubio estaba literalmente colgada del brazo de el que Harry sabia era Draco._

_- Draco y yo nos casaremos un día – decía la pequeña a los otros chicos – Y compraremos muchas cosas. Tendremos un unicornio y pasearemos mucho por él, también tendremos muchos muchos jardines que flores gigantes – decía haciendo gestos con las manos sin soltar aun al rubio -, y mi mamá dijo que también podía comprarlo que quisiera_

_- ¿compraran muchos dulces? – Preguntaron dos niños a la vez. Eran un poco más altos que los demás, y corpulentos. Seguramente Crabbe y Goyle pensó sonriendo Harry._

_- No sean tontos – Los regaño otro niño de piel más oscura y ojos miel – no van a comprar dulces, es mejor comprar escobas, y muchos elfos – dijo como si eso fuera lo más lógico del mundo._

_- No compraremos elfos – dijo la voz del pequeño Malfoy – Porque viviéremos en mi casa, y ya hay muchos elfos._

_- ¿Pero entonces si escobas? – Se aventuro a decir de nuevo el que Harry suponía era Zabini._

_- No lo sabemos…, pero cuando nos casemos compraremos muchas cosas – volvió a decir la chica y Harry pensó que Parkinson se veía más agradable a esa edad._

- Vaya…no sabia que ibas a casarte con Parkinson – fue lo único que pudo comentar Harry antes de que la escena volviera a cambiar.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Potter – fue la ausente respuesta que recibió.

_El nuevo recuerdo era el mismo jardín en el que había visto volar al pequeño Draco. Había cuatro niños sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda de piedra, y parecían muy metidos en la conversación._

- No…- escucho que decía Malfoy a sus espaldas intentando detener su avance hacia los niños, pero no le escucho y el otro no intento detenerle más.

_- Papá no habla de eso – dijo la pequeña Pansy, debía de tener unos diez años y estaba abrazada al brazo derecho de Draco – El otro día le pregunte y se enojo mucho – comento haciendo una mueca._

_- Mi mamá dice que no es bueno hablar de esas cosas con cualquier persona – fue lo que dijo Zabini en voz baja como si temiera ser oído – Porque hay gente que le odia mucho…_

_- Mi padre dijo que eran puras patrañas – comento restándole importancia un chico de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, y por más que intento recordar, Harry no sabia quien era – Que a la gente le gusta inventar estupideces._

_- No son estupideces – dijo Draco hablando por primera vez – Mi madre dice que es verdad – su tono fue severo y tajante. Y a Harry le quedo claro que desde antes Malfoy ya era el líder de su grupo – Dijo que había pasado de verdad, y que seria un niño muy poderoso, que salvo a muchos magos de morir…_

¿Niño poderoso? ¿Salvo a los magos? No había duda que de Malfoy hablaba seguramente de él, pero…no se suponía que le defendiera, ¿no? Harry volteo a ver al otro Malfoy a sus espaldas quien esquivo su mirada, ocultando lo que parecía un rubor.

_-…por eso seremos amigos – seguía diciendo el pequeño rubio – Madre dijo que por él mi padre ahora es como antes y que seria muy bueno que seamos cercanos – termino de decir y podía sentirse la felicidad en esa frase – Yo le enseñare todo sobre el mundo mágico, porque vive con "muggles" – dijo haciendo una leve mueca de desagrado –_Ya quiero que empecemos Hogwarts…

Repentinamente Harry se sintió muy incomodo, y mala persona…

- Lo siento…- murmuró dándose la vuelta para encarar al chico – Yo no sabia que…

- No hace falta, Potter - le corto con frialdad – No necesito que te expliques.

- Pero es que yo no sabia, además tú insultaste a Ron – intento explicarse ignorando el porqué – Me diste a entender que eras un idiota y…

- Dije que no hace falta – volvió a interrumpirle remarcando cada palabra – Ya fue, y todo pasa por algo…- sonrió tristemente, y el recuerdo volvió a cambiar.

Fueron pasando algunos recuerdos durante varios minutos, pero Harry estaba como ausentes. A veces veía a un Lucius Malfoy sonriendo con disimulo a un pequeño Draco, enseñándole a volar o a empuñar una varita de entrenamiento. Otras aparecían de nuevo los amigos de Malfoy conversando, riendo y a veces peleando un poco. Incluso vio a veces a un menos severo profesor de pociones. Fue de esa forma hasta que aparecieron los recuerdos de Hogwarts.

- Me hubiese gustado aceptar tu mano…- comento Harry luego de ver a un Malfoy de once años apretando los labios con fuerza intentado no llorar de rabia, vergüenza o pena en el baño del expreso de Hogwarts.

- No hace falta lastima, Potter – dijo frunciendo el ceño al verse a si mismo llorando luego de que el otro rechazara su mano años atrás – No la quiero, y mucho menos de ti.

- No es lastima – se defendió mirando de nuevo al muchacho parado a su lado – Creo que te juzgue sin conocerte…

- Oh…- dijo llevándose la mano teatralmente al pecho – Ahora podre morir tranquilo.

- ¿Quién dice que no estamos ya muertos? – Fue todo lo que dijo Harry viendo cambiar de nuevo la escena – Ya sabes…allá en Grimmauld Place… ¿lo recuerdas? – Pregunto mirando más intensamente al otro muchacho - ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Malfoy?...

- No tengo porque hablar de esto contigo – espeto hoscamente cruzándose de brazos – Es algo que no te importa, y…

- Me importa…

- No seas idiota, Potter – Sonrió de medio lado – Por supuesto que no importa, un mortifago menos da igual…

- Por eso me importa. Tú no lo eres…no eres como ellos…

- ¡¿Que sabes tú de mi? – Exploto por fin el chico, incapaz de ignorar los comentarios que había estado haciendo el moreno hasta ahora – ¡No sabes nada! Tú no tienes idea de cómo soy yo.

- Quizás no lo sepa muy bien – acepto acercándose un poco a él – Pero eres mucho más de lo que dejas ver…

- ¿Y eso a ti que demonios te importa? Tú y yo no somos nada. La ultima vez que nos vimos hasta me atacaste – dijo intentando desviar un poco el tema sobre si mismo.

- Oh…eso – murmuró, y parecía bastante apenado – En realidad si es por lo del baño yo…yo no…yo no sabia que podía hace eso aquel hechizo, y…

- No es eso, Severus ya me explico hace tiempo tu estupidez al copiar sus hechizos…

- Ah… ¿es por lo de tu varita? Bueno…esa vez intentaba atacar a Snape y no a ti, nunca fue mi intención desarmarte…- intento decía algo abochornado repentinamente – Estabas muy cerca de él y…

- Suficiente – le corto cansadamente Draco. ¿Porque los Gryffindor de disculpaban tanto? – De todos modos no la necesito…- comento agriamente.

- Sobre eso… - murmuró inseguro - …yo escuche hace unas horas…allá en la casa de Sirius…Snape y tu madre…ellos….bueno, ellos decían cosas, y…yo, yo escuche sobre…- Se sentía corto de palabras, e incapaz de decir lo que tenía en mente. Era un tema complicado y no podía sacarlo asi como si…- Quería decirte…

- Cállate – bramo Malfoy mirándolo con odio a los ojos y tantos otros sentimientos que se sintió abrumado – ¡No lo vuelvas a insinuar! – dijo apuntándolo amenazadoramente con el dedo.

- Malfoy, lo siento, yo no quería…

- Cállate dije. No tienes derecho a meterte en mis cosas de esta forma – Espeto furioso deseando con todas sus fuerzas salir de donde sea que estuviesen. Correr lejos de Potter que estaba revolviendo sus recuerdos, haciéndolo hundirse otra vez en toda esa mierda…

Harry no volvió a hablar, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera podría alterar nuevamente al chico, y no quería arruinarlo todo de nuevo. Había sido mala idea sacar el tema de la nada, era un imbécil sin dudas…

Siguió viendo en silencio más recuerdos del primer año del chico. En ellos descubrió que el brillo que antes había en los ojos del rubio se apagaba. Y las sonrisas llenas de orgullo de Lucius iban disminuyendo, tanto o más como la alegría en Narcissa Malfoy. Vio los castigos que sufrió Malfoy al ser superado por "_una sangre sucia"_ como decía Lucius. Como la sombra del padre iba opacando al hijo que hacia lo posible por volver a ser notado. Como la mujer que siempre sonreía a su esposo y su pequeño se iba a alejando y oscureciendo más. Como las discusiones en la familia aumentaban, y la ausencia del padre era cada vez más notoria. Como Malfoy ocupaba como mejor podía la situación a sus amigos, y hacia como si nada pasara mostrando su maldita mascara a los demás. Alejándolos…

Descubrió ese lado oculto de Malfoy, parecido al de Hermione al regañar y ayudar a sus amigos en los estudios, como a veces perdía la paciencia intentando enseña a Crabbe y Goyle. Como jugaba al ajedrez en las tardes con Zabini, asi como él mismo había jugado tantas veces con Ron…Como su relación con Pansy era más de hermanos que de novios, pero que siempre decían que iban casarse. Por fin descubrió que el otro muchacho era Nott, con quien solía discutir Malfoy de vez en cuando por alguna tontería, o cuando Nott le regañaba continuamente por molestar tanto al "trió dorado"… ¿Por qué nunca pensó que podía existir ese Malfoy? Siempre lo imagino como su primo Dudley, un matón arrogante, demasiado cobarde como para enfrentar a alguien solo. El chico solía fanfarronear, y molestar a los más pequeños, de eso no había duda, pero no era como su primo…Era más como Ron, como Hermione, como Neville…como él mismo.

Era como cualquier otro chico. Leal con los suyos, y fastidioso con el resto. Ocultándose en su pantalla de Malfoy-soy-un-tempano-de-hielo, impidiendo que alguien lo viese tal como era. Ni siquiera sus verdaderos amigos sabían lo mal que iban las cosas con sus padres, o el peso que cargaba con el tiempo.

Repentinamente se sintió tan identificado con ese chico al que había odiado por tantos años. Lo vio por primera vez en siete años, y no quiso perderle…quería llegar a conocerlo mejor cuando todo terminara, y no seria justo que un cerdo como Voldemort le arruinara la vida, no podía rendirse, había pasado por tanto. No…Malfoy saldría de ahí como fuese, no importaba cuan difícil fuera.

Voldemort no iba a ganar.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

_Wiiiii, por fin ellos son el centro de la historia, ¿verdad?_

_Sé que todos querían esto desde hace mucho como me lo hizo ver alguien, pero enserio era necesario todo lo demás, fui lenta y lo sé, pero ahora ya todo esta donde debía estar y empiezan a revelarse los misterios, ¿no?_

_Aquí también ahí algunos detalles importantes sobre la situación de Harry, y porqué hacen a Malfoy tan especial para él…_

_Gracia de verdad por la paciencia que han tenido conmigo, y a los que se dan el tiempo de comentar =D_

_Bueno, bueno…pasando a otro tema…_

_Vuelvo a mi país mañana y comenzare las clases en el universidad la próxima semana asi que tendré que organizar mi horario para ver si mantengo el día de publicación o debo cambiarlo, ya que sé que estaré más ocupada y todo eso._

_Solo les digo que no se preocupen, porque de todas formas seguiré publicando, solo necesito ver que día me es más fácil, asi que les pido que si el próximo miércoles no hay capitulo no es porque haya dejado la historia (no lo hare hasta terminarla), sino porque busco un día menos agitado._

_Lo más probable es que sea el mismo miércoles o un jueves o viernes._

_Asi que espero que les guste este capitulo porque trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude…y también es el más lago que he escrito hasta ahora, y asi como este los demás tendrán más información y acción =D_

_Ansió leer sus opiniones y/o teorías sobre lo que pasa con Harry y Draco =D_

_CUIDENSE…nos leemos la otra semana, aun no sé que día, pero será entre los mencionados más arriba._

_Besos, y gracias por leer y comentar._

_Ninoska Malfoy_


	11. Chapter 11

Declaración: Como todos ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando, por supuesto que también apoyo moral de los lectores y los que dejan comentario.

Advertencia: este fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: La batalla ha ocurrido, pero las cosas no resultaron como cada bando esperaba. Voldemort esta inconsciente, y Harry Potter ha muerto. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el mundo mágico ha perdido a su elegido? ¿Draco tiene alucinaciones? Porque ese frente a él no es otro que el difunto Harry Potter…

**Xx**

_** -. No Me Pierdas De Vista.-**_

_**Xx**_

_**Capitulo Once:**_ _**Liberándose. ¿Progresos?**_

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Draco quería que todo eso acabara pronto. Desde el momento en que aquellos recuerdos habían vuelto quería terminar con todo cuanto antes. ¿Cómo seguir después de todo lo que le había pasado? El no era un maldito Gryffindor para ser valiente, o un jodido Hufflepuff y encontrar el lado positivo de las cosas, mucho menos un Ravenclaw para descubrir alguna otra salida…no…él no era nada de eso, y lo sabia…

Solo era Draco…ya ni siquiera se sentía muy orgulloso de llevar un apellido que le había generado tantos malos momentos, entonces, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Era fácil, muy fácil. Solo debía rendirse, como debió hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, ¿por qué nunca se canso de intentar hacer las cosas bien? Ahora ya no sentía esa fuerza dentro de él…no sentía nada, solo un profundo vacio que le agobiaba…estaba solo, y tenia miedo.

Si, estaba asustado. Temía cada vez que cerraba los ojos y las imágenes llegaban solas a su mente, le aterraba revivir todas esas sensaciones…el pánico, la vergüenza, la impotencia…no….él no quería seguir.

Pero no…había alguna divinidad mágica que se empeñaba en complicarle las cosa, porque justo cuando sentía que podría descansar de todo aparecía de nuevo Potter para arruinar sus planes, ¿Qué demonios tenia ese imbécil como para empeñarse de esa forma en complicar todo lo que él quería hacer?...Draco no lo sabia, pero estaba seguro de que Potter siempre estaría ahí, siendo una jodida piedra en el zapato.

No…porque aquel chico no se había conformado en morir en la batalla de Hogwarts, no, el muy maldito tenia que volver de alguna forma para seguir fastidiándole, ¡y para pedirle ayuda!, ¿Qué otra cosa peor podía pasarle? Ah…si, quedar atrapado con él de alguna extraña manera en su mente… ¡¿Qué demonios había hecho él para que el otro lo siguiera a todas partes? ¡Estaba harto de él!, ¿Por qué no entendía que ya no quería saber nada de nada? ¿Cuál era su idea diciéndole a cada instante lo mucho que lamentaba haber rechazado su amistad? ¿Por qué le elogiaba? ¿Qué pretendía con eso? ¡Ellos se odiaban, por Merlín!... pero no, Potter otra vez cambiando las cosas…a cada recuerdo que ellos veían se sentía más incomodo y exhausto: de las imágenes felices que tenia de su familia y amigos, de las peleas en el colegio, de la sonrisa cada día más triste de su madre, del poco brillo en los ojos de su padre… ¡de las malditas palabras de Potter! ¿Por qué lo hacia?

Ah… ¿Cómo no había pensado antes en ello? Era tan obvio.

Era la lastima… ¡la asquerosa lastima!, él no la quería, no la necesitaba, de nadie. Mucho menos de alguien como Potter…se sentía horrible sabiendo que el chico a sabia sobre…_eso_, como para que más encima tener que recibir lastima de él. No…el no quería nada de eso, ¡él ya no quería nada!…nada… ¿por qué no lo entendían? ¿Por qué no le dejaban marchar?... Sin él su madre podría huir a un lugar seguro lejos de esa guerra, con él muerto su padrino no tendría cargas que le pusieran en peligro, si él no estaba todo estaría mejor…entonces… ¿por qué se empeñaban en atarle a ese lugar donde él ya NO quería estar? No tenía nada ahí, no había nada que valiese la pena…

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

X

Sábado 7 de Junio de 1998 – Grimmauld Place

X

Algo había pasado. Remus había que Sirius y Snape le estaban ocultando muchas cosas, pero estaba demasiado ocupado investigando con Hermione sobre la condición de Harry como para preocuparse por eso. Aunque de todas formas sentía que era un asunto serio, su amigo estaba dejando un poco de lado lo que pasaba con su ahijado…y eso era extraño, porqué el más interesado y deseoso por hacer que Harry volviera precisamente era Sirius. Snape estaba implicado, lo sabía.

Pero asi como sabia de una inexplicable manera que estaba relacionado con Severus, no entendía que tenia que ver Sirius en todo eso…una cosa era que ambos hombres fueran pareja, pero… ¿Qué tan importante era ese asunto como para dejar en segundo plano a Harry? Y también estaba el asunto "Malfoy´s" como había decidido llamarlo, ¿estaría relacionado con lo que estaban ocultándole?

- ¡Aquí encontré otro! – exclamo emocionadísima Hermione llegando hasta a él con un enorme libro lleno de polvo.

- Bien – dijo cuando la chica estuvo sentada frente a él con un brillo especial en los ojos – Veamos que nos dice este libro…

Ambos se enfrascaron en la lectura de el tercer capitulo de "_Viajes astrales, y sus peligros"_ intentando descubrir si la posibilidad de que el alma de Harry se hubiese desprendido del cuerpo por la explosión de magia durante de batalla, Remus tenia esperanzas en que asi fuera, porque eso significaba que realmente podrían traer de vuelta al chico, pero Hermione estaba escéptica y estaba empeñada en leer todo el libro para decir con mil fundamentos porque lo del viaje astral era imposible.

Cualquiera que tuviese la razón no importaba. Hasta el momento era lo único que tenían. Y eso era importante.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

- ¿Hay noticias? – Pregunto Sirius entrando despacio en la habitación, como si el hacer ruido pudiese causar que el chico empeorara - ¿Severus? – Pregunto esta vez preocupado acercándose al hombre sentado en la silla al lado de la cama - ¿Severus? – Repitió un poco más alto poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del hombre haciendo que se sobresaltará.

- Sirius…- exclamo percatándose recién de la presencia del otro - ¿Qué haces aquí? – quiso saber sin voltear a verle a la cara.

- Me preguntaba por la salud del chico…- murmuró volviendo al tono bajo mirando de soslayo el cuerpo tendido en la cama - ¿Cómo sigue…?

Suspiro.

Silencio.

- No hay cambios – contesto finalmente intentando ocultar la angustia que esas palabras transmitían, pero fracasando en el intento – No puedo hacer nada…hay algo bloqueando su cuerpo…es como un campo que le rodea e impide que pueda acercarme – informo con pesar aun sin voltear a verlo.

- ¿Sabes que podría significar eso? – Pegunto temeroso de volver a hacer a su pareja explotar como el día anterior cuando pregunto el porqué Draco no despertaba y Severus le había echado furioso del cuarto.

- Algo esta interfiriendo, y no es solo su magia…- Contesto frustrado – Se supone que no debería crear un campo porque su núcleo mágico apenas existe, pero hay algo ahí, y no sé que es – exclamo llevándose ambos manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

Sirius se quedo largos minutos en silencio nuevamente mirando a su pareja y al muchacho en la cama de vez en cuando.

Desde el jueves cuando ellos encontraron el cuerpo de Draco en la tina desangrado Severus no había dormido nada, y eso afectaba bastante en su humor, pero no podía culparle, debía ser horrible pasar por una situación asi. El lo entendía perfectamente sobre todo cuando paso por algo parecido al creer que Harry había muerto, pero sentía que lo que estaba pasando Severus era peor, porque le veía morir de a poco…y por una terrible razón. En cambio Harry podía haber muerto peleando, luchando por lo que creía correcto. Ciertamente ninguna de las dos muertes era agradable, pero la de su sobrino era mil veces peor.

Ahora él tenia la esperanza de ver de nuevo a Harry abrir los ojos, en cambio Severus…él veía como cada día su ahijado de apagaba más y más sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¿Alguna novedad sobre Potter? – Pregunto queriendo sonar interesado y animado por una respuesta, pero la verdad es que ver a Draco asi lo dejaba sin ánimos de nada.

- No mucho la verdad – admitió sinceramente – Remus y Hermione solo salen de la biblioteca para comer y algo asi. Remus tiene esperanzas de encontrar algo pronto, y Hermione esta algo inestable por la falta de sueño, pero ayer cuando fui tenían algunas pistas, no estoy seguro de qué, asi que más tarde iré a ayudarles un poco…

- No tienes que estar aquí – comento esta vez girando un poco su cuerpo para poder ver al otro – Es tu ahijado, y sé que mueres por ayudar…no tienes que quedarte – su voz sonó indiferente, pero Sirius veía en sus ojos que le necesitaba, por mucho que su orgullo se negara a decir las palabras, sabia que tenia que estar con él.

- Esta bien – tranquilizo sonriendo de medio lado – sino estoy a tu lado serias todo un asco, y no saldrías ni a ducharte ni comer – trato de bromear un poco consiguiendo solo una mueca como intento de sonrisa – Me quedare un poco más, y luego iré con ellos – admitió al final cuando Severus le miro con el ceño fruncido.

Los minutos pasaron en silencio nuevamente, asi que saco su varita y conjuro una silla al lado de la de Severus. Sirius se dio cuenta de que el chico en la cama aun estaba extremadamente pálido, la herida que se había hecho con su antigua navaja estaba aun un abierta porque la magia de su cuerpo no respondía con normalidad, por lo menos ya había dejado de sangrar. Había ojeras que le daban un aspecto aun más enfermizo, y su respiración era lenta, extremadamente lenta.

- Severus…- volvió a hablar luego de un cuarto de hora – Hay algo que no entiendo aun…- Espero para ver su reacción, pero el otro no dijo nada asi que lo entendió como una aceptación para seguir hablando - ¿Por qué…por qué no le has dicho nada a Cissy? – Pregunto por fin. Era algo que le había estando dando vueltas en la cabeza desde ese día.

- Esta embarazada – respondió lacónicamente.

- ¡¿Cómo? – dijo atónito mirando con grandes ojos el perfil del hombre a su lado.

- Esta embarazada – repitió volteando la cara para mirarle. Hubiese reído al ver lo asombrado que parecía, pero no se sentía con ánimos asi que solo asintió – Tiene seis meses y…

- ¡¿Seis meses? – Interrumpió dando un salto y votando la silla por el impulso – lo siento…- murmuró al ver como le miraba reprobadoramente – Pero… ¿seis meses? Como…?

- Un _glamour –_respondió a la pregunta que intentaba hacer el otro – Son dos…-agrego haciendo que Sirius volviera a abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y la boca – Pareces idiota, Black – reprendió refunfuñando con un poco más de animo. Sirius intento decir algo, pero solo abría y cerraba la boca – No ha querido saber el sexo de los bebes, pero es probable que sean ambos niños…- Suspiro algo afligido – Sabes lo que significa un embarazo doble, la magia del padre es necesaria…y como no la tienen la condición de ella es delicada…no puedo decirle nada…

- Oh…-fue todo lo que dijo Sirius antes de tomar la silla y volver a ponerla en su lugar.

Bueno, eso cambiaba mucho las cosas pensó mientras se sentaba y volvía a reinar el silencio.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

- Demonios, Malfoy…- dijo la fastidiosa voz de Potter otra vez, sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿Por qué te empeñaste tanto en esas malditas chapas? Estoy seguro de que apenas dormiste haciéndolas – comento el chico medio burlón medio molesto.

Draco ni se molesto en responder a eso. Estaba sentado en el suelo abrazado a sus rodillas de una forma muy poco elegante. No quería seguir viendo esos recuerdos. Estaban todos desordenados, y temía que de un momento a otro llegaran los de fines de cuarto año…no, él no quería verlos…

- ¿Sabias que esas cosas que hacías siempre me acaban de quicio? – Siguió hablando en voz baja – Eras el único que conseguía romper mi poca paz, nunca podía ignorarte, ya sea para bien o para mal…- Sonrió de forma triste mirando los recuerdos de él discutiendo con Malfoy como solía suceder casi siempre - ¿por qué lo hacías?

Silencio.

Harry suspiro con pesar. Lo había intentado, demonios… ¡lo seguía intentando!, pero Malfoy continuaba ignorándole, y cuando no lo hacia lo único que conseguía era una respuesta fría y cortante, tampoco creía que ellos serian amigos solo por compartir un par de palabras, pero estaba resultando demasiado difícil, sobre todo para él que carecía de paciencia.

- Creo…-escucho un susurro que le sobresalto – creo que seguía molesto contigo…- respondió lacónicamente después de un largo tiempo en el que Harry pensó no tendría respuesta – heriste mi orgullo…no lo sé…yo de verdad quería que fuésemos amigos…y salió todo mal, quizás de alguna forma quería que te arrepintieras de haberme rechazado…pero siempre conseguía lo contrario – Rio amargamente manteniendo la vista fija en algún punto perdido del nuevo recuerdo, negándose a mirar a la cara al muchacho que ahora lo veía intensamente a los ojos.

Ninguno dijo nada. Harry porque no sabia que cosas se decían en esas situación sin arruinar todo, y Draco porque se sentía horriblemente vulnerable al haber hablado de algo que nunca había compartido con nadie.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

X

Lunes 9 de Junio de 1998 – Grimmauld Place

X

Severus estaba angustiado como nunca antes lo había estado, ¡ni siquiera se sintió asi cuando casi ve a Sirius pasar por el velo! Era un sensación horrible, y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada, ¡nada!

Narcissa no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo porque él mismo se había encargado de darle pociones relajantes y para dormir cada cierta hora por su propia salud. Estaba seguro de que si ella supiera sobre el estado de su hijo haría una locura, y no seria bueno, ni para ella ni para los bebes. Su embarazo era delicado y lo que menos necesitaba era preocupaciones o altearse por algo, de ser asi se complicarían las cosas y podría perderlos. No…él tenia que mantenerla ignorante, al menos hasta que consiguiera hacer que Draco reaccionara, porque el chico iba a hacerlo…tenia que hacerlo…

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Habían pasado horas, días, ¡incluso sentía que llevaba meses viendo los recuerdos de Malfoy!, y eso, estaba seguro no podía significar algo bueno…quizás…quizás mientras más tiempo pasaran en ese lugar más les costaría salir de ahí, ¿no?

Harry notaba que Malfoy cada vez estaba más pálido, podía ver aun la herida abierta en su brazo izquierdo, y las manchas de sangre seca en el pijama verde, era una visión un tanto shockante al contrastarla con esa palidez más pronunciada a medida que los recuerdos pasaban, eso no quería decir que el rubio estuviese muriendo, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo podía salir de ahí? Debía haber alguna forma, y de todos modos, ¿Cómo demonios podían haber quedado encerrados en ese lugar? ¡¿Por qué él? ¡Siempre le pasaba lo más raro!, maldición…y para peor, Malfoy se limitaba a ver las cosas en silencio, y murmurar de vez en cuando, eso no ayudaba a pensar en una manera de salir…

_No quiere salir –_ Fue el pensamiento que lo golpeo después de mirar un rato al chico en silencio -_¡No quiere salir! –_Oh, Merlín, ¿Por qué no había pensado antes en eso? Quizás realmente Malfoy estuviese muriendo en ese lugar, y él sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

Suspiro abatido incapaz de hacer nada más, ¿Cómo ayudar a quien no quiere ayuda de nadie? ¿Cómo habla con quien acostúmbrate a solo gritar? ¿Cómo abrirte a quien odiaste por años? Demonios… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Tenia que hacer algo!

- Sabes Malfoy…-hablo con voz rasposa por el prolongado silencio que había reinado entre ellos – Cuando era pequeño soñaba con que algún día alguien iría a buscarme a la casa de mis tíos y me llevaría lejos – Su miraba estaba perdida en un Malfoy más alegre que paseaba por los fríos jardines de Hogwarts al lado de Parkinson – Y por fin…apareció Hagrid…hubieses visto la cara de Dudley cuando hizo que le saliera una cola de cerdo – comento sonriendo, volviendo la mirada al chico sentado a unos metros de él en el suelo – Creo que Hagrid fue especial para mi desde ese momento…era la persona que tanto había esperado…y luego te conocí a ti…- dijo con voz queda, esta vez Malfoy si levanto la cabeza y lo miro interrogante – Fuiste el primer niño mágico que veía, y…- Suspiro abatido – Realmente me hubiese encantado tener otro tipo de conversación ese día contigo, ¿sabes?

- Olvídalo, Potter – Fue lo que dijo Draco ausentemente aun mirándole a los ojos – No sacas nada dándole vueltas a todas las cosas que pudiste hacer…

- ¿Aceptarías? – Pregunto Harry luego de otro largo silencio sin dejar de mirarle. Draco lo miro con una ceja arqueada, gesto tan típico en él, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreir por eso – Intentarlo…nosotros…- murmuró inseguro de porque sentía su cara arder.

- ¿Nosotros? – Repitió un poco burlón – ¿Hay un nosotros, Potter? – Quiso saber entrecerrando un poco los ojos consiguiendo que Harry se removiera algo incomodo.

- Lo habría si aceptaras que seamos amigos…- dijo más decidido acercándose al chico - ¿Lo harías? – Extendió su mano hacia Draco temeroso de ser rechazado como anteriormente hacia hecho él.

- ¿A que juegas? – Pregunto a la defensiva Malfoy mirando la mano que le tendían y a Harry.

- No juego a nada – Contesto firmemente – Solo no quiero arrepentirme de más cosas que pude y nunca hice…- Vio el brazo de Draco moverse un poco, y eso le animo…

- Ya es tarde para nosotros…- susurro Draco levantando su brazo y haciendo a un lado la mano que le extendía el chico – No pierdas tu tiempo en causas perdidas…- sugirió antes de volver a enterrar su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Harry se quedo con el corazón encogido mirando aun el cuerpo quieto de Malfoy, sintiendo pena por tantas cosas…pero no iba a rendirse, era un Gryffindor, terco y obstinado hasta el final. Seguiría intentándolo…

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

X

Miércoles 11 de Junio de 1998 – Biblioteca de Grimmauld Place

X

- ¿Han encontrado algo? – Pregunto ansioso Sirius acercándose a dos inquietos Remus y Hermione.

- No estamos seguros…- Respondió el licántropo señalándole a Sirius la silla que había a su lado – es complicado, y aun nos falta información…- Comento mirando a Hermione que escribía con rapidez en una libreta.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Quiso saber Sirius dirigiéndose a la castaña que no le había prestado atención - ¿Qué haces? - Volvió a preguntar sintiéndose ignorado - ¿Esa sobre Harry? – Intento con otra pregunta.

Silencio.

Miro a Remus en busca de una explicación pero este solo se limito a negar con la cabeza haciendo que Sirius no supiese como interpretar ese gesto.

- ¿Hermione qué…

- ¡¿Puedes callarte! – Pidió-exigió exasperada fulminando con los ojos al hombre y luego volviendo a escribir en la libreta.

Sirius iba a decir algo pero Remus volvió a negar con la cabeza, asi que se limito a bufar indignado. ¡El solo quería saber, nada más! No era como para que le estuviese gritando, ¿no?

Después de lo que al animago le parecieron largos e incómodos diez minutos Hermione dejo la pluma a un lado y respiro profundamente antes de hablar.

- Bien – comenzó con voz bastante autosuficiente – Con toda la información que tenemos….que nos es mucha – se lamento – Y lo que hemos estado investigando tenemos algo…no es mucho, pero creo que podría ser una base.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto ansioso Sirius ganándose otra mala mirada de la chica, pero ignorándola esta vez - ¿Qué es?

- Esta relacionado con los viejas astrales – Informo causando un lento asentimiento de Remus, y una mirada de incomprensión del otro – Los viejas astrales son…

- Si sé cuales son los viejas astrales- Corto rápidamente – Ve al punto.

Hermione lo miro con ojos entrecerrados intentando contener las ganas de estrangularlo – Los viajes astrales son los sucesos en donde el alma se desprende del cuerpo – Dijo de todas formas – Para lograrlo el cuerpo y la mente deben estar preparados y son difíciles de conseguir, pero tenemos la sensación de que algo parecido le ha ocurrido a Harry – Continuo explicando como si ninguno de los otros dos presentes supiera eso ya – Nos basamos en el hecho de que cada vez que alguien ha tocado el cuerpo de Harry ha sentido un hormigueo de magia, ¿verdad? – Ambos hombres asintieron – Es como si su magia estuviese intentando reconocer algo en particular, porque solo lo sentimos una vez, por lo que no es a ninguno de nosotros a quienes busca, ¿entienden? – Remus asintió y Sirius la miro confundido.

- A ver si entendí – Volvió a interrumpir – Dices que el cuerpo de Harry desprende magia porque busca algo, ¿no? – La muchacha asintió - Bien…en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero… ¿Por qué un viaje astral? Espera…- pidió cuando vio que la chica iba a responderle – En un viaje astral el cuerpo sigue funcionando, y…el corazón de Harry no late…- comento con un deje de angustia – No puede ser un vieja astral porque su cuerpo parece muerto a excepción del hecho de que aun desprende magia.

Silencio.

Sirius supo en ese momento que había matado las esperanzas de esa teoría cuando vio los ojos dolidos de Hermione, y la frustración en los de Remus…

- Bueno…entonces podrías ayudar un poco – dijo mordazmente Hermione mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza - ¡solo vienes a discutir cada idea que tenemos! – Le espeto dolida y furiosa – Si tanto te importa Harry podrías pasar más tiempo ayudándonos y no perdido por ahí con el profesor Snape.

- No te permito que me hables de esa forma – Se defendió con voz fría Sirius levantándose del asiendo al igual que la chica – No tienes idea de lo que esta pasando, asi que no hables de lo que no sabes.

- Sirius…- intento calmarle Remus tomándole del brazo, pero este se soltó con fuerzas – Hermione… - pidió mirándola para tratar de tranquilizar las cosas.

- ¿No se lo que pasa? Entonces podrías decirnos, ¿no? Asi cada vez que vengas a arruinar nuestros avances sabríamos el porque de tanta ausencia, y las pocas ganas que tienes de resolver esto – ataco molesta, y sobrepasada por toda la situación.

- ¿Pocas ganas? – Repitió indignado y ofendido - ¡Harry es mi ahijado! – Exclamo con fuerzas.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Pregunto Snape acercándose a ellos, pero siendo ignorado - ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a pregunta esta vez dirigiéndose a Remus que era el único que no estaba hablando (gritando)

- Entonces podrías cooperar un poco más, ¿no te parece? – Sugirió agresivamente Hermione, descargando toda su frustración en esa discusión – En vez de perder el tiempo.

- ¡Hago todo lo que puedo! – Exclamo Sirius sin percatase de la presencia de su pareja – Pero también tengo otras cosas que hacer fuera de la biblioteca.

- ¿Ah asi? – Dijo faltamente asombrada Hermione - ¿Cómo qué? ¿Besarte con el profesor Snape? ¿Recordar buenos tiempo con Narcissa Malfoy? – Espeto cada vez más fuera de si – ¿Quizás mimar al maldito de Malfoy?

- ¡Cállate! – Dijo una voz cargada de odio sobresaltándolos a ambos – Maldita sangre sucia…- bramo acercándose a la chica

- ¡Severus! – dijo Sirius intentando detener al hombre en su avance. Snape estaba molesto, podía sentirlo, y con Hermione en ese estado nada podría salir bien – Hermione esta algo alterada…- intento explicar – No escuches lo que dice.

- ¡Claro que estoy alterada! – Grito la chica mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas – Y tú – refiriéndose a Sirius – ¡no ayudas a que todo termine de una vez! Juntándote con traidores y mortifagos…

- Cállate – Volvió a decir Severus luchando por sacar su varita o liberarse del agarre – ¡Cállate maldita impura!

- Puedo ser una sangre sucia – Acepto ella mirando sin inmutarse al otro – Pero nunca un mortifago, usted será todo lo espía que quiera, ¡pero eso no impida que sea un asesino! – Expreso colérica, e incapaz de detenerse - Es igual o peor que Malfoy, ¡un mortifago! Que corrió con los de nuestro bando cuando se dieron cuenta de que no les convenía el suyo, que no le importo meter mortifagos en el colegio ¡para sus malditos prejuicios! – Siguió diciendo ella ignorando el hecho de que a Sirius cada vez le costaba más contener a Snape - Un cerdo que se oculta en las faldas de su madre cuando se da cuenta de que esta en problemas, Malfoy no es más que un asquero-

Sirius solo cerro los ojos cuando sintió a Severus desprenderse de él con fuerzas, y no necesito abrirlos para saber porqué Hermione había dejado de hablar. La bofetada se había escuchado por toda la biblioteca. Remus hizo ademan de lanzarse contra Snape, pero Sirius se lo impidió tomándole del brazo.

- Escúchame bien, Granger – decía ácidamente la voz del profesor de pociones – Porque no volveré a decirlo otra vez. NO. VUELVAS...DRACO – dijo remarcando cada palabra – o te arrepentirás, y ni toda tu estupidez Gryffindor te servirá cuando eso pase – termino de decir gélidamente para luego girar sobre sus talones saliendo de la habitación sin mirar a nadie.

El silencio era pesado, y bastante incomodo.

Sirius aun tenía tomado del brazo a un anonadado Remus, y Hermione aun miraba el punto donde había desaparecido Snape con la mano en una enrojecida mejilla derecha.

- Te lo mereces – escupió Sirius dejando que sus genes Black hablaran por sobre sus características Gryffindor.

Remus se soltó de su agarre y lo miro con grandes ojos confundido por lo que decía, mientras que la muchacha lo miraba con ojos llorosos, y sin entender.

- Creía que eras inteligente, pero hablaste sin saber de nada – Espeto dolido y molesto viendo a la chica llorar en silencio – Yo no te puedo decir que esta sucediendo, pero si ten en claro que te has pasado de palabras, eres una tonta – comento desdeñosamente para luego salir de la biblioteca a toda velocidad en busca de Severus.

Un sollozo fuerte rompió el nuevo silencio, y Remus se apresuro a acercarse a Hermione que había caído de rodillas al suelo llorando.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto preocupado, aun incapaz de entender lo que había pasado.

- L-lo sien-siento…- sollozó la chica – No…no quería de-decir todo eso, pero…es-estaba muy frus-fruastrada, y…y-yo…-l-lo siento… -dijo hipando y mirando al suelo aun con la mano en la mejilla.

- Ya, tranquila…- La consoló Remus palmeando suavemente su espalda – Esta bien…cuando Sirius se calme hablaremos mejor, ¿de acuerdo? – Sugirió recibiendo un tembloso asentimiento – Es verdad que no actuaste bien, pero son cosas que a veces pasan…

Remus no entendía nada. Por un lado Hermione que siempre controlaba sus emociones, sometida a toda esa angustia, presión y frustración explotaba cuando Sirius estaba preocupado por razones descocidas acusándole de no querer ayudar con lo de Harry, para luego terminar con un Snape que de verdad daba miedo golpeando a Hermione.

Si, definitivamente algo grande y malo estaba pasando, y al parecer el chico Malfoy era la respuesta.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Los recuerdos continuaron, y cada vez lo cambios eran más notorios. Lucius Malfoy estaba más pálido y pasaba menos tiempo en su casa. Narcissa estaba más apagada, y casi ni salía de su habitación, mientras que Draco se veía abrumado por lo que significaba en su vida la vuelta de Voldemort, y aparecieron los recuerdos de ese verano antes de sexto…La misión, el peso de la vida de su familia en sus espaldas, la presión por tener que conseguirlo. El fatídico transcurso de ese largo curso. Como Malfoy se iba hundiendo más y más en la desesperación, y el miedo a que por su culpa murieran sus padres.

Harry se sintió horrible cuando vio la escena donde peleaba con el chico y lo lastimaba con el hechizo que había visto en su libro de pociones. Se pregunto varias veces que habría pasado si en vez de atacarse, y estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo con Malfoy, espiándole, acusándole, habría intentado ayudarle, sacarlo de ese problema, hablar con él para hacerle ver que había otras opciones, pero durante años preguntándose por "hubieses" y "habrías" sabia que nunca podría conocer la respuesta, porque no había vuelta atrás. Ya había tenia su oportunidad ese día en el baño de Myrtle cuando le vio tan vulnerable, había elegido combatir y dejarse guiar por las sospechas y el odio, a por la razón y la nobleza Gryffindor. Estaba en el pasado, y no había nada por hacer. Un error más en la larga lista de cosas que pudo, pero que al final no hizo. Malfoy tenía razón diciéndole que no sacaba nada dándole vueltas a las cosas que pudo hacer.

- Lo lamento…- se disculpo de todas maneras cuando vio al chico en la enfermería con toda la ropa manchada de sangre – Si hubiese sabido que causaba ese hechizo yo…

- Lo sé – Le corto – Típico de San Potter…no lastimarías ni a un escarabajo…- comento con un deje de burla en su voz – Eres demasiado Hufflepuff para tu propio bien, Potter… – añadió cansadamente sin levantar la cabeza de entre sus rodillas.

Harry escucho su voz amortiguada, y pensó que quizás Malfoy estuviese llorando…

Llegaron los recuerdos de el ultimo día del rubio en Hogwarts, las palabras Dumbledore, la torre, el avada que termino lanzando Snape en su lugar, el hechizo que le toco haciendo que su varita volase por los aires cuando Harry intentaba darle al otro mago, la huida, y finalmente la llegada a Malfoy Manor.

Harry pensó que el chico diría algo al ver que los recuerdos seguían avanzando, pero Malfoy los contemplaba en silencio igual que él. No decía nada, pero estaba seguro de que lo único que quería en ese momento era cerrar los ojos y no ver más, y no entendía porque a pensar de eso el muchacho seguía observando.

No sabía como había terminado Malfoy encerrado en la habitación con Voldemort por tanto tiempo, pero nunca se imagino que la persona que lo hiciera posible fuese el mismo padre del chico, Lucius Malfoy, más demacrado, pero ciertamente el mismo hombre que Harry sabia una vez fue un padre excelente, y un esposo atento.

Miro con ojos desorbitados como Narcissa lloraba y pedía implorante tomar el lugar de su hijo, como Lucius la sostenía con fuerzas llevándosela de ahí, y como finalmente Lord Voldemort levitaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco por las torturas hacia sus aposentos.

- No…- escucho susurrar la voz seca del chico sentado en el suelo – no…- volvió a decir mientras seguían viéndose los recuerdos de cómo iba despertándose y se encontraba inmóvil en la cama con el otro de pie junto a él – No…- dijo más fuerte cuando vio como sus muñecas eran atadas, y su ropa desaparecía – No…- grito más alto cuando se vio siendo volteado por la varita del mago – ¡NO! – grito desgarradoramente cuando finalmente vio al hombre acomoda su cuerpo y luego todo fue negro…

Harry se asusto y entro en pánico por un momento cuando vio que los recuerdos no se detenían, sintió la desesperación en esas imágenes, y el propio miedo en los ojos de Malfoy que intentaba pararlos, y infinitamente grande fue su alivio cuando por fin todo se detuvo.

- ¿Malfoy…? – Pregunto intentando ver algo en la oscuridad.

Nadie respondió.

- ¿Malfoy? – Repitió cuando escucho un débil lamento - ¿Malfoy…donde estas? – Pregunto más preocupado.

De nuevo no respondió.

Camino a oscuras intentando guiarse por los suaves gemidos del chico sintiendo su miedo crecer más y más. ¡Maldición! Se sentía desesperado en esa situación.

De pronto ambos se vieron en un lugar blanco. No había puertas, ni techo ni suelo. Todo era inmaculadamente blanco.

Aquello inquieto a Harry.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

X

Viernes 13 de Junio de 1998 – Grimmauld Place

X

Severus salto de su silla lleno de pavor cuando su varita que chequeaba desde lejos el cuerpo de su ahijado le indico que el corazón se había detenido.

Trato de acercarse a Draco pero nuevamente se veía alejado con fuerzas del cuerpo.

- No – grito asustado viendo que por más que lo intentaba no podía acercarse – Draco…maldito mocoso, no te atrevas…- dijo luchando inútilmente por tocar al chico que se había quedado inmóvil en la cama.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

_¡Hola!, por favor no me maten por dejarlo justo en esa parte jejeje…_

_Originalmente ese capitulo tenia como seis paginas más, pero decidí cortarlo en esta parte, y el resto dejarlo para el capitulo doce :P_

_Asi creo que tendrán mil ganas de leer el próximo, ya que cada vez queda menos para el final jujuju =D_

_En este capitulo siento que han pasado muchas cosas, y que espero se hayan fijado en algunos detalles que se revelaron, ¿lo han hecho?, espero que sip, porque es importante que se fijen en ellos._

_Espero también me comenten sobre lo que piensan de las interacciones entre Harry y Draco…, y que no desesperen porque se llevaran algunas sorpresas en el capitulo siguiente =P_

_En fin…no adelanto más porque sino no tendría gracia._

_Ojala estén teniendo una buena semana, y continúe asi, ¡nos leemos en el siguiente cap!_

_No me odien por dejarlos en ascuas jejeje, todo pasa por algo._

_¡Besos, y abrazos!_

_Gracias por leer y comentar._

_Ninoska Malfoy_

_pd: lamento no poder responder a todos los comentarios!, apenas tengo tiempo de actualizar, pero tratare de darme tiempo para responderles, ya?, pero les agradesco muchos sus reviews!, los quiero!  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Declaración: Como todos ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando, por supuesto que también apoyo moral de los lectores y los que dejan comentario.

Advertencia: este fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: La batalla ha ocurrido, pero las cosas no resultaron como cada bando esperaba. Voldemort esta inconsciente, y Harry Potter ha muerto. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el mundo mágico ha perdido a su elegido? ¿Draco tiene alucinaciones? Porque ese frente a él no es otro que el difunto Harry Potter…

x

x

_**Respuestas Reviews:**_

mkaely: ahora aprovecho a responder, porque me siento mal si no lo hago jeje, no podre adelantarte a que se debe su lazo, pero en este cap se sabrán varias cosas jojojo, espero no pierdas tu apuesta...no me hago responsable Xd. Cuidate!, besos.

Murtilla: hey!, sorry Xd, pero ame dejar el cap ahi, en este podras saber más sobre la conexión entre los chicos =D. Cuidate, besos!

x

x

**Xx**

_** -. No Me Pierdas De Vista.-**_

_**Xx**_

_**Capitulo Doce:**__** De vuelta. Confesión.**_

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

- ¿Malfoy? – dijo Harry confundido por el cambio de ambiente. El rubio estaba aun sentado en el suelo abrazado a sus rodillas con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas - ¿Malfoy? ¿Sabes que ha pasado?

_**Sé que duele mucho**_

_**Sé que tienes miedo…**_

Pero volvió a ser ignorado. Solo escuchaba los casi imperceptibles sollozos.

- ¿Malfoy?... ¡Malfoy! – Silencio – Malfoy… ¡Con un demonio, Malfoy! – Grito acercándose al chico y quedando a unos centímetros de distancia – Algo esta pasando… ¡levántate y ayúdame a averiguar que es! – Pidió mirando a todos lados buscando algo diferente a ese blanco que empezaba a gustarle cada vez menos - ¡Malfoy! – Dijo esta vez arrodillándose al lado del chico y zarandeándole – ¡Reacciona, maldición!

…_**sé que estás perdiendo la fe**_

_**Deseando estar muerta en tu tristeza…**_

Draco finalmente levanto la cabeza y miro a Harry como si acabara de acordarse de que no estaba solo y se puso rápidamente de pie alejándose de él.

- Sal de aquí – exigió en un murmullo secando sus ojos rápidamente – Vete, Potter… – dijo más alto y claro - ¡SAL DE AQUI! – grito al ver que Harry se limitaba a ponerse también de pie y mirarlo sin hacer nada más.

- No – fue la rotunda respuesta.

_**Sé cómo es el arreglárselas sin ayuda de nadie**_

_**En este mundo cruel…**_

- ¡Mierda, Potter!, vete de aquí de una vez por todas – rugió entre desesperado y frustrado – Ya viste suficiente y tienes para burlarte de mi por toda una vida, ahora vete – dijo adoptando una pose completamente diferente a la de antes. Ahora era más fría y controlada.

- No…- Volvió a decir Harry sin inmutarse dando dos pasos hacia Draco – No me iré – declaro con voz firme mirando desafiante al chico.

- Está bien – aceptó resignado – Si mueres aquí conmigo no puedes culparme después – comento entrecerrando los ojos. Aun asi Harry no se movió.

- ¿Por qué demonios te empeñas en hacer esto? – Pregunto acusadoramente Harry también cambiando de actitud - ¿Qué ganas? ¡Dime!

…_**no estás sola**_

_**Así que ven a compartir tus lágrimas conmigo**_

_**Y ser testigo de que todo va mal…**_

- Te estoy diciendo que salgas de aquí, y no escuchas, lo que yo haga o no es solo asunto mío – Aclaro rotundamente.

- ¡Estoy intentando ayudarle, maldición! – Se exaspero haciendo gestos con los brazos - ¡¿Por qué no quieres?

- Tú y yo no somos amigos, Potter – Puntualizo Draco apretando los labios – ¡Porque esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

- Porqué tú no quisiste – Acuso el chico - ¡Porqué no me dejas! – Grito frustrado – He intentado todo este tiempo hacerte ver que… quiero acercarme a ti, y no me dejas…- dijo bajando un poco más la voz – Solo te apartas más y más…y…

…_**Simplemente teme lo mejor**_

_**Y espera lo peor**_

_**Lo sé y lo siento tan bien como tú, cariño…**_

- Oh, por favor…San Potter… – interrumpió secamente – Yo no seré tu nuevo proyecto de caridad, maldición.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Vuelves a tergiversar mis intenciones! ¿Por qué? ¿No he tratado de hacerte ver que realmente quiero conocerte más?

Draco lo miro a los ojos en silencio sintiéndose inseguro y confundido. El no quería lastima…pero…las palabras de Potter no lo parecían…realmente sonaban sinceras…pero…pero…no…él no iba a recibir caridad de nadie…

- ¿Conocerme más? ¡Ya bastante sabes de mí! ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Eh? ¡Qué más! – Dijo desesperado perdiendo un poco los papeles - ¡Ya no queda más en mi!…- agrego bajando más la voz…- ya…no hay más…

- Hay mucho más en ti aun – declaro Harry efusivamente sintiéndose perdido y asustado a partes iguales – Todavía tienes mucho que hacer, tantas cosas y…

…_**La pena está llamando a su puerta.**_

- No – Interrumpió Draco controlándose otra vez – Decidí no continuar, y tú no cambiaras eso.

- ¿Por qué te rindes tan fácilmente? ¿Donde demonios esta todo el orgullo que tenias antes? ¿¡Donde esta esa parte tuya que nunca se rendía! – Pregunto dando otro paso más hacia él - ¿Dónde esta tu lado Slytherin, ese que jamás se queda de brazos cruzados?

- Esto es diferente… ¡no es un juego de quidditch!, ¡no se trata de mi padre en Azkaban! – Le espeto harto de esa platica - ¡no es un intento para que te castiguen!.. Esto no es igual a…no sé parece en nada al resto…

- ¿Dejaras que ese enfermo gane? – Dijo molesto - ¿Enserio lo harás? ¡No puedes hacerlo, Malfoy!...yo podría…quizás podría…

- Ese no es tú problema – informo lo más fríamente que pudo interrumpiendo a Harry – A nadie más que a mi le importa si muero en este lugar. Es solo asunto mío.

…_**Las sombras bailan fuera de su ventana…**_

- Tú madre de derrumbaría si algo te pasara… ¿las has visto? Cada día esta más rota…- dijo Harry acercándose de nuevo un poco más a él – Se moriría de pena si tú…si te rindieras… ¡incluso Snape esta mal por ti!…ellos no quieren que…

- Cállate…- espeto angustiado, desviando la mirada siendo incapaz de continuar mirándole, viendo su resolución decaer un poco al pensar en su madre sola– cállate…no hables de lo que no sabes…ellos estarán bien…

…_**Las lágrimas siguen cayendo sobre el suelo**_

_**Mientras el mundo a su alrededor se desmorona….**_

- No puedes rendirte de esta forma, Malfoy…- trato de convencerle Harry no sabiendo que más decir – Hay mucha gente que no quiere verte asi…

- Cállate….- exigió esta vez mas débil, intentando que su voz no se quebrara – no lo comprendes…

- ¿Por qué mandas todo al diablo tan fácilmente?...

- Cállate…- dijo elevando un poco más la voz - ¡¿Crees que esto es fácil? Tú no tienes idea.

- Entiendo que sufriste demasiado y debe ser…

- ¡CALLATE! ¡NO LO ENTIENDES! – Exploto al fin descontrolado – TU NO TIENES IDEA…- le grito a la vez que le empujaba – NO SABES…NADA…- continuo diciendo cada vez con menos energía…golpeando el pecho de Harry - TU NO SABES… l-lo que es sentir esas….esas m-manos recorriéndote…- murmuró apretando los puños con fuerzas…- no sabes como es saber… qu-que t-t-u magia de traiciona de esa forma…

Harry se acerco a él inseguro de cómo actuar en una situación asi. Recordó las veces que Cho lloraba y no sabia que hacer, entraba en pánico cada vez que pasaba algo asi…pero esa vez sentía que no podía quedarse solo de pie observándole. Dio otro paso inseguro y se quedaron a una corta distancia, sus cuerpos muy cerca.

…_**Si quieres salvarla**_

_**Primero tienes que salvarte a ti mismo…**_

- No sabes la desesperación que te posee al entender que nada puedes hacer…- seguía diciendo de manera ausente y rota…Draco no le miraba, tenia la vista clavada en el suelo viendo sus pies tan cerca de los de Potter – la invasión en… t-tu cuer-po…- Se mordió el labio inferior negándose a llorar frente a él, pero incapaz de detenerse – él…no…yo no quería…y nunca…-nun-nunca paraba…- murmuraba fuera de si, perdido en los recuerdos…

Harry levanto un brazo temeroso de lo que eso podía causar, pero sintiendo que era necesario. Lo acerco hasta la altura de la espalda del chico y lo dejo ahí inseguro de si tocarle o no.

- No quería…pero, pero…- la voz se le rompió, y no supo que más decir, como explicar toda esa pesadilla, pero viéndose en la necesitad de exteriorizarla. Se tenso cuando sintió al brazo del otro chico en su espalda, intento apartarse, pero de pronto no era un solo brazo el que lo rodeaba sino dos, y lo acercaban hacia el cuerpo extraño.

_**..Si deseas liberarla del sufrimiento**_

_**No lo hagas con tu dolor…**_

Sintió miedo de ese contacto e intento alejarse.

No lo soltaba.

- No…-rogo con un hilo de voz – no…

Pero esos brazos lo apretaban con fuerza y gentileza a la vez, y tenía miedo de eso, porque le era desconocido, y los recuerdos tan recientes…

- No…-volvió a decir un poco más fuerte – NO – dijo mas fuerte luchando por liberarse del agarre – NO, déjame, déjame – decía mientras pegaba con sus puños ese pecho – no, no….por favor….no…

-Malfoy… Malf…Dra-Draco…

Volvió a tensarse, pero siguió luchando para soltarse.

- Draco…-susurro la voz más suave – Draco….escúchame – dijo soltándole y tomándolo por los hombros para mantenerle inmóvil – Draco, por favor – pidió el muchacho al ver que aun no dejaba de forcejear – mírame…soy yo…- dijo acercando su rostro al otro lentamente.

…_**En este mundo cruel donde los corazones**_

_**Están obligados a convertirse en piedra…**_

- No…no…- seguía diciendo con voz más apagada perdido entre el presente y los recuerdos. Incapaz de saber si lo que estaba pasando le lastimaría, pero teniendo grabado a fuego la ultima vez que alguien le había tocado.

- Mírame…- dijo ahora soltando uno de sus hombros para tomar su barbilla con la mano libre y conectar sus miradas – yo no soy él…- intento explicar viendo el miedo en los ojos grises. Los verdes están acuosos, pero no habían marcas de lagrimas – yo no te hare daño… soy Harry Potter, ¿recuerdas? – Agrego con una sonrisa intentando transmitir confianza – San Potter…no lo hagas…aun queda mucho…

…_**Si quieres verla sonreír de nuevo…**_

_**No le muestres que tienes miedo,**_

…_**Porque tu círculo de miedo es el mismo…**_

Harry no sabía si estaba sirviendo de algo lo que hacia o decía. Malfoy ahora lo miraba, y había dejado de forcejear, pero no había nada en esos ojos, y tenia miedo… ¡no estaba consiguiendo nada!

- Draco…- dijo con voz ahogada cuando el chico cerro los ojos y se desplomo en sus brazos – No…Draco mírame – dijo cayendo de rodillas sosteniendo el cuerpo del muchacho entre sus temblorosos brazos – No lo hagas…mírame por favor…- pidió desesperado intentando hacerlo reaccionar, consiguió un débil parpadeo, pero nada más…- No puedes rendirte…porque…porque aun falta mucho, ¿sabes? – comento mordiendo su labio inferior para detener las lagrimas de pánico que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Draco volvió a pestañar un poco, pero no abría sus ojos aun.

Harry sabia que respiraba, muy lento, pero aun estaba ahí…no podía dejarlo marchar… ¡no ahora, maldita sea!

_**...Si quieres salvarla**_

_**Primero tienes que salvarte a ti mismo…**_

- ¿Sabes?...yo nunca supe que era una familia hasta que conocí a los Weasley… - dijo sonriendo tristemente – Creo que Hogwarts fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme, pero cuando descubrí lo que ocurría en este mundo tuve miedo…- confeso ignorando las lagrimas que ahora corrían por sus mejillas – Todos tenían fe en mi, y yo apenas sabia sobre los magos y las brujas…Ron y Hermione me ayudaron con esa carga por un tiempo…pero no era justo para ellos… ¿sabes? Les quería demasiado como para arrastrarlos conmigo a toda esa mierda, y aun asi me siguieron…- comento viendo el pálido rostro con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el miedo enfriar su sangre – Y ahora…siento que he descubierto algo más… ¡maldición! – Lloro frustrado – No puedes morir Malfoy, no cuando sé que hay mucho más en ti que ese idiota molesto que conocí en el colegio…no ahora cuando siento que…- Se detuvo unos segundos cuando lo vio abrir los ojos, pero el chico los había cerrado nuevamente - ¿No te iras, verdad? – dijo esperanzado al sentir su respiración más calmada – Tienes que ver cuando todo esto termine…además…no sé si deba decirte esto, pero serás hermano mayor…- informo con alegría – Tu madre esta embarazada…creo que son dos bebes, y me encantaría reírme de ti viéndote cuidarlos y todo eso…- Sonrió de medio lado cuando Draco volvió a pestañar dejando unos segundos más sus ojos abiertos – La guerra acabara y podrás empezar de nuevo con ellos…te necesitaran…- dijo omitiendo la parte de "como un padre", ya que no quería hacer alusión a Lucius Malfoy – Todavía tienes mucho que hacer…como burlarte de mi cuando sepas que Ginny ahora esta con Neville – Y no sintió la misma pena que cuando lo descubrió tiempo atrás, ahora era como si ni siquiera le importara – Ya sabes…inventar algún otro apoyo tonto, como el chico-que-vivió-para-ser-botado o esas cosas que solo tú sabias idear…¿no? Oh, Merlín…no puedo creer que este animándote para que te burles de mi…

- Es…-dijo una voz rasposa sobresaltando a Harry – eso es porque…eres un idiota, Potter…- sonrió cansado Draco abriendo los ojos momentáneamente antes de volverlos a cerrar.

_**La pena está llamando a su puerta.**_

_**Las sombras bailan fuera de su ventana.**_

_**Las lágrimas siguen cayendo sobre el suelo**_

_**Mientras el mundo a su alrededor se desmorona.**_

- ¿Draco? ¡¿Draco? – Llamo angustiado Harry cuando no lo sintió moverse más, y el lugar empezaba a cambiar - ¡DRACO! – grito alarmado cuando vio el cuerpo del chico desaparecer de entre sus brazos, a la vez que todo volvía a apagarse.

Se desvanecía nuevamente…

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

X

14: 01 hrs, Sábado 14 de Junio de 1998 – Biblioteca de Grimmauld Place.

X

- ¿Qué crees que ha pasado? – Pregunto Hermione luego de terminar de leer el segundo libro sobre _Desdoblamiento, y sus teorías" – _Sirius se ve muy cansado…

- No estoy muy seguro…- Admitió Remus que había estado mirando por la ventana – Pero desde el viernes Snape no ha salido de la habitación de Malfoy…y Sirius esta muy preocupado por Narcissa…

Hace dos días hubo un incidente en la mansión. El no estaba muy seguro de lo que había ocurrido porque nadie decía nada. Snape había salido corriendo de la habitación del joven Malfoy para buscar a Sirius que estaba en ese momento en la cocina con los chicos, y él.

_No dijeron nada, pero en cuanto su amigo había visto la cara descompuesta de su pareja se había apresurado a salir con él hacia quien sabia donde. Remus espero unos minutos antes de salir también del lugar para saber si había pasado algo malo, no sin antes advertirles a los chicos que no podían seguirle._

_Cuando había llegado al pasillo de donde venían los ruidos escucho un grito de mujer, seguramente Narcissa, y los intentos de ambos hombres por tranquilizarla._

_- Te dije que te quedaras en cama, Cissy – decía Sirius bastante angustiado – Ven conmigo…no te hace bien esto…_

_- No…- había dicho la mujer en un sollozo ahogado - ¿Qué le ha pasado a Draco? – Pregunto, pero ninguno le respondió - ¡¿Qué le ha pasado? – Volvió a preguntar histérica._

_- Cálmate Cissy – dijo Severus impidiendo que la mujer terminara de entrar en el cuarto de su hijo – Sabes que no debes alterarte._

_- ¡Quiero saber que le pasa a mi hijo! – Demando mirando acusadoramente a ambos hombres – No me pidas que me calme cuando ustedes me están ocultando algo._

_- No es nada, Cissy – se apresuró a responder Sirius antes de que el otro hablara – Son las pociones que lo tienen durmiendo casi todo el día – mintió – Ven conmigo… - propuso inseguro tomando de un brazo a su prima – Hagamos algo – dijo cuando ella se negó a moverse del lugar – Te acompañare a tu cuarto, ¿de acuerdo? Y luego volveremos para saber como esta Draco…no puedes andar en camisón por toda la casa – agrego al final como ultimo recurso, y antes de que ella volviera a negarse dijo: Si Draco te ve asi sabrá que algo te preocupa, y que no estas bien, eso también hará que él se preocupe, ¿no? Y sabes que no es bueno para su salud…Ven, vamos… – Ella pareció dudar un momento, pero al final acepto resignada._

_Severus volvió a respirar tranquilo cuando les vio caminar hacia la habitación de Narcissa, seguro de que Sirius pensaría como darle una poción para dormir. Al parecer el hombre había aprendido a ser sutilmente Slytherin…algo bueno que tenga, pensó burlón antes de volver a entrar en la habitación del chico._

Remus se había quedado en el pasillo unos minutos más pensando en lo que había escuchado y no sabiendo como interpretarlo. Pero desde ese mismo día, luego de la vibración mágica dos horas después Severus no salía de ese cuarto, y Sirius se dividía entre acompañarle, cuidar de su prima y ayudarles en la biblioteca.

- ¿Crees…crees que le haya pasado algo a Malfoy? – Pregunto insegura la chica. Desde la gran discusión días atrás en la biblioteca Sirius no le dirigía la palabra, Snape la ignoraba totalmente, y Hermione se rebanaba los sesos pensando en que demonios podía estar pasando, pero ambos, Remus y ella estaban seguros de que estaba relacionado con el chico.

- Es lo más probable – Estuvo de acuerdo – No creo que sea bueno que ellos sigan manteniendo esto en secreto, quizás podamos ayudarles…- Comento inseguro de lo que diría Hermione – Cuando llegue Sirius le pediré que nos diga que pasa.

- No lo sé…creo que seria mejor que en ese momento yo no estuviese…he hecho mal, aun no sé muy bien porqué…pero…creo que Sirius no dirá nada estando yo aquí.

Remus la miro unos segundos en silencio, y finalmente asintió suavemente.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

14:26 hrs.

- ¿Cómo sigue Draco? – Pregunto Sirius mientras entraba cuidadosamente en la habitación.

Severus estaba de pie junto a la cama del muchacho haciendo rápidos movimientos con su varita sobre el cuerpo que había tendido. Volteo a mirar al hombre junto a la puerta, y le sonrió débilmente.

- Creo que bien…- Contesto finalmente bajando la varita y acercándose a Sirius – No lo entiendo…algo extraño le esta pasando a Draco…creí que lo había perdido…- Se lamento mirando hacia el suelo con pesar – La primera explosión mágica creo una barrera y aun no termino de entender de donde apareció esa magia…él no debería tenerla…lu-luego… su corazón se detiene y…y no podía acércame… - Cerro los ojos intentando calmarse. Habían sido unos días bastante angustiantes – Y de pronto de nuevo otra explosión mágica… ¿Cómo es posible?...

- ¿Quizás…quizás su núcleo mágico este regenerándose? – Se aventuro a decir Sirius igualmente confundido.

- No…es imposible, la magia no puede hacer eso, él ya la había perdido, y solo tenía su núcleo mágico débil que permitía a su cuerpo seguir funcionando, sin embargo era inevitable que se apagara tarde o temprano – Respondió Severus llevándose una mano a la frente – Esto es diferente…ahí hay algo interviniendo, y no consigo averiguar qué es…- Dijo frustrado – Es la magia de Draco la que sentí en la ultima explosión, pero había algo más…

- ¿Crees que podría tratarse de alguna maldición de Voldemort o algo asi? Aunque francamente no sé de ningún maleficio que haga algo parecido, y eso que mi familia se caracteriza por saber mucho de ese asunto – Comento sonriendo débilmente.

- No puede se una maldición del Lord, de él ni de nadie. Esto no le esta matando, hasta podría decir que le ha salvado, pero no sé…no lo sé – Se lamento sentándose cansadamente en la silla que había detrás de él.

El cuerpo de Draco estaba pálido, pero sus heridas ya se habían curado sin la necesidad de alguna poción. El brazo izquierdo tenia una profunda cicatriz que deformaba la maca tenebrosa. Las ojeras aun se notaban, pero eran menos a las que tenía dos días atrás. Sirius estaba realmente confundido e impresionado, el chico había muerto por diez minutos, ¡y una nueva explosión mágica le había curado! ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? No importaba, lo alentador ahora es que el muchacho parecía estar mucho mejor, aunque no había despertado todavía, y su magia volvía a estar ausente, sin embargo Severus le había asegurado haberla sentido, y que minutos después había vuelto a desaparecer.

- ¿Cómo esta Narcissa? – Pregunto Severus luego de unos minutos en que ambos solo contemplaban a Draco perdidos en pensamientos.

- Estable, pero no es recomendable darle más pociones…por lo menos por un tiempo, la magia de los bebes esta interfiriendo.

- No importa, creo que ya no será necesario de todas formas, Draco esta mejor, y quizás seria bueno decirle a Cissy lo que ha pasado ahora que no hay peligro.

- Yo creo que cuando el chico despierta ella debería decirle la verdad…- Confeso Sirius seriamente – Tiene seis meses, ¿Qué hará después? ¿Ocultarlos del chico? No puede seguir mintiéndole a Draco…a la larga será peor.

- Ella no quiere hacerlo, siente que decirle lo lastimara y le alejaría de ella…pero creo que será cosa de tiempo, tiene que darse cuenta de que no puede engañarle más. No cuando tendremos que prepararnos para luchar…- Comento ausentemente – Ya no faltara mucho para que Lucius y Bella consigan irrumpir en Grimmauld Place, y cuando eso pase tendremos que estar preparados… ¿Dijeron algo más en la Orden?

- Remus nos…- Sirius medio sonrió cuando su pareja hizo una mueca ante el nombre pronunciado, pero no dijo nada -…dijo que lo ataques habían disminuido, y que eso no era bueno. Las cosas en la Madriguera están agitadas, pero Molly esta más tranquila sabiendo que los chicos están a salvo con nosotros…

- Están planeando algo – Declaro seriamente – El Lord nunca dejaba de demostrar su poder a menos que planease algo en grande…

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Estás bien? – Harry estaba sentado al borde de la cama mirando dormir al rubio. Eran como las cuatro de la tarde y Snape por fin se había ido del cuarto, aunque estaba seguro de que volvería pronto.

Draco se removió de nuevo en la cama, pero no dio muestra de estar despierto. Harry suspiro, y lo contemplo en silencio.

Aun no se explicaba que demonios les había pasado esos días, porque se dio cuenta por el calendario del cuarto que habían pasado más de una semana donde sea que hubiesen estado, ¿y como demonios habían vuelto de todas maneras?

Harry estaba preocupado. Por su situación las cosas en el mundo mágico, cuando había vuelto a abrir los ojos descubrió que nuevamente estaba en Grimmauld Place asi que mientras el otro chico dormía había ido a investigar como estaban las cosas: Voldemort había mandado mortifagos a Hogsmeade nuevamente, y habían muerto seis aurores, y dos miembros de la Orden, Ojo Loco, y Hestia, lo había escuchado por Neville y Ginny, quienes conversaban en la cocina.

Ya no le dolía tanto verles juntos, de hecho se sentía aliviado por una parte, pero prefería no pensar mucho en esas cosas, y descubrir que estaba ocurriendo. No se acerco al cuarto donde estaba su cuerpo porque ya sabía por experiencia que no era bueno para ninguno (ni para él ni para Malfoy), asi que había ido en busca de su padrino y finalmente lo había encontrado en la biblioteca con Remus y Hermione.

¿Qué hacían ahí? A Harry casi se le sale el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que intentaban saber que le había pasado, ¡ellos sabían que no estaba muerto! Había gritado de alegría en ese momento, y tuvo ganas de abrazar a Hermione (aunque como siempre termino pasando de ella y solo abrazo el aire), porque estaba seguro de que ella había sido la primera en notarlo, pero la alegría le duro poco cuando noto que solo ellos sabían la verdad… ¿Por qué lo mantenían oculto? ¿Y porque el ambiente parecía tan cargado entre ellos? Confundido, pero contento termino por regresar junto al rubio para evitar que despertara y volvieran los dolores como solía pasar antes, aunque tenia la esperanza que durante todos esos días quizás hubiesen desaparecido.

Draco volvió a moverse, pero no abrió los ojos. Eso era otra cosa que preocupaba a Harry, la reacción de Malfoy cuando despertara, ¿seguiría viéndole? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Intentaría de nuevo quitarse la vida? Estaba asustado por todas las posibilidades de que Malfoy volviera a actuar como un zombie, e ignorara a Harry de nuevo…

- ¿Malfoy? – Pregunto ansioso Harry cuando le vio removerse y murmurar algo.

Un pestañeo. Otro más, y otro y…luego esos ojos grises.

- ¿Malfoy? – Repitió Harry acercándose un poco más al muchacho para quedar en su campo de visión - ¿Estás bien?

Draco miro confundido a su alrededor, y luego se fijo en el chico a su lado, tardo unos segundos en reconocerlo.

- Potter… ¿Qué…- dijo en un susurro ronco - ¿Me pasas el vaso de agua? – Pidió sentándose lentamente en la cama aun un poco desorientado. Harry no se movió y lo miro un tanto avergonzado, Draco iba a decirle alguna pesadez cuando se acordó de algo – Oh…lo olvidaba- murmuró moviéndose con dificultad un poco más hacia la mesita de noche.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Sabes lo que paso? – Le pregunto Harry cuando le vio beber del agua, y volver a acomodase en el centro de la cama - ¿Estás…

- Potter – Le interrumpió Draco, lo miro unos segundos y sonrió de medio lado – Eres verdaderamente una molestia, ¿lo sabias? – Harry solo bufo molesto y se cruzo de brazos sonriendo internamente – Haces demasiadas preguntas a la vez…

- Oh, lo lamento, Malfoy…- Se disculpo sarcásticamente – Se me olvidaba que eras corto de luces, y no puedes responder rápidamente.

- Potter…Potter… - Canturreo Draco obviando el insulto – No comencemos esto de nuevo…yo sé que no lo quieres – dijo con voz calmada pensando en todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Luego se quedo en silencio midiendo sus siguientes palabras – Lo que dijiste…- Carraspeo un poco – Lo que dijiste cuando…cuando estábamos allá…donde sea que estuviésemos al final…es… ¿es verdad?

Harry que había comenzado a ruborizarse al entender lo que intentaba preguntar Malfoy, ya estaba totalmente rojo cuando el chico lo miro intensamente al terminar su pregunta.

- Eehh…bueno…dije…dije muchas cosas Dra... Malfoy… – intento explicarse sin balbucear, aunque sin tener muy buenos resultados – A que… ¿a que te refieres exactamente?

Draco lo miro divertido sin decir palabra alguna, disfrutando de la incomodidad del otro…era algo… ¿adorable? No…le parecía gracioso. Si eso, Potter se veía realmente gracioso rojo hasta las orejas incapaz de mirarle…

- Si estas pensando en la parte de "_nosotros, Harry"_ – dijo Draco remarcando bien esas palabras aumentando si es posible el rubor de Harry al pronunciar su nombre. Se sentía extraño saliendo de su boca, extraño pero correcto – No es eso, ya podremos aclarar ese punto, tendemos tiempo, ¿verdad? – Termino de decir sonriendo de medio lado, y Harry asintió tímidamente recordando todas las palabras que le había dicho – Hablaremos de todo eso, y los apodos que te inventare, ¿no? – Se burlo volviendo a sonreir. Y Harry pensó que le gustaba ver a ese Malfoy, burlándose, y riendo (aunque fuera de él) porque no había maldad en esas cosas, no era como cuando se burlaba de Ron, o sonreía después de insultar a Hermione, no…era diferente, y le gustaba - Quiero saber sobre lo que has dicho de mi madre – Y esta vez no habría rastro de diversión o sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió de un portazo dejando ver a un agitado Snape, y un Sirius divertido.

- ¡Draco! – Exclamo el profesor de pociones antes de ir a abrazar a su ahijado de una forma muy poco Slytherin – Oh, por Salazar…estás bien…- murmuraba palmeando la espalda del chico (Sirius no dejaría de recordarle su impulsividad al ir corriendo cuando su varita le había avisado que el chico ya estaba despierto)

Sirius cerro la puerta tras de si y contemplo la escena en silencio. El chico parecía impresionado, y algo tenso, pero comenzaba a relajarse dentro del abrazo. Severus que parecía no notar que ya pasaban los segundos correspondientes para lo establecido en una abrazo seguía murmurando cosas al oído del chico, cuando de pronto se detuvo en seco y se aparto bruscamente un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos.

- Tú, maldito mocoso…- comenzó a decir molesto - ¿Cómo te atreves a preocuparnos de esa manera? ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Eh? – Reprendió – Eres un inconsciente y…

Draco se sintió más tranquilo cuando su padrino comenzó a regañarle. Podía ver en sus ojos la felicidad de verle otra vez, y el dolor que le había causado, se limito a sonreírle un poco avergonzado incapaz de contestar a todas esas preguntas en ese momento.

- Si, Draco… ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Eh? – Se burlo Sirius intentando aligerar el ambiente. Ambos giraron a verle, recordando que no estaban solos - ¿No ves que a Severus casi se le cae el pelo pensando en como estarías? ¡Incluso nuestro Quejicus no decía palabra alguna! Y tú sabes como le encanta quejarse, ¿no?…, se pasaba aquí todo el día – Comento divertido ganando una mirada asesina de su pareja, y otra agradecida del chico.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risa al escuchar a su padrino haciendo que Malfoy se girara a mirarle recordando su presencia.

La conversación dejo de ser muy seria en ese punto gracias a la intervención de Sirius, y Draco se sintió más relajado. La verdad es que sabia que no podría huir por mucho tiempo de ese tema, pero aun no era el momento, ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de si quería estar de vuelta o no. Quería descansar, se sentía agotado, además…tenía una conversación interrumpida con Potter, aunque dudaba poder terminarla, estaba seguro de que Severus no se movería de su lado por un tiempo.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Miércoles 18 de Junio de 1998 – Mansión Malfoy.

- ¿Han podido avanzar en algo? – Siseo de manera amenazante la fría voz de Lord Voldemort desde el extremo de la larga mesa donde estaban reunidos sus mortifagos - ¿O nuevamente me han fallado?

- M-Mi señor…- Titubeo un poco Bellatrix sentada al lado izquierdo de la mesa cerca del mago – Las barreras de la casa son muy poderosas…son miles de generaciones de Black's quienes la iban fortalecien…

- Silencio – Interrumpió calmadamente haciendo temblar imperceptiblemente a los presentes – No quiero excusas de incompetencia Bella – Miro a sus mortifagos unos por uno en un tenso silencio – Estoy decepcionado de ustedes…- Sentencio, y sus rojos relampaguearon peligrosamente – Tú, Lucius…después de darte una oportunidad ante la humillación que ha causado tu familia traicionándote, ¿no has podido localizar el nuevo cuartel de la Orden?, ustedes, Rabastan, Rodolphus, no han podido siquiera poner un pie en Hogwarts…- Hizo una pausa – Y ahora tú…Bella…¿no consigues entrar a la que fue tu casa? Lamentable…

- Mi señor…- dijo inseguramente Alecto Carrow – Nosotros hemos tomado de nuevo el poder en el Ministerio…

- Asi es mi señor – Le secundo Amycus – Es solo cosa de tiempo para que hallemos la manera de reabrir el colegio…

- Algunos de los encargados que no se opusieron han dicho que solo el director es capaz de abrir nuevamente las puertas cuando hay guerra, y como el viejo murió hace tiempo, eso nos deja a…

- Severus Snape – Completo siseando furiosamente Voldemort – Bella – dijo con voz cargada de odio – Sabemos que el traidor esta con tu hermana… ¡debes eliminar las defensas de esa casa! Necesitamos a Snape con vida si queremos comenzar a establecer nuevamente el orden.

- Lo hare mi Lord, este seguro de ello…- Afirmo sonriéndole desquiciadamente a su amo - ¿Sobre lo de…

- Puedes matarlos a todos – Se adelanto a responderle – Pero Snape tiene que estar vivo no importa si le falta un brazo o una pierna, solo necesito que respire, el resto te lo dejo a ti y a Lucius…- Sonrió de medio lado – aunque…me gustaría recuperar el cuerpo de Potter…tengo algunas ideas en mente…

- Si, mi señor – dijeron ambos.

- Esta vez no quiero más fallos, Lord Voldemort no perdona dos veces.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Jueves 19 de Junio de 1998 – Grimmauld Place.

Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, y Draco no podía seguir durmiendo, nuevamente parecía ser lo único que hacia, aunque ya no estaba tomando las pociones para los dolores porque misteriosamente ya no los sentía, y en cambio se pasaba todo el jodido día en compañía de Potter.

Las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado en nada, o a su orgullo le gustaba creer eso, pero era inevitable notar que las conversaciones que tenían eran menos conflictivas, y lejos de las posibles discusiones que solían tener antaño. No eran amigos, ninguno de los dos había mencionado la vez que Draco no acepto la mano de Harry, pero irrevocablemente eran algo…ni amigos ni enemigos, pero había algo ahí, y Draco se negaba a verlo.

Los días después de despertar fueron un caos, sobre todo para Narcissa que estuvo a punto de matar a hechizos a su padrino por no haberle informado de la situación de su hijo, y había estado a su lado día y noche, dejándole poco tiempo para hablar con Potter. Pero finalmente Severus la había convencido de descansar y cuidar su salud…

Ese fue un tema que golpeo por completo la vida de Draco…el momento en que por fin estuvo a solas con el otro chico…

Narcissa acababa de irse, y la habitación se había quedado en silencio.

- Esta embarazada… - Dos frases que perforaron en sus oídos de manera perturbadora – Escuche a Snape decir que eran dos bebes… - El corazón comenzó a latirle extremadamente fuerte, y la habitación daba vueltas, no…él no quería escucharlo… - Serás hermano mayor, Malfoy…felicidades…

…_**Donde estás solo y cansado de respirar**_

_**Todo va mal**_

_**Y no puedes aguantar más tiempo el dolor…**_

_¿Felicidades? ¿Aquello realmente podía significar algo bueno?_

Draco se quedo mirando a la nada sentado en su cama ignorando las palabras preocupadas de Potter, nada de eso importaba…no cuando ahora estaba seguro de que lo que el chico le había dicho realmente era cierto, y no un sueño…su madre tendría más hijos…no estaría sola, entonces… ¿Por qué dolía tanto saberlo?

- ¿Malfoy? – Repitió nuevamente Harry palmeando esta vez el brazo del rubio - ¿Estas en shock o algo? – Pregunto con un deje de burla, sin embargo borro su sonrisa cuando le vio apretar las sabanas con sus puños y bajar la cabeza.

- Está bien…- acepto en un débil murmullo – Esta bien asi…se lo merece…- Draco respiro profundamente, intentando calmar la marea de sentimientos que tenia en ese momento – Es lo más justo, ¿verdad, Potter? – Se dirigió al chico con una sonrisa torcida, pero más que nada parecía una mueca.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estas contento? – Pregunto confundido Harry, incapaz de entender lo que ese embarazo significaba para la inestable seguridad del rubio.

…_**Estas demasiado aterrada para creer en algo**_

_**Nena, sólo no cierres tu corazón…**_

- Mi madre tendrá más hijos…creo que es algo bueno, ¿no? Ella no tendrá que seguir sufriendo al verme cada día, ahora podrá comenzar de nuevo, no más lagrimas por un hijo manchado, no más dolor por algo que dejo de servir, ya no habrá vergüenza en sus ojos cuando hable de sus hijos, porque los tendrá a ellos…¡claro que estoy contento, maldición! – Exclamo en un tono más alto volviendo a bajar la vista – Ella… será feliz y yo…

- Espera un segundo – Interrumpió apresuradamente Harry entendiendo hasta donde quería llegar - ¿Qué quieres decir grandísimo imbécil? ¡Creí que ya habíamos superado esa parte! – Se exaspero sintiéndose molesto y frustrado a partes iguales.

…_**Querida, no me falles**_

_**Sé cuán fácil es dejarse ir…**_

- No empieces de nuevo con el discurso Gryffindor…- Se quejo – Te escuche allá en el _lugar blanco_ porque no quería dejar a mi madre sola, era la única que me ataba a todo esto, ¡pero ahora no es necesario!

- ¡Por supuesto que es necesario! ¡Eres su hijo!, ¿en que demonios piensas? ¿Crees que tenerlos a ellos hará que se olvide de ti o algo? No eres un crio para pensar de esa forma – Sentencio seriamente haciendo que ambos volvieran a mirarse con ojos entrecerrados.

_**Entregarse a la desesperación que acecha a tu puerta**_

_**Y perder tu alma y tus sentimientos**_

- ¿No consigues entenderlo, verdad? ¡Tú no tienes madre, jamás lo entenderías! – Espeto – Sigues y sigues hablando de continuar adelante a pesar de todo, como un maldito idiota, hablas de los sentimientos y la familia, dices que no importa el daño mientras puedas avanzar, ¡entiéndelo, maldición!, no eres un jodido héroe…no puedes salvar a todo el mundo, no todos quieren ser salvados, ¡tú nunca podrás entenderlo porque no tienes nada! Tu padre murió tratando de salvarte, tu madre se sacrifico por ti, casi muere tu padrino por lo mismo, Diggory fue asesinado por estar cerca de ti, ¡A Dumbledore lo mataron por lo mismo casi!... ¿y quieres volver? ¡Volverás y arrastraras a los que todo este tiempo has llamado amigos a la muerte!…eres tú, Potter…quien debe entenderlo…no yo.

…_**aunque los corazones se han llenado de temor**_

_**por este amor…**_

Harry retrocedió dos pasos alejándose de la cama donde segundos antes había estado, tenia los ojos abiertos reflejando el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, no encontraba su voz como para refutar lo dicho, no sabia que decir…y francamente una parte de él le gritaba que nada podría decir para negar lo que había escuchado.

_**Toda la fuerza se ha ido**_

_**Y tantas cosas quedan sin decir…**_

Draco lo miro en silencio no sabiendo que sentir luego de decirle todo eso. Estaba enojado y dolido con su madre, se sentía abandonado y traicionado por ella, ¡y Potter no dejaba de alentarlo a seguir adelante! Él realmente no quería decirle todo eso, pero…pero se sentía frustrado por todo lo que pasaba, ya no sabia que es lo que quería, si rendirse y descansar, o continuar e intentar dejar toda esa mierda atrás…

"_Te has excedido, Draco…" _Le reprocho una vocecita en su cabeza, una que estaba sintiendo en esos momento el dolor que había causado en el otro chico.

_**Estás sola y cansada de respirar**_

_**Todo va mal**_

_**y no puedes aguantar el dolor**_

"_Él solo intenta sacarte de ese lugar donde te estas encerrando, él solo quiere que dejes de auto-castigarte… ¿Por qué continuas atacándole? ¿Quieres que sufra igual que tú? Oh, Draco…eres tan egoísta…no quieres hundirte solo, ¿verdad? Es eso, ¿no? Quieres arrastrarlo a él también al fondo…_

_No…no es eso…yo solo…solo estaba enojado y…_

"_¿Y qué? ¿Y solo querías lastimarle? ¿Sabes una cosa, Draco? Lo has conseguido…"_

…_**Por un momento el mundo entero se da la vuelta**_

_**y me dejas acercarme más a ti…**_

- Potter…yo…- Su voz sonó débil e insegura. Él no era de las personas que se disculpaban, pensaba bien las cosas antes de decirlas para evitar cometer errores… - Yo no…

- Déjalo, Malfoy…- Corto Harry mirando hacia la puerta – Tienes razón…he estado todo este tiempo empeñado en regresar que no pensé en mis amigos, si yo no vuelto la guerra seguirá de todas formas, ahora que Voldemort es mortal no soy imprescindible, ¿no?

- Potter en realidad no quise…- Se detuvo no sabiendo como continuar hablando – Estaba molesto por lo de mi madre y…

_**Nena, sólo no cierres tu corazón**_

_**Querida, no me falles…**_

- Eso lo entiendo, pero…has dicho lo que pensabas…tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste…no es necesario que vuelva – Harry hizo ademan de caminar hacia la puerta ya incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos, pero se detuvo cuando sintió una mano en su brazo derecho.

- ¡Estoy intentando discúlpame maldito imbécil! ¿Por qué no te callas y me dejas hablar? – Hablo frunciendo el ceño a la vez que tiraba del brazo del chico y lo volteaba para que ambos se mirasen.

Draco era unos centímetros más alto que el otro. Se miraron en silencio hasta que Harry asintió incapaz de hacer algo más por la impresión.

- Lo siento…- dijo sinceramente – realmente no quería decirte todo eso, quizás hace unos meses me habría gustado hacerlo, ¿sabes? – Comento sonriendo de medio lado, Harry se estremeció un poco – Pero ahora no quería, estoy confundido – Acepto ya incapaz de detener sus palabras, estas simplemente salían. Con su mano derecha sostuvo más fuerte el brazo del muchacho – Tú vienes y cambias todo lo que era mi mundo con esa actitud tan Gryffindor, eres pegajoso y una molestia, hablas demasiado, eres impulsivo y no piensas antes de actuar…

_**..Oh deja que el mundo se gire**_

_**y déjame acercarme más a ti..**_

- Malfoy yo…

- Me cabrea tu forma de ser, no importa lo que pase tu siempre quieres continuar, quieres proteger a todo el mundo aun cuando a veces no puedes ni contigo – Volvió a sonreir, y Harry sintió el agarre de su brazo más fuerte – Eres todo lo contrario a lo que soy y me enseñaron a ser…puedo leerte como un libro abierto, y saber donde más te duele… ¡pero maldición!...ahora cuando no quiero realmente que te rindas aceptas mis palabras como si nada…

- Yo no quise…

- Eres un tonto….- Continuo hablando Draco ignorando los intentos de Harry por responderle, desvió la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado de aquella repentina muestra de sentimientos, pero no se detuvo – un verdadero idiota…pero…pero yo de verdad…

_**Nena, sólo no cierres tu corazón**_

_**Querida, no me falles**_

- Malfoy… ¿qué estas…- Harry se detuvo cuando sus miradas volvieron a conectar. La mano que apretaba su brazo fue cediendo en fuerza y comenzó a deslizarse hasta que sus manos se entrelazaron.

- ¿Aun puede haber un nosotros, verdad? – Pregunto inseguro sintiendo sus dedos en contacto con los de Harry quien se había sonrojado – No creerás que estaré esperando por siempre una respuesta, ¿cierto? – Comento burlonamente cuando no le respondía, sintiendo su corazón latir ante la incertidumbre de ser rechazado de nuevo, pero conmovido internamente por aquel rubor…

…_**Te quiero - Te quiero**_

_**Por un momento el mundo entero se da la vuelta**_

_**y me dejas acercarme más a ti…**_

- Cl-Claro que si, Ma-Malfoy…- dijo Harry más rojo, pero manteniendo el contacto visual, estremeciéndose por el calor del otro cuerpo, sin saber como interpretar las sensaciones que aquello despertaba en él – Nunca es tarde para un nosotros…- Declaro esta vez tomando la otra mano de Draco y mirándolo más intensamente, consiguiendo por fin que fuera el rubio quien se sonrojara, aunque solo un poco.

Draco no supo cuando tiempo estuvieron de esa forma tan ridículamente cursi, pero cada vez que piensa en eso sonríe, y algo hormiguea en su interior, aunque claro…él jamás volverá a dar el primer pasó, esa escena fue demasiado para su Slytherin interno, y no esta seguro de sobrevivir a otra similar, solo quiere que el tiempo pase y no pensar en las cosas que podrían pasar.

Las situación con su madre esta un poco mejor, solo espera que ella pronto tenga el coraje de decirle la verdad, y cuando eso pase el desea decirle sinceramente que estará a su lado, pero antes de eso tiene algo más que hacer…

Son casi las seis de la tarde y su padrino entro de nuevo a la habitación acompañado por su pareja (Draco se entero sorprendido de aquello por el cotilla de Potter, porque le informa de las cosas que ha descubierto en su estado). El ex pocionista hace unos chequeos para intentar averiguar la verdad tras esas explosiones mágicas, Draco toma aire porque sabe que lo que viene será un caos, pero es consciente de que debe hacerlo.

- Severus…- dijo adoptando una postura más seria –Hay algo importante que tengo que decir – Sirius hizo amago de salir de la habitación, pero el rubio le detuvo – No…usted también tiene que quedarse – Le dijo un poco cohibido ya que nunca había hablado más que un par de veces con ese hombre que le trataba con tanta confianza.

- ¿Usted? Me haces sentir viejo, chico – Se quejo Sirius haciendo un puchero – Solo dime Sirius, o tío Sirius, o tío sexy…

- O perro sarnoso – Agrego en un gruñido Severus.

- Sirius….-acepto Draco ignorando las mirada que se enviaban ambos hombres – Esto también te involucra…- Miro al chico que estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo en la cama y le sonrió de medio lado a lo que el otro asintió ansioso y nervioso a partes iguales - es sobre…sobre Potter…

Las palabras salieron de su boca, y el silencio se manifestó en la habitación. Ya estaba hecho, pensó Draco mirando a los presentes. Respiro profundamente y se dispuso a decir todo, o casi todo…

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

_FIN….bueno ese es el ultimo capitulo, muchas gracias por lee…_

_Adiós…_

_Ajajaja, no, no me maten, era solo una broma XD, no fue graciosa, ¿verdad? Lo siento u_U xd_

_Ufff…vaya capitulo, ¿no? Cada vez estamos más cerca…_

_¿Qué les ha parecido? La verdad es que no pensaba hacerlo tan largo, pero creo que se lo merecen, además de que justo tengo tiempo, asi que lo he aprovechado antes de volver a mis deberes para la universidad =(_

_A la historia ya no le queda mucho, aun no sé cuantos capítulos, pero creo que los hare asi de largos, por lo que no serán mucho más. _

_Aun no he establecido un día fijo para actualizar, porque no tengo mi horario de clases definitivo, pero no se preocupen ustedes, que tratare de que sean siempre entre miércoles y viernes. De todas maneras a todos les llega un correo cuando subo cap, ¿no?_

_También quiero pedir disculpas por si no respondo a lo comentarios tan rápido como yo quisiera, pero soy de esas personas que les gusta darse el tiempo de leer bien lo Reviews y contestarles como se merecen, y todo eso. Tratare de hacerlo pronto, ¿vale?_

_Volviendo a la historia… ¿Qué piensan? ¿Alguno ya ha conseguido unir las piezas y tiene más o menos una idea de lo que pasa? No olviden que si tienen una duda o algo asi me dicen y yo se las aclaro, por supuesto son bien recibidas como siempre las criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc.!_

_Espero estén teniendo una buena semana, y que continúe asi, ¡nos leemos pronto!_

_Besos, y abrazos._

_¡Mil gracias a los que siguen el fic, y a los que además comentan!_

_Ninoska Malfoy._

_Pd: la__s canciones son de HIM, se llaman "Circle Of Fear", "Dark Secret Love". Don't Clase Your Heart, y Death Is In Love With Us …. __Ahahahaha las letras están todas mescladas, pero no pude evita ponerlas porque bueno…solo quería que estuviesen ahí, ¿han quedado muy mal? La verdad es que nunca suelo poner canciones, pero sentía que esas eran necesarias, espero me den su opinión sobre aquello =D_


	13. Chapter 13

!POR DIOS!, espero esto resulte...si funciona un millon de gracias a Diana por darme el link de Helena que fue quien encontro una solucion a este lio. Cruzen los dedos para que resulte :P

Declaración: Como todos ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando, por supuesto que también apoyo moral de los lectores y los que dejan comentario.

Advertencia: este fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: La batalla ha ocurrido, pero las cosas no resultaron como cada bando esperaba. Voldemort esta inconsciente, y Harry Potter ha muerto. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el mundo mágico ha perdido a su elegido? ¿Draco tiene alucinaciones? Porque ese frente a él no es otro que el difunto Harry Potter…

Xx

x

**Respuestas Reviews:**

_**Cindy:**_ disculpa por no haber respondido al comentario anterior, pero ya lo había subido cuando leí el tuyo =/ No sé como empezar a responderte porque hablaste de muchas cosas.

Sobre Herm, en realidad no estoy de acuerdo en como reacciono la vedad, perfectamente podía desquitase con Sev y Sirius pero que dejase a Draco fuera del asunto, no? Pero no discutiré sobre eso ya que al final yo lo escribí XD

Asi es, realmente creo que quizás Draco y Harry pudieron ser amigos, pero l rubio hablaba en el peor momento, no? Pobre de él, pero con lo que paso antes Harry conoce su otro lado =)

Sobre Ginn, Nev y Ron…la cosa se pondrá interesante cuando ellos sepan sobre lo de Harry, ya veras…

Sev tuvo que dejar a Cissy con calmantes y pociones para dormir, por su bien, no es bueno para su embarazo pasar tensiones, y con lo de Draco de seguro era malo para los bebes =/…pasando a tu ultimo comentario…

Si, bueno…no justifico a Draco por sus palabras, pero supongo que debe se la costumbre tener la lengua afilada, no?, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que había sobre-reaccionado

Si, pero no te preocupes, que Herm entrara en acción de nuevo casi al final de este cap, asi que tranqui XD

En el asunto Voldemort, oh por dios! Eres siempre la que ha estado más cerca en relación al misterio de los chicos! Estas bastante bien encaminada, pero no puedo decirte la respuesta del todo porque sino mataría la magia que le queda al fic XD

Asi que lee este capitulo y me dices a que conclusiones has llegado, vale? =), cuídate mucho. Besos. Fíjate en la ultima conversación entre los chicos =P

_**Ginanott:**_ ajaja, no te preocupes que aquí pasaran varias cosas =)Cuídate, besos.

**x**

**x**

**Xx**

_** -. No Me Pierdas De Vista.-**_

_**Xx**_

_**Capitulo Trece:**__** Un idiota. Teorías**_

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

- Puedo verle…desde hace un tiempo…

Sirius se quedo en silencio lo que le parecieron horas, largas horas contemplando al muchacho sentado en la cama. Realmente él no tenía nada contra el chico, era parte de su familia, y aunque las palabras que habían cruzado hasta ese día eran meras cortesías le tenía cierto cariño. Era el hijo de una de sus primeras preferidas (Dromeda era la primera), quien había sufrido mil barbaridades… pero…pero una cosa era entender sobre su mal estado, y otra muy diferente era tolerar que ese chico hablara de Harry, su ahijado, quien por lo que todo el mundo sabia odiaba a Harry, y el sentimiento era mutuo… ¿Por qué entonces Malfoy (ahora ya no era Draco) decía semejantes cosas? ¿Qué ganaba con decir algo así?

Sirius no veía maldad en sus ojos, pero aun así…aun así no podía seguir conteniéndose, no callaría aunque por ello tuviese problemas con Severus…

- ¿Qué pretendes diciéndonos esto? – Espeto seriamente ignorando la mirada de advertencia que le enviaba el hombre a su lado.

Draco los miro uno por uno antes de suspirar desanimado. Estaba seguro de que eso pasaría, maldito Potter…ya le pagaría todos los dolores de cabeza que le estaba causando, y que seguiría causándole seguramente.

Su padrino en primera instancia había arqueado las cejas de una manera impresionante, mientras que Sirius le miro con grandes ojos. Luego que había pronunciado las palabras _"puedo verle, oírle, e incluso tocarle…" _el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente. No había sido una idea muy Slytherin soltar esa información tan de golpe, pero bueno…las malas costumbres Gryffindor se pegan a veces, ¿no? y además…no sabia de que otra manera comenzar a explicar todo eso. Ahora su padrino le miraba con el ceño fruncido, y ojos inquisitivos, y Sirius…él le estaba asesinando con la mirada, pero por sus gestos parecía tratar de contenerse.

Miro a Potter quien estaba a su lado en la cama, el chico pareció entender sus palabras mudas, y asintió con pesar. _"No puedo con esto"…_gritaba su interior, él no quería problemas, y tener que dar explicaciones a todos, bastante tenía con los suyos propios aun inseguro de realmente querer estar ahí…pero se lo debía al otro chico, ¿no?

- No pretendo nada – Respondió tranquilamente – Solo pago una deuda – Agrego mirando de reojo a Harry quien pareció opacarse un poco para incomprensión de Draco.

- Draco…- dijo fríamente su padrino antes de que Sirius hablase nuevamente - ¿Sabes que Potter murió, no? – Pregunto retóricamente. No entendía el porqué de las palabras del muchacho, pero le conocía demasiado como para saber que aquello no era una broma, bueno…si realmente podía ver al otro como estaba tratando de darles a entender sabría de la situación del muchacho, ¿cierto? Miro a Sirius tratando de transmitirle sus intenciones, y luego de que asintiera a regañadientes espero la respuesta del rubio.

- Por supuesto que lo sé – Contesto algo más molesto entendiendo a donde iba el asunto, pero aceptándolo porqué era la única forma – Pero no lo esta – Sentencio mirando a ambos severamente – Debo aceptar que no sé muy bien que ha ocurrido, no esta muerto, pero tampoco vivo, ni siquiera creo que sea un fantasma porque aparte de mi nadie más puede verle, y…

- ¿Qué conveniente, no? – Dijo Sirius incapaz de callarse - ¿Solo tú puedes verlo? No entiendo ese punto…tenía entendido que ambos se odiaban, entonces… ¿por qué solo tú le ves, Draco? – Estaba molesto, ansioso, y confundido, una parte de él gritaba escuchar al chico, pero su gen Black lo incitaba a no creerle jamás a un Malfoy, mucho menos si es Slytherin. _Nunca confíes en un slytherin, hijo _repetía siempre su tío luego de que fuese borrado del árbol de la familia…

- Quisiera saber lo mismo – Contesto a la defensiva – Yo no pedí esto, pero innegablemente Potter esta aquí conmigo desde hace un buen tiempo.

- Draco, ¿podrías ser más específico? No podemos creerte hasta que nos digas algo más concreto…la situación sobre Potter ya es bastante inverosímil como para que llegues tú y nos digas que puedes verle.

Harry le sonrió débilmente sabiendo que Draco, quien no tenía mucha paciencia y no solía dar explicaciones comenzaba a molestarse más. Solo esperaba que Snape usara su inteligencia, y entendiera las cosas…asumiendo que su padrino no actuaría fríamente como su pareja, pero aceptando que si Severus comprendía convencería a Sirius para que fuese objetivo y pensaba con calma.

X

Jueves 19 de Junio de 1998 – Biblioteca de Grimmauld Place.

X

- ¿Por qué pasan tanto tiempo encerrados con el chico Malfoy? – Pregunto a la nada Remus cansado de leer "_Mil y un formas de fantasmas" – _Ya es tarde…Sirius debería estar aquí…

- No lo sé – Le respondió con pesar Hermione cerrando el tercer libro de _"Magia espiritual" _– Ya no quedan más libros en esta casa… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Se lamento sintiendo unas ganas horribles de llorar – Hemos visto de todo… y aun n-no tenemos ni una idea sobre l-lo que le pasa a Harry…

- Creo que tendremos que salir a buscar en otras partes, de todas maneras deberemos irnos de aquí pronto, por suerte Dora y Teddy están a salvo con Andromeda – Informo seriamente – Ayer en la ultima reunión de la Orden, Kingsley me dijo que Bellatrix y otros mortifagos intentan irrumpir en la Mansión…

- ¡Pero no pueden! Es decir…esta casa tiene fuertes barreras y…y es imposible, ¿verdad? – Dijo esperanzada negándose a pensar que de un momento a otro pudiesen entrar mortifagos en Grimmauld Place.

- Lamento decirte que no es imposible, Hermione, Bellatrix tiene sangre Black, es cosa de que encuentre el conjuro indicado y las barreras caerán, sobre todo después de la muerte de Dumbledore… el problema esta en que no hay muchos lugares seguros en estos momentos…con el ministerio a manos de Voldemort nuevamente no quedan muchos sitios a los que ir.

- ¡Tenemos aun Hogwarts!, leí en el libro del colegio que en guerra sus barreras son impenetrables, podemos ir ahí, ¿no? Ahora que sabemos que Snape esta de nuestro lado Hogwarts es seguro – Se aventuro a decir con más confianza.

- No estamos seguros, puede que la misma magia del colegio le haya quitado esos privilegios a Severus cuando tuvo que aparentar estar de parte de los mortifagos…

- Pero si vamos a…

- ¡REMUS! REMUS – Grito Sirius entrando apresuradamente en la habitación interrumpiendo a Hermione – Tienes…tienes… que venir…es…es increíble… - decía entre una bocanada y otra, al parecer había ido corriendo hasta ahí.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?– Pregunto preocupado el hombre acercándose a su amigo que intentaba regular su respiración - ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

- Ven conmigo – Fue todo lo que dijo ignorando la presencia de Hermione y llevándose consigo a un confundido Remus.

Hermione vio a ambos partir y trato de no sentirse mal por aquello. La estaban excluyendo de algo importante lo sabia, pero no tenia fuerzas para discutir con Sirius nuevamente, fuese lo que fuese no tardaría en saberlo. Por mientras seguiría leyendo

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

- Sabia que tenia que haberle lanzado un Petrificus – Se lamento ceñudo Severus cuando vio salir tan rápido a su pareja de la habitación – Eres un imán de inconveniente, ¿lo sabias Potter? – Le espeto de brazos cruzados al aire.

Harry solo limito a reirse, y sonreírle burlonamente al hombre, aunque sabia que no podría verle. Habían sido unas largas horas para Draco intentar explicarle a un eufórico y ansioso Sirius que realmente Harry estaba en esa habitación, y no es que hubiese mucho que decir la verdad, pero es que el padrino de Harry hacia preguntas cada diez segundos una vez que se había abierto a la posibilidad de que Draco no estaba inventando nada.

- Tú y yo hablaremos seriamente, Draco – Siguió reprochando el pocionista mirando molesto al rubio – No entiendo como no te volviste loco teniendo que lidiar con Potter todo este tiempo. Debiste habérmelo dicho desde un principio, hasta puede que tan solo sean efectos de las muchas pociones que bebes, ¿lo has pensado? Si lo piensas detenidamente es extremadamente hilarante esto que nos dices…

- No te preocupes por eso padrino, tuve varios días para pensar en todas las posibilidades – Le tranquilizó Draco mirando de reojo a Harry que ya no parecía muy sonriente – Al final terminas acostumbrándote a la locura, ¿no? – dijo mirando con una ceja arqueada al otro chico – Y esta es demasiado real.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque solo tú puedes verle, ¿estas seguro de que no es una maldición? – Insinuó socarronamente mirando con ojos entrecerrados por toda la habitación, como si eso le ayudara a conseguir ver a Harry – Hay maldiciones muy terribles, y si me dices que puedes verle y oírle…

- ¡hey! – Se quejo ofendido Harry – Dile a Snape que deje de atacarme, o le diré a todo el mundo cosas que he escuchado salir de su boca – pidió a Draco, quien estaba teniendo la molesta tarea de mensajero – Recuérdale que me gusta pasear por la Mansión a veces…

Al escucharle Draco solo rio divertido haciendo que su padrino frunciera más el ceño, intuyendo que lo que seguramente causaba gracia en su ahijado no seria muy divertido para él.

- Creo que le has ofendido – Comento burlonamente – dijo al como que si no dejas de hacerlo le contara a todos algo sobre unos celos y todo la familia de Lupin… ¿a que crees que se refiera? ¿Has estado hablando de la ascendencia de él? – Pregunto falsamente ignorante consiguiendo un ceño más fruncido y una mirada asesina por parte del hombre.

- ¿Crees que aun desconfíen de lo que dices? – Quiso saber aun nervioso Harry mirando casa cierto tiempo hacia la puerta - ¿O tendremos que decirles algo más? Estoy un poco cansado de todo esto…

- No tienes de que quejarte la verdad, yo estoy más harto de dar explicaciones…pero no lo sé…- Respondió captando la atención de su padrino – Si no nos creen tendrás que acompañarme hasta la muerte en las habitación de San Mungo…- dijo tratando de sonar despreocupado, pero temiendo internamente aquella posibilidad. Sirius parecía haberse convencido bastante, al igual que su padrino, no había nada que temer, ¿cierto? Había que confiar en las cualidades Gryffindor.

La puerta fue abierta nuevamente con un sonoro portazo dejando entrar a un Sirius aun sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y a un Remus desconcertado.

- Severus…Malfoy – Saludo educadamente cerrando la puerta tras de si - ¿Qué…que esta pasando aquí? – Pregunto por fin no sabiendo que hacia en una habitación que hasta unos minutos antes estaba prohibida.

El chico Malfoy ciertamente estaba más pálido y delgado, pero no se le veía tan mal, y Severus…bueno él parecía algo cabreado y hosco, nada fuera de lo normal, claro.

- Es Harry, Rem…-Exclamo entusiasmado Sirius – Esta aquí, con nosotros ¡esta vivo!…o algo asi – agrego un tanto confundido, pero igualmente feliz – aun no lo entendemos muy bien, pero…

- ¿Ha-Harry? – Repitió estupefacto - ¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunto más seriamente intentando descubrir que demonios le pasaba a su amigo - ¿De que va todo esto? – Demando saber mirando detenidamente a todos los presentes.

- Señor Lupin… - Hablo educadamente Draco captando la atención del hombre – Creo que es un tanto largo de explicar asi que le agradecería que se sentara – Remus le miro en silencio, y luego asintió gélidamente haciendo aparecer una silla al lado de la puerta – Antes que nada me gustaría que no me interrumpiera cuando hablo, para no hacer mas larga esta historia – dijo mirando acusadoramente a Sirius que había hecho aparecer una silla al lado de la de su pareja – Todo comenzó hace más de un mes, cuando aun estaba en la Mansión Malfoy, al principio era solo un aroma…hierbabuena – Explico ignorando la mirada interrogante de Remus – Pero después eran voces, empecé a creer que estaba enloqueciendo, pero no…era realmente Potter quien me hablaba – dijo al fin causando una exclamación ahogada por parte del licántropo quien después miro a los otros tratando de entender que pretendían con eso, que francamente no le causaba mucha gracia – No fue muy fácil de aceptar, pero al final ¿Qué podía hacer? El muy idiota no dejaba de molestarme hasta que le respondía – Comento mirando a un punto entre Sirius y Lupin, e ignorando la mirada cada vez más seria del hombre-lobo – Cuando llegamos aquí, a Grimmauld Place, sucedieron muchas cosas, como usted vera mi salud no es muy buena, no entrare en detalles porque no es necesario – Declaro al ver la mirada inquisitiva que le daba el hombre – El punto es que ahora puedo ver y sentirle…es tangible, y aun no consigo entender el porque de todo esto, es decir…nosotros no somos amigos, ni siquiera nos _llevábamos_ bien – Informo, y a ninguno de los presentes le paso desapercibido el verbo en pasado – Potter me dijo hace unos días que les había visto en la biblioteca tratando de descubrir que le había pasado, ¿no? – Remus asintió con la boca abierta aun incapaz de creer lo que el muchacho le decía, y desconfiando de él por instinto, y para que negarlo…por prejuicio, es decir, el chico era un slytherin, y además un Malfoy, era como para no creerle, ¿verdad? – Y bueno…creo que seria más fácil si _nosotros_ les decimos todo lo que sabemos desde que esto comenzó.

- A ver…- Hablo con voz pausada Remus luego de un prolongado silencio - ¿Estas…me esta queriendo decir que…Harry esta aquí?

- Asi es…de hecho esta entre ustedes dos – dijo señalando a Sirius y al otro, al decir esas palabras ambos hombres estiraron la mano como intentando tocar algo que no podían ver, esperando absurdamente tocar la capa de invisibilidad del chico, quien quizás todo este tiempo habría estado oculto en ella, tan solo debían quitársela... Harry le sonrió tristemente cuando traspasaron su cuerpo – No pueden tocarle – puntualizo lo obvio sintiéndose repentinamente triste por la cara que tenia el otro chico.

- ¿Puedes demostrarlo? No es que no te crea Malfoy – Se defendió cuando Severus y su amigo le miraron amenazadoramente – Es solo que todo esto es tan…increíble…y…confuso…además…ustedes dos nunca se llevaron bien en el colegio… ¿por favor?

Draco suspiro cansadamente otra vez. Había tenido que hacer lo mismo cuando le conto la verdad a los otros dos presentes, solo esperaba que Lupin no se entusiasmara mucho con las preguntas como había hecho Sirius anteriormente, y que no comenzara a atacarle cuando intentara explicar.

- ¿Qué quiere saber? ¿Por qué no pregunta algo? – Propuso mirando solo al licántropo pensando que esa era una forma más rápida de crear algo de confianza en sus palabras – Algo que solo usted y Potter sepan…

Remus se quedo en silencio pensando en algo que solo él y Harry supieran, era un poco complicado ya que no habían estado solos muchas veces como para tener conversaciones solo entre ellos, además estaba el hecho de que no podía pensar con calma intentando procesar todo lo que el chico Malfoy le había dicho, no sabiendo que esperar de esto. Miro a Severus, pero este estaba de brazos cruzados con los ojos fijos en Malfoy, luego miro a su amigo quien solo le sonrió para darle ánimos. Si Sirius le creía al chico era por algo…

- Cuando…cuando fui a buscarlos a Grimmauld Place hace meses – Comenzó a hablar con un pequeño titubeo, aquello no se lo había dicho a nadie, solo ellos lo sabían, y Ron y Hermione, pero estaba seguro de que aparte de ellos, nadie más – Intente unirme a ellos para ayudarles con la misión que le había dejado Dumbledore a Harry…

Harry se sintió asombrado ante la mención de aquel hecho, y Draco lo noto…

- ¿Qué ocurrió ese día? – Pregunto a nadie en particular, incapaz de mirar a alguno de los presentes a los ojos.

Harry camino hacia la cama, a un lado de Draco y se inclino para susurrarle al oído la respuesta, aun sabiendo que nadie más podría oírle, pero de todas formas sentía que no era para decirlo de un lado para otro, porque todavía se sentía avergonzado de sus duras palabras.

- Potter le llamo cobarde – Respondió impersonalmente Draco – por el asunto de su hijo y Tonks, entonces usted le ataco y se fue de la casa, ¿no? – Remus cerró los ojos y asintió en silencio recordando ese día, y lo agradecido que se sintió con Harry cuando vio nacer a su hijo meses después. Usted le pidió ser padrino del niño, ¿verdad? – Agrego viendo aun la desconfianza en los ojos miel – Se lo pidió cuando Potter estaba en la casa de uno de los Weasley…

- ¿Qué Weasley, Malfoy? – Quiso saber Remus mirando con ambas cejas arqueadas al chico, seguro de que no sabía el nombre de todos ellos, con suerte el de Ron, y los gemelos… - Era Charlie, ¿cierto?

- ¿Charlie? – Repitió con ojos entrecerrados sabiendo que aun no le creía… - No, no era él, era Bill, William Weasley - dijo sonriendo de medio lado sabiéndose ganador de un poco de confianza – El mayor de ellos, ¿verdad?

Remus asintió confundido, pero aun bastante escéptico sobre el asunto. De pronto recordó una conversación que tuvo con Harry en tercer año, y estaba seguro ni siquiera Sirius o los amigos del chico lo sabían. Esa podía ser la pregunta que causara la credibilidad o dejara en descubierto la mentira.

- Antes de que se supiera accidentalmente en Hogwarts – Mirada de reojo a Snape – que era un hombre lobo Harry fue a mi despacho…

Harry le miro con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiéndose enrojecer, tratando de rogarle con la mirada que no siguiera hablando, no frente a todos ellos por lo menos.

- …quería hablar conmigo sobre algo que le estaba perturbando – siguió obviando que Harry comenzaba a asustarse por lo que decía - ¿Qué era aquello que confundía tanto a Harry?

Draco espero a que Potter le dijera la respuesta, pero nada sucedía. Remus en ese tiempo sonrío sabiendo que Malfoy no conocía la respuesta, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo el chico se rió.

Todos le miraron interrogantes, sin embargo esperaron a que hablara explicando que pasaba.

- Lamento…lamento decirle que no sé la respuesta – Se disculpo aun con la sonrisa en los labios – Pero, pero es que Potter esta…esta tan rojo con un Weasley… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? – Pregunto divertido mirando al chico que ahora parecía intentar añadir un nuevo tono de rojo a los colores.

- No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy – dijo avergonzado, mirando hacia otra parte.

- No me quiere decir que paso – Se disculpo mirando esta vez a Remus – Parece ser algo un poco bochornoso, ¿no?

Sirius miro interrogante a su amigo y a su sobrino, pero no pregunto nada, supuso que Remus ya estaba convencido de que Draco decía la verdad cuando en sus ojos se noto el brillo de la felicidad y gracia, para él había sido demasiado difícil aceptar una cosa así, pero ahora…ahora que Draco les daba esa información todo seria más fácil, ¿no?

- Debes volver Harry…- dijo en un murmullo audible – Tienes que conocer a Ted, y ser mejor padrino que Sirius… -Comento sonriendo cuando su amigo bufo ofendido – Descubriremos la forma…hay muchas personas que no podrían vivir igual si tú no regresaras…

Harry lo miro sintiendo un infinito agradecimiento, y pensando de nuevo en el sentimiento que lo lleno cuando Remus le pidió ser el padrino de su hijo. Tenia que volver, no importaba como, él volvería…

- Bien, bien – dijo gruñonamente Severus – Exceso de sentimentalismo Gryffindor, ¿Por qué no vamos a lo importante? – dijo interrumpiendo la atmosfera que se había formado.

La pregunta quedo flotando en el aire, había tanta información que procesar que ninguno de los presentes estaba seguro de que cosas podían ser relevantes para descifrar el enigma de Harry.

- Debe haber una conexión entre ustedes – Supuso Remus luego de darle algunas vueltas al asunto – Algo que los haya conectado de esa forma, porque claramente no pudo haber sido una coincidencia, ¿verdad? Y en que momento ocurrió esa conexión también es importante saberlo.

- Lo primero que debemos entender es la situación de Potter – dijo Severus sin mirar a nadie en particular – Es decir, ¿esta vivo o muerto? Puede que este como en una especie de limbo o algo asi y no pueda pasar al otro lado…– agrego ignorando la mirada asesina de su pareja y el hombre lobo.

Draco miro a Harry en busca de alguna respuesta, porque ciertamente él no lo sabia, había asumido desde hace unos días que el chico estaba vivo, solo que en una extraña situación, pero ya no en la posibilidad de que estuviese muerto.

Harry hablo con voz pausada no muy seguro de sus palabras, esperando que con la ayuda de más personas pudiesen tener una idea más clara de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

- No esta seguro – Declaro Draco a los presentes – Se siente vivo, pero incompleto…no puede tocar su cuerpo, la vez que lo intento se desvaneció y…- Se detuvo cuando un recuerdo asalto en su mente, observo intensamente unos segundos a Harry - …y ese día yo sentí un dolor horrible por todo el cuerpo… - Termino de decir causando distintas reacciones en los demás. Severus había fruncido el ceño, Sirius le miraba interrogante, mientras que Remus parecía estar analizando esa información – Los dolores…- Comento tratando de sonar apático – los dolores que yo tengo siempre han desaparecido cuando Potter esta cerca de mi…no estoy seguro de cómo explicarlo, pero es como dejar de sentirme dividido – Confeso ignorando los complejos sentimientos que esa especie de dependencia que tenia su cuerpo para con el otro – Las veces que solo podía escucharle me dijo que le relajaba estar cerca de mi – El rubor tiño las mejillas de Harry, mientras que en Draco fue mucho más leve, casi imperceptible, excepto para Severus – Dice que algo le guía hacia mi…

- Creo que deberías decirles sobre el lugar blanco Malfoy, tal vez sea importante – Opino tranquilamente Harry – No es necesario que digas lo que paso – Se apresuro a decir ruborizándose nuevamente al recordar todo lo que había pasado – Solo el hecho de que estuvimos ahí puede ser una pista, ¿no?

Resignado, y molesto por tener que hablar de cosas de las que él prefería mantener en secreto asintió lentamente y les narro a los tres hombres lo más general posible lo que había pasado desde el _incidente_ del baño hasta que despertó días después. Remus que no sabia mucho sobre la situación del chico no pregunto nada, prefiriendo esperar a que Sirius le contase un poco sobre ese tema, estaba seguro de que hablarlo en ese momento no seria nada bueno, pero algo en él le decía que esa información podía ser importante para lo que querían resolver.

El tiempo paso rápidamente entre detalles, e informaciones que a veces les revelaba Draco por parte de ambos, luego sabiendo que era algo que no podía evitarse tuvo que volver a hacer de intermediario entre Potter y los otros dos hombres, aunque claro…él también puso algunas palabras de más, y modifico otras. Como había dicho su padrino…eran excesivamente sentimentales…Potter se las pagaría cuando volviera a su cuerpo, porque lo haría, ¿verdad?

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Eran alrededor de las once treinta de la noche, y los tres hombres habían llegado hace poco a la biblioteca a petición de Remus. La verdad es que él solo pretendía hablar con su amigo, pero Severus había dicho que el más indicado para decirle algunas cosas era él, porque se trataba de un tema delicado que involucraba a su ahijado, y Remus no pudo negarse sabiendo que el asunto era más grave de lo que había imaginado.

Se sentaron alrededor de los sillones que había al fondo del lugar, rodeados por estanterías. Mientras que Hermione a unos metros de ahí se escondió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerzas.

- No quiero comentarios de lo que diré ahora, Lupin – Advirtió amenazadoramente Severus – Te digo sobre esto porque estoy seguro de que de una forma u otra es relevante en la situación de Potter…Draco después de sexto año fue encerrado en la habitación de Lord hasta el día de la batalla en Hogwarts – dijo fríamente, pero Sirius pudo notar el dolor y la rabia en sus palabras – Nadie pudo acercársele hasta ese día…durante todo ese tiempo su magia y su cuerpo fueron profanados…- Termino de decir causando la palidez del licántropo quien le miraba con ojos desorbitados – por eso él… ¡REVELUS! – Grito furioso apuntando a la estantería detrás de Lupin - ¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ! – Bramo cuando una conmocionada Hermione quedo a la vista de los presentes.

- yo….yo n-no….no quise…y-yo…

– AHORA SABES LO QUE PASA, ¿FELIZ NO? – Escupió con todo el odio que pudo viendo los ojos cristalinos de la chica, pero solo sintiéndose más y más rabioso - ¿dirás que se lo merecía, no? Después de todo…es un Slytherin, ¿verdad? – dijo bajando el tono de su voz peligrosamente.

- No….de verdad yo n-no…- intento explicarse la muchacha, pero no encontrando las palabras – Solo quería….qu-quería saber que es-estaba pasando….y….- Remus y Sirius no habían reaccionado porque todo había sido rápido, pero ahora ambos se habían puesto de pie cuando Severus había alzado nuevamente su varita.

- ¡No!, ¿Qué haces? – dijo Sirius deteniendo a su pareja - ¿Qué ibas a hacerle?

- Borrarle la memoria – Respondió aun mirando a la chica que parecía más y más nerviosa y angustiada – no es correcto que todo el mundo sepa sobre lo de Draco, ¡no es algo que nadie más deba saber!, mucho menos una persona como ella – Escupió molesto al verla llorar y mirar desesperada a Remus que estaba a su lado.

- Yo lo haré…- Declaro Remus para sorpresa de Severus y Hermione – Lo siento, pero tiene razón – Se disculpo con la chica – Es algo que nadie debería saber excepto su familia…pero te diremos la verdad sobre el resto – añadió sabiendo que ella seria una gran ayuda para todos – Solo sabrás la parte relevante…¿esta bien?

- Cuidado con lo que harás, Lupin – dijo más calmado Severus. Entendiendo el punto del otro, aunque no le gustase para nada la idea de que esa….esa chica supiera algunas cosas sobre Draco. Por él que no supiera nada, y se largara de una vez, pero en el fondo sabia que por ella había comenzado todo eso.

- Sé lo que hago – Fue todo lo que contesto Remus antes de alzar su varita hacia Hermione.

Sirius mientras se llevo a un lado más apartado a su pareja.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? No puedes lanzarle hechizos a todos los que te hagan perder el juicio ¡No eres yo, maldición! – dijo frustrado – Ocupa tu lado Slytherin, ese del que tanto alardeas.

- No es tu problema – Gruño – Es ella…ella sé mete en todo, ¡recuerda lo que dijo de Draco!, jamás permitiría que pusiese lo que le ocurrió…no es correcto.

- Esta bien, lo entiendo – Acepto – Pero ya no lo recordara, tienes que olvidar lo que ha pasado, Hermione no es mala persona, solo esta desesperada al igual que nosotros por lo de Harry…no la juzgues por algo que dijo sin pensar…

- ¿Qué no la juzgue? Oh, de acuerdo…nosotros no podemos juzgar, ¿eh? - dijo desdeñosamente – Pides demasiado, Sirius…sobre todo cuando todos estos años quienes han juzgado sin conocer han sido los Gryffindor. ¡Slytherin!, todos futuros magos tenebrosos, ¿o no?

- Solo son niños… - Intento excusarse – Se dejan llevar fácilmente por lo que dice el resto…no puedes condenarlos por eso…

- Draco también es un niño, y mira todo lo que le ha pasado, y sin embargo nadie dudo en juzgarle…no puedes pedirme paciencia, cuando ellos no ven más allá de lo que el resto dice – Termino de decir antes de acercarse a una inconsciente Hermione recostada en el sillón.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

- ¿Cómo crees que vayan las cosas, Malfoy? – Quiso saber Harry horas después de que los tres hombres abandonaran la habitación - ¿Harán muchas más preguntas? ¿Crees que vendrán mañana en la mañana?

- Estoy seguro que desde ahora mi habitación será publica – Respondió haciendo una mueca – Todos querrán hablar con el Gran Harry Potter…y yo estaré de mensajero…vaya mierda…- mascullo chasqueando la lengua.

- No te preocupes…después de esto no te molestare más…- dijo apagadamente Harry incapaz de mirar al otro – Solo será un tiempo más… - Repitió aun pensando en lo realmente molesto que estaba siendo para Malfoy tenerle cerca todos los días, recordó la vez que rechazo su mano, y las veces que le ignoraba….había intentado ayudarle y al parecer solo había molestado al chico.

- ¿Crees…crees que podré hacer magia…? – Pregunto ajeno a los pensamientos del otro muchacho – Es decir…cuando muera…muera él… ¿mi magia volverá a mi?

- ¡Por supuesto que si! – Respondió bastante seguro – Y si no es así yo mismo haré que vuelva – Declaro.

- No puedo confiar aún en mi magia…y tú te tomas demasiado enserio el papel de héroe, ¿eh? – Comento divertido Draco - ¿Por qué quieres salvarlos a todos, Potter? No es tu deber…lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Cuando era niño…y vivía con mis tíos me convencieron de que era un monstruo – murmuró en voz débil Harry, pero Draco pudo escucharle – Pero…aquí, en el mundo mágico las personas parecían creer en mi, les era valioso….me aceptaban como era, y esperaban muchas cosas de mi, yo no estaba acostumbrado a ese trato – Confeso sonriendo tristemente – No quería decepcionarles…no cuando eran los únicos que creían en mi…trataba de hacer siempre lo que ellos esperaban, no quería sentirme invisible para nadie otra vez…

- Eres realmente un mártir… - dijo un poco incomodo Draco ante tal muestra de confianza – Siempre creí que te habían criado como a todo un héroe…después de todo, ¿Quién no querría estar cerca de Harry Potter?

- Ese es el problema Malfoy…solo soy Harry Potter…

- No te lo tengas tan creído, Potter…de niño quizás me hayan cautivado tus historias, pero con los años descubrir que tu leyenda era solo un fantástico cuento, ¡ni siquiera puedes hacer magia sin varita! – Exclamo sonriéndole burlonamente a Harry - ¿Qué tienes de asombroso? Eres como todos, Potter…deberías dejar de cargarte los hombros con el peso del mundo…puede que solo seas Harry Potter para muchos, pero ¿Quién eres para el resto? – Pregunto mirando intensamente los ojos verdes – Solo Harry… ¿no?

- Yo no…- Pausa – yo….tengo miedo de que ellos dejen de verme si me equivoco…es decir…he tratado siempre de hacer todo lo que puedo, tratar de nunca fallar…¿y si dejo de hacerlo y se van? – dijo a nadie en particular, sintiéndose idiota por compartir esos temores tan guardados con Malfoy – No quiero volver a ser invisible…llegar al mundo mágico fue lo mejor para mi, ¿sabes?...

- Nunca serás invisible, Potter…alguien como tú siempre es notado – Declaro un poco nervioso – Yo intente ignorarte aun sabiendo que no eras tan increíble como todas las historias contaban, siempre intente ignorar al chico delgado, e idiota que caminaba por el castillo junto a sus amigos igualmente idiotas…pero…nunca pude perderte de vista…no logré dejar de notarte, ni siquiera cuando todo lo que hacíamos era discutir, y pelear por todo…no esperaba nada de ti, Potter. Para mi eres solo otro chico más, con un nombre conocido, pero solo un chico mas…y aun así, jamás te perdí de vista…

- ¿Qué…-Carraspeo – qué quieres decir…

- Nunca dejas de hacer preguntas absurdas, ¿verdad? – dijo Draco sonriendo – Eres un idiota, Potter…un verdadero idiota – Comento sin malicia, y un extraño tono de voz – Olvídalo…solo quería dejar de que pensaras de esa forma, es decir…ellos están tratando de que vuelvas ¿no? Estoy seguro de que no lo hacen solo porque eres Harry Potter. Y ya que parece haber acabado tu crisis existencial…quiero descansar…

Harry le miro sin entender las palabras, esperando en silencio que explicara aquello que había dicho entre líneas, pero después de un tiempo en silencio, el chico se recostó en la cama dispuesto a dormir, dejando a Harry lleno de interrogantes, un vació en el estomago, y sitiándose por alguna razón… un idiota.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

_¡Hola!_

_¿Cómo les va? Espero estén teniendo una buena semana, lo que es yo estoy toda atareada con las cosas de la U, pero tratando de darme un tiempo suficiente para actualizar, y responder a sus comentarios =)_

_¿Qué las ha parecido este capitulo? Como se darán cuenta cada vez queda menos…de hecho ya en el próximo capitulo se sabrá del todo sobre la conexión de los chicos, así que creo que no serán mas de 20 capítulos, puede que incluso menos._

_En la escena de Snape con Hermione no estoy segura de haberla descrito bien, ¿saben? Lo que pasa es que son tan pocas las veces donde Severus pierde los estribos en los libros así que no supe como trabajar esa parte, y eso es lo mejor que me salio…la escena que más me ayudo con eso fue la del quinto libro, luego de que Harry viera en su pensadero, ¿ustedes que piensan? Espero me digan que les pareció esa parte, y también el momento en que Draco les habla sobre Harry._

_A veces los personajes de me descontrolan, y es un poco complicado adaptar cada escena sin salirse del canon, pero hago lo que puedo, así que si alguno de ustedes no les agrado o algo, espero me comenten para tratar de mejorarlo =)_

_Bueno, bueno…mucho por hoy, debo irme ya que entro a clases en unos minutos más jejeje_

_Mil gracias a los que han seguido el fic desde que publique la primera vez, y aquellos que se dan el tiempo de comentar =), eso me ayuda mucho a no desanimarme ahora que estoy tan ocupada._

_¡Ojala su semana termine bien!_

_¡Cuídense, y besos!_

_Ninoska Malfoy._


	14. Chapter 14

Declaración: Como todos ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando, por supuesto que también apoyo moral de los lectores y los que dejan comentario.

Advertencia: este fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: La batalla ha ocurrido, pero las cosas no resultaron como cada bando esperaba. Voldemort esta inconsciente, y Harry Potter ha muerto. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el mundo mágico ha perdido a su elegido? ¿Draco tiene alucinaciones? Porque ese frente a él no es otro que el difunto Harry Potter…

X

X

_**Respuesta Reviews:**_

Cindy: ¡Hey! no seas tan dura con Sev...podrecito...piensa en todo lo mal que lo ha pasado, maltratado por su padre, opacado por James quien se quedo con la unica chica que le gustaba, y a la que amo hasta su muerte...¿no te da penita? =( uuuhhh

bueno, aqui por fin se revela la verdad de los chicos jojojo, asi que espero que te guste y me digas que piensas =) Cuidate guapa, besos!

Murtilla: es harry pues XD, que bueno que te haya gustado la parte de Sev =), ojala te guste este cap donde se revela todo :), cuidate!, besos.

mikaely: ajaja, siento que hayas perdido esa apuesta =/, siii Sev la lleva, no? =), yo le amo (L) jojojo

siii, aqui veras que tu nueva teoria esta más cerca de la verdad =), asi que no te atraso más, y vee sobre los chicos, besos!

X

X

**Xx**

_** Me Pierdas De Vista.-**_

_**Xx**_

_**Capitulo Catorce:**__** Núcleos Mágicos**_

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Todo lo que había escuchado, y vivido durante ese largo tiempo, no era nada comparado a la atrocidad que le habían contado. Ni siquiera los licántropos eran tan despiadados.

Si bien era cierto que él nunca había mirado de buena forma a un Slytherin, mucho menos a los Malfoy, Crabbe, los Goyle, entre otros, era más que nada porque se basaba en el hecho de que la mayoría de ellos habían sido seguidores de Voldemort en la primera guerra. No todos claro esta, pero, ¿Quién se detiene a pensar en las excepciones? Al menos él no lo hizo…

Se sentía mal después de haber tenido que modificar la memoria de Hermione. Ella solo estaba haciendo lo mejor para ayudar a Harry al igual que ellos, pero habían cosas que era mejor no supiera mucha gente.

Lo más probable era que la profanación de cuerpo y magia del chico Malfoy estuviese vinculada de alguna manera a la situación de Harry, quizás al no saber Hermione todo eso resultaría más difícil llegar a una respuesta, pero ellos tampoco eran unos inútiles, y por nada del mundo Severus permitiría que la chica recordara sobre la terrible verdad de Draco. Incluso él, como padre que era estaba de acuerdo con el hombre. Lo que le había pasado al muchacho no podía ser tomado a la ligera. Estaba hasta sorprendido por el tiempo que había sobrevivido, porque todas las victimas de violación, más aún si había un robo de magia terminaban muertas, sin excepciones.

Ahora le era más fácil entender la situación. Los estallidos de magia, la preocupación de Snape, el apoyo y silencio que guardo Sirius durante todo ese tiempo, los secretos. Él se hubiese vuelto loco si algo asi le hubiese pasado a su cachorro, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera por falta de luna llena su lobo interno se hubiese contenido para hacer justicia con sus propias manos, algo asi era inhumano e imperdonable. Y no conseguía entender como Lucius Malfoy, padre del chico había permitido tal atrocidad.

El muchacho no parecía tan malicioso si se le ponía la suficiente atención. Por supuesto que en Hogwarts se había comportado como todo un idiota, aún mantenía su altivez y orgullo pero ¿Qué se podía esperar si había sido criado pensando que era superior? El chico se había salvado de ser la viva imagen de Lucius Malfoy gracias a Narcissa, estaba seguro de ello, y lo intuía…por él mismo también. Quizás Draco ya se había dado cuenta de la verdad sobre los bandos mucho antes de que le pasara todo aquello. Entonces… ¿por qué no se había acercado a ellos en busca de ayuda? ¿Por qué no decir que no quería ser un mortifago como su padre? Mientras más lo pensaba, más se convencía de la triste respuesta, ¿le hubiesen creído? ¿A Malfoy? ¿Al hijo del lugarteniente de Voldemort? Lo más probable es que no, o en el caso de ser asi la desconfianza siempre hubiese estado presente.

Y se suponía que ellos eran los buenos…eran igual de prejuiciosos que el resto de la gente. Pero ahora que miraba las cosas más abiertamente había que hacer algo para remediarlo, ¿no?

También estaba ese otro asunto que les había revelado Harry horas más tarde.

Voldemort ahora era mortal, podía ser asesinado por cualquier persona. Esta vez no era toda la responsabilidad de Harry. Y estaba seguro de que Sirius pensaba igual. Era momento de que la Orden hiciera algo más que pelear con mortifagos, y no dejarle el peso del futuro del mundo mágico a un muchacho.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

07: 47 hrs Domingo 22 de Junio de 1998 – Habitación de Draco

Xx

Habían pasado tres largos y agitados días desde que le había contado lo que sucedía a su padrino y compañía. Francamente se sentía agobiado y cansado de toda esa situación. ¡No le dejaban tranquilo nunca!, y ¿por qué? Porque era el intermediario entre Potter y el resto del mundo…vaya mierda…

Pero de quien más estaba cansado era de la fastidiosa tragalibros- Granger. ¡No le dejaba ni dos segundos para responder a las ya cien preguntas que le hacia, porque comenzaba a querer saber otras cosas!: ¿Por qué solo tú le ves? ¿Sentiste algo extraño antes de ver a Harry? ¿Por qué crees que primero solo le escuchabas, y ahora hasta puedes sentirle? Dime Malfoy… ¿puedes sentir la magia de Harry? ¿O que quizás tu núcleo mágico se relacione con el de él? ¿Ha pasado algo inusual durante todo este tiempo? ¿Has sentido algún poder mágico dentro de ti? ¿Quizás…hasta sentir como lo hace Harry? ¿Te ha dicho algo más Harry? ¿Estará en algún limbo? ¿Hay alguna conexión física o emocional entre ustedes?... ¡ella no paraba nunca! Draco no entendía como demonios había pensado su padrino que podría ser de ayuda tenerla informada de ciertas cosas. ¡Esa mujer no dejaba de hablar, y hablar, y habla! ¿¡Como demonios la había soportado Potter tantos años! El en su caso la hubiese cruciado tiempo atrás…, era incluso peor que Pansy, y era ya decir mucho. Sobre todo con esa actitud de mandona insufrible. En esos momento hasta sentía un poco de pena por la comadreja.

Pero a Potter parecía hacerle gracia todo aquello. No paraba de reir desde que Granger entraba en la habitación en la madrugada y luego tenia que sacarla casi a la fuerza Severus en la noche, o a veces cuando se iba a regañadientes al entrar su madre en la habitación. Él tenía que hablar por el chico, siendo palabras tan…poco Slytherin, era todo realmente hilarante, sobre todo porque estaba sucediendo tan rápido…sentía que el mundo se movía cada vez más deprisa, y no estaba seguro de poder ir a su ritmo, por que él quería seguir, ¿no? Estaba ahí por eso…porque quería continuar… ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué crees que tarde tanto? – Pregunto Potter acercándose a la cama. Su mirada ya no era tan sombría como antes, hasta parecía estar totalmente vivo.

- Con suerte resbalo por las escaleras… - medio gruño Draco mirando burlonamente al chico – Pero como la suerte no es lo mío…y tú te la llevas toda, quizás haya descubierto algo.

Últimamente él y el otro hablaban más, pero solo sobre los avances y alguna idiotez sin importancia. Por mucho que Potter intentara conversar con él sobre algo más…profundo, o relevante no lo conseguía…Draco siempre escapaba. Debía confesarlo: tenía miedo, no sabía porqué, pero esa nueva cercanía con Potter lo descolocaba un poco, se sentía más vulnerable de lo normal, y eso no le agradaba para nada. Había sido él quien después de todo había dado el ultimo paso para esa "amistad" (si es que podía llamarse asi")…había sido él quien finalmente había aceptado ese _"nosotros"_ que le había propuesto Potter.

- ¿Cómo esta tú madre? – Fue su nueva pregunta. Intentando nuevamente conseguir algo más que palabras sueltas y evasivas - ¿Has hablado con ella?

- Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo, ¿no? Después de todo… atraviesas paredes y escuchas más que otros…estas en todas partes.

- Pero es tu madre…Draco… - Se atrevió a agregar un poco avergonzado. La primera y última vez que había pronunciado el nombre de pila del rubio había sido en el lugar blanco, y debía admitir que la gustaba decirlo, quería dar un paso más en la especie de relación que se había formado, porque eso de los apellidos solo mantenía la distancia… - ¿Aun no hablas con ella?

- Potter…- Espeto ignorando el cosquilleo en su interior - ¿Cómo demonios quieres que hable con ella si no puedo estar más de una hora solo? A esta altura me da igual que tú estés aquí, ya me acostumbre a que fastidies por todas partes…pero con la traga, y todo el elenco fans tuyo no puedo, ¿sabes? – dijo un poco fastidiado recordando la vez anterior cuando tuvo que ser emisor de una serie de palabras empalagosas entre Potter y su padrino… sentía aún la lengua dulzona.

- ¿Cuál es tú problema? – Dijo de pronto ya más bruscamente Harry - ¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en descargar tu mal humo en mí?

- No lo sé… ¿costumbre, quizás? – Respondió irónicamente mirando hacia la puerta, negándose a conectar sus grises con los verdes destellantes.

- Draco…estoy cansado al igual que tú, ¿has pensado en eso? No lo haces, ¿verdad? ¡Por supuesto que no!, yo y mis problemas te importan una mierda – Acuso, negándose a sentirse realmente herido por ello, y en realidad no pensando en porqué le estaba reprochando - Pero yo no soy como tú. Me preocupo por ti, y he tratado de acercarme, y que hables conmigo, que podemos ser amigos…comenzar de nuevo, pero tú, todo tu orgullo, y "costumbres" no me dejan – Harry se había acercado más al chico, y se sentía molesto y nuevamente frustrado, ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? - ¿No significo nada lo de la otra vez? ¡Creí que lo íbamos a intentar!

- Yo no te pedí que lo intentaras – Contesto obviando la ultima pregunta - Eres tú, el único que se empeña en toda esta locura… ¿Por qué habrían de importarme tus cosas? ¿Solo porque tu lo haces por las mías? No seas idiota, en el fondo no te importa más que alguna otra alma en pena, ¿no?

- Lo íbamos a intentar en acuerdo mutuo – Puntualizo entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Qué porque me importa? ¿Eres idiota o qué? – Prácticamente grito molesto porque Draco no le mirara a los ojos – Draco…todo…todo este tiempo que he estado alejado del mundo, tú….tú has sido tanto…eres, eres como mi tabla de salvamento…y y….yo no sé…no entiendo porque me importa tanto pero…pero…

- Basta – dijo rotundamente esta vez mirándole directamente - ¿Qué te importa? Solo te importa porque eres lo único que tienes. Soy lo único que te conecta al mundo, por eso te importa – dijo fríamente de brazos cruzados - No confundas las cosas, porque tú no sabes…no sabes lo que dices…

- ¿Y tú si? ¿Qué sabes tú lo que quiero decir yo? ¡Ni siquiera me dejas terminar de hablar! – Se exaspero llevándose las manos a la cabeza, ¿realmente discutían como una pareja? – Solo quiero que esto termine…y ni sé si tendrá solución y además tú…

- ¿Y yo no estoy siendo comprensivo contigo? ¿Es eso? – Completo sonriéndole con algo de tristeza – Creo que hablaremos en otro momento Potter…Granger debe estar por llegar.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que siempre terminamos peleando? No puedes huir siempre, no puedes apartarte de mí todo el tiempo… ¿por qué no haces frente a esto? ¿Que hay de malo en hablar de una vez claramente? Solo quiero ser algo para ti… ¿Por qué cambias de parecer a cada momento?

- Jamás lo entenderías – Declaro con voz ronca sin mirar a Harry a los ojos – Eres tú…quien no podría entenderlo…cuando todo esto termine…ya no habrá un nosotros, ¿lo sabes? Todo lo que somos ahora se borrara…tu no me necesitaras, y yo no te veré todo el tiempo solo a ti… ¿Cómo ser constante con algo tan incierto? Solo déjalo…ya ni siquiera sé lo que digo – Termino frunciendo el ceño por haber hablado sin pensar.

- ¿De que…a que te refieres…?

Harry lo miro en silencio unos segundos, incapaz de comprender a ese muchacho que a veces era tan accesible y de pronto toda una interrogante. ¿Por qué era asi con él? ¿Es que no había sido demasiado sincero? ¡Quería ser algo más para él que solo la molestia continua! ¡Quería hacerle entender que no era necesario estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo!...quería que lo de ellos no se acabara cuando todo fuese normal, podían ser amigos de verdad, quería decírselo, gritárselo…quería tantas cosas que hasta le dolía la cabeza…

Media hora después de un incomodo silencio y algunas miradas fugaces, Hermione Granger con los ojos llorosos y un largo pergamino en la mano derecha, mientras que en la izquierda tenia sostenido con fuerzas un viejo libro que se titulaba "_Robo de magia, y sus conexiones" _entro en la habitación. Estaba pálida, y ojerosa, pero parecía extremadamente contenta.

- ¡Lo tengo! – grito cerrando con violencia la puerta tras de si sonriendo de oreja a oreja a Draco, ignorando las lagrimas en sus ojos - ¡Encontré algo!

- Buen día a ti también, Granger – Ironizo Draco mirándola atentamente, tratando de no prestar atención a la sensación de miedo que esas palabras produjeron en él – Tan educada como siempre…

- Malfoy – Saludo aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, luego miro por toda la habitación intentando ver algo, aun sabiendo que era inútil – ¡Harry, creo que ya tengo una respuesta! De hecho, ¡estoy segura que la tengo!

- ¿Por qué no están los demás contigo? – Se aventuro a decir Draco mirando hacia la puerta, intentando incomprensiblemente alargar el momento – Creí que si tenían la solución esto seria un hervidero de gente.

- Salieron – Contesto ahora un poco más seria, acercándose lentamente hasta la cama del muchacho – Remus…él se fue junto con el profesor Snape, y Sirius a la madriguera hace tres horas…

- ¿A la madriguera? – Preguntaron a la vez Harry, y Draco. El primero extrañado por el destino, mientras que el segundo ignorante del significado de aquello - ¿Han salido tan temprano? ¿Para qué?

- La madriguera es el nuevo cuartel de la orden – Informo la chica – Ellos estuvieron hablando anoche sobre que era mejor informar a todos del estado de Harry…harán una reunión aquí más tarde. Hoy se han marchado porque…- Miro al muchacho frente a ella unos segundos, no sabiendo porque le costaba decir la siguientes palabras – Vol-Voldemort sabe que estamos en Grimmauld Place…los mortifagos han intentado entrar desde hace días…y se les hace más fácil intentarlo porque Bellatrix tiene sangre Black…es peligroso este lugar.

A Draco le dio un vuelto el corazón y apretó las sabanas con fuerzas. Podía sentir el sudor frio recorriendo su espalda, al pensar en su tía entrando en la habitación de su madre, y su sonrisa sádica al descubrir de su embarazo, pero negándose a exteriorizar la ola de pánico que lo estaba envolviendo, ahora debía actuar fríamente. Su madre era importante, y los bebes de los que aún no hablaban.

- ¿Cómo lo saben? – Hablo por fin lo más tranquilo que pudo – Es decir…ninguno de nosotros ha salido de aquí, ¿o si?

- En realidad Remus es el que viene y va de vez en cuando para tenernos informados, y es Kingsley quien le dice sobre la situación afuera, es el único que puede entrar a veces en el ministerio. Esta todo hecho un caos, aún más con lo d Hogwarts…

- Draco…- dijo quedamente Harry escuchando la conversación – No es que no me importe que esta pasando, pero…

- Oh, verdad – murmuró descolocado, alejando en segundos los sentimientos anteriores, y luego miro a la chica con una ceja alzada.

Hermione con solo ese gesto pareció recobrar energías, y abrió el libro que traía en la mano, tomo el pergamino, lo extendió y luego regreso la vista hacia el rubio.

- ¿Cuándo perdiste tu varita, Malfoy? – Pregunto con ansias mirándole a él, y luego al trozo de papel, y ante el fruncimiento de cejas por parte del muchacho, agrego – Es importante, enserio…

- En sexto año, cuando huía junto a Severus de Hogwarts…- Contesto mirándola con recelo.

- ¿Quién te la quito? – Quiso saber esta vez mientras su sonrisa de ampliaba un poco.

- Potter…- gruño mirando ahora acusadoramente al chico, quien le sonrió apenado – Con un _Expelliarmus, _pero…- Hermione sonreía aún más si era posible, y eso no le agrado a Draco, ¿se estaba burlando de él o qué? - ¿Por qué esto es importante? Eso paso hace tiempo, no veo lo relevante.

- El año pasado mientras buscábamos…algo, rompí la varita de Harry – Confeso amargamente – Y dado que no podíamos ir por ahí buscando otra, él uso la tuya, la tenía guardada… ya que desde el momento en que te la quito a ti su lealtad era para Harry, aun cuando quedaban rastros mágicos tuyos. Una varita guarda el rastro mágico de su dueño por cinco años antes de olvidarlo – dijo, y al parecer estaba muy agradecida por ese hecho. Draco solo espero a que siguiera hablando, porqué aun no veía el punto de todo eso, mientras que Harry tenia una leve idea de lo que pasaba al recordar una sensación extraña que tuvo durante su duelo contra Voldemort – Cuando fue la batalla en el colegio, él lucho con tu varita, Malfoy…y como V-Voldemort te había robado la magia en…

- En el momento de la lucha esta lo traiciono, y se fue con Potter, ¿no? – Completo anonadado, eso…eso quería decir que…

- Por eso Harry no murió, tu magia le salvo – Declaro, y sus palabras crearon una extraña sensación entre los chicos – Como la magia estaba a la fuerza con el enemigo, durante el duelo esta pudo reconocer el rastro que había aun de tu esencia en la varita que tenia Harry, esa fue la extraña explosión mágica que vimos después.

- Entonces, ¡era eso lo que me había envuelto! – Dijo Harry con grandes ojos, mirando incrédulo al rubio – Era tú magia…

- Tomando en cuenta lo que les dijiste a los demás antes, sobre el cuerpo de Harry, y el dolor, ¡esta todo relacionado! – Exclamo acercándose más a Draco - Tú magia recibió el impacto, por eso sientes dolor cuando Harry se acerca a su cuerpo. Y es por lo mismo que no puede volver a su cuerpo, sus magias están mezcladas – Sentencio mirando con ojos brillosos al chico - La potencia del hechizo que le lanzo Voldemort sumado a la capa de protección de tu magia causo que su núcleo mágico se alejara del cuerpo. Lo que ves…no es precisamente Harry, es su núcleo mágico, es como…su esencia, ¿entiendes? – Pregunto ahora radiante por su gran descubrimiento. Harry la miro esta vez sintiéndose un poco ofendido, pero no comento nada.

- ¿Co-Como se supone entonces que arreglaremos esto? – Quiso saber Draco, tenía la garganta seca, y una mezcla de sensaciones - ¿Se puede solucionar?

- Si, hay una conexión entre ustedes en este momento, ella los hace depender mutuamente del otro. Los lazos entre ustedes deberían ser fuertes producto de la conexión, debe haber algo de magia en tú núcleo mágico, Malfoy…porque de no ser asi no podrías ver a Harry. La magia dentro de ti ha ido aumentando a tal punto que hasta puedes tocarle – Comento un poco pensativa - Para separar sus magias tú tienes que aceptar la tuya…, es solo cosa de que intentes sentirla en Harry y la traigas de vuelta, y no veo que eso sea muy difícil, ¿no?

Harry, que aun estaba intentando procesar todo lo que les decía su amiga, supo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

_¿Difícil? Oh, estaba seguro de que seria complicado…Draco aun no estaba bien por lo que le había sucedido, y aceptar otra vez la magia que sentía le había traicionado antes, seria sumamente difícil. Quizás no fuese consciente de ese hecho, pero estaba seguro de que si intentaba separar las magias, el cuerpo de Draco rechazaría el poder._

_- _A ver… - dijo después de un largo silencio Draco – Me estas diciendo que esto – dijo apuntando hacia donde estaba parado Harry - ¿Es magia con consciencia? – Pregunto escéptico y confundido.

- Básicamente lo que ves es el núcleo mágico de Harry, donde esta acumulado todo lo que es él en sí. Es decir que es Harry, pero a la vez no lo es. Es lo más profundo de su ser, casi la parte más concentrada de su personalidad.

- Bueno…- dijo algo liado todavía - Olvidando el tema de existencia sobre Potter…su núcleo mágico tiene casi toda mi magia, ¿verdad?- Hermione asintió - Por eso antes solo podía sentir su aroma, y luego poco a poco comencé a verle y todo eso. O sea que de alguna forma él me ha ido entregando mi magia… ¿tienes respuesta para eso? – Quiso saber, y Hermione pareció dudar un poco, pero asintió de todas formas.

- La verdad es que no tengo muy claro esa parte. Porque en primera instancia desde el momento en que Harry se acerco a ti tu magia habría vuelto, asi que debe haber algo que interfiera en esa parte – Comento frunciendo el ceño al no tener todo resulto aún - No estoy segura, pero tu cuerpo rechaza eso, y de algún modo que no tengo claro todavía…Harry ha conseguido que la aceptes de a poco…supongo que su conexión se ha hecho más fuerte – agrego lo más impersonal que pudo, todavía asumiendo que Harry y Malfoy eran…cercanos en cierta medida.

Repentinamente las mejillas de Harry se encendieron, y tuvo que desviar la mirada del muchacho. Lo que estaba diciendo Hermione era un poco…incomodo la verdad.

- Como sea…una vez que mi magia vuelva a mi, ¿Qué ocurrirá con Potter?

- Esa es una pregunta interesante – Contesto rápidamente, aunque la luz de sus ojos se apago un poco - Su caso nunca se había visto, pero teóricamente una vez que estés recuperado serás capaz de ver el núcleo mágico de Harry en estado natural, y tendrás que llevarlo hasta su cuerpo – Informo no muy segura esta vez de lo que decía.

- Entonces…puede que esto no resulte, yo termine muriendo por el impacto del hechizo que MI magia recibió, y Potter muera de todas formas – Comento socarronamente hacia la chica.

- No puedo darte algo seguro si esto nunca antes había pasado, Malfoy – Se defendió ella – Solo venia a informarles sobre los avances. Más tarde vendré con los demás, una vez les haya dicho también lo que sabemos ahora, hay que tener todo listo para la reunión…

Luego de que Hermione se fuera el ambiente en la habitación se torno extraño. La chica había dicho muchas cosas, y en vez de sentirse feliz y ansioso por comenzar con todo, Harry se sintió vacio y perturbado. Entonces…todo lo que sentía por Malfoy, esas ganas de conocerle, ayudarle, y ser amigos… ¿no era más que producto de la conexión que supuestamente tenían? ¿Realmente tenia razón Draco, cuando había dicho que una vez todo fuese normal, lo de ellos acabaría?... No, no podía ser producto de eso, ¡él realmente sentía algo por Draco! Y…

Espera un segundo… ¿sentía algo por Draco? ¿Eso…eso podía ser posible? Es decir… ¿sentir algo por él diferente a lo que sentía por Ron? Él quería a Ginny, y le gusto Cho…pero en tercer año…no, no podía gustarle Draco, ¿verdad? ¡Ni siquiera se conocían!…asi que seguramente estaba confundido por el asunto de la conexión. Si, eso debía ser.

Por otra parte Draco deseaba no haber escuchado nada de aquello. Con lo que les había dicho Granger todo se iba a la mierda. Lo reconocía, Potter le había salvado más de una vez de una forma que ni él mismo tenia muy en claro, pero no era porque realmente le importase al chico, era todo resultado de la conexión, del vinculo que habían creado sus magias…nada más que eso.

Repentinamente una sensación de vacio lo sacudió. Las palabras de Potter, las suyas propias… ¿solo eran resultado de la conexión? ¿Cómo saberlo en realidad? ¿Realmente quería saber la respuesta de eso? No…seguramente huiría de ella, como lo estaba haciendo con Potter hasta ahora.

- ¿Qué pasara ahora? – Pregunto al aire con todo cansado Harry mirando de reojo al otro chico.

- ¿Que qué pasará? ¿No te parece obvio? – Contesto fríamente Draco – Aceptare mi magia y todo terminara de una vez.

- ¿Podrás hacerlo? Es decir…sabes a lo que me refiero….porque…- Harry se detuvo cuando el rubio lo miro furiosamente a los ojos – Solo quería decir que…

- Entendí tú punto, Potter…- Declaro con rotundidad – Y para que lo sepas, si podré aceptar mi magia…quizás…hasta sea famoso por ello, "Draco Malfoy salva a Harry Potter con su magia", ¿es como para el profeta, no? – Medio bromeo tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente – Por lo menos salvo a alguien…- murmuro para si mismo.

- Gracias…estoy vivo… gracias a ti – dijo quedamente, y Draco solo le miro con ambas cejas arqueadas –A tú magia…pero para mi es casi lo mismo.

- No te equivoques…ella te salvo solo por una serie de eventos en cadena. Si en primer lugar nada me hubiese pasado tú estarías muerto. Solo eres alguien con demasiada suerte.

El silencio de volvió a hacer presente entre los chicos, ambos bastante incómodos en la presencia del otro, pero incapaces de separarse. Ya sea por la conexión u otra cosa.

- Vendrá tu madre dentro de unas horas más… ¿hablaras con ella?

- Quiero hacerlo…estoy preocupado por su salud…su magia debe ser muy débil, y la podría poner en peligro. Sé que son dos bebes…debe estar exhausta…

- Me alejare para que hables con ella tranquilo – Informo Harry haciendo ademan de avanzar hacia la pared opuesta – Sé que esta incomoda sabiendo que ando cerca, tal vez no lo haya dicho, pero sé que no le agrada la idea de que puedas verme… - Comento recordando la cara de horror de la mujer cuando Draco y el profesor Snape le contaron sobre él.

- No hay problema en que te quedes…- dijo en voz baja pero audible – Ella no sabrá que estas…y yo…

- Esta bien – Le ayudo Harry, sabiendo que Draco hacia un esfuerzo por ser gentil con él – Solo dime cuando queras que no este cerca…me iré cuando no haga falta aquí.

El rubio solo asintió, asimilando la magnitud de esas palabras, pero negándose a darle otro sentido más profundo a lo dicho.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

15: 02, Domingo 22 de Junio de 1998 – Cocina de Grimmauld Place

Estaban todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix reunidos alrededor de la mesa. Remus, Hermione y Tonks estaba sentados a un extremo de la mesa conversando entre ellos, mientras que a su lado estaban Sirius, y Severus ambos muy serios mirando detenidamente a los presentes, esperando a que se calmaran un poco para seguir hablando. En la otra esquina estaban los señores Weasley blancos, y pálidos, Arthur parecía querer decir algo, pero no encontrar palabras para expresarlo, mientras que Molly tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y estaba aún como en shock. Los gemelos Weasley no tenían esta vez la sonrisa que les caracterizaba, estaban igualmente serios y parecían algo confundidos, miraban a Hermione y a Remus de vez en cuando, como intentando ver algo más en ellos. Minerva, y Kingsley de pie a los costados de la mesa miraban inquisitivamente a Sirius y Remus, casi como reprochándoles el no haberles dicho nada antes.

Pero el premio al comportamiento se lo llevaban los menores Weasley, sarcásticamente hablando, claro.

Remus, Sirius, y Severus los habían reunido dos horas antes, y con la ayuda de Hermione quien ya les había informado sobre el descubrimiento de esa mañana, les contaron la verdad, o parte de ella.

La tarea no había sido fácil, sobre todo por culpa de Ron y Ginny quienes parecían un poco indignados por el hecho de que Draco fuese el único capaz de poder ser a Harry, incluso habían sugerido varias veces al muchacho como cómplice de lo que fuese que le pasaba a Harry. La paciencia de Severus casi había llegado a su limite cuando Ginny Weasley muy altanera y despectiva había dicho "_los mortifagos no tienen derecho a ser parte de una buena causa, y lo más probable es que Malfoy intentando robar la magia de Harry haya ocasionando algo como esto" "solo es un arrastrado ambicioso, ¡nos esta mintiendo!, no podemos creerles"_ Ron la había apoyado, mientras que sus otros hermanos se habían limitado a seguir escuchando las explicaciones de las cuatro personas.

Los murmullos no dejaban de escucharse por todas partes, pero nadie hizo caso de ellos. Hermione fue acusada de traidora por sus amigos al mantenerles ocultada la verdad sobre Harry, Ron se había puesto rojo de furia cuando Hermione no había contestado a sus acusaciones, y había optado por no mirarle y continuar hablando.

En el momento cuando hablaron sobre la solución para el problema de los chicos, las voces se alzaron un poco más, casi todos aliviados de que realmente no habían perdido a Harry por culpa de la guerra. Pero fue Ron quien declaro en voz más alta que: era más recomendable que una vez Harry estuviese de vuelta Malfoy fuese encerrado, y despojado de varita magia para evitar "_algo sospechoso"_ _"El bastardo de seguro intenta algo"_ "_Estamos hablando de Malfoy, ¡por Merlín!" "Por culpa de ese imbécil y su ambición Bill esta asi" _En eso momento Severus estaba tan rojo de ira que era hasta capaz de lanzar un Avada solo con su mirada, pero para sorpresa de todos no fue él quien respondió a las insinuaciones de Ron, sino que el tranquilo y siempre amable Remus Lupin.

"_un insulto, insinuación o mal comentario sobre el chico Malfoy nuevamente – _dijo con voz ronca e intimidante mirando severamente a Ron y a Ginny que a nadie le cupo duda de que era un hombre lobo _– Yo mismo le sacare de esta casa. Malfoy es uno de los nuestros, al igual que su madre, que sea hijo de Lucius Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con sus lealtades – _Declaro, y las voces en la cocina cesaron. La mayoría de la impresión al ver tan serio a Remus, pero nadie dijo nada, incluso Ron, rojo de vergüenza callo.

Y ahí estaban. Hablando y terminando de asimilar toda la información que les había sido revelada ese día, y junto con eso el ultimo tema de la reunión.

- Harry no matara a Voldemort – dijo fuerte y claro Sirius poniéndose de pie – Él ya hizo mucho en esta guerra…

- Pero… eso no puede ser, ¿y la profecía? – Quiso saber Kingsley mirando al hombre a unos metros de él – Dumbledore nos dijo que…

- El año pasado Harry cumplió con su parte – Aclaro con rotundidad – La parte que solo él debía de hacer ya se realizo, y casi pierde la vida por ello, esta vez…Voldemort es mortal, cualquiera de nosotros puede hacerlo.

- Sirius tiene razón – Apoyo Remus también incorporándose, recibiendo un asentimiento de su mujer – Harry ha hecho demasiado por nosotros, nos toca ahora hacer algo más por él.

- ¿Pero quien podrá con él? Mortal o no…sigue siendo poderoso – Comento con una mueca Minerva.

- Potter tiene solo 17 años y era el destinado a vencerle, ustedes lo veían asi, ¿no? ¿Es él también más poderoso que ustedes? Porque a ninguno le costo enviarlo al matadero – dijo con desdén una voz fría, sonriendo mordazmente a los presentes - Hay un antiguo ritual… - Informo Severus nuevamente controlado, sin mirar a nadie en particular – Era usado para castigar a los magos que usaban magia negra…básicamente lo que hace es eliminar las malas energías.

- ¿Y eso es efectivo? – Pregunto escéptico Fred Weasley, sabiendo que Snape tenía razón sobre Harry – Puede que ya no se pueda hacer.

- Muchos de los antiguos rituales ya no sirven – Secundo su gemelo.

- El ritual al que se refiere el profesor Snape es el _ad infinitum_, que significa "hasta lo infinito" – dijo Hermione con voz cansada. Estaba agotada, y se sentía sumamente mal por Ron y Ginny, pero primero lo primero – Consiste en un circulo de siete personas donde debe estar el elegido, a quien se le juzgara magia por magia. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer…

- ¿Entonces ya lo han decidido? Yo también creo que Harry ha hecho mucho siendo tan joven, pero… ¿el círculo mágico es seguro? – Quiso saber Bill Weasley hablando por primera vez, intentando no mirar a su hermano menor. Bill no culpaba al chico Malfoy por lo ocurrido, él sabia los riesgos de estar en la Orden, y de todas formas no había sido tan grave. Tendría que habla con Ron y Ginny más tarde – He escuchado de él, la victima no puede salir del lugar, pero… ¿Cómo se supone que lograremos encerrar a Voldemort en él?

- Por eso estamos aquí prioritariamente – Contesto Sirius volviendo a incorporarse en la conversación – Ya habíamos decidido que Harry no lucharía, además de que aun no sabemos como actuara su magia una vez este en su cuerpo, puede ser peligroso. Ayer con Hermione y Severus investigamos más sobre el ritual, no tiene muchos conjuros, es algo sencillo pero poderoso.

- Y para eso debemos idear un plan para conseguir que Voldemort caiga en la trampa, y es necesario que todos estemos de acuerdo con él. ¿Están en esto o no?

- Si – dijeron Minerva, Kingsley y Bill a la vez. Los señores Weasley junto a los gemelos, y Charlie asintieron de acuerdo. Neville miro de reojo a Ginny que tenia el ceño fruncido pero asintió de todas formas. Todos los presentes miraron interrogantes a las únicas dos personas que no habían respondido.

- Por Harry… - dijo finalmente Ron poniéndose de pie, e ignorando la sonrisa de Hermione. Ginny cruzada de brazos asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, ni miro a nadie, ni siquiera la mirada herida de Neville.

- Entonces, ahora a idear el plan – dijo con entusiasmo Sirius a su pareja quien solo bufo y sonrió de medio lado. Aquel seria un día largo, bastante largo…estaba seguro.

Sobre todo para Draco y Harry que un piso más arriba estaban acompañados de una Narcissa Malfoy sin el hechizo _glamour_ luciendo más feliz que nunca.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Ufff, ¿saben? Estuve apunto de no seguir con la historia. Resulta que el lunes cuando iba camino a la universidad, vi mi mochila ¡y estaba abierta! Y adivinen qué… ¡mi pendrive no estaba! Lo cual significaba que este capitulo que acaban de leer se había perdido junto con el quince y parte del dieciséis, asi que entre en estado de pánico, llore mucho tratando de buscarlo, y luego entre en depresión porque no estaba en ninguna parte… para finalmente resignarme y echarme a morir xD, pero…Merlín escucho mis lamentos y gimoteos, un alma caritativa lo encontró en el bus hoy en la mañana, y lo dejo en objetos perdidos,¡ y lo recupere! Eso se llama suerte, ¿no? Asi que fascinada lo revise y esta todo, todito!, no le paso nada =D

Asi que por eso no pude publicar capitulo ayer, pero me perdonaran, ¿verdad? =) Porque lo estoy subiendo ahora jejeje

Volviendo al tema de la historia… ¿Qué les parece finalmente la verdad sobre el misterio de los chicos? ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿O me ha salido muy fantástico? Espero me digan que les pareció, ¿ya?

¿Y sobre que la Orden intentará matar a Voldemort? ¿Quieren saber que pasara con Cissy y sus bebes, ahora que ha hablado con Draco?

¿Entrarán en Grimmauld Place Bella y Lucius? Y si fuera asi… ¿Qué harán cuando sepan del estado de Cissy?

Creo que no saldrán más de tres o cuatro capítulos, asi que vayan sacando sus pañuelos que esto se va acabando, y por ello tengo algo que decirles…

Tengo dos historias medio desarrolladas con cuatro capítulos cada una…

Son todas Harry/Draco o Draco/Harry, ¿vale?...y habrá mucho Slash, y Drarry jejeje…en una más qu en otra claro, pero más que en _No Me Pierdas De Vista_

La primera comienza en el último año en Hogwarts donde Blaise decide liarse con Harry aun cuando Draco se opuso hasta cansarse. Por mucho que Theo y Draco, quienes andaban juntos, trataron de persuadirlo para que no lo hiciera, él no les escucha, porque tiene ente ceja y ceja a Harry-tengo-un-culo-de-informa-Potter (xD). Y cuando Harry comienza a hacerle caso al Sly…quien no deja de coquetearle, se dará cuenta de algunas cosas más una vez caiga en esta trampa de serpiente…es como una comedia romance. Si a alguno le llama la atención les contaré más. Habrá otras parejas, y ojo, que a medida que avanza la historia algunas se disuelven, y nuevas forman.

Mientras que la otra es un drama/misterio…como me gustan a mi jojojo xD, esta basada en la novela "El psicoanalista" de John Katzenbach: Harry, medimago, se ha separado de Ginny cuando pierden la oportunidad de ser padres para siempre. El día de su cumpleaños numero 24 recibe una extraña carta, y con ella coincide el regreso de los Malfoy luego de seis años de estar en Francia después del asesinato de Narcissa Malfoy, ¿están estos hecho relacionados? ¿Quién es el hombre que acompaña siempre a Lucius Malfoy? ¿Astoria y Draco…eterno matrimonio? Harry sabe que eso no es posible…ella morirá pronto, y el asesino también lo sabe.

Asi que si les agrada alguna de las ideas díganme, y la más popular será subida primero =)

Gracias como siempre por leer y comentar!

¡Los quiero!, Besos.

Ninoska Malfoy


	15. Chapter 15

Declaración: Como todos ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando, por supuesto que también apoyo moral de los lectores y los que dejan comentario.

Advertencia: este fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: La batalla ha ocurrido, pero las cosas no resultaron como cada bando esperaba. Voldemort esta inconsciente, y Harry Potter ha muerto. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el mundo mágico ha perdido a su elegido? ¿Draco tiene alucinaciones? Porque ese frente a él no es otro que el difunto Harry Potter…

x

x

Respuestas Reviews:

GiNa : uuff, ya veras que ocurrira entre los chicos, sobre todo en este cap jejejej =P, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la historia =), cuidate, Besos.

murtilla : bueno...puede que sea por la conexión como por otra cosa...de todas formas aqui pasaran cosas juju =), ojala te agrade, besos.

Cindy: uufff...de todas formas siempre estuviste cerca de la verdad =) juro que hare que cambies de opinion sobre Sev! xD...sobre la trampa...es solo cosa de tiempo para que llegue el enfrentamiento, asi que preparate para ver morir gente XD.

ajaja tomare en cuenta aquello, esa en Drarry, pero comenzara con un Blaise/Ron =P jejej, me llamo la atencion la idea, asi que feliz de que tambien a ti :)

siii, ahora no me separere jamas de mi pendrive jejeje. Cuidate mucho, espero te agrade este cap. Besos.

x

x

**Xx**

_** Me Pierdas De Vista.-**_

_**Xx**_

_**Capitulo Quince:**__** Promesa. Aceptación.**_

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Severus había apoyado a Sirius en casi todas las cosas qu decidía desde que estaban juntos. Para un Slytherin como él, aquello había sido una gran demostración de amor por su parte, aunque claro…jamás lo diría.

Concordaba con su pareja y…Lupin sobre el asunto de Potter. El chico ya había hecho bastante, nada muy asombroso por supuesto, pero más de lo que le correspondía. Por fin la Orden iba a hacer algo más que sentarse y ver como pasaban las cosas. Pero el plan…el plan era demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo? Gryffindor…eso. Y a él nunca le habían gustado esos planes porque eran simples y estúpidos. Básicamente están basados en la suerte, y este plan era lejos el que menos le gustaba, por lo mismo. Era arriesgado, impredecible, un suicidio…todo un plan digno de leones. ¿Quién había sido la mente maestra? Sirius, como no…pero bueno, era lo mejor que tenían, y el tiempo no les sobraba como para pensar algo más inteligente y seguro. Asi que si moría ya se encargaría de atormentar a su pareja por toda la eternidad.

Solo tenían hasta el miércoles en la noche para tener todo listo. Esperaba que alguna deidad mágica estuviese de su parte, y si era posible que fuese la misma que siempre le salvaba el pellejo a Potter.

Severus miro el reloj de la pared y suspiro cansado. Ya eran más de las cuatro de la mañana y no podía dormir. Giro la cabeza hacia el hombre que estaba profundamente dormido a su lado y le contemplo en silencio unos segundos. Se acerco a él y beso sus labios fugazmente antes de acomodarse de nuevo en la cama, e intentar conciliar el sueño. Tenía que descansar, los siguientes días serian agotadores. Sobre todo mañana, cuando comenzaran con el intento de separar las magias de los chicos, y regresar a Potter a su cuerpo.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

04:54, Lunes 23 de Junio de 1998 – Habitación de Draco.

XX

Harry volvió a pasearse por la habitación oscura. Todos en la casa estaban dormidos, pero él no podía. Eran demasiadas cosas en un solo día, sumado al peso que no podía quitarse del pecho desde la visita de Hermione. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿Por qué ahora no tenia muchas ganas de regresar a su cuerpo? Era lo que más quería en el mundo, entonces… ¿Por qué dudaba tanto? No lo entendía… ¿seria acaso la magia de Draco la que le hacia sentir esas cosas? Después de todo, su amiga había dicho que producto de la conexión eran capaces de entender mejor a la otra persona, y comprender el fluir de la magia de cada uno. ¿Seria él, Draco o la magia de él la que temía volver? ¿Cómo saberlo realmente?

Un suspiro a sus espaldas lo distrajo. Se volteo para ver al chico acomodarse en la cama. Dormía, y parecía tranquilo. Draco tenia una agradable aura a su alrededor. Inconscientemente Harry sonrió ante la imagen y se acerco a él.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia ya estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de la cama a tan solo unos centímetros del rubio. Le sorprendió su acción, sin embargo no se movió. Draco era todavía un enigma para él. A veces estaba a su alcance, pero de pronto de alejaba nuevamente de él. Temerosamente y un poco avergonzado extendió con lentitud su brazo izquierdo y acaricio con delicadeza el platinado cabello que caía por los ojos del chico.

…_por eso seremos amigos…Yo le enseñare todo sobre el mundo mágico…_

Las palabras de aquel recuerdo llegaron solas a su mente. ¿Por qué ellos no pudieron ser amigos? ¿Cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si eso hubiese ocurrido? Las palabras del pequeño Draco habían sonado tan sinceras…con ese recuerdo llego otro del mismo niño, en el baño del tren de Hogwarts. Ya no sonreía, en sus ojos había dolor y decepción.

Se había equivocado tanto con Draco…

…_Tú no tienes idea de cómo soy yo..._

Era verdad…Draco le había gritado aquello en el lugar blanco… ¿Qué tanto le conocía? Incluso ahora que había visto algunos recuerdos del chico no le comprendía del todo. Dejo su mano descansar en la frente de Draco y suspiro otra vez. En esa ocasión de frustración.

…_Yo de verdad quería que fuésemos amigos…y salió todo mal…_

Draco tenia una manera muy particular en Hogwarts para llamar su atención pensó sonriendo, ¿por qué? Ellos nunca se habían llevado bien, pero aun así jamás podían ignorarse, siempre tratando de demostrarle al otro que era mejor. Se acerco un poco más a él con cuidado de no despertarle.

_¿Hay un nosotros, Potter?..._

…_Ya es tarde para nosotros… No pierdas tu tiempo en causas perdidas…_

… _¡Ya no queda más en mi!…_

Tenia miedo pensó, volviendo a recordar la conversación a gritos en el cuarto blanco, el momento en que Draco casi se va de verdad… ¿por qué tenia miedo? ¿Realmente lo sentía él, o la magia del chico? ¿Cómo saber que es real, y qué producto de la conexión?

Draco se movió un poco y murmuro algo entre sueños, pero no despertó. Y Harry no quito su mano, de hecho la deslizó hasta posarla en la pálida y cálida mejilla, como si con esa acción la respuesta llegase a su mente.

…_¿Aun puede haber un nosotros, verdad?..._

El nuevo recuerdo hizo que algunos colores se le subieran al rostro. Recordó el calor de las manos del chico, y el contacto con las suyas… ¿eso también había sido por la conexión? ¿Era posible que nada entre ellos fuese real?

Apretó los labios con fuerzas negándose a sentirse realmente dolido por aquello. Miro concentradamente al muchacho que tenia a tan poca distancia de él, y se sintió nervioso y ansioso a partes iguales.

Draco era sumamente pálido, y su piel era más suave que la suya. Si te le acercabas lo suficiente podías notar algunas pequeñas pecas en la nariz que habían pasado desapercibidas para él hasta ese momento. Ahora Harry estaba tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del rubio chocar contra su cara. Era… ¿era correcto aquello que estaba deseando?

Trago en seco, y se atrevió a acercarse más. El aliento del chico estaba tibio y le hacia sentir un hormigueo agradable. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor en esa sensación. Suave…pensó antes de inclinarse un poco más y rozar sus labios con los del otro, lenta y tímidamente.

Abrió los ojos, como si aquella acción le costase demasiado, y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos grises que le miraban confundidos, y asombrados.

- ¿H-Harry…? – dijo con voz pastosa Draco. No podía ser posible que estuviese soñando de nuevo con Potter, ¿verdad? Pero…

Había algo más en aquellos ojos que no pudo comprender. Hizo el ademan de alejarse rápidamente antes de tener una nueva discusión con el muchacho, pero Draco lo tomo por los brazos con fuerzas y detuvo su escape. _Harry…_le había llamado por su nombre, de los labios de Malfoy parecía tan…perfecto. Le agradaba oírlo.

Se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para más encima tener que soportar la inquisitiva y penetrante mirada del joven. Pero aun asi no rompió el contacto visual. Su estomago era un manojo de nervios, y estaba seguro de que Draco podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

- ¿Por qué…- Intento saber, todavía desconcertado porque al parecer no estaba soñando - ¿Qué haces…

Sin dejarle terminar la pregunta, de manera automática se fue acercando nuevamente a él, sin cesar de mirarle, como esperando encontrar en esos ojos algún rechazo. Un nuevo roce. Ninguno dejaba de mirar al otro. Otro roce…un pestañeo.

Harry tembló un poco, y se percato del titubeo en la mirada gris.

Las manos de Draco ahora estaban en su espalda apretando con fuerzas su camisa. La cercanía entre ambos era más notoria, pero ninguno dijo nada. Otro roce de labios…nuevamente una mirada. Harry se sentía tan perturbado por las sensaciones que no podía pensar…no quería pensar. Solo dejarse llevar… ¿era eso posible?

Un nuevo roce de labios, pero esta vez más largo. El contacto de sus bocas habría durado tres o cuatro segundos… Harry cerró unos momentos los ojos durante ese tiempo. ¿Era correcto aquello? Lo estaba deseando…no podía estar mal si parecía tan natural en ambos. Abrió los ojos para ver en los grises lo mismo que estaba seguro reflejaba su mirada: _más…solo un poco más…_

Estaba vez no fue solo un roce rápido. Sus bocas estaban juntas. La sensación recorría sus cuerpos. Harry separo sus labios esperando algo más…no tuvo que esperar demasiado cuando Draco también había hecho lo mismo. Era un beso lento, y tentativo…saboreaba los labios del otro con el afán de descubrir más en ellos…luego había ansias…un poco más…

Harry sintió la lengua de Draco en su boca, y una corriente de placer lo recorrió por la espina dorsal. Aquello era increíble. No podía ser eso producto de una conexión nada más, ¿verdad?

Se aventuro a seguir las acciones del otro, y pronto ambas lenguas de enredaban entre si causando nuevas sensaciones. Harry nunca antes había dado esa clase de beso. De hecho, el beso más atrevido que había tenido había sido con Ginny el día de su cumpleaños, en la madriguera. No se comparaban con esto…era diferente, era intenso y nuevo. Agradable, pero también le daba miedo.

Ahora era más consciente del contacto de las manos de Draco en su espalda. De la respiración de ambos, de su cercanía, de todo…

El quería eso.

El de verdad lo deseaba. Le gustaba Draco…todo eso que estaba sintiendo no podía ser producto tan solo de lo que les había explicado Hermione, ¿no?... Pero tan pronto como comenzó, asi de rápido termino. Repentinamente el rubio se había congelado para luego apartarle con brusquedad de él.

Harry le miro confundido, aun tratando de comprender que había pasado. Ambos estaban levemente sonrojados, pero en los ojos de Draco estaba creciendo otro sentimiento…algo que hasta a él mismo le hacia sentir dolor en el alma…

Era el peso del pasado, las marcas de una herida que todavía no cerraba. Lo imborrable de la memoria. Nuevamente Draco se estaba apartando de él, podía leerlo en su nueva postura de brazos cruzados. Volvía a estar a la defensiva…

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo con voz pausada, y baja. Parecía molesto, pero Harry podía sentir algo más. Quizás miedo, nervios…quien sabe… - ¿Crees que tengo algún gusto enfermo por besarme con un núcleo mágico? – Agrego con sorna arqueando las cejas, ignorando el rápido latir de su corazón. Eso no estaba bien, ¿por qué lo había permitido? ¡Era algo imposible!...

- ¿Núcleo mágico? – Repitió sintiéndose un poco ofendido Harry - ¡Soy yo!

- No, no lo eres – Contradijo con firmeza – Es tu magia…lo dijo Granger – agrego como si aquello ayudase a que Harry lo entendiera más rápido.

- Nada de lo que diga Hermione me convencerá de que esto es mentira…es real, Draco… ¿lo sentiste, no?

- Realmente no eres tú…solo alguna extraña mutación Gryffindor de la naturaleza de tu magia…- Informo lo más apáticamente que pudo. Si, eso era…aquel no era realmente Harry…lo que sentían no era cierto, jamás lo sería…

- No puedes estar hablando enserio – dijo herido Harry - ¡Esto es real!, yo soy real, tanto como tú. ¿Lo sientes también, verdad? Lo de nosotros…es….es autentico…no te mientas, yo no lo haré más, tampoco lo hagas tú.

-¿De qué estas hablando? – Quiso saber, aunque ambos sabían el rumbo de la conversación – Continuas hablando idioteces, y siendo molesto todo el tiempo… ¡Son las cinco de la mañana, maldición! – Casi grito apuntando al reloj de la mesita en un afán por cambiar el tema - ¿No podemos dejar tus estupideces para otro momento?

- ¿Por qué sigues comportándote asi conmigo? ¡Me gustas, Draco! Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Lo has notado a través de mi magia, asi como yo también lo noto por la tuya…también sientes algo por mi, ¿no? – Se aventuro a decir, sabiendo que estaba arriesgándose demasiado al poner todas las cartas en la mesa – Entonces… ¿por qué continuas alejándome? – Dijo acercándose nuevamente al chico – Puede que la conexión haga más fuerte todo esto…pero es real… ¡lo sabes!...- Afirmo un poco más agitado - Entonces… ¿por qué te niegas a verlo?

Draco no quería escucharle. No quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No quería…no, no…era…era demasiado para él. No quería escuchar lo que su poca magia le gritaba en su interior…lo que la magia de Harry le confirmaba…no, no quería esa conexión…era solo eso…una conexión que terminaría por volver falsas las palabras que podrían decirse ahora…

- Esto no es real, Harry…- murmuró luego de un largo silencio. Ni siquiera se percato de que había dicho nuevamente su nombre – Granger dijo que era por la mezcla de las magias y…

- ¡Al demonio con eso! – Dijo exaltado tomando al rubio por los hombros – Es real…sé que lo es, ¿por qué no puede creerlo? – Pregunto, sin poder evitar sonar un poco angustiado. Una parte de él necesitaba que le creyera. Y fue más consciente de la unión mágica que tenían. En circunstancias normales él jamás se hubiese declarado de esa forma…pero, la magia…ella le daba el impulso para hacerlo… ¿por qué ignorarla? Le había salvado tantas veces…

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo crea? No seas absurdo – Espeto violentamente zafándose del agarre - ¿te gusto? ¿¡Yo! – Repitió escépticamente – Tú estabas enamorado de la Weasley esa, y ahora resulta que te gusto yo, la persona con quien peor te llevabas en Hogwarts, ¿estas de broma? No puedo gustarte. Esto es por la mezcla de magia, nada más que eso. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

- ¿Por qué no? Maldición, Draco…ya no sé como decírtelo…- suspiro frustrado y abatido - ¿Cómo te lo digo para que me creas? No es tu magia la que habla por mi, realmente soy yo…me gustas – dijo más calmado, mirando al chico que le observaba en silencio - Eres…eres tan diferente a todo lo que conozco. Vienes y vas impredeciblemente, a veces eran tan cruelmente sincero, y otras ocultas lo que sientes…finges ser malo e indiferente, pero lo das todo por quienes quieres…- dijo sonriéndole de medio lado – Eres un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, alejas a casi todos de ti porque en el fondo no sabes acercarte al resto temiendo que te lastimen…

- Harry…- dijo comenzado a pensar el la respuesta para callarle, no quería oírle decir todo eso sabiendo que horas más tarde no pensaría igual, menos cuando eran palabras tan bochornosas, ¿le estaba elogiando? – No es…

- ¿Esto no es real? No me jodas…más real no puede ser… ¿por qué no puedes aceptarlo? – Quiso saber mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Draco se sentía divido. Contrariado y confundido, ¿Harry se acaba de declarar de la manera más cursi que había escuchado? ¿Y por qué eso le emocionaba tanto? Podía…podía ser posible que tuviese razón y… ¿realmente todo eso no fuese producto de la conexión? Pero…él…estaba manchado…Harry lo sabia, ¿por qué se empeñaba en decirte todo eso, si sabia lo que le había pasado? ¿Se estaba burlando de él? ¿Cómo estar seguro de que era sincero? ¡El solo estaba vivo por la terquedad Gryffindor! …solo por Harry…pero…pero no podía creer en sus palabras, no cuando era consciente de que el chico sabía de las marcas en su cuerpo, no cuando le necesitaba tanto, no cuando se había apoyado en él de manera inconsciente…no cuando se iría todo al demonio una separaran sus magias…

Harry pudo ver en los ojos grises todos los sentimientos pasar rápidamente, y no pudo más que sonreir tristemente cuando supo cuales serian las palabras que vendrían.

- No puedo…- susurro con voz rota, sintiendo que estaba cometiendo un error, pero estando demasiado vulnerable como para confiar. Todavía demasiado herido como para creer en él mismo, y actuar como siempre. No estaba listo para aceptar una cosa asi, aún le quedaba orgullo…aún tenia miedo… – No puedo creerlo…esto, esto no puede ser…jamás habrá ese tipo de nosotros, Harry…

- No…- dijo negando lentamente con la cabeza – No digas nada, hablaremos de esto cuando todo termine, ¿vale? – Propuso rechazando la idea de que las cosas quedasen asi – No hablemos de esto ahora, aun queda por hacer, pero prométeme que hablaremos cuando todo cambie… ¿lo prometes? ¿Hablaremos? ¿Me dejarás probarte que esto es real?

Draco en un acto casi impropio de él se mordió el labio inferior. Miro a Harry, viendo en esos verdes la magnitud de sus palabras asintió en silencio. Incapaz de decir algo más que no fuese una cursilería, o algo muy arriesgado se acerco un poco al chico y beso quedamente sus labios. No fueron más de dos segundos, pero fue lo suficiente para terminar de sellar la promesa.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

06: 49, Lunes 23 de Junio de 1998 – Habitación de Narcissa Malfoy.

En estos momentos sentía que podía salir realmente adelante. Habían pasado tantas cosas en esos pocos meses…Draco…su dragón realmente se estaba recuperando. Ella había mantenido la esperanza porque nunca una madre aceptaba la futura muerte de un hijo sin más, pero en el fondo sabía que no podría vivir. Y aún asi, su hijo se estaba recuperando, ¡hasta podría tener su magia de vuelta!

Narcissa lloro a mares cuando Severus junto a Sirius le contaron los detalles de la conexión entre su hijo y Potter. ¿Por qué ellos? Quien sabe, pero ella no pensaba en eso, sino en lo que esa unión significaba. ¿Podría acaso el chico Potter ayudar a Draco…? La magia siempre tiene motivos, nunca actúa al azar. ¿Seria posible que ellos…estuviesen destinados?

Realmente no sabía a ciencia cierta que ocurría entre ellos, pero como madre, Slytherin, y Black…era una excelente observadora y podía ver muchas cosa nuevas…cosas que creía nunca ver otra vez en los ojos grises de su hijo. Draco estaba vivo…ya no era un cascarón vacio como semanas atrás…incluso parecía que nada hubiese ocurrido… ¿realmente eso de debía al otro muchacho?

Se acomodo un poco en la cama, y acaricio su abultado vientre. Sonrió radiante cuando recordo la conversación que había mantenido con su hijo horas atrás… Draco sabía de los niños, los había aceptado, y no la acusaba de nada, ¿todo marchaba bien? ¡Parecía increíble aquello! Solo quería que la guerra acabase de una vez para poder encargarse mejor de sus bebes, y marcharse de ahí con Draco. Su hijo necesitaba un lugar nuevo, tenía toda una vida para olvidar, y seguir adelante…de solo pensar en sus bebes y Draco su sonrisa afloraba de su boca.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió unos golpecitos en su vientre. ¿Serian dos niños? ¿Quizás una pareja? O puede que dos niñitas…se sentía aliviada sabiendo que sus hijos nacerían en un lugar más tranquilo, y que no pasarían por lo mismo que su dragón.

Miro de nuevo el reloj en la mesita de noche, y decidió levantarse. No podría dormir de todas formas, no cuando en unos minutos más comenzarían con el asunto de las magias…Ella no podía estar presente por la gran concentración mágica que se produciría, pero aún asi no podía quedarse acostada en cama.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

08:58, Lunes 23 de Junio de 1998 – Biblioteca de Grimmauld Place.

Las personas presentes en la habitación estaban tensas y nerviosas. Sobre todo los protagonistas del lugar. Era el decimo intento de separar las magias, y aun no podían conseguirlo, bueno…Draco no podía conseguirlo.

Severus junto a Hermione habían encontrado el hechizo para separar las magias a la fuerza, pero como era arriesgado para los involucrados habían decido no ocuparlo confiando en que Draco lograra llamar a su magia por él mismo, pero no estaba teniendo efecto.

Sirius y Remus se mantenían en silencio al lado del cuerpo de Harry envuelto en un escudo mágico para no afectar a ninguno de los chicos. El licántropo miraba de reojo a Hermione de vez en cuando, consciente de que la chica comenzaba a encontrar algo extraño en la relación del rubio con su magia. Sirius podía ver en los ojos de su pareja la angustia y la impotencia de ver a su ahijado fracasar a cada intento, pero sin dejar de perder la fe en él. No creía al chico capaz de lograrlo, no cuando los recuerdos de la profanación ya no estaban bloqueados, y era todo tan reciente. Aun asi se ahorro comentarios sabiendo que si decía algo asi Severus era capaz de matarle con la mirada, y entendía que el muchacho era su única esperanza, porque ninguno de ellos quería recurrir al hechizo separador.

- Vamos, Draco…- Le animo nuevamente Harry – Yo sé que puedes…solo debes sentirla como antes…es una parte de ti, ¿recuerdas? Solo siéntela…

Draco no dijo nada, sabiendo que si abría la boca terminaría descargando su frustración en Harry, tal cual había hecho ya con su padrino, y Granger.

- Solo debes recordar lo importante que es para ti…no la rechaces, porque volverá a irse – Siguió hablando Harry, teniendo presente que la vez anterior casi lo lograban, pero Draco había recordado algo…no muy bueno y su magia había vuelto con él.

El rubio cerró los ojos nuevamente. Se mentalizo en él mismo, en su cuerpo, en cada parte de él, y el vacio que sentía. Concentro todo en su débil núcleo mágico, y le pidió rastrear su magia. Podía sentir el movimiento de su magia fluir a su alrededor, yendo de Harry hacia él. La podía tocar…ella rodeaba su cuerpo y se iba acomodando a su alrededor de manera natural…

"_Su magia no respondía ante su desesperación. El Lord iba a tomar su cuerpo y él no podría hacer nada…"_

Los fugaces recuerdos volvieron a asaltarle de pronto. Estaba aceptando nuevamente la magia que no le había ayudado…el solo pensamiento hizo que nuevamente dejase de sentir el fluir mágico. Harry suspiro cansado, viendo el nuevo fallo. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarle al chico?

- No te preocupes… ¿vale? Solo…solo no te rindas – Le alentó acariciándole el cabello distraídamente.

El movimiento de los finos cabellos del joven Malfoy no paso desapercibido ni para Hermione ni para Severus…sin embargo ninguno de los hizo algún comentario sobre ello. Tampoco lo hicieron cuando Draco comenzó a discutir con Potter minutos después…nadie le culpaba, ya iban más de treinta intentos, y no conseguían cambio alguno. Y al parecer Harry en vez de calmar a Draco, lo estaba sacando más de quicio.

- No puedes decir eso – Volvió a repetir Harry ajeno a que eran la atención del lugar - ¡Quiero que la recuperes! ¡No es solo por mi mismo!...ya te lo dije antes, Draco…

- Pero no te viene mal, ¿verdad? – Espeto venenosamente – Asi podrás alejarte, y volver con tus comadrejas, ¿no?

- No responderé nuevamente a tus palabras – dijo en una actitud más madura, impropia en él – Pero sabes que realmente quiero más esto por ti, que por mí…

Esta vez no le dijo nada. Habían discutido lo mismo por… ¿veinte minutos? Draco sabía que Harry era sincero, pero su frustración y angustia le gritaban desquitarse con alguien…sin embargo no conseguiría nada de esa forma.

El quería realmente a su magia de vuelta. Siempre había estado con él desde que nació, era sumamente importante para él…. ¿por qué no conseguía hacerla regresar?

Una vez más volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se concentro en cada parte de su cuerpo, y el vacio interno que había en él. Le pidió a su núcleo mágico otra vez rastrear su magia…volvió a sentir la magia fluyendo del cuerpo de Harry hacia él. Le estaba rodeando, estaba entrando en cada parte de él…lenta, pero constantemente. Sintió una cálida mano en su hombro, y el apoyo implícito en ese gesto. Quería su magia de vuelta, pensó con fuerzas.

Los recuerdos de la habitación de Lord regresaron con más fuerza a medida que su magia entraba más en él, pero esta vez un nuevo recuerdo asalto su mente. La voz de Granger…

…_Por eso Harry no murió, tu magia le salvo…_

Eso era cierto, quizás su magia no había podido salvarle del Lord…pero había salvado a Harry, quien con el tiempo le había salvado a él, ¿no? A su manera su magia le ayudaba igual, solo que a través de otra persona. No le había traicionado…simplemente era otra manera de salvarle.

La verdad era dura, pero si lo pensaba objetivamente Harry había aparecido solo horas después de que su magia fuese robada, ¿no? Y había intentado regresar con él todo ese tiempo, el detalle era que se sentía demasiado herido como para aceptarla tan pronto. Y Harry…él también había influido a que el proceso fuese más rápido, y menos solitario.

- Lo siento…- se disculpo al entender que había estado rechazando una parte de él que todo ese tiempo lo único que quería era su bienestar.

Todo paso muy rápido. La magia en el cuerpo de Harry termino de fluir hacia Draco. Harry grito de dolor siéndose desgarrar por dentro. Era algo insoportable. Podía sentir como de disolvía su cuerpo, y tuvo miedo… ¿ese era su fin?

El impacto al terminar de adentrarse la magia en el cuerpo del chico fue grande. Draco se desplomo en el suelo con fuerzas, sintiéndose pesado y adolorido. Miro a todas partes aun bastante aturdido. Escuchaba voces a su alrededor pero no reconocía ninguna. Algo le faltaba…se sentía como incompleto… ¿nuevamente había fallado? Y si era asi… ¿por que no escucha a Harry decirle palabras alentadoramente Gryffindor?

- ¿Harry? – Pegunto incorporándose con dificultad, siendo ayudado por unos brazos - ¿Harry? ¿Harry? – Repitió comenzando a sentir miedo – ¡Harry! – Llamo más fuerte, pero nadie le contestaba.

- Draco, cálmate – Escucho que le decía Severus - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo has conseguido? , Hey, Draco… ¿me oyes? – Pregunto con inquietud.

- Harry…- murmuro mirando hacia todas partes, sin prestar atención a la preocupación de su padrino – No esta, no le veo… ¿por qué no esta? – Casi grito al hombre a su lado quien compartió una mirada con Granger de pie a unos centímetros de ellos - ¿Ha salido algo mal? ¡Estaba aquí hace unos segundos! ¿¡Donde se fue!

- Malfoy…- dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa. Nunca había visto al chico asi – Cálmate…necesitamos que nos digas si sientes tu magia…- Hablo ella conciliadora mirando al chico a los ojos. Draco pareció regresar al presente, y la miro sin entender – Tu magia… ¿la sientes? – Aclaro ella viendo la confusión en los ojos grises.

¿Su magia? Aquello…aquello que sentía en su interior era su… ¿magia? ¿Realmente estaba de vuelta? Oh, Merlín… ¿era verdad? Cerro los ojos otra vez para concentrarse mejor en el sentimiento. ¡Era real!, si era su magia, y…y…

- ¡Harry! – dijo recordando y poniéndose de pie con rapidez. El movimiento causo un maneo y se tambaleo un poco, pero Sirius lo sostuvo antes de que callera. No presto atención a las personas que le observaban con curiosidad. Si las cosas habían funcionado, y Granger tenía razón el núcleo mágico de Harry debía estar por ahí…

Miro a su alrededor ansiosamente, negándose a la posibilidad de que algo malo hubiese sucedido al núcleo del chico. Dio dos pasos y observo detenidamente el suelo.

- ¿Draco, que pasa? – Volvió a preguntar Severus, pero nuevamente el chico le ignoro.

Ahí, a unos centímetros de él había una diminuta pelotita de luz celeste pálido. Tenia extraños destellos blancos y dorados… ¿era esa la forma real de un núcleo mágico? Como si la pregunta se la hubiese hecho a la magia, la pelotita de luz brillo más intensamente, y Draco se acerco a ella.

- Creo que vio el núcleo mágico de Harry… - Comento incrédulo Remus viendo las acciones del muchacho. Todos estaban demasiado confundidos como para decir algo más.

- ¿Creen que funcione? – Pregunto al aire Hermione mordiendo sus uñas con nerviosismo.

Se inclino a su lado y la contemplo en silencio unos segundos. Si tomaba eso y le llevaba hasta el cuerpo de Harry… ¿lo tendría de vuelta? Se mordió el labio inferior exteriorizando su nerviosismo. Extendió su brazo izquierdo, con sus dedos rozo el núcleo el cual hormigueo intentando buscar algo en él. Fue algo breve, pero suficiente como para que Draco reaccionara. Con cuidado tomo la esfera y se supo de pie.

- Quiten el hechizo – Mando con voz firme sin mirar a nadie en la habitación. Solo tenía ojos para el tranquilo cuerpo que había a unos metros de él. Escucho preguntas y comentarios a sus espaldas, pero no hizo caso a ninguno. Camino decidido hasta donde estaba Harry, una vez el hechizo fue retirado se acerco más a él.

¿Funcionaria? Pensó angustiado tomando con ambas manos el núcleo mágico y acercándolo hasta el pecho del chico. Fue apenas un roce, pero basto eso para que la pelotita reaccionara brillando más fuerte. De un solo movimiento desapareció en el interior del chico.

Largos y tormentosos segundos pasaron luego de que fuese depositado el núcleo dentro de Harry. Draco comenzaba a temer lo peor cuando un grito de dolor rompió el tétrico silencio. Había sido demasiado intenso y desgarrador. Luego silencio…

Dando un respingo, por el susto retrocedió dos pasos. Era Harry…había sido su grito…pero ya no volvía a moverse. ¿Estaba funcionando? ¿Por qué había gritado? ¿Había salido algo mal?

Se quedo ahí. Viendo como su padrino y Lupin hacían conjuros sobre el cuerpo del chico con una rapidez asombrosa. Granger estaba a unos metros de ellos hecha un mar de lagrimas y gimoteos. Parecía no creer lo que veía, mientras que Sirius estaba inmóvil siguiendo los movimientos de los otros dos hombres, estaba pálido, y lucia un poco angustiado, sin embargo no dijo nada durante lo que duro el examen. Después de un tiempo desmesuradamente largo Severus pareció conforme con las pruebas.

- Esta vivo – Declaro causando una extraña atmosfera – Sus signos son un poco débiles pero podrá arreglarse con un par de pociones, al parecer no hay rastros de haber recibido alguna maldición asi que no habrá mayores complicaciones. Su magia esta intacta, aunque creo que hay en ella algunos rastros de la de Draco…puede que pase lo mismo con la tuya también – Informo mirando inquisitivamente al chico – No despertara quien sabe hasta cuando…supongo que el shock es grande, asi que tardara en reponerse del todo…

- ¿Eso…eso quiere decir que si funciono? – Pregunto Sirius con un hilo de voz saliendo de su ensimismamiento – Ha-Harry… ¿volverá? – Su pareja le miro, y asintió en silencio, mientras que Remus con ojos acuosos hizo lo mismo – Oh, Merlín…eso…eso es…

- …fantástico…- murmuro Draco antes de perder la conciencia. Estaba extremadamente agotado, y su cuerpo no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la presencia de su magia. Tal vez él también necesitase descansar un poco…

Severus se había asustado al ver a su ahijado desvanecerse, pero respiro tranquilo cuando descubrió que era mero cansancio, no pudo evitar sonreir al notar la magia en él. Ni siquiera la presencia de Granger consiguió detenerle cuando abrazo con fuerzas a su pareja. ¡Draco tenia su magia! Era…demasiado maravilloso…todo estaba saliendo bien. Sirius se sorprendió un poco ante tal muestra de afecto en publico impropia en Severus, pero acepto gustoso sabiendo que si no hubiese sido su pareja, él mismo le habría abrazado por la cantidad asombrosa de emociones que sentía en ese momento.

Harry estaba de vuelta.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

- Mi señor…- dijo la sumisa voz de un hombre inclinado en el suelo. Voldemort le miro inquisitivamente y asintió dándole a entender que podía continuar – Las fuentes dicen que el traidor Snape si esta en Grimmauld Place. Finalmente Yaxley ha conseguido el libro que necesitábamos para poder entrar en la casa, mi señor.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomara eso? – Quiso saber el Lord, saboreando casi la victoria al atacarles de improvisto.

- Creo que tres o cuatro días, mi señor…- dijo esta vez un poco temeroso, temblando por el posible ataque de furia de su amo, sin embargo Voldemort no pareció molesto.

- Muy bien, Avery…puedes irte – dijo sintiéndose repentinamente bastante benévolo. Tres o cuatro días…había esperado por esa noticia más de un mes… ¿Qué podía cambiar en tan pocos días?

Si su ánimo seguía asi, puede que hasta él mismo fuese a participar del ataque a la antigua casa de los Black. Si hallaba al menor de los Malfoy, puede que decidiera divertirse un poco antes de matarle…traidor o no, el chico era una delicia.

_Uff…demasiadas cosas en este capitulo creo, ¿ustedes que piensan? Me costo bastante cada escena escrita, suelo tener bastantes problemas a la hora de contar finales y todo eso jeje. De hecho este seria el primer fic que termino, todo un logro para mi =P_

_No se que les pareció la separación de las magias de los chicos, no quise adentrarme mucho en ese aspecto para no hacerlo muy fantástico y todo eso._

_¿Qué piensan del beso? =O No estaba segura de cómo hacerlo, pero si quería que fuese de esa forma, ¿entienden? A veces los personajes de me descontrolan, sobre todo Harry. En un principio solo quería un roce de labios, tal vez una caricia, pero este chico se me revelo y termino besando a Draco igual, aun en mí contra jejejeje, ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?_

_En el próximo capitulo viene el despertar de Harry, y la trampa de la Orden…uuuuhhhh, siento que queda tan poquito que me deprimo a ratos xD, pero bueno…sabíamos que esto tenia un final, aunque en realidad nunca había planeado seguir mucho la historia. Debo confesa que suelo dejarlas como a la mitad porque me entra el pánico a la hora de crear un final xD, pero bueno, esto lo hago por ustedes, no sé…no quería fallarles, asi que la continúe aunque muchas veces no sabia para donde iba la cosa =P_

_Bueno, bueno…no les distraigo más con mis cosas. Tratare de subir nuevamente un miércoles, aunque estoy teniendo una semana de locos en la universidad, asi que no prometo nada, pero de todas formas saben que subiré capitulo igual, ¿no? =D_

_Espero estén teniendo una buena semana, y que siga asi… ¡deséenme éxito porque tengo un examen dentro de diez minutos!, asi que en vez de repasar un poco estoy subiendo capitulo ajaja_

_Cuídense, y espero sus más sinceros comentarios pronto. _

_Besos y abrazos._

_Ninoska Malfoy_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AQUI HAY DETALLES IMPORTANTES, ¿VALE? Asi que lean con atención =)**_

Declaración: Como todos ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando, por supuesto que también apoyo moral de los lectores y los que dejan comentario.

Advertencia: este fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: La batalla ha ocurrido, pero las cosas no resultaron como cada bando esperaba. Voldemort esta inconsciente, y Harry Potter ha muerto. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el mundo mágico ha perdido a su elegido? ¿Draco tiene alucinaciones? Porque ese frente a él no es otro que el difunto Harry Potter…

**Xx**

_** -. No Me Pierdas De Vista.-**_

_**Xx**_

_**Capitulo Dieciséis:**__** El plan. Comienza el fin.**_

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Hermione estaba en shock. Toda su mente era de un blanco puro… ¿por qué estaba asi? Ya ni siquiera quería pensar en eso…Simplemente sabía que en esos momentos estaba caminando, no tenía idea de hacia adonde, eso no era importante. Ella solo quería alejarse de ese pasillo.

_Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, y ella junto a Sirius, Remus y Tonks habían llegado a Harry a la habitación donde antes estaba el cuerpo del chico. Habían decidido contarles a los demás al día siguiente, sabiendo que de lo contrario Harry no podría descansar correctamente. Era complicado hasta para ellos mismos controlar sus ganas de despertar al muchacho y abrazarle hasta el cansancio…_

_Luego de que Sirius y Remus la convencieran a base de amenazas para que fuese a descansar, Hermione se retiro del cuarto dejando a los dos hombres a solas con su amigo. En el momento en que se disponía a bajar las escaleras para ir a la cocina a comer algo, ya que habían estado todo el día en la biblioteca se le ocurrió pasar por la habitación de Malfoy, más que nada par saber como estaba el chico, después de todo le debían la vuelta de Harry, ¿no? Suponía que no podía seguir siendo el mismo idiota de siempre si él y Harry se llevaban bien…_

_Camino en silencio hacia la puerta y se detuvo frente a ella. ¿Cómo se suponía que preguntaría por él? De seguro el profesor Snape la mandaba al demonios…y lo más probable es que Narcissa hiciera lo mismo pero con un poco más de sutileza y clase. Suspirando derrotada se dispuso a dar media vuelta y bajar a comer, sin embargo un débil, pero audible sollozo la detuvo._

_¿Malfoy estaba llorando? Pensó confundida. Su curiosidad fue más fuerte que el sentido común por lo que se acerco un poco más a la puerta para escuchar._

_Otro más…pero ahora que oía mejor notó que era demasiado agudo para tratarse de un hombre…_

_- ¿Entonces…se recuperara del todo?- Escucho que preguntaba la débil voz de la madre del chico._

_- Asi es, Cissy…- dijo gentilmente Severus para sorpresa de Hermione, quien nunca en la vida hubiese relacionado ese tipo de cuidados con su hosco profesor de pociones._

_- ¿En normal que se mueva tanto entre sueños? – Quiso saber sonando preocupada, seguramente mirando angustiada a su hijo._

_- Por supuesto que si…es solo que esta en proceso de sanación interna mágica…- Comento con un extraño tono de voz. En ese momento las alarmas de la chica sonaron y le gritaban marcharse de ahí, quizás advirtiéndole que lo que descubriría no seria de su agrado._

_- Pero…no habrá peligro entonces, ¿verdad?_

_- No lo creo…Draco ha mejorado demasiado, y el hecho de que su magia esté de nuevo en su cuerpo es una gran muestra de ello – Respondió aliviado el hombre. _

_- ¿Habrá…alguna secuela por…por todo eso? Es decir… ¿no tendrá problemas con su magia producto de recuerdos?_

_- No sabría decírtelo, Cissy – Se lamento el hombre – Esto es muy raro, y lo sabes…nunca ninguno ha sobrevivido…tenemos que confiar en él, nada más…_

_Hermione retrocedió lentamente mirando hacia la puerta hipnotizada. Su mente procesando con rapidez cada detalle de aquella conversación._

"_sanación mágica interna"_

"_magia de vuelta…"_

"_¿recuerdos y uso de magia? _

"_¿secuelas?"_

Oh, Merlín…repentinamente la verdad la golpeo. Se sintió asqueada y dolida. ¿Por qué le dolía el pecho? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Ella solo estaba caminando, intentando alejarse de aquella terrible verdad,…pero, ¿Qué ser humano es capaz de semejante barbaridad? Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar demasiado la respuesta. Solo había alguien tan horrendo capaz de algo asi: Voldemort.

Ahora encajaba todo perfectamente con la situación de Harry. Por eso no había podido volver a su cuerpo, Malfoy no había sanado internamente la ruptura con su magia, y mientras este no la aceptase Harry jamás volvería…Y ella había dicho cosas tan feas sobre el chico, siendo que este no era culpable de nada…en esos momento sentía que merecía aquella bofetada de parte de Snape, y la fría furia de Sirius…eso le pasaba por juzgar sin conocer, porque después de todo, ¿Qué sabían ellos de los Malfoy? El conocer un poco no significa conocer del todo.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

10:21, Martes 24 de Junio de 1998 – Cocina de Grimmauld Place

El plan consistía en dejar entrar a los mortifagos en la casa y emboscarlos ahí. Si las cosas funcionaran y dejaban escapar a Bellatrix o Lucius era de seguro que Voldemort llegaría al lugar, sobre todo si necesitaba tan desesperadamente a Severus como había conseguido averiguar días atrás Kingsley.

- Entonces… ¿estas seguro de que te han oído? – Quiso saber Remus dirigiéndose a un andrajoso Mundungus. El hombre sentado en una de las esquinas de la gran mesa justo al lado de Fred y George asintió seguro, lo único que quería era irse pronto…ya había cumplido con su parte, ¿no?

Estaban seguros de que les atacarían a más tardar el jueves en la noche. Las protecciones eran cada vez más débiles, y habían hecho correr la voz de que ese día harían una reunión importante con todos los miembros, y de seguro que Voldemort querría acabar con ellos de una vez por todas.

- ¿Cómo esta Harry? – Pregunto con ansiedad la señora Weasley causando un silencio en la cocina, todos miraron a Sirius y Remus con intensidad, esperando una respuesta más satisfactoria esta vez, y no palabras suelas como las de Snape o Hermione.

- Esta vivo – dijo sin poder evitar una enorme sonrisa el ultimo de los Black – Pero esta inconsciente – agrego con rapidez antes de que la tropa Weasley quisiera ver al chico – No es recomendable molestarle, creo que todos somos conscientes de que casi le perdemos, lo mejor es dejarle que se recupere bien…- Sirius miro con ojos entrecerrados a los presentes, como advirtiéndoles con la mirada que tendrían graves problemas si no escuchaban sus palabras.

- ¿Pero…no habrá problemas con él? – Hablo Minerva con los labios levemente fruncidos. Sin duda era una estupenda noticia lo de Harry, y no terminaba de entender como había escapado nuevamente a la muerte – Quiero decir…la idea es que vengan los mortifagos a atacarnos, no creo que fuese conveniente que se enteraran sobre Harry, podrían complicarse las cosas…

- Podemos llevarlo a la madriguera – Sugirió Fred apoyado por su gemelo – La profesora McGonagall tiene razón, Harry tardara en recuperarse, y necesitara descansa, ¿no? Lo mejor es llevárselo de aquí.

- No podemos – dijo cortante Severus llamando la atención del resto – Ningún otro lugar es seguro en estos momentos, ninguno de nosotros saldrá de esta casa. Potter y otras personas serán escondidas en el subterráneo, es lo más seguro que tenemos en estos momentos.

- Pero… ¡podrían encontrarle! – Casi grito escandalizada Molly poniéndose de pie – Debe haber algún otro lugar para…

- ¿Cómo cual? – Interrumpió Severus con desdén – Su casa no es segura, de hecho la de ningún miembro de la orden lo es ahora que el Ministerio controla totalmente las protecciones de las residencias, y Hogwarts esta cerrado…Potter se queda aquí – Termino de decir con rotundidad. Los Weasley miraron molestos al hombre, y buscaron los ojos de Remus y Sirius para contradecirle, sin embargo ninguno de ellos lo hizo.

- Snape tiene razón. Corremos el riesgo de que pudiesen encontrarle, pero esta casa es lo más seguro que tenemos…- Comento Remus a modo de disculpa. Minerva estuvo de acuerdo, y Kingsley también. Sin duda la seguridad del chico era importante, y tenerle cerca de ellos era lo mejor que podían hacer. Molly se cruzo de brazos totalmente frustrada por ello, pero sabiendo en el fondo que era lo mejor.

- Ahora que hemos perdido el tiempo suficiente hablando del héroe… ¿podríamos pasar a lo importante? – Quiso saber Severus hablando con voz fría.

- Tenemos todos los detalles listos – dijo seriamente Bill mirando a Snape – Ya están las posiciones como las habíamos hablado ayer y…

Severus encontraba estúpido el plan, y lo más probable es que el Señor Tenebroso sospechara algo, ¡era todo tan absurdo!, pero de todas formas era lo mejor que tenían. El quería que todo acabase pronto para que Draco pudiese recuperarse como corresponde. Tenia miedo de que en el momento en que los mortifagos entrasen pudieran llevárselo o matarlo, o a Cissy, incluso estaba preocupado por Potter que seguía inconsciente.

No sabía como resultarían las cosas dentro de dos días más, pero solo esperaba que no murieran muchas por personas, porque sería muy de Hufflepuff creer que todo resultaría bien y nadie moriría, le tranquilizaba la idea de que ni Sirius, ni Cissy, ni Draco ni Potter murieran ese día, el resto le daba igual.

Lo mejor era terminar de coordinar las cosas varias veces para corregir los posibles fallos que sin duda tendría todavía el dichoso plan.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

16:08, Martes 24 de Junio de 1998 – Habitación de Draco

Draco primero fue consciente de que estaba despierto, pero no abrió los ojos. Se sentía extraño, pero bastante bien, aunque una parte de él continuaba sintiéndose incompleta, mínima, pero podía percatarse de que le faltaba algo.

La luz que sentía en su cara le dio a entender que ya debía de ser muy pasado del medio día. Un pequeño movimiento a su lado lo termino de obligar a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Draco? – Dijo con ansiedad su madre -¿hijo? ¿Estás bien?

- Madre…- murmuro el muchacho a la vez que se sentaba lentamente en la cama – Estoy bien…solo un poco…un poco mareado – Respondió llevándose la mano derecha a la frente.

- ¿Quieres algo? Puedo pedirle a Severus que te prepare una poción para…

- No es necesario, madre – La corto Draco quizás con voz muy dura porque ella le miro dolida – Estoy bien, no te preocupes… ¿Cómo…como estás tú? Es decir ustedes…ya sabes…

- Oh, estamos bien cariño – Contesto ella volviendo a sonreírle – A veces estoy un poco cansada, pero estamos bien.

- ¿Y tú magia…? – Pregunto esta vez algo incomodo, pero necesitaba saberlo. Su madre parecía cansada, por mucho _glamour, _a él no la engañaba, sobre todo con dos bebes que exigían de mucha magia.

- Bueno…Severus me ha dado unas pociones para eso.

- Yo…- Carraspeo – Yo puedo hacer algo sobre eso, ahora que esa todo bien, seria más fácil para ti y los bebes que yo…

- No, no es necesario, hijo – Se apresuro a decirle cuando comprendió cual era el punto – Primero debes descansar lo suficiente, gastar tu magia en nosotros ahora no seria bueno – Draco pareció decepcionado y ella lo noto – Pero una vez te mejores aceptare encantada – añadió tomando la mano de su hijo.

Narcissa iba a decir algo más, pero unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Pensando que posiblemente seria Severus o Sirius le indico que pasara. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando quien entro fue nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger.

Narcissa se pudo de pie rápidamente para interponerse entre esa…chica y su hijo. Severus ya le había comentado algunas cosas anteriormente, y había oído algunas palabras sueltas de Sirius cuando estuvo peleado con ella. No permitiría que ella volviera a decirle alguna cosa a Draco, mucho menos ahora que se estaba mejorando.

Hermione noto de inmediato la actitud protectora de la mujer, y se sintió nuevamente mal por todas las cosas que había pensado sobre ellos. Pero ella era inteligente, y ahora que veía las cosas desde otro punto de vista era capaz de juzgar con más criterio que antes.

- ¿Qué desea señorita Granger? – Pregunto educada y fríamente la mujer.

- Necesito hablar con Malfoy, señora – Respondió de la misma manera, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada gélida que le enviada.

_¿Granger quería hablar con él? ¿Sobre qué? No había nada que ella pudiese decirle que le importara lo suficie…oh…_

- Mi hijo no…

- Esta bien – Acepto Draco indiferente consiguiendo que su madre le mirase severamente – También quería habla contigo – Su voz sonó neutra aunque Narcissa pudo percibir algo de ansiedad en ella - Madre, por favor…

Narcissa pensó en protestar, decirle que ni loca le dejaría a solas con esa chica. Pero la mirada de su hijo no admitía contradicciones. Asintió con suavidad y salió de la habitación mirando a manera de advertencia a la muchacha.

- Y bien, ¿Qué quieres Granger? – Quiso saber Draco mirándola con una ceja alzada. La chica parecía bastante agotada, y había algo en su mirada que no sabia si le agradaba o no - ¿Vienes a llenarme de preguntas de nuevo? – agrego burlón cruzándose de brazos.

- En realidad quería saber como estabas, Malfoy – Respondió con sinceridad. Draco frunció un poco el ceño pero no dijo nada – Es gracias a ti que Harry no murió, y también te debemos el que haya vuelto…y no sé como agradecert…

- Un momento – Interrumpió el chico – Creo que tus cualidades Gryffindor te impiden ver con claridad, Granger. Yo no salve a Ha…-Potter intencionalmente, ¿vale? – Puntualizo ignorando la sonrisita fugaz de la chica – Y si ha vuelto a su cuerpo tampoco fue por un acto noble de mi parte, simplemente quería mi magia de vuelta.

Hermione quiso protestar ante aquello sabiendo que en lo primero tenia razón, pero que la ultima parte no era del todo cierta, sin embargo asintió renuente sabiendo que Malfoy no le diría la verdad ni con Veritaserum.

- ¿Cómo esta Potter? – Pregunto luego de un prolongado silencio – Me extraña no tenerlo aquí incordiando como siempre – agrego lo más indiferente que pudo.

_¿Le extrañas? _Quiso preguntar la chica, pero nuevamente sabía que eso era cruzar demasiado rápido la línea.

- Esta inconsciente todavía – Respondió apagadamente – Sin embargo es un hecho de que pronto despertara, puede que tenga algunos problemas a la hora de realizar magia, pero ira normalizándose todo en unos días – En los ojos del chico hubo un fugaz brillo que por un momento Hermione creyó haberlo imaginado, pero podía jugar que Malfoy había suspirado de alivio mentalmente.

La conversación entre ellos se volvió superficial desde ese momento, ninguno de los dos sabiendo muy bien que decir al otro, pero sin ánimos para terminar con aquello. Draco estaba un poco descolocado por el hecho de que Granger estuviese tan elocuente con él. Sabía que ella era su única fuente de información sobre Potter, preguntarle a su padrino por el chico seria demasiado sospechoso, y siendo francos subestimaba la agudeza de la Gryffindor por lo que no dio importancia a una que otra pregunta indiscreta que le hizo de vez en vez.

Mientras que Hermione intentaba parecer lo más normal posible una idea comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza y tomar cada vez más forma a medida que las palabras entre ella y el rubio eran más tranquilas. Malfoy no bajo en ningún momento la guardia, y aun parecía algo receloso con ella, pero eso no le desanimo, después de todo no se pueden lima asperezas de un día para otro, ¿verdad?

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

22:23, Jueves 26 de Junio de 1998 – Malfoy Manor

Lord Voldemort estaba extremadamente calmado. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto había decidido ir ese día con sus mortifagos a la guarida de esos asquerosos de la Orden. Una de las razones era que no había conseguido desquitarse con el cuerpo de Potter producto del coma mágico en el que le había dejado, asi que quería él mismo desenterrarlo de donde fuese que le hubiesen dejado y divertirse, y la otra segunda razón pero no menos importante era cierto rubio. Si bien él siempre había tenido muchos juguetes a lo largo de su vida el chico Malfoy era especial. Era prácticamente la perfección hecha persona, y se regocijaba sabiendo que el muchacho era solo suyo. Había sido el primero y seria el único en tener ese cuerpo, lo más probable es que con el tiempo se aburriera, pero quería disfrutar de aquello al máximo. Cerró los ojos recordando la pálida y suave piel que nadie aparte de él había probado, el temblor de ese cuerpo a cada invasión suya…quería al muchacho de nuevo, y lo quería ya, pensó abriendo los ojos rojos, destellaban malicia. Miro hacia el gran reloj de la pared sonrió complacido. Ya era la hora de partir.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

22:36, Jueves 26 de Junio de 1998 – Sótano de Grimmauld Place

Draco volvió a examinar el lugar y nuevamente se sintió un inútil. Severus le había hablado sobre el plan qu tenían para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, ignoro el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo al recordarle. Su madre estaba durmiendo producto de la poción que le había obligado a beber su padrino. Unos metros más allá descansaba el cuerpo aun dormido de Potter.

_Eres el único capaz de hacer algo si llegase a entrar un mortifago, Draco _– Había dicho seriamente el hombre momentos antes – _La mayoría de nosotros estará ocupado tratando de que no nos maten y luego con el circulo mágico, comprendes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?_ – Había preguntado mirando directamente los ojos grises. Draco había asentido tratando de ocultar el torbellino de emociones que tenia en su interior en ese momento. Sentir que la vida de su madre, sus hermanos y de paso de Potter dependía de él, cuando ni siquiera podía hacer magia como correspondía era algo realmente poco grato y tranquilizador. Su padrino era consciente de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no podía hacer nada por él. Con gusto se hubiese quedado a cuidarles y protegerles en caso de que algo saliera mal, pero el plan estaba trazado de forma que solo ellos tres estaban libres de la lucha. Sirius también estaba mal por aquello, no le alentaba la idea de estar combatiendo mientras que cualquier cosa podría pasarle a Harry y los demás, pero nada podía hacerse, solo esforzarse lo suficiente como para que todo terminara pronto.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos nada alentadores Draco suspiro una vez más. Sintió extraña su varita. Lupin se le había entregado ayer en la noche, al principio pensó que de nada le serviría, como había dicho Granger la varita ahora era leal a Harry y no a él, pero sus ganas de intentar hacer magia eran tan fuertes que de todas formas había hechos algunos hechizos. Ninguno salió como esperaba, pero no eran desastrosos como pensó, solo la idea de que había conseguido algo era extremadamente alentadora tomando en cuenta de que había pasado un buen tiempo sin su magia.

Una gran vibración mágica lo sobresalto un poco. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora sintió otra vibración más fuerte y supo que estaban a segundos de tener a casi todos los mortifagos en Grimmauld Place. Miro nuevamente a su madre dormir tranquila y rogo a Merlín, Circe y Morgana para que no despertara, de ser asi podría causarle más nervios y eso no era bueno para su estado. Desvió unos segundos más a la hora un poco inquieta silueta de Harry y pidió con las mismas fuerzas que el chico siguiese asi hasta que todo acabase, pensando que si abría los ojos y se percata de que ocurría era capaz de ir a luchar aunque fuese a golpes como un muggles.

¿Seria capaz de protegerles si les encontraban? Nervioso y angustiado probó con otro hechizo sencillo, pero nuevamente el resultado fue poco alentador para esa situación. Si apenas podía hacer como la gente hechizos básicos, ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer en un duelo con un experto mortifago? El estomago de la apretó dolorosamente ante la idea de que fracasaría y algo malo le pasase a su madre y a Harry. No, no podía permitirlo, debía hacer todo lo posible si el caso se presentaba, haría hasta lo imposible sin dudar de su magia nunca más, arriesgarse todo lo que podía y hasta incluso luchar como un muggles también si era necesario, pero nada le pasaría a las personas que quería. Tan metido estaba en esos pensamientos que paso por alto el hecho de que había incluido a Harry dentro las personas que quería.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

22: 58 – Salón de Grimmauld Place.

Severus y Sirius estaban escondidos detrás de uno de los sillones tratando de no estar al alcance de alguna maldición. Metros más allá Bill se enfrentaba a dos mortifagos con algo de dificultad.

Nadie sabía si el plan estaba resultando o no, todos demasiado preocupados en no ser asesinados. Bellatrix parecía estar buscando algo con frenesí y Severus tenía una idea de quien se trataba, en esos momentos la bruja estaba luchando contra Minerva y Arthur, y aun asi ella parecía tener la ventaja en el duelo. Severus salió de su escondite para interceptar un hechizo que iba directo a Charlie Weasley, en ese momento tres hechizos aturdidores le pasaron rozando el brazo derecho, los desvió con ferocidad concentrado en defenderse y verificar cada tanto que Sirius estuviese bien que no se dio cuenta de que una cabellera larga casi blanquecina corría en dirección hacia la cocina.

Remus estaba en esos momentos intentando quitarse a Fenrir de encima. Una maldición le dio en toda la pierna consiguiendo un grito de dolor desgarrador, miro a todos lados pero no vio a su atacante. El otro hombre lobo le gruño y clavo las garras en su brazo, pero Remus no grito esta vez, tenia que deshacerse rápidamente de él, algo no andaba bien en todo eso.

Habían podido aturdir a bastantes mortifagos en pocos minutos, pero eso no significaba nada porque siempre los primeros eran solo novatos. Ahora estaban teniendo verdaderas dificultades, al parecer Voldemort quería exterminar hasta el polvo de los miembros de la Orden.

Molly que en esos momentos trataba de esquivar los ataques de dos mortifagos mientras que a la vez intentaba ver que ninguno de sus hijos estuviese en problemas vio por el rabillo del ojo una larga cabellera roja pasar con rapidez. Eso la enfureció y asusto a partes iguales. Se suponía que los niños (Neville, Ginny, Ron y Hermione) estarían haciendo guardia en el sótano por cualquier infiltración de algún mortifago hacia la cocina, a la vez que dos de ellos mantenían el círculo, y su hija acaba de pasar corriendo a su lado.

- ¡Protego! – Grito fuerte y claro hacia la pelirroja cuando vio que otro mortifago a espaldas de ella se lanzaba un _Diffindo_. Ginny se volvió con rapidez cuando sintió el hechizo chocar contra un escudo mágico que no había conjurado. Lo que vio la deja congelada en ese lugar. Por haber puesto atención en ella su madre había sido golpeada por tres rayos rojos que la lanzaron con fuerzas hacia la pared haciendo caer su cuerpo al suelto, espero eternos segundos, pero la mujer no se movió.

Sirius estaba intercambiando hechizos con Lestrange, pero preocupado porque no veía a Severus por ninguna parte. Se suponía que debían terminar con los más fuertes pronto antes de que siguieran avanzando. Escucho el grito histérico de Ginny llamando a su madre y supo que eso no era buena señal, quiso darse vuelta para comprobar el daño de la situación, pero un rayo morado que choco contra su brazo izquierdo le recordó que no podía hacer mucho hasta que consiguiera derrotar al otro hombre.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro sintiendo las manos sudadas y el peso de los gritos y hechizos que provenían de arriba. Ya había comenzado todo…su padrino estaba allá afuera combatiendo mientras que él estaba ahí, cuidando de su madre y Harry aun cuando no podía hacer un hechizo como la gente. No quería que le pasara algo a Severus, él era como un padre para él y…

De pronto cayo en la cuenta de que no había pensado en su padre. Se había centrado en la horrible idea de saber que el Lord estaría ahí en cualquier momento, y no recordó que su padre también estaría ahí, sin duda buscándole a él y su madre.

Con el recuerdo de Lucius grabado nuevamente en su mente vino el de su loca tía, y comenzó a tener verdadero miedo. ¿Qué haría su padre si se enteraba del embarazo de su madre? Ni siquiera quería pensar en esa posibilidad, no…sus hermanos no iban a crecer con esa persona, en la mansión que antes fue su casa…mucho menos si Bellatrix estaría cerca de ellos.

El sonido de pasos a no mucha distancia del lugar le hizo detenerse en seco. Aquello no era bueno…no era nada bueno pensó cuando los pasos disminuyeron y se hicieron cuidadosos y silenciosos.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Lord Voldemort contemplo la escena indiferente. Acababan de matar a Fenrir y a McNair…tendría que reclutar a gente más competente pensó con desdén avanzando con sigilo entre las sombras. No quería que le viesen, no por lo menos hasta tener a Potter y Malfoy en su poder.

Había algo indudablemente divertido en toda esa situación. Por más que lo idiotas de la Orden hubiesen complicado sus planes durante largo tiempo nunca podrían con ellos. Al enemigo había que vencerlo haciéndole creer que estaba un paso por delante de uno. Eran demasiado ingenuos si creían que él caería en una trampa como aquella, y eso les costaría la vida a todos.

Intento pensar en posibles lugares donde estaría escondido el chico Malfoy con la traidora de su madre. Medito primero la posibilidad de ir en busca del cuerpo de Potter, pero pensándolo mejor, encontraría a los traidores y ellos le dirían la ubicación de Potter.

Hermione miraba la escena con aprensión. Estaba angustiada por todo lo que estaba viendo, y en esos momentos era peor que la batalla en Hogwarts porque ahora no podía ir a luchar con los demás. Estaba tratando de concentrarse junto con Nev en mantener el inicio del círculo mágico, no sabia en que momento podrían tener la oportunidad de ocuparlo, pero debían estar preparados, encontrar a Voldemort desprevenido no seria algo de a cada momento, la más mínima oportunidad era casi única e irrepetible.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Harry sentía la imperiosa necesidad de despertar. Algo estaba pasando afuera, podía sentirlo, sin embargo por más que le ordenaba a su cuerpo hacer algo no lo conseguía, era como aquella vez que despertó en el lugar oscuro, era consciente de su cuerpo pero no podía moverlo con libertad, las señales no llegaban a sus extremidades. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso? Algo muy malo pasaría si no conseguía moverse, lo presentía.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Bella camino sobre el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros sin importarle lo más mínimo. Estaba furiosa, no conseguía ver a Narcissa en ninguna parte, y estaba segura de que el cobarde de su sobrino estaba escondido por ahí, deseaba con fuerzas encontrarles antes que Lucius o su señor…Era consciente de que al chico no podía matarle por ordenes explicitas de su amo, pero antes quería desquitarse un poco con los traidores, el Lord había dicho _no matar,_ pero ella no mataría….aquello serpia demasiado fácil, no quería disfrutarlo.

Miro alrededor del lugar con concentración obviando el hecho de que estaba en una batalla y que podía llegarle un ataque en cualquier momento. Frunció el ceño con furia cuando noto que Lucius no estaba por ninguna parte. Ese tema la inquietaba un poco, al parecer el hombre reaccionaba a ratos, se estaba resistiendo al conjuro… Volvió a mirar más detenidamente y vio las largas y negras capaz de quien sin duda era el Lord caminando con sigilo hacia las cocinas, un hechizo amarillo intenso le toco, sin embargo su señor ni siquiera se detuvo a esquivarlo, su cuerpo lo absorbió y fue como si nada hubiese pasado.

Iba a caminar hacia el maldito asqueroso que había osado a atacar a su señor, pero un cuerpo cayó justo sus pies deteniendo su paso. Vio un poco asombrada los ojos abiertos y oscuros de su esposo, ni siquiera le importo lo más mínimo el hecho de que le hubiesen matado, tenia cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

Incluso antes de sentir el calor del hechizo ella ya se había agachado para esquivarlo. Se volteo con rapidez y ataco a su adversario, pero este bloqueo su ataque con un _Expelliarmus_ que contrarresto ambos. Bella sonrió burlonamente a su querido primo y acepto el duelo. Ya tendría tiempo para matar a su hermana, también era importante deshacerse del chucho.

Sirius se había desesperado cuando Severus no estaba por ninguna parte, Remus tampoco se veía y eso comenzaba a causarle una mala sensación en el estomago, pero antes de que fuese a buscarles se había encontrado con Bella. Mientras esa mujer estuviese viva era un peligro para todas las personas que consideraba realmente de su familia.

Rápidamente miro hacia su derecha para ver a Ron junto a su hermana pelear contra Goyle padre. ¡¿Qué demonios hacían esos mocosos ahí? A unos metros de ellos Arthur con sangre en toda la cara y unas sospechosas manchas en el brazo derecho se defendía como podía de los ataques de Yaxley quien también estaba mal herido. Regreso a su momento cuando una maldición golpeo con fuerzas un costado y sintió sus huesos crujir. No podía descuidarse tratándose de esa loca. La mataría y luego iría en busca de Severus. Las cosas no estaban resultando para nada bien, cuando todo terminase tendría que darle la razón a su pareja, los Gryffindor no son de planes.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Draco lo único que atino a hacer antes de que la puerta de abriera de un solo golpe fue un hechizo desilusionador a su madre y Harry. Rogo con fuerzas que fuese lo más decente posible como para que no se percataran de la presencia de ellos.

Irguiéndose lo más valiente que podía se enfrento con la mirada fría y severa de Lucius Malfoy, había un destello de algo más, pero desapareció rápidamente. Le observo atentamente durante largos segundos en los que Draco de verdad le pidió a su magia cooperar, porque sin duda tendría que defenderse, su padre estaba ahí por algo, y sabía que su madre tenía mucho que ver.

- Vaya Draco…un gusto, hace tiempo que tú y yo no nos veíamos – Comento restándole importancia al hecho de que el muchacho le miraba retadoramente apuntándole con su varita - ¿Cómo has estado? Te veo…un poco mejor desde la ultima vez – dijo sonriéndole de medio lado.

- Lucius… - dijo arrastrando las palabras al igual que el otro hombre – Y el gusto no es reciproco -puntualizo secamente - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No te enseñe modales? No es manera de contestarme, estoy buscando a tu madre… ¿la has visto? Tengo algunas cosas que arreglar con ella.

- No. Te. Acercaras. A. Ella – rugió con voz baja pero amenazante. Lucius arqueo sus cejas un poco divertido, y Draco se sintió hervir de furia sabiendo que no le estaba prestando atención – Mi madre no tiene nada que ver contigo, Lucius al igual que yo.

- Draco, Draco…- dijo suspirando cansadamente – No te des por aludido. No estoy interesado en relacionarme contigo en lo más mínimo, no cuando has fracasado en todo lo que haces y terminas como…bueno, ¿tú sabes no? – Dijo mordazmente consiguiendo un leve escalofríos en el muchacho – Sin embargo tu madre es diferente… su magia es buena, al igual que su sangre, sin duda estamos a tiempo de salvar al apellido Malfoy si tenemos un hijo digno de nosotros, ¿no crees?

Draco se negó a sentirse realmente miserable por lo que escuchaba. No quería pensar que ese hombre era el mismo que le había enseñado a montar en escoba, el que había jugado con él en secreto algunas noches, el mismo que le había sonreído con orgullo al verle con su túnica de Slytherin…el mismo hombre que significo tanto para él.

- Oh, por supuesto…el apellido Malfoy – dijo impersonalmente Draco – Te refieres al mismo apellido que arrastraste por el loco al unirte a los mortifagos, ¿no? _"Un Malfoy solo sirve a si mismo, Draco"_… esa vez, ¿a que Malfoy te referías? Porque te he visto actuar delante de tu amo, ¿Dónde esta el orgullo Malfoy? ¿No te impide besarle los pies al Lord?

Lucius le sonrió con condescendencia y dio tres pasos hacia adelante.

- Draco…no hablemos de orgullo, aquí el único que se arrastrado fuiste tú, por lo menos yo solo bese sus pies, dime… ¿Qué se siente ser la puta del Lord? – Pregunto perversamente causando una palidez más enfermiza por parte de Draco – Oh es verdad… ¿tú no querías?

Cerró los ojos negándose a darle más crédito a esas palabras, que eran demasiado reales para su gusto. No podía dejarse llevar por los recuerdos, no podía permitir que su magia se sintiese traicionada por él al desconfiar de ella nuevamente. Tenia que aceptarlo. Si, había sido profanado por el Lord por largo tiempo…no había vuelta atrás…sin embargo no podía darse por vencido, no cuando tenia que cuidar de su madre y Harry que dependían de él.

- _¡Impedimenta! _– grito sin más apuntando hacia su padre. Lucius pareció aturdido por el hecho de que Draco le atacara, y es que era consciente de que el Lord le había quitado la magia, ¿como era eso posible entonces? Tardo un poco en bloquear el hechizo, pero lo logro – _Expelliarmus – _dijo nuevamente sin dejarse desanimar por la sonrisa burlona del hombre, quien no se había movido ni un centímetro. Esquivaba sus ataques desde la misma posición, y hasta parecía aburrido.

- ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer, Draco? – Pregunto con desdén causando que el chico apretase los labios con fuerzas – Siento curiosidad… ¿Cómo puedes hacer magia? Si es que a eso puede llamársela magia, claro…

Draco no contestó, sabiendo que estaba perdido. Ni quiera había podido moverle un pelo, y eso que había concentrado lo mejor que podía su aun escurridiza magia. Demasiado rápido le llego un _Diffindo_ que le corto la tela del hombro izquierdo, sintió algo de sangre escurrirse por su piel, pero no miro la herida. Había algo extrañamente perturbador en su padre ahora que podía verle detenidamente.

- _Expelliarmus – _dijo apuntando hacia el hombre, pero o la potencia o la puntería no fueron las adecuadas porque Lucius solo tambaleo levemente. Con ojos entrecerrados el mayor sonrió ferozmente.

- _Crucio – _pronuncio con deleite viendo caer al muchacho. Draco se retorció en el suelo pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca – _Crucio_ – repitió con más ahincó esta vez si logrando escuchar un grito - ¿Duele? – Pregunto falsamente curioso - ¡Incarcerus_! – _dijo apuntando hacia el cuerpo que aun se estremecía. Draco quedo atado de manos y pies en pocos segundos acorralado en la pared de piedra -¿Qué podemos hacer ahora, Draco? – Lucius le sonrió al joven, quien le devolvió la mirada desafiante. Con otro movimiento de varita hizo aparecer unos finos alfileres de metal, luego miro detenidamente al chico – _Oppugno – _Pronuncio suavemente viendo como rápidamente los alfileres iban introduciéndose en los brazos y piernas de chico.

Draco se mordió con fuerza los labios para no gritar. El dolor era insoportable y le ardía todo el cuerpo, aunque lo sentía ligeramente entumecido, el dolor aun era palpable.

- Oh, vamos Draco…esto no es nada… ¿quieres conocer mis nuevos hechizos? Hace unos días conseguí una derivación del Sectumsempra…en vez de cortar la piel también puede envenenarla lentamente, ¿sabes? – Comento desinteresadamente. Avanzo hacia el chico atado en el suelo y volvió a sonreírle – Es mucho mejor que la porquería de conjuro de Severus, ¿no crees?

- Envenus Sec…

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – grito con furia la voz de Severus. Había descubierto que Lucius no estaba ahí y rápidamente un mal presentimiento le había golpeado con fuerzas. El rubio que no se percato de la presencia del hombre tuvo dificultades para esquivar la maldición, pero los años de experiencia la ayudaron bastante. Severus dio un rápido vistazo a Draco, estaba sangrado pero no parecía muy grave. Después cayó en la cuenta de que ni Narcissa ni Potter se veían por ninguna parte.

- Pero si es el otro traidor – dijo venenosamente Lucius acomodándose la ropa – Dime Severus… ¿te folla bien el chucho como para habernos traicionado asi?

Severus no contesto, sin embargo ataco a Lucius cuando escucho a Draco toser con dificultad unos metros más allá. El muy maldito se atrevía a ponerle las manos encima de nuevo al chico. No se lo iba a perdonar, le mataría e iba a disfrutar de ello.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Voldemort cerró los ojos concentrándose en todo el fluido mágico que percibía en el lugar. Se había cansado de buscar a ciegas, mucho más cuando se dio cuenta de que casi todos sus mortifagos estaban inconscientes o muertos. Había una concentración magia fuerte en el salón o lo que quedaba de él y en el sótano. Sonrió cuando asumió que seguramente lo que estaba buscando se encontraría ahí.

Podía sentir la magia de Lucius, ah…y Severus también estaba en el lugar. El duelo entre ambos hombres era tan intenso que la vibración magia opacaba las otras presencias. Lord Voldemort se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando bajara a ese lugar.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Harry sintió nuevamente los hechizos de magia oscura y se desespero aun más. Estaban atacando Grimmauld Place y él estaba ahí, ¡sin hacer nada, maldición! Escuchaba la voz lejana de dos personas…una de ellas la conocía bien pensó sonriendo mentalmente. Pero la otra… ¿Dónde la había escuchado?

Pareció quedarse sordo por unos segundos porque no escucho nada hasta que un grito de dolor le inquieto. Era Draco… ¡estaban atacando a Draco! No sabia como habían resultado las cosas, y era posible que no pudiese usar bien su magia, Oh por Merlín….Ni siquiera sabía si Draco podía hacerlo. Como si ese solo pensamiento fuese lo necesario para tener fuerzas abrió los ojos violentamente y se incorporo de un salto.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Cuando Remus consiguió llegar hasta donde se escuchaban las voces se detuvo en seco. Sentía la presencia de seis personas…pero solo podía ver a cuatro de ellas.

Draco…atado a la pared votaba algo de sangre por la boca, y sus extremidades. Estaba excesivamente pálido, había algo en sus ojos que reconoció cuando vio a los demás.

Lucius Malfoy algo desaliñado y con una cortada verdosa en la cara estaba de pie un poco jadeante mirando con odio al hombre frente a él. Severus no estaba en mejores condiciones, pero estaba en guardia, al contrario que su oponente, ¿por qué Lucius no atacaba?

Voldemort.

Le vio casi en medio de la habitación. Su piel blanca, y esos ojos rojos brillan con deleite. Oh…eso era malo, muy malo.

Harry estaba ahí, podía sentirle, pero su magia no despertaba aun. Tenía que hacer algo, maldición.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

- Lucius, Lucius…- siseo Voldemort complacido por la atención recibida - ¿No escuchaste mis instrucciones en la Mansión? Debías avisar si encontrabas al chico…

- Mi señor…lo lamento…yo quería…

- Silencio – Espeto interrumpiendo las pobres excusas del mortifago – De todas formas no le has hecho mucho daño… - dijo observando detenidamente al chico. Había algo diferente en él… ¿qué era? Sus miradas se conectaron, pero fuera de ver el conocido miedo en esos ojos grises, vio algo más en ellos. El miedo estaba ahí, podía sentirlo…miedo, pánico…desesperación. Todo eso no era nuevo para él, se las había hecho aprender todos los días anteriormente, pero también había otras cosas…Repentinamente comenzó a sentirse furioso por ello. Si el chico Malfoy estaba olvidando el tiempo en su habitación…solo tendría que recordárselo.

- Draco…querido, te he extrañado – dijo con suavidad acercándose un poco – Me lleve un gran disgusto cuando supe que había escapado – Dio un paso más pero Severus se interpuso entre ellos. Miro con odio al hombre que se atrevía a interferir en su camino – Severus…

- Voldemort – Respondió este con osadía causando un jadeo en Lucius. El profesor de pociones se sintió inmensamente más poderoso y libre al pronunciar aquel nombre. No permitiría que ese…cara de serpiente arruinara la vida de su ahijado otra vez. Primero sobre su cadáver.

- Oh, veo que te sientes valiente hoy, ¿no? Lo Gryffindor puede contagiare parece – Comento con sorna – Pero no tengo tiempo para esas cosas…vengo por el chico, y tú ni nadie me detendrá – Amenazo intensificando el odio.

No fue mucho lo que pudo hacerse. Snape ya estaba cansado por el duelo anterior con Lucius. Tres o cuatro ataques, y ya estaba con tres costillas rotas, un rasguño en la cara, y la túnica llenada de sangre mientras que Voldemort apenas parecía agitado. Pero no iba rendirse asi sin más…moriría antes de dejar que tocaran a Draco de nuevo.

- Estas colmando mi paciencia, Severus…- Advirtió cuando nuevamente el hombre se había puesto de pie dispuesto a atacar – Y sabes que lo que menos tengo es eso…

Lo supo cuando vio el hechizo acercarse a toda velocidad. Lo sintió incluso antes del impacto. Pensó en Draco, Cissy…y la sonrisa de Sirius…después todo negro…

Mucho tiempo después de aquel día Harry no termina de entender que ocasiono que el hechizo desilusionador de perdiera. Puede que el miedo de Draco hacia Voldemort cuando avanzo hacia él, o su debilitamiento por perdida de sangre, el grito de dolor al ver caer el cuerpo de Severus…pero de lo que si fue consiente…magia…

Magia concentrada por todo su cuerpo emanando de él. Furiosa, y amenazante. Abrió los ojos y escucho claramente el dolor en ese grito…el golpe de algo cayendo…

Draco estaba herido…Voldemort estaba cerca de él…Severus a unos metros sangrando e inmóvil.

Solo tuvo que percatarse de todo eso para perder el control que en realidad nunca había tenido.

Venganza. Fue lo que una parte dentro de él gritaba con fuerzas, un fragmento muy dentro de si lo deseaba, y él pensaba lo mismo.

- Voldemort – dijo fríamente. El aludido que ya había sentido semejante poder le miro ocultando todo su asombro. Vio la cólera y la confusión pasar por ellos velozmente.

- Potter…

Draco escucho las palabras. Miro a los enemigos y por el rabillo del ojos vio a su padre moverse con disimulo. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y la sangre se le congelaba… ¡maldición!, no había podido hacer nada…el hechizo no estaba…Severus…él estaba…oh, Merlín…Harry se iba a enfrentar al Lord, y su madre…su madre estaba ahí, en una esquina dormida, ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando, sin percatarse de la cercana presencia de Lucius.

Oh, mierda…las cosas estaban muy mal.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

_LO SIENTO MUCHO!_

_He tenido una semana llena de tantas cosas que apenas puedo respirar tranquila. Por un instante pensé en subir este capitulo el miércoles, pero creí que no sería justo para todos los que esperan los últimos capítulos con ansias, asi que… ¡aquí esta!_

_¿Qué les ha parecido? Confieso que nunca he sido buena escribiendo escenas de batallas y acción, asi que esto es lo mejor que he podido hacer, piedad…Les digo también de que si los comentarios son generosos subo el capitulo 17 el jueves, ¿Qué les parece? _

_Ya tengo toda la historia terminada, asi que por eso no habría dramas jejej._

_De nuevo les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, la universidad absorbe todo mi tiempo =(_

_Beso y abrazos._

_Y mil gracias a todos lo que comentaron =)_

_Ninoska Malfoy._

_Pd: los comentarios los responderé en el siguiente capitulo, de verdad, verdad lo siento mucho, pero tengo que seguir estudiando, ¡PERDON! Espero puedan comprenderme u_u los quiero! (L)_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Querido pueblo, ustedes siempre me han sido fieles, a pesar de que no siempre he publicado en las fechas señaladas. Nuevamente la espera ha sido larga, pero aquí les dejo el último capítulo de la historia, y el resto de mis palabras al termino de está._**

**_Espero lo disfruten._**

Declaración: Como todos ya sabrán Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, sino…créanme que las cosas habrían sido diferentes… No recibo dinero por esto, solo emoción, y algo de estrés de vez en cuando, por supuesto que también apoyo moral de los lectores y los que dejan comentario.

Advertencia: este fic es de temática Slash (relación chico-chico), y algunas escenas de violencia.

Sumario: La batalla ha ocurrido, pero las cosas no resultaron como cada bando esperaba. Voldemort esta inconsciente, y Harry Potter ha muerto. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que el mundo mágico ha perdido a su elegido? ¿Draco tiene alucinaciones? Porque ese frente a él no es otro que el difunto Harry Potter…

**Xx**

_** -. No Me Pierdas De Vista.-**_

_**Xx**_

_**Capitulo Diecisiete: **__**No Me Pierdas De Vista. **_

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Aquello no podía estar pasando realmente. Él la había visto casi a diario por mucho tiempo, y en un mes lejos de la Mansión no podía haber quedado en ese estado… ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes? Sus pensamientos eran frenéticos y desesperados…contradictorios, y le ahogaban.

Lucius camino lentamente hacía la mujer que una vez amo de verdad, con sigilo…el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso a su alrededor, y se sentía desorientado…perdido. Tres pasos más, solo le quedaban unos metros y podría comprobarlo él mismo…Tenía que saber si era verdad o no… Miro hacia atrás para saber si habían reparado en sus movimientos, pero el Lord y Potter estaban demasiado ocupados midiéndose con la mirada. Severus estaba a unos metros de ellos, y Draco…parecía inquieto, ¿por qué estaba atado a la pared? ¿Aquello rojo en su cuerpo…era sangre? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en su Mansión?

Más confundido que nunca, regreso su vista al frente y siguió avanzando hacia la mujer.

Narcissa estaba recostada en la esquina más oscura del sótano de Grimmauld Place, podía escuchar voces lejanas, pero el sueño era más fuerte en ella. Había algo que le inquietaba, sin embargo se sentía tan cansada…

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Sirius apenas podía caminar. Bellatrix le había roto la rodilla izquierda, y tenía fracturado el pie derecho, pero de todas formas no podía detenerse…si no llegaba sentía que sería demasiado tarde. Todo el salón estaba destruido, pero no había acabado nada aún, faltaba lo más importante, no podía rendirse y correr el riesgo de que las cosas salieran mal. Voldemort con sus mortifagos o sin ellos era muy fuerte…

Harry estaba allá abajo inconsciente, junto a Cissy y a Draco…ninguno de los tres en condiciones como para defenderse. La ausencia de Severus y Remus solo le inquietaba más. Nada bueno podría estar pasando…no después de aquella explosión mágica segundos atrás.

Miro a su alrededor intentando concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa menos en el dolor insoportable que sentía cada vez que daba un paso hacia delante. Había cuerpos tirados en el suelo…solo esperaba que la mayoría fuesen del otro bando.

Tres pelirrojo estaban alrededor de un cuerpo, pero lo tapaban demasiado como para poder identificarlo. Unos metros más allá estaba tirado inerte el cuerpo de la que hasta ese momento había sido la mayor amenaza luego de Voldemort: Bellatrix, había sido una dura batalla, casi le costó la vida, pero había prometido a su pareja no dejarse vencer…

Suspirando siguió avanzando, ignorando las horribles puntadas de dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

- Así que nuevamente nuestro querido Harry Potter no ha muerto… - Siseo en voz baja pero audible Lord Voldemort, negándose a perder el control como deseaba hacerlo - ¿Qué paso esta vez? No estuvo tu madre sangre-sucia para salvarte… ¿a quién sacrificaste?

- Tom – dijo duramente Harry sin desviar su mirada del enemigo. Podía sentir todo el odio recorriendo su cuerpo, ver a Draco en ese estado…Todavía no terminaba de entender del todo la situación, pero Malfoy ya no era Malfoy…sino que era Draco…, y era importante, era todo lo que necesitaba saber en ese momento.

Levanto su mano lentamente y le dirigió hacia el chico en la pared. Segundos después la varita de espino estaba en sus manos. Dos conjuros más y Draco estaba recostado en el suelo sin sangre o herida alguna, Harry sintió el impulso de correr hacia él y constatar por sí mismo que todo estaba bien, pero no era el momento. Apretó los labios fuertemente cuando un hilo de sangre volvió a salir de su boca y tosió fuertemente. Regreso su mirada a Voldemort, quien se la devolvió lleno de cólera contenida.

- ¿Algún interés en especial en el chico Malfoy? - Quiso saber insinuadoramente – Tienes buen gusto, Potter, debo admitirlo – Hablo con voz cargada de deleite al ver la mirada de intenso odio - …el muchacho es francamente delicioso… - Comento mordazmente.

- No volverás a tocarle… - Declaro Harry remarcando cada palabra. Podía sentir su magia volverse loca y rodear su cuerpo. Estaba furioso…no podía contenerse más – Pagarás por todo eso…y no le tocarás nunca más…

- Potter, Potter…- dijo falsamente conmocionado – Créeme, hice algo más que tocarle…y lo haré las veces que desee – dijo sonriendo felinamente, y nunca supo que ello significo realmente despertar la ira de Harry.

…_Francamente delicioso…_

…_Las veces que desee…_

Las palabras retumbaron en sus oídos. Con ellas otras voces vinieron…lamentos, miedos…dolor crudo.

Draco en una tina lleno de sangre.

Draco rindiéndose a continuar.

Draco aislándose del mundo.

Y él conociéndole de a poco, tratando de salvarle…de demostrarle que lo de ellos era real.

Oh, ese maldito pagaría cada una de las heridas del chico. Cada dolor causado. Pagaría lentamente, y lo iba a disfrutar. Vaya que sí.

- Llego tu hora, Tom – Fue todo lo que dijo el muchacho antes de sonreír de medio lado y alzar su varita.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

- ¿Cissy? – Pregunto ansioso Lucius una vez estuvo al lado de la mujer. Parecía cansada, y efectivamente su vientre demostraba que tenía varios meses de embarazo, ¿por qué no le había dicho nada? - ¿Cissy? – Repitió confundido todavía y sintiendo un horrible dolor de cabeza – Cissy, tienes que despertar…Bella viene hacia aquí, sabe nuestro plan… – dijo mirando hacia todos lados, buscando posibles peligros. Pero todo en esa habitación le confundida más y más – Cissy por favor…ella no nos dejara sacar a Draco de aquí…se lo dirá al Lord…

Narcissa escucho la voz de Lucius, y por un momento temió lo peor, pero…había algo diferente en ella, era…era como su Lucius…

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Me escuchas? – Pregunto cuando ella abrió los ojos. Su esposa le miro asustada en un principio, luego vio pasar la confusión, la duda y el entendimiento por ellos… - ¿Qué está pasando, Cissy? ¡Bella viene hacia aquí! – Agrego como si ello ayudase a que la mujer reaccionara…- Sabe que intentaremos sacarlo de la Mansión…

- _Fearann (1) –_Susurro conmocionada, y no pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse ahogada. Miro a Lucius como tratando de comprender si realmente todo eso era real... – Oh por Merlín, no...no puede ser... – dijo más que nada a si misma. El hombre la miro esperando una explicación, parecía un poco angustiado - Lucius...ella lo uso...y yo...Oh Circe... yo nunca lo creí, ni siquiera lo pensé..._fearaan..._

- ¿_Fearaan? ¿_De qué hablas?_ ¿_El hechizo irlandés que invento el Lord? Pero eso que...– Se detuvo cuando una idea le golpeo. La verdad empezaba a llegar a él de a poco, entonces... - ¿Qué día es Cissy?

- 26 de junio...- Respondió ella con un hilo de voz – Oh, merlín...Draco...Draco no lo sabe, no eras tu Lucius...y nosotros pensamos cosas horribles...

- ¿Draco? ¿Qué ha pasado con Draco? – Temió lo peor al ver tantos sentimientos en los ojos de su siempre controlada esposa – ¿El Lord le hizo alg...? – No termino la pregunta, porque Narcissa le mostro el momento en que él mismo condeno a su hijo a semejante barbaridad – No...- dijo sin querer creer lo que había visto – No puede ser...

- Lo siento, lo siento Lucius...yo no pude hacer nada... – Se disculpó rápidamente con lágrimas en los ojos – Una vez se llevó a Draco nadie le vio, era imposible entrar en la habitación...

- Ese...ese monstruo... – La cólera lo estaba invadiendo, recorría por sus venas, al igual que la inmensa culpa, porque consiente o no, él había permitido todo aquello – Nadie toca a un Malfoy sin pagar por ello – dijo con una voz horriblemente fría y perturbadora – Dile a Draco que no espero que me perdone...no lo merezco.

- ¿Lucius...? – dijo ella cuando le vio ponerse de pie. Pero no había caso...él ya se había encaminado hacia la batalla entre Potter y el Lord.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

Su sed de venganza no se había apagado del todo, esa bestia tenía que sufrir aún más. Pero su cuerpo viejo parecía no querer durar demasiado. El duelo entre ellos no había sido como en Hogwarts, Voldemort estaba más débil...o simplemente él tenía más que nunca deseos de matarle. Esta vez no sería solo un _expelliarmus._

Harry no entendió del todo lo que paso a continuación. De pronto Lucius Malfoy estaba corriendo hacia Voldemort, quien escupía sangre de la boca en esos momentos, y segundos después estaba sobre él golpeándole cual muggles fuese. Parecía enloquecido, Harry nunca había esperado ver a ese hombre en un estado así, ¿no eran aliados? Impresionado por lo que veía no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que ya fue tarde.

Un circulo dorado rodeo a ambos hombres. Harry y Lucius intercambiaron fugaces miradas, y el chico pareció ver aceptación en los grises. Una especia de campo mágico les envolvió de a poco. Pudo escuchar los gritos de Narcissa Malfoy a sus espaldas, parecía desesperada, pero no entendía que era lo que gritaba, unos metros más allá se percató de la presencia de su padrino y... ¿Snape? ¿Le estaba abrazando?

Eso no importaba, Harry solo tenía ojos para Voldemort y Lucius Malfoy...oía el desgarrador grito de quien fue el mago más poderoso, se consumía...la magia dorada entraba en él, y comenzaba a consumirlo por dentro...Lucius no estaba gritando, pero debía de estar sintiendo lo mismo que el hombre a su lado, aunque su dolor parecía ser menos intenso...

¿Se estaban muriendo ambos? ¡NO! Él debía ser quien matase a Voldemort, debía hacerlo sufrir, tenía que hacerlo por Draco...

- No Harry – Le detuvo Remus quien había estado observando al chico desde un buen tiempo – La magia le está juzgando, ese es suficiente castigo, no es necesario que sigas manchándote las manos con su sangre...

- No...Draco...se lo prometí – Decía intentando soltarse del agarre y avanzar.

- No puedes, nadie puede salir o entrar del circulo...- Se lamentó Remus viendo como el mismo destino de Voldemort, lo correría Lucius Malfoy, aún no entendía que había causado que ese bastardo se volviera contra su amo, pero no era importante, no era su asunto.

Fueron largos minutos. Todos llenados por los gritos de Voldemort, por su piel cayendo, haciendo un sonido repugnante. Lucius había caído de rodillas hace tiempo ya, pero nunca desvió su mirada de su esposa, e hijo. Narcissa parecía caer en un ataque de nervios en cualquier momento, y Draco inconsciente era ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Minerva, Kinsgley, Bill, Andrómeda, Arthur, Neville, Hermione y Fred parecían cada vez más cansados manteniendo el círculo mágico, pero ninguno parecía querer rendirse aún. Voldemort moriría cuando la magia lo juzgara necesario, hasta que no pagara lo suficiente su cuerpo y mente no podrían morir.

Nadie despego los ojos del final de Voldemort, y Harry por un momento deseó con fuerzas que Draco estuviese despierto para verle, pero luego miro a Lucius...no, no era necesario que viese eso.

Lo bueno es que todo había acabado, fue su fugaz pensamiento antes de caer inconsciente.

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

_**Dos meses después...**_

- ¡Harry!, no puedes correr por los pasillos – Regaño Hermione que caminaba apresuradamente para estar a la par de su amigo – Esto es un hospital, esta prohibido que...

- No puedo llegar tarde, le prometí a Draco que estaría aquí – Contesto sin mirarla – Si tan solo esto no fuese un laberinto... – Se quejó para sí mismo.

¡Severus y Sirius ya estaban ahí!, ¿por qué no habían podido llevarlo? Maldito Snape...siempre buscando la forma de molestarle. Parecía que los hechizos que había recibido durante la batalla había afectado más su carácter, si antes era insoportable...ahora no había quien estuviese cerca de él sin salirse de quicio, bueno, a excepción de Sirius...

Las cosas habían sido duras después de la muerte de Voldemort y Lucius. Sobre todo para Draco y su madre...Harry nunca había visto a Draco tan devastado como cuando al día siguiente Narcissa le explico la verdad sobre su padre. Un hechizo...un maldito y condenado hechizo de parte de Bellatrix había causado tantos males en esa familia. Por ello Draco había perdido su magia, por ello Narcissa había ocultado su embarazo, por ello ahora nunca podrían reconciliarse...

A veces Harry estaba seguro de que el rubio no terminaba de perdonarse el haber discutido con su padre, y odiarle por tanto tiempo. Pero es que... ¿Cómo saber que había sido un hechizo de dominio lo que había tenido Lucius? ... fueron largos días, largos y dolorosos.

El primer mes había estado lleno de juicios, orden, y funerales. Habían hasta intentado condenar a Snape, Narcissa y Draco por ser mortifagos. Claramente el primero y el último tenían la marca, mientras que la mujer era familiar cercana de ellos. Pero la furia de Harry, y Sirius les dejo bien en claro a todo el Wizengamot que ellos eran de la Orden, de los que habían estado en la lucha mientras los demás estaban a salvo en sus casas.

La situación mejoro un poco, pero solo un poco. Todo volvió a ser caos para Harry cuando Ron descubrió que él y Draco tenían algo...Nunca había visto a su amigo tan desquiciado, y rojo de furia. Ahí fue indispensable la ayuda de Hermione, pero de todas formas Ron no le hablo durante un buen tiempo, y eso que solo sabía que Draco era su amigo...porque lo de ellos solo había quedado en eso, un silencioso acuerdo hasta que el tiempo avanzara.

Si bien no había tocado el tema que Harry había prometido aclarar una vez todo terminara, ambos sabían que seguían sintiendo lo mismo, ellos...y Hermione, la nueva cerca de Draco, para mayor conmoción de Ron.

- ¡Es este! – Grito feliz cuando por fin llego al pasillo 13 – Ahí están – Señalo a tres personas al final del lugar.

- Llegas tarde, Potter – Fue lo primero que dijo Severus cuando estuvo cerca de ellos.

- Un gusto para mí también – Contesto ceñudamente el chico - ¿Cómo va? – Pregunto dirigiéndose al rubio que parecía muy nervioso - ¿Draco? – dijo Harry al verse ignorado por el muchacho – Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien.

- Estoy tranquilo – Respondió casi ofendido haciendo un mohín - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir?

- Estuve buscando unas cosas en casa – Se disculpó un poco, a lo que Hermione rio disimuladamente, pero Draco lo noto de todas formas.

- Sirius... ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a buscar algo de café? – Propuso Hermione – Esto tardara un poco, y la Señora Malfoy ha entrado hace poco...

- No, gracias Herm...estamos todos bien así, y – Se detuvo cuando la chica le envió una mirada asesina y por fin cayo en la cuenta- ...oh...oh si, mejor vayamos a buscar café – dijo muy poco disimuladamente mirando divertido a los chicos – Severus ven con nosotros, de seguro nos demoraremos bastante, y no quiero aburrirme...ya sabes...tenemos que ir por el café y todo eso...

- Black – Mascullo de brazos cruzados – todos entendimos el punto de ir a buscar el café, gracias – dijo lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Harry antes de que se marchasen.

- A veces me cuesta creer que Sirius fue criado por esa mujer _Walburga – Comento un poco nervioso Harry._

_- Si…- dijo ausentemente Draco, comenzando a sentirse aún más ansioso de lo que ya estaba._

_- ¿C-Cómo estás? – Pregunto a la vez que se sentaba al lado del rubio – No hemos hablado mucho ya que siempre hay gente por ahí…_

_- Bien – Fue su seca respuesta. Le gustaba el chico, pero aún no se hacía a la idea de actuar como antes con él. Primero necesitaba aprender a vivir con todo lo que había pasado, recuperar su vida, su fe en sí mismo…volver a ser él, sin miedos estúpidos – Estoy bien, Harry… -Agrego sabiendo que tampoco quería que lo de ellos fuese como antes de que todo empezara._

_- Draco yo…quería, quería saber si volverás…_

_- No lo haré – Contesto antes de que terminase la pregunta – Mi madre, no quiero dejarla sola, menos ahora que estará con los gemelos… ¿tú lo harás verdad?_

_- Quiero ser Auror, tengo que terminar como sea mi último año…_

_- Eres demasiado Gryffindor como para aceptar entrar a la academia sin hacer la prueba, ¿no? – Volvió a burlarse – Supongo que no nos veremos por un tiempo…_

_- Quería decir que…_

_- Lo sé, Harry – dijo sonriendo esta vez, y mirándole a los ojos – No te preocupes…jamás te perderé de vista – Harry se ruborizo un poco por las palabras – Lo dije una vez…nunca he podido hacerlo, y no lo haré ahora que tú y yo….si puede ser – Declaro antes de inclinarse hacia el chico y besarlo. Un segundo beso magnifico, era el comienzo de los muchos que vendrían con el tiempo._

_- Ya han…- El medimago se detuvo al ver a ambos jóvenes besarse, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Un par de segundos después se separaron y notaron su presencia. Ambos se incorporaron y caminaron hacia él con rapidez – Están los tres bien – dijo él antes de que preguntasen - Son un niño y una niña muy sanos y fuertes, joven Malfoy._

_- ¿Una...niña? – Repitió feliz Draco – ¡Oh, Merlín no nace una niña en la familia Malfoy desde hace tres siglos! – dijo antes de volver a besar a Harry._

_Metros más allá Severus parecía querer ahorcar a Harry, mientras que Sirius y Hermione planeaban como serían las cosas de ahora en adelante._

_ Cissy había tenido a sus bebes._

_ Molly ya estaba mejor de las fracturas de sus costillas._

_Ron de a poco aceptaba la amistad de Harry y Draco._

_Sirius y él estaban muy bien. _

_El hijo de Lupin causaba líos cada vez que llevaba a algún sitio con sus tempranos estallidos de magia._

_Potter volvería a Hogwarts, aunque dudaba que soportara todo el año sin ver a Draco…. ¿qué más podía esperarse de un Gryffindor?_

_- Sev… - murmuro Sirius un poco inseguro de si era el mejor momento – Los niños de Cissy no jugarán solos… ¿sabes? - comento como tanteando el terreno. Severus giro tan bruscamente la cabeza que por un momento sintió que se le saldría – Tengo 2 meses… - Confeso por fin causando la palidez aún más pronunciada de su pareja._

_- ¿Snape se ha desmayado? – Pregunto incrédulo Harry antes de entrar en la habitación de Narcissa junto con Draco._

_**~ .Fin.~**_

Xx

* . * . * . *

Xx

_Lo sé…. Soy un asco escribiendo finales…pero juro por dios que es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido!, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…_

_ Si las cosas marchan bien, y la universidad no me seca el cerebro antes de tiempo subiré un epilogo donde se aclararan más cosas, ¿vale?_

_Debo confesar que esta sería la primera historia que termino, y no puedo evitar decirles que …les amo…por la paciencia, el apoyo, y comprenderme…soy una novata en estas cosas, así que espero no haberles decepcionado mucho._

_Recuerdo que quise escribir una historia así cuando estaba viendo Sexto sentido jejeje, morí cuando el siquiatra se da cuenta de que está muerto y no puedo hacerse oir…creo que yo la única parte de que emociono de la película, y hasta llore con ello. Debía ser horrible estar en una situación como la de él…._

_Por eso la idea era escribir algo asi, pero al final mis manos cobraron vida propia y los personajes se me revelaron y termino todo en esto._

_La última parte…de Sev y Sirius… ¿qué les pareció? Ni yo misma estoy segura de sí fue lo correcto hacer algo asi, pero me agrada la idea de ver a esa pareja tratando con un bebe jejeje…_

_El Drarry….¿querían más acción no? Pues las digo que Draco aún no está listo para ello…asi que el epilogo lo hará….¿vale?_

_Los bebes también aparecerán en él, asi que no se alteren, que todos los cabos que deje sueltos podrán aclararse en el epilogo siempre y cuando ustedes asi lo quieran._

_Realmente si no es mucho pedir espero me den su mas sincera opinión de todo esto, porque asi yo podre aprender, y no les decepcionare con más finales asi =)_

_Los dejare con la promesa de responder los comentarios pronto, porque ahora estoy vuelta loca con un ensayo sobre "el perro de andalus" un cortometraje al que no le veo pies ni cabeza -.-U…_

_Les quiero mucho, y de verdad, verdad muchísimas gracias por todo el tiempo que me han dado leyendo y comentando =)_

_Besos, y abrazos._

_Ninoska Malfoy._


End file.
